


When You Say It

by saltybird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Demiromantic Keith, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Two Alternate Endings, bpd Keith, past relationship/feelings, there will be blood and close calls for pretty much all the characters in later chapters, they deal with lots of stress and anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 97,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltybird/pseuds/saltybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been a lot of pressure on the Team, so Allura and Shiro decide to let the other paladins return to their home planet for a week. Keith isn't too happy about it, and he's under a lot of stress, but after spending some time with Lance those feelings change, and old feelings are pushed back to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Space Becomes a Cold and Lonely Place

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYyy. First of all, I would like to thank you for stopping by to give my fic a read!(it's my first one!) I'll be updating the chapters as often as I get them written and edited. u_u

Space was beginning to feel empty, and less exciting to everyone than they had first thought about it over a year ago.  
The Galra were destroying everything, and the battle to stop it was long and rough, but there was no doubt that helping others always made you feel good, even when it was the only thing you really got from it. It started becoming less satisfying though, and that wasn't a lie; even if no one wanted to admit how it was starting to make all of them feel.  
It's not that they forgot what they were fighting for, but it almost didn't seem worth it at the rate the Galra had advanced, but no one would give up, it would be selfish to give up.

-

Allura had felt that way many times in the last year and a half; and she thought back to a time when her father had probably felt the same. She knew that her paladins had begun to feel the same as well, as she had begun to see in their daily life only a few months after their first serious battle against Zarkon, and she had to do something to remind them that they could not give up on the good and innocent still left in the universe.

It was harder to keep spirits up more than ever lately, but Allura never let her paladins see her without a smile on her face. She had to be the ray of light they so desperately needed. She paced over to Coran, asking him what he thought. Luckily for all of them, including Allura herself, Coran had been an additional ray of light to all of them. He was friendly, and silly, and even during the worst of times for them he was still there to encourage them, and praise them for all the good they had done.

Coran thought about it for a long moment, his fingers brushing over his mustache while in deep thought. "y'know..." he began, "It's been well over a year since any of them have been back home. i'm sure the lads could use a visit back with their family; then they should be refreshed with spirits and ready to go!"

He made a compelling point. They hadn't been able to go back home since they first formed Voltron, and part of that reason was Allura herself, telling them that they couldn't go back home until Zarkon and his army were defeated. But maybe she had taken that a little too seriously herself. Of course they should be allowed to see their family, especially since tomorrow was never certainly given. She started to feel guilty for having let them go so long like this, now it was time to let them go be themselves again; even if only for a few days. It was virtually decided now, she just had to run it by Shiro. She already knew that Shiro wouldn't go himself, but she was almost certain that he would agree to let the others go. After all, as their leader, he understood how they felt.

\- 

Each of the paladins, except for Shiro were all in the dining room. Chatting casually while they were apparently awaiting for an announcement from the Princess, who had told them to sit and wait there for it. It wasnt really noisy but it was boring, as it usually was without everyone in the same room. Pidge sat at the table, pecking away at her computer device that she had built. Hunk and Lance were playing a game of cards, pretty much the only thing they had to do, and Keith was watching, but refused to play. All of them except for Keith were trying to fill the silence around them. He felt anxious about the announcement, thinking of every possibility it could possibly be. Why was it so important for them to all have to wait patiently here in the dining room for it? Even more confusing to him was that Shiro wasn't here to wait with them…but of course not, he was the leader so he must have had in on this, whatever this was.

"What is taking them so goddamn long?" Keith growled. His elbows resting on his knees, while he aggressively chomped on his nails. Keith had probably been the one most on edge lately, he was getting more aggressive and reckless during their battles. All he wanted was for all of this to end, he wanted peace for the universe, but when it was a small army like theirs compared to a huge one like Galra, things didn't seem like they would be changing any time soon. Even with Voltron.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Maybe the Galra all spontaneously died, and you should just shut up and wait for the good news, keith." Lance spoke, much in a cocky manor, with his stupid cocky grin to go along with it, giving Keith a quick glance from the corner of his eye. He plucked a card from his hand and let it float down carelessly to the pile between him and Hunk, who reached down to fix the card into a neater position on top of the small, also neatened stack.

Keith's eyes shot like daggers in Lance's direction. "Or it could be bad news, you idiot." Keith bit, giving Lance a sneer. Although Lance and him still argued and got on each other's nerves pretty much everyday, especially with all of the stress they were currently under, they were becoming better friends believe it or not. Keith was just much easier to snap now and whenever it came to Lance's cockiness, he blew a fuse. He was just too stressed out to play along with Lance's dumb games, and they automatically started arguing, although Lance was just trying to be playful.

"Gee princess fuck-boy, I'm just trying to lighten the mood!" Lance huffed. Lance was just as tired as everyone else, but it was hard putting up with Keith when he was like this, and he just wanted Keith to chill out for one moment, but that wasn't going to happen now, now they were arguing and pointing fingers at one another. Keith yelling about how this was probably something serious and how they should be more worried, and Lance just giving Keith the 'Blah Blah Blah'

Pidge broke in between their insults to speak. "Guys, it's only been five minutes and I'm pretty sure it's nothing too bad otherwise we would have known by now…"

"Yeah I have to agree with Pidge." Hunk added. He had set a card down neatly, unlike what Lance had done earlier. "Maybe Allura is having a baby-" Hunk was trying to get a laugh but failed immediately when Lance reacted.  
Lance spit, and turned back to hunk, slamming his fists down in front of him dramatically. " **WHAT**!?! LIKE WITH WHO!? Oh my God please don't tell me she is hooking up with Shiro. I- I can't compete with that!" Lance screeched, his eyes looking as if they were about to pop right out of his head, and hunk jumped in surprise at Lance's sudden dramatic outburst.

Keith rolled his eyes. "I think hunk is just messing with you... And I don't think you are her type anyway, fuck-boy."

"Yeah man, I'm just kidding." Hunk said in an attempt to settle Lance down. At least they weren't arguing anymore, although it was mostly Keith doing the yelling anyway.

Pidge just sat in her seat looking annoyed now. They were all ridiculous and irritating sometimes. She just wished that she had somewhere else to be that was far away from all of them right now.

There was no doubt that all of them had wished that they could be somewhere else, doing anything else but that they were doing now, and little did they know that that was about to happen.

-

Another five minutes had passed before Allura and Shiro walked into the room, Allura clearing her throat. She had a smile on her face, and her fingers were intertwined in front of her. "Paladins of Voltron…I'm happy to deliver some good news to the four of you today." She spoke. Her high, clear voice filling the now quieted room.

The look on Allura's face made Lance's stomach sink, maybe he had actually believed that Hunk was serious. Even though Lance knew full well that he would never have a chance with Allura, and most of his feelings toward her were just to be theatrical to be honest, as he didn't really feel anything towards her anymore. Maybe it was just the thought of someone here having an intimate relationship with someone when he didn't. But the truth was, no one here had anything intimate going on. And no one really seemed too bothered by it except for Lance. Lance felt lonely and honestly craved for a romantic relationship, but he had to keep his feelings down, no matter how badly he craved for someones affection.

"Me and Allura have made a decision…" Shiro started, his gaze on his team in front of him.

Allura started to beam, and she quickly finished the sentence for Shiro. "We are allowing the four of you to visit your home planet for one week!"

All of the paladins seemed to freeze in place, shocked at what Allura had just said. Lance's mouth gaped open, Pidge had the widest of eyes, and the other two boys were a mixture of the two. Keith was the first one to break the silence and he didn't sound happy about the verdict at all.

"Wait-- Why!? What about Galra!? You can't just send us all away, it's too dangerous, Allura!" Keith barked, he stood up from his position on the floor, his arms straight at his sides in a stiff stance as he continued to rant. Keith was the most protective and strong-willed of them all besides Shiro and Allura, he didn't want to stop until his job was done, even if it was too dangerous for him to continue on. That's just how Keith was, but undeniably that part of him got worse with the more stress put on the team.

Allura looked taken back by Keith's sharp, angry tongue. "Now settle down, keith--" Allura began, and Lance interrupted her. 

"wait...seriously?" Lance questioned, the expression on his face could hardly be read. Was this a good thing or not?

Allura looked Lance and gave a soft smile. "Yes. I've noticed that spirits have been low lately, so I thought letting you all be able to reunite with your family and friends on earth for the first time in over a year would lift it up again!" She explained.

Keith growled. "But for a week!? Ok, but I don't even need to go! You will need me here-"

"Yes you do, Keith." Shiro answered, his voice sharp and his eyes dominate on Keith.

Keith sat back on his heels, his demeanor shifting, folding his arms over his chest and looking away from Shiro like a shy dog whom was scolded by it's master. 

Nothing more was said from Keith for now, And it allowed room for the others to comment about the news. Lance looked baffled. He was going to be able to see his family again. It made his chest ache to think about them so far away from home, he missed them so much, but he couldn't be sure if this was real, he just couldn't believe he was finally given this chance.

"Thi-this isn't a joke right?" Lance asked, the emotion finally drawing out. His voice cracking and the poor boy looked as if he was going to cry any minute now. Seeing how this made Lance made Allura feel like this was the right decision to make, and it made her feel great again.

"No, this is not a joke." She replied.

but not everyone was sure(besides keith).  
Pidge was fidgeting in her seat, and didn't look quite as happy as Lance and Hunk seemed to be about the news. Hunk was crying and he and Lance were holding each other as they let out their emotions.

"What's wrong, pidge?" Allura asked, calmly striding over to her, leaning over to be at eye level with the shorter girl.

Pidge looked down, gripping the edge of her shorts. "…I'll be returning without my family, Princess Allura.."

Allura patted her head comfortingly. "There there," She cooed. "You still must go see your mother. And in the meantime we will still be looking for your brother and father." Allura promised.

Pidge wanted to see her mother, but she would feel guilty for returning home without the rest of her family. She sucked down the feeling and gave a soft nod. "OK…" She finally spoke, and Allura smiled at her warmly. Pidge smiled back, not quite as genuine and happy though.

Hunk didn't have many questions, he was just excited that he would see his mother and home again. He thanked Allura and Shiro for letting this happen, and they both gave reassuring smiles to both him and Lance.

-

"Are there any more questions?" Allura asked before heading out. Shiro was right behind her, knowing he had to get ready for Keith to demand what all of this was 'really' about.

"yeah, h-how are we getting there?" Lance asked.

"you will be taking the blue lion. I will have pidge give it a cloaking mechanism so it will not cause a fuss while you four are there, we don't want any kind of trouble." she answered.

ooh what? Keith would be even more furious now if he couldn't get out of this trip. he couldn't pilot the blue lion, and would hate to have to be stuck without a way to get back to the castle. He was ever ready to argue now.

Lance on the other hand, was even more pleased now knowing that he was able to take Blue on the trip. He and his Lion had a bond and he knew that if he had Blue with him, he wouldn't be in any trouble at all. Pidge and Hunk were ok with the fact that they would only be taking the Blue Lion, and Allura made sure that they all knew that they would be just fine and that they shouldn't worry about the castle, as she, Shiro, and Coran had it all under control and where prepared for the break to get the repairs they needed to the castle done.

Ticks later, Allura and Shiro exited the room, to continue their work in the control room.

"I can't believe I'll be able to see my family…" Lance was sobbing now, completely emotional as he and hunk cradled each other. They had never been more happy in their life to return home, and Pidge just sat by her computer quietly, pecking away at her computer again as she tried to figure out what to think about returning home; what would she even say to her mother?

Keith was the only one not so happy about it. He was confused as to why Allura would send four of her paladins away for a week. Didn't that seem irresponsible and dangerous? All he knew was that he absolutely did not want to go, he did not want to leave the Castle of Lions defenseless, no matter what. And he felt he had no reason to go anyway, so why waste that time lollygagging on earth when he could be fighting enemy ships. Keith stalked out of the room to find Shiro. He was going to talk to him and let him know exactly how he felt about it.

-

"Shiro!" Keith shouted. He walked over to the older man, and started complaining immediately.  
"First of all, this is completely outrageous! Second, why do i have to go!? I have no family there! You know you are my only family!" He rattled on in an annoyed tone.

Shiro sighed. Arguing with this one was like arguing with a wall that won't move out of the way, but this is exactly why he had to get Keith to go on this trip. They all needed a break from the battles and the responsibilities they took on daily. "Yeah…I'm aware, Keith.. but what about any friends you might want to see?"

"I have no friends. All of my friends are here, right here. And even if I did have friends on earth it's been over a year so who would even care!" Keith argued.

"Ok..so why don't you go and be moral support for your friends? This will be an emotional time for them, they'll need you, Keith." Shiro spoke calmly with his younger, much harder to please brother. He's always had a bad temper, but that didn't necessarily make Keith mean or bad of course, as most people would probably want to think. He just couldn't bite his tongue, and if he didn't like you or something you did, he would let you know; But Shiro knew how to communicate with him.

Keith's brows furrowed and he stared at Shiro. He knew he had to listen to Shiro, he just didn't want to. After a moment of them staring at each other Keith huffed. "…but four of us at one time?" Keith grumbled.

"Yes… Allura made the decision, we should trust her. I will be here with her and Coran, and you guys will be taking the blue lion with you, so you'll know if something goes wrong over on this end. We'll keep you updated as long as you're with the Lion."

Keith's face reddened and he groaned. Oh great, now whether he liked it or not he would be stuck with Lance. Just. Fucking. great.. "Ugh, that means I have to stay with Lance!?! Why can't we just take the red lion, Shiro!? You're really trying to make this a bad time for me!!" Keith whined.

This week was going to be a really long one for him, and he knew that if he had to stay with Lance, he would probably just ruin Lance's time back on earth. Keith didn't want that to happen. He knew how excited Lance was over this opportunity, and he would feel terrible if he ruined it for his friend, even if that said friend was usually the most annoying pain in the ass there ever was. 

Allura had walked over, a concerned look on her face. "Keith, Shiro, what's going on?" She asked. She stood beside Shiro, looking Keith up and down and her mouth gaped open. "Are you still having a fit, Keith!?" she squawked, "Unbelievable! I thought this would be a good thing for all of you!" now she felt kind of defeated. She wanted all of her paladins, her friends, to be excited about this; about returning to their home planet. 

Keith looked away immediately, annoyed and ashamed with himself now for how he made the Princess feel. "..yes." He mumbled. "Why is it that we have to take the blue lion? The red lion is just as capable of this trip, and I don't want to have to stay with Lance all week just to have contact with you and Shiro... I don't have any family to visit anyway."

"But I told you that you will be moral support for your team…you being there is going to make a big difference." Shiro talked.

Keith wasn't having it. "Why do you keep saying that!? This trip alone is making them plenty happy! And it's not like i'll be around all of them for long anyway."

"But Keith, you all have been away for over a year, and with no contact to your-- their families at all..." She started, her voice sounding small and sad. "We don't know if everyone will get to see who they want to see. Sickness could have fallen and any one of them could have lost a family member without ever knowing. You will be there for them, regardless if you think you are or not. It just takes your presences to know that you support them."

"Think about it, Keith. You would want your friends to be by your side if something happened to me." Shiro started.

Oh, not this tactic. "Don't even say something like that, Shiro!" Keith snapped and his fists clinched. "I already thought that once! And guess what, I had no one comfort me when that happened, and I'm just fine!"

"Yeah, but I'm still alive.."

Keith didn't know that in the beginning so he still had this argument in his hands. "Yeah, Shiro, but I didn't know that you were when it hurt the most."

Shiro flushed, and felt bad for ever bringing it up. not that it was his fault, but he hated imagining his little brother all by himself with the news that his older brother had perished way out in space, far away from home.

There was silence around for few moments before Keith started again, "If I have to go, i'm staying with the Lion no matter which one we take. I'm not going to ruin their precious time with their family by tagging along like an awkward lost dog. And I won't wait to have to hear from you if something goes wrong." Keith bit, he wasn't going to end his argument any time soon.

Allura let out an exasperated sigh. This was probably the longest argument between Keith and pretty much anyone that she had to weigh in on. He was really riled up over this. Allura and Shiro both talked to Keith explaining the reasons he should go for what felt like a million ticks before Keith finally gave up his argument. He wasn't happy about being forced to leave the castle for a week or that they were only permitting the team to take the Blue Lion instead of the Red Lion, but Shiro reassured him many times that things would be just fine, and that he didn't have to make himself miserable by being stuck with Lance or the Blue Lion. Keith could go anywhere he wanted, but he was stubborn.

"Fine…" keith finally admitted defeat, and Allura and Shiro smiled with triumph at their mini victory.

"Thank you, Keith. This will be a good thing for all of you, I promise. Team bonding remember?"

Keith shrugged, eyes wondering away from the other two bodies in front of him. "Yeah but you forgot the part where I'll be stuck with Lance and The Blue Lion. Which by the way, Blue doesn't seem to like me or even Red."

"I'm pretty sure that's not true... But you don't have to follow Lance around with the Blue lion. You could stay with pidge, or hunk. Or even somewhere else for that amount of time. I assure you that we will be fine here, and we will make sure that Lance informs all of you if we need any of you for that time. ..It's only one week, Keith. It'll be over and done with before you know it." Allura's voice was so light and calm, she was defintely convincing. And she had so much patience. She was almost like a mother to Keith(all of them really), and that's why she could always win over an argument, and this one she had defintely won.

Shiro gave a smile to Allura, silently thanking her for helping him with Keith. She smiled back kindly. "OK, now that that's settled… I will be preparing the castle for the next week with Coran. I'll see you both later." She announced before strolling off with a wave. Shiro watched her silently before his eyes drifted over to Keith.

"Are you ok?" Shiro asked.

Keith shrugged, a defeated look on his face still. "Still not sure what to think about this… I feel like i'll be in the way if I go with them, but I...don't really want to be alone there either."

Shiro patted his back. "Don't worry about this. I bet you'll have a lot more fun then you think." Shiro encouraged.

Keith stared at him blankly, clearly not buying what Shiro last said. He huffed and walked off. "Whatever.."

Shiro sighed. "What am I going to do with you…" Shiro spoke to himself as his brother sulked away.

\---

The next day had come, and the four paladins were all getting ready to leave with the blue lion. Keith leaned against the far wall, observing the others as they prepared for their exciting trip back to their home planet. Lance and Hunk were talking excitedly, and it was obvious Lance was lacking sleep; as he was too excited to have gone to sleep last night. How great. He was probably going to crash the fucking lion into the sea or something keith was thinking. They should have been taking the red lion, but he couldn't argue anymore or Allura would have his head. They were going home today, and that was just that.

Allura walked near the paladins, with Coran and Shiro flanking her, looking even more lovely than usual. She was glowing with a soft aura, and her smile was so bright. She was probably more happy to give this opportunity to her paladins than they were to receive it..Although maybe not as much as Lance. He was beyond happy for this. He genuinely missed his family more than anything. Even if he only got to see them for one day he would have been fine with that, but a whole week was like a child's dream that came true.

"I can see you are all ready to go." Allura mused.

" **OH-MY-GOD** , am I ever! They probably thought I was like dead or something; I could totally prank them." Lance was rattling on and on, his hands visibly shaking with excitement.

"Isn't that a little cruel.." Pidge seemed to state rather than ask.

"Don't worry, he'll be bawling like a baby as soon as he sees his mother." Hunk said, a smile on his face. Lance shouted at hunk, telling him that it wasn't cool to dog on a friend like that in front of everyone.

Keith rolled his eyes, getting a little aggravated with their childish batter already. "Let's just go already…"

Allura shook her head to herself. It was obvious that Keith was still not that happy to go, but she pushed on anyway. "Yes, please let's get you all home before the day passes." Allura stated. She motioned them to the blue lion and Lance darted over to his lion.

"Let's go, Blue! Open up!" Lance exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air to signal to the mechanical lion his orders, although it wasn't really necessary to do. The blue lion crouched down and opened its wide metal mouth up to its paladin, a low rumble coming from it. "That's a good boy!" Lance praised his lion and skipped in joyfully. Hunk wasn't far behind him, but he stopped by the Princess to hug her and thank her. "This really means a lot to me, and Lance too obviously... Thank you so much, Princess Allura." Hunk spoke.  
She smiled and bowed her head. "Please, don't thank me. You all have earned this." 

Pidge followed behind hunk, a nervous, and almost sick look to her face. The princess reassured her and gave her a kind smile, and Pidge seemed to have calmed down. "Thanks." She mumbled before boarding the lion.

Now they were just waiting on slow-ass, crabby attitude Keith. Keith walked over to Allura and Shiro. "Promise me you won't need my help this week."

"We won't. We will be just fine!" Allura urged. "Please be on your way now, Keith. For your friends." she shooed him to the lion. 

Keith sighed, and walked to the blue lion, he waved back at Shiro and Allura. "I don't want to have to come back and say I told you so, but I won't be surprised."

"Yeah back at you, Keith." Shiro returned, a smirk on his face.

-

Lance was in the pilot seat ready for take off, just waiting for Alluras command. Hunk and Pidge standing behind him patiently. Keith walked over and stood behind Lance's seat. "Uh…you ready for this, guys?" Keith said awkwardly.

"Duh. It doesn't seem that you are though..." Lance pointed out.

Keith's mouth slanted. "I-i am.." he stuttered. He really tried to be, but it was hard when knew he didn't have anywhere to go, and he didn't want to intrude on his friends' more personal side of life.

Hunk patted Keith's shoulder, Keith stiffened. Feeling more awkward. "It's alright Keith. I understand that you're worried about leaving the castle defenseless but Shiro and Allura are smart. They know what they are doing. And besides, they should be safe enough for just one week."

"Yeah." Pidge agreed. "Don't be such a downer. I'm already down because I'm not bringing the rest of my family home yet..i can't worry about other things right now, I have to be here for my mom." she stated. she rubbed her sweaty palms together and tried to swallow her anxiety.

Keith felt guilty. He knew he was being selfish, and tried really hard not to be but his thoughts always got the best of him. "I'm sorry guys…" he tried apologizing.

"It's fine." The other three responded. No one was going to give Keith a hard time, as they all had mixed emotions anyway, and were ready to go out on their way.

-

Allura gave them the ok. And within seconds the blue Lion was out of the castle and propelled into free space. A wormhole that Allura opened for them not far from the lions fast moving reach. Lance's palms were sticky with sweat as he gripped the shift controls. Allura's voice came through the lions internal speakers.

"Please have fun, paladins. We will stay in contact with the blue lion, so Lance, don't leave to far from the lion. I want the lion with you at all times, so no traveling by other means. And you must be ready to pick up the other paladins in a timely manner if need be. I will not rush you back here unless absolutely needed, but you must be ready if that is to come. That goes to all of you."

"Gotcha space 'ma!" Lance barked, chipper toned.

"I'll be ready." Keith called.

Pidge and hunk gave a swift 'yes ma'am'.

Lance sped the lion through the wormhole, and when it came through the other side, there was earth. Floating through space around its sun. It's oceans were so blue and beautiful from space, and Lance had to take the image of his home planet in for a long moment. The ocean was always a place of comfort for him, and seeing it for the first time in a long time was overwhelming. 

"Boy, did I miss that…" Lance spoke quietly. Hunk and Pidge were in awe as well, both peering at the sight ahead them. Of course they had seen earth from space before, but this was so different. it made them nostalgic. Even Keith was taken in by the view, and maybe he did miss his planet a bit.

"Oho man this is amazing! And you know what else!? We haven't had earth food in so long--" Hunk began, with pidge interrupting him. "That's what you missed the most!? Gees I think I actually missed our technology although it defintely isn't as advanced as what i'm used to now, but like, I grew up with it so--" She babbled on and on, but Hunk and Lance returned to the topic of food.

"Yeah actually I missed the food too. That space goo is getting REALLY old!" Lance laughed.

Pidge actually had to agree, but she would eat more years worth of space food if it meant she could find the rest of her family and bring them home.

"You know, we could probably bring food back with us…" keith commented. Hunk and Lance's face lit up. Both of them started deciding that they would be packing as much food in this lion as they could by the end of the week.

"We absolutely cannot leave without a box of twinkies!!! Allura just **has** to try them!" Lance exclaimed.

"OOOH! And- and those really delicious fruit bars!! Oh man I used to love those!" Hunk reminisced. And even Pidge joined on the what-food-to-bring-back topic.

"I would kill for a box of cheese crackers." She stated. Everyone had a smile while they debated about what foods they would surely bring back with them to the castle. Chatter filled the lion as it approached earth, closer and closer every second. Keith was the only one who didn't have much to say, but he was enjoying listening to his friends' conversation. It already didn't feel so bad to him, but later would probably be a different story.

"Say, Keith…you haven't said much.. Isn't there anything you want to bring back with you?" Lance asked, his eyes ahead of him while he piloted the Lion into earth's atmosphere. Keith blinked, and thought about it for a minute. Keith didn't really care about what they were going to bring back, he would have just stolen something from someone else if he wanted anything badly enough. He finally just shrugged in response.

"Don't know… I'm not really picky.."

"You know what we do need though?" Pidge started on a different topic, "We need more clothes! Not that weird alien stuff that doesn't even fit properly and has those weird pockets... I miss my sweaters."

That's true. They had been virtually wearing the same clothes for over a year, but luckily they were able to keep their clothes cleaned and not so tattered since they had gotten clothing from the castle and other planets. It was just a weird material and none of it was really any of their tastes, or like pidge had said: they didn't always fit properly, but they had to wear them occasionally anyway.

"Man, my mama probably tossed out all my clothes by now, and not to mention I actually did get taller so they probably don't fit anymore anyway, unlike the rest of you shorties." Lance claimed.

"Excuse you? I'm a half inch taller than I was when we started voltron!" Pidge declared.

"Oh wow, half of an inch compared to my two and three quaters! I was already taller than you by like a mile, short stack." Lance teased, with a sly smirk and playful eyes darting over at Pidge who looked like she was actually getting worked up about being called short.

"Yeah that's probably just because you got lucky, or maybe you've actually been walking on stilts the whole time!" Pidge spit, and she looked like she was ready to threaten to hit Lance, causing him to pout.

"Is that the worst you can say, Mini Muffin?"

Pidge's face turned red and she raised her fist to Lance, but Hunk reached over and lowered it. "Ok you two, it's not that serious." Hunk tried.

Keith looked annoyed again since they had started bickering, and he started to wish he could've just stayed at the castle again, but it was too late for that. He knew he had to be here, and maybe it was to supervise his childish friends. Pidge was the youngest, and she still had her short-fused bratty kid temper. As for Lance, who was 19 now, would probably never grow out of his childishness. Keith was the oldest here, and he thought he was the most mature, but that wasn't really the case for the 21 year old, as much as he thought it was. Hunk who was just a few months older than Lance was probably the most mature, but no one wanted to admit it since they all thought they were the mature one, but that didn't really matter, they all had their flaws.

The viewing monitor in front of them alerted them of an 'approaching hazard' as the Lion was speeding into the crust of earth at a fast rate.

"LANCE!!!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!" Keith cried out, diving over the pilot seat to grab the Blue Lion's controls from Lance. Lance screeched and jerked the controls in quick response, but it was already too late to maneuver the large ship up and out of it's course.

"Oh fuck!!!" Lance screamed, the other paladins screaming too as the lion violently crash landed into a thick area of trees. The paladins were tossed all over the cabin, but lucky so none of them were badly hurt at all except for what would defiantly become aches and bruises later in the day, and follow them into the week. 

Everyone groaned and picked themselves up after a moment of lying were they had landed.  
Pidge sat up, rubbing her head. "Lance!" She growled. "You could have gotten all of us killed!"

Keith was the next to snap, virtually repeating what pidge had just said but with a lot more swearing and bite. "I fucking knew this was going to happen!!! Why weren't you paying attention to where you were going!?!" Keith snapped, going on and on angrily.

Hunk was the only one that didn't scold Lance, instead he asked if everyone was OK and told them to calm down, reassuring them that Lance didn't do this on purpose.

Lance looked and felt ashamed, but made himself swallow the feeling down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.. is everyone ok?." He asked quietly. This was the last thing he wanted to do, but he would admit that he let himself get distracted, and that it was careless on his part especially when he had passengers with him.

Hunk nodded. "Yeah I am."

Pidge sighed. "Yeah I am too.."

Keith was still furious, but Hunk shot him a look before Keith went off again. Keith clinched his jaw and breathed in through his nose as to calm himself down. "I'm fine." Keith replied through clinched teeth.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and forced a chuckle. "Hey does this remind you of our first stimulation flight together back at the garrison?" He tried changing the subject, and he did so successfully as both pidge and hunk actually started laughing.

"Yeah, 'Mr tailor'." Pidge snickered.

"Hahah yeeeeah…you still remember that terrible joke huh?" Lance's smile was soft now. At least pidge and hunk could forgive him for this and laugh about it. Keith was another story, but Lance tried to make it up to Keith in the simplest way possible.  
"Keith, I'm sorry..I should have been paying more attention to what I was doing." Lance spoke softly towards Keith, hoping it would give his apology a better effect.

Keith tried not to hold Lance's careless actions in front of them but with Keith's personality it was just hard to do sometimes. Now both of them felt guilty. "Its…alright.. I guess I should expect it with you huh?" Keith forced a smile to his friend in the pilot seat. He had to stay calm this week and not be so on edge, especially with the person he was going to be spending most of his time with. Did Lance even know that Keith would be tagging along with him? Keith probably should have mentioned it before leaving, especially since now they were already off to a rough start, literally. 

Lance smiled back and turned to face the large monitor displaying their location. "Uh. Anyway... Pidge, let's get you to your mother. Where we gotta go, bro?"

Pidge stood to her feet and slid over to Lance. "My mom's house is in Washington."

"Hey I didn't know you were from Washington, pidge." Hunk sounded surprised. Lance got the Lion back off of the ground and he thought he heard it creak. Dang, now he was even starting to feel bad for his mechanical warship Lion for the crash, and he mentally said sorry to it.

"I'm not. I grew up in Orlando and then we moved all the way to Denmark and then all the way back to Washington the year I went to the garrison." Pidge explained.

"Wow really?" Lance asked. He got the lion back in the air, and now they were cruising their way through the air again, heading to their set location. "I've never left Puerto Rico until I started the garrison.. thankfully too though, we actually lived near the sea so that's were my love for exploration and adventure came from."

"Yep. But I'll always be Hawaiian at heart." Hunk chimed in. Hunk and Lance grew up together since they were 12, and they both had the chance to join the garrison the same year together. Lance had practically forced hunk to join the garrison with him, but Hunk would probably do anything to be with his best friend. They really had a close bond, and thought of each other more as family than friends.

"What about you Keith? Where are you from?" Lance asked. Lance tried the hardest to get Keith to chat during their travel, but Keith didn't seem that much interested, especially after the incident that happened just a few moments ago.

"Traveled a lot…." His reply was short.

"Uhm…ok like where to?" Lance blurted.

Keith looked at Lance and squinted. "Why do you care?"

"Aw come on man, we're all friends!" Lance whined. "You're always so secretive and stuff. I'm curious, man!"

Pidge prodded Keith now too. They were all interested in learning more about their friend. "Yeah how come no one knows anything about your life before the garrison?"

Keith huffed. "Can we just talk about this another time?"

"Fine." Everyone let it go just as quickly as the curiosity started, especially since it was obvious that now wasn't the time, and that wasn't the topic.

Keith didn't want to explain to them that he didn't know who is family was other than Shiro..which no one besides Allura knew that they were brothers, and she promised not to tell anyone until they were ready to talk about it with the others. Keith had no idea where he was from, and even though Shiro said they didn't lose their family until Keith was around 9, but he didn't remember them at all. Maybe he had blocked their memories out; he wasn't sure why it was.

-

Lance landed Blue near where Pidge had suggested. Her house just a short ways away. She sucked in a deep breath, that nervous feeling in her chest beginning again.

"Uh...guess i'll see you guys later…" she mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the rest, and gripping the straps of her backpack tightly. "uhm, I have my computer connected to the Lion, so I can be reached through there if you need me." She informed.

"you don't want us to get out with you?" Lance asked, watching her poor nervous self. Hunk gave her a warm hug that she didn't return, but she told them she would be ok.

"No. I'll keep in touch this week, but I ask that none of you lot visit me here, ok? my mom doesn't know I even joined the garrison and I kinda think I want to keep it that way for right now." She insisted.

"Alright Pidge," Both Lance and Hunk said coincidently. "Good luck pidge!" Hunk added with a smile.

She waved at them and was let out of the Lion.

The rest of the paladins left in the lion just watched pidge quietly until she was let inside. Lance hummed to himself and took the lion away from the area. They had set up a cloaking device on the lion so that no one could see it without equivalent alien technology. It came in handy so they wouldn't get blown out of the sky by the garrison or spread panic across the globe about a blue lion in the sky.

"Allllll right… where are we bringing you, Keith?" Lance asked. He was feeling anxious again, knowing in just another hour or so he would be reunited with his family. He and hunk lived close enough that hunk would have been the last one Lance would have to drop off.

Keith swallowed. "I told Shiro and Allura I would be staying with you and the blue lion. I don't have any family to visit anyway.."

Lance blinked, and shot a look at Keith. "You're not serious right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"So you're telling me that you have no one..no one at all that you want to go see?" Lance didn't seem upset or bothered about Keith saying he would be tagging along with him at first, he was actually more surprised about having no one to visit, but he knew he shouldn't pry too hard into Keith's life; otherwise Keith would probably bite at Lance again.

"Really…no one." Keith spoke monotonously. "are you ok with that?"

Lance's cheeks turned pink when he thought about it again, how having Keith tag around him might be a little awkward considering Lance actually had a small(more than small) crush on Keith, although he shoved it down real hard; too embarrassed to admit it to anyone, even Hunk who already knew Lance was certainly bisexual. The others didn't think much about it, and it didn't matter much to them anyway what Lance was into. They thought he was a pervert either way they saw him. He knew Keith was probably just tagging along to be with the Lion to keep in contact with Shiro and Allura, and that part of him was right. He had to stuff any thoughts that came to mind. It's not like that. It's defintely not like that, Lance He reminded himself, and sucked in a breath. He felt a little defeated to have to admit that to himself.

Keith leaned over Lance's seat giving him a questioning look. "Earth to Lance?" He knocked on Lance's head. 

Lance blinked back to reality, his cheeks still pink. He was successful with telling himself to drop it, and tried to focus on other things before he started thinking about it again. "Er...Yeah, it's fine..."

-

Lance landed his Lion for the last time for now. The area was sandy and grassy, as there was a beach right behind Lance's home. The front of his home over looked a small thicket of green growth and trees that was separated from the home by course yellowing grass and a gravel drive way. It was a pretty small home from what Keith could tell from here, and it was weathered from it's time near it's un-mothering ocean.

"Urgh, Finally..." Lance grumbled, standing and stretching out; but he wasn't going to get too happy to get out just yet. "Hunk you sure you didn't want me to drop you off at your house?" Lance asked. He bent his neck to the side, and let it pop satisfyingly as it helped his stiff neck feel less so, and Keith grimaced at the disgusting noise it made.

"Yeah, absolutely. Besides, I want to tell your mother hello." Hunk replied, looking out at the small home below. There were houses scattered farther away on the beach, but not terribly far. It was picturesque in it's own disheveled way. Farther out into the island you could see towns and cities beginning and ending in the curve of the horizon. This was home to him and Lance.

"Cool. She'll be happy to see you." Lance smiled at his friend, grabbing Hunk by the arm and they made their way out of the Lion. Keith lurched behind. he felt awkward tagging along and wasn't sure he wanted to step outside of the Lion. Lance noticed that Keith was hesitant.

"c'mon, Keith. My family won't bite. They'll probably feed us some good food or something." Lance told.

"yeah, Lance's mom is really nice. You will probably like her, and she'll probably like you too if you don't sass her too much." Hunk added.

Keith took in a deep breath and held it before he followed his friends out of the small comfort zone of the Blue Lion. "Yeah, i'll try to keep my sass down if i'm going to be hanging around here..." Keith noted.

Lance felt a pang of nervousness as he made his way to his small childhood home. He hoped his family were actually here today, or haven't moved or something like that. He lumbered up the porch of his home, pulling the rickety screen door open. He hesitated for a moment before letting his knuckles fall and knock against the familiar wooden door...


	2. Until the Light is Absorbed by the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll know how i said there would Spanish would be in this chapter? Well, that changed cause I just don't have the time to translate the things and i am mega bad at spanish anyway, so I'm sorry if it not as authentic feeling. Also, it is so late for me right now so I haven't proofed it yet, but here it is in it's rawest form i suppose

"Mamá, are you home?" Lance didn't know why but he felt awkward about asking that question, probably because he had been away from home for so long, and he wasn't sure what to find inside the walls of his old home. But when the wooden door swung inside, he was greeted by his bewildered mother.

"Lance!? Lance!!! Where have-- Where have you been!?! Oh my god- where the **fuck** have you been Lance!?!" The woman began to weep, and she hugged Lance so tightly that he felt like he was going to snap in half. He was surprised by her swearing but chose to ignore it; he would pick on his mother later about it.

"I'm sorry, Mamá. I'm so sorry." Lance spoke softly. He wrapped his arms around her head returning the hug, and it felt so good to be back in his mother's arms, as he was kind of a momma's boy growing up. "Mom I missed you so much."

"Oh, I missed you too my dear boy!" She reached for Lance's face, grabbing it roughly and turning his head from side to side, examining him. Probably to make sure it was certainly her son. Lance grumbled. "Ma, quit it." He whined.

She spotted Hunk and she looked more relieved when she saw him standing there. "OK you boys!! you two have a lot to explain!!" She yelled. "Hunk, your mother has been so worried about you! What is wrong with you two for-- for just vanishing like that!? And for over a year?! Lance, I thought you were dead! I have cried so many tears--" Her emotions caught up with her, and she just had to hug her son again. Lance's mouth slanted. He felt so guilty, even though none of this was really his fault, but he wouldn't be pointing fingers either. He was going to explain everything to his mother and just hope that she could understand.

They had met alien life, and spent 17 long months in space fighting against alien enemy ships. Would she even believe that? Probably not, who in their right mind would? She would probably just think her son was on drugs, but he had Hunk and Keith with him to help him be more convincing. "Ma…we have a lot to catch up on.. I promise I will explain everything to you, but I'm going to need Hunk and Keith to help me explain it to you." Lance shot both of his friends a glance. Hunk gave him a thumbs up and a nod.

The truth might have seemed a little outrageous but it was the right thing to tell even if no one could believe them, and Hunk knew that.

Keith lingered way behind, feeling even more out of place than before, and when he heard his name he felt dread wash over him.  
Oh God. Please leave me out of this. Keith silently begged. He dragged his feet over to the steps leading to the porch, and looked at how raggedy they were. They didn't even look particularly safe to step on, but he did so anyway, having thoughts that something from under them would grab him and devour him; and he almost wished that would have been the case.  
Keith noticed the woman's thick head of curls, much of the same color as Lance's hair, just with peppering grey that she had obviously been dying. She was much shorter than Lance too but this had definitely been his mother, as he had once seen through Lance's memories during a team training exercise. She didn't even look that much older from the version of her he had seen, and it was hard to guess her age. But it didn't really matter much to Keith anyway, as he was almost sure that he would rather stick around the blue lion, even if it meant having to sleep outside.

Lance's mother lifted her head up from her sons chest. "Keith? Who's this Keith?"

Lance rubbed the back of his neck, cutting Keith another short glance before returning it to his mother. "Uh... Keith, this is my mother, Sila. Mamá, this is Keith, one of me and Hunk's friends that I'm gonna explain to you in just a moment, ok?" Lance talked. "This is going to be hard to sink in but it will explain everything for my disappearance, I swear. And it's actually a really cool story too! Right, guys?" Lance tilted his head toward his friends who were fairly quiet, even though Lance almost wished they hadn't been.

"Oh, uh, yeah! definitely, señora Sila!" Hunk responded quickly with a reassuring smile to Lance's suspicious mother.

"Oh this better be good! I've been worried to death! If I find out that you have gotten into any illegal shit I will beat the shit out of you boy!" She swore, while pointing a finger at her sons face. She probably wasn't kidding. That wasn't going to be tolerated in her home, not with her other kids around. She may have missed Lance more than anything in the last year but if he was doing that crap this whole time she wasn't sure what she would do, but she wouldn't allow it here in her home.

"Ugh! No mamá I swear- I swear it's nothing like that at all!" Lance whined. It almost hurt that his mother suddenly thought her son was a lowlife criminal now or something. He would never find a life in addiction or crime, like his uncle had. He remembered the stuff his uncle would do for drugs and it brought a ill sting to Lance's memories; he had to push those resurfacing memories away. He wasn't here for those, he was here for his mother and siblings. Who all must've been at school or work or their own home. Lance had no idea what his family did anymore, but this week he could make up for that lost time.

"No no, señora Sila! We would never do anything like that." Hunk explained for Lance. Sila breathed out a sigh of relief. She always felt she could trust Hunk with her son, as they grew up together, and Hunk was definitely Lance's most cautious and smartest friend growing up. "Thank god..."

Keith was so silent while he stood on the porch, he looked so awkward and probably wished to be impaled by something by now just to end the awkwardness he felt standing here so quietly. He just didn't know what to say, and he didn't want to get in the way of the moment. He knew it would be like this, that's why he begged with Shiro and Allura to get out of this trip. Sila brought her attention to Keith. "It is Keith, correct? You are so quiet there." Sila spoke. Lance looked at Keith, he could tell Keith was bored and felt out of place here, and he felt a little guilty for it.

"Yes ma'am... I-I'm sorry if it's rude of me, I just didn't want to speak out of place..." Keith rubbed his arm, glancing away from Sila when he felt that lingering eye contact became too weird.

"Well you're a friend of both Lance and Hunk, so you are welcome here." She told Keith, it didn't quite make him feel any less awkward but he strained a smile to the woman.

Hunk cleared his throat. "Hey, uh. I should actually get going and see my mother... Can you pardon me for now, señora Sila?" Hunk implored. Sila gave him a smile. "of course, you probably should have gone to see her first!"

"Yeah probably so... But it was really nice seeing you again! And Lance will explain everything!" Hunk quickly made his way off of the family porch and Lance gasped. "YOU'RE LEAVING ME TO EXPLAIN THIS BY MYSELF!?!?!" Lance wailed. He couldn't believe Hunk just bailed before helping him explain their crazy new life to his mother, but it was too late, hunk was already legging it to his own house and he could be heard chuckling at Lance's short tantrum. Keith felt he could probably just tag along with Hunk and avoid being here with Lance and Lance's Mother alone, but he thought about it again and didn't think it would be any less awkward so he just stayed put for now.

"So...anyway, mom. How is everyone else? where are they? I miss them..." Lance spoke.

"Well they aren't running away from home, like you did." She commented before nudging her son lightly. "how about you begin with telling me where you've been all this time? the garrison could tell me nothing. I was so sick with worry Lance, and quite frankly i'm a little mad at you for this."

Lance sucked in a sharp breath. "Ok, lets just go inside and Keith and I will explain everything." He gave his mother a gentle push inside, then motioned for Keith to follow them inside. Keith was a little reluctant to go inside, but he followed behind his friend. Keith wanted to grab onto Lance's jacket and just hold onto it while he followed him through the small unfamiliar area. He couldn't even look at the walls as he felt if they were real they would probably be mocking him. Why do i feel like this? He knew he shouldn't be so tense, there wasn't a reason to be like this. He accidently kicked over a vase, but lucky it didn't break, and all Sila did was look and shrug, and Keith let out a silent sigh of relief as he picked it back up.

Sila and Lance sat on the little couch that sat in the middle of her living room. it faced another, longer couch that sat up against a large set of windows, it's sheer curtains were pulled to the sides as they were mostly there for the look rather than to keep light out. The inside of the house was much nicer kept than the outside, and Keith finally found the will to pick his head up and look around at the small house, while Lance and his mother caught up. Keith tilted his head at a family picture on the wall, trying to figure out who was who and just how many siblings Lance actually had, since he couldn't remember what Lance had told him awhile back. Was it three or four?? He counted what was obviously the kids in the photo. Ok, it was just three. Not to bad, Keith thought.

"Wait," Keith heard Sila begin in a louder tone now. "You're telling me that you and Hunk have been..fighting evil aliens in space?" She didn't sound like she could believe it, and she wasn't sure that she could either. Lance looked around for Keith, and gave him a pleading look to help him explain this. Keith strode over to Lance's side. Sila looked at him, and even she looked like she was begging him for a better explanation. Keith wasn't sure he could give a better one to her, but he repeated what Lance told her. "Yeah, it's kind of a crazy concept, but Lance isn't joking about this, Ms. Sila." Keith tried to make himself sound more serious, but even when he thought about it he still thought it was crazy too.

"wow, uh... Ok then... I..don't know how to respond to this." She admitted still looking baffled. Lance made a gurgling noise in his throat. "Yeah it's fucking whack but even Hunk will tell you it's true, when he gets his punk-ass back over here." Lance rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He still wasn't too happy how Hunk just up and left before they could explain this together, and Keith wasn't being much help.

Sila rubbed her hands together. "Well I'll surely be thinking about this for a while. Does that mean you will be disappearing on me again though?"

Lance's face flushed. Right, he would be leaving at the end of the week, but he wasn't so sure if he wanted to tell his mother that already. Should he or shouldn't he? Maybe he just shouldn't specify how much time they had together before he had to go be a part of voltron, and besides, Allura had told them that they would have to be ready to leave at any given moment if the Galra spotted the castle. He rubbed his face. "...Probably, ma.."

Keith sat behind Lance on the sofa, not feeling comfortable enough to sit by himself across the room. He and Lance exchanged a short glance, but neither said anything.

Sila swallowed. "...well, can you at least tell me before you go, or leave a note? Something Lance, because you just disappearing off the face of the earth scares me!"

Lance nodded. He could do that. After a few minutes of more light chatter between Lance and Sila, they heard the front door open and all of them turned toward it, and a young voice called out casually. "Ma i'm home!!!"

Lance felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest when he heard the voice, and he shot up from the couch to run to the door and surprise the unknowing individual that was coming inside. "LIAM!!!!" Lance hollered, and the other screamed; Almost surprised in the worst way. "WH-- L-LANCE!?!?" the younger boy huffed, his chest heaving from the fright. Keith couldn't see the boy's face from here, but he was certain it was probably flushed like he had just seen a ghost. and maybe that's what he was thinking too, until Sila let out a cheerful laugh. She also got up from her seat and shuffled over to see the reunion of her youngest and second middle child. Lance dropped to his knees to hug the shorter boy, and he hugged the blonde boy as tightly as his mother had hugged him earlier. "Oh my god. Look at you, Liam! You're actually getting taller, bro! How long did it take?! I missed you!" Lance talked animatedly, almost too fast for the younger boy to register. Liam was still in shock, and it took him a long time to respond but there were tears already running down his face. He looked back and forth between his joyful mother and the man hugging him with wide teary eyes. "Lance?. Is this for real?"

Lance leaned back on his heel. "Yeah, Liam, I'm finally home." Lance smiled at his younger brother, and grabbed his face to wipe the tears away like a mother would. Lance was surprised by how big his little brother was getting already, but he was already approaching his pre-teen years, or was already there. Lance almost couldn't remember.

"Dude, where were you!?! You missed my birthday, and Christmas...and your own birthday! Mom even thought you were dead!!!" Liam wailed. Sila looked guilty for a moment that she didn't keep those thoughts to herself around her family, but now her worst feeling had been proved wrong and for that she was thankful.

Keith listened in on the happy reunion happening in the room over, and he stared at the ground with a soft expression. His reunion with Shiro was nothing like this, but it was a little funny to Keith that Lance was there, and now he was here while Lance was reuniting with his own family for the first time since that very day. It just felt a little surreal to him how all of this was happening.

"Yeah, I know buddy. I'm really sorry, But i'm here now, and I can tell you all about everything cool that happened to me!" Lance explained.

"Uhuh.." Liam didn't sound much enthusiastic, and Lance sighed. Of course Liam wasn't just going to forgive him that easily for disappearing like that, and Lance thought for a moment before he got the idea.

"Ok, how about I show you instead?"

Sila tilted her head. Well if Lance had recorded these adventures or whatever why didn't he just show her? She would have believed him easier that way, but that wasn't the case. Lance was just going to show them the Blue Lion. Keith perked up when he realized that, and stood. "Uh, Lance? You sure you should be doing that?!" Keith bit.

Liam was startled by the unfamiliar voice and bent his head over to peer at Keith who stepped into view. "Who are you?" Liam asked cautiously of the stranger in his house. Keith gave a friendly, but awkward smile to the new face. He was going to answer the boy but Lance already chimed in.

"Oh that's just my friend, Keith... And yeah, why not Keith?"

"Your **Boyfriend**?" Liam raised a brow, still studying Keith. Sila then raised both of her brows. That's right, she hadn't asked much about Keith yet, and Keith was just so silent. Maybe the reason he was tagging along was because they were actually infatuated with each other.

Lance's face turned red, and he looked as if he ate something really sour. " **WHOA!** NO WAY! ..Where did that come from!? It is definitely not like that between Keith and I!!" Lance squealed. Keith's face also went red from the comment. Did he even look like Lance's type? Geez no. not that Keith thought anyway. Keith was oblivious to the fact that Lance absolutely had a crush on him. and Keith was never sure what he thought of Lance. He thought he was quite the pain in the ass sometimes, and obnoxious, but Lance was still a good friend to him, and they shared their moments; But that was the last thing on his mind with all the stress lately.

Sila and Liam both looked between the two before at each other for a split second. They didn't know what to think, but they would just believe Lance for now.

"Well I mean you've been gone for over a year and now your home and he's here too. I just assumed it" Liam remarked.

Lance fumbled with his pockets and pulled out a small remote. It looked more like a cellphone, but pidge had made it to control the Lion outside of it. It came in handy for whenever you got lost from your ship, and were in a tight spot. Lance stood and grabbed the door open. "Anyway, d-don't mind that. Come outside."

"er...Lance," Keith was still flustered too, but he tried to ignore the thoughts that came with the comment about being Lance's boyfriend. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Blue is a warship, not a toy." Keith reminded.

"Nah, I know. I'll just take the cloak down for a minute and show them my cool ass Lion! C'mon if you think you need to supervise me, Keith." and with that Lance had tramped out, calling for his brother and mother to follow him. Keith sighed. Lance couldn't possibly fuck this up could he? Keith at least hoped not. He followed them out of the house and caught up with Lance.

-

"So what're ya showin' me, Lance!? Better be like- an awesome gift apology for dipping out on me for so long!" Liam declared.

Lance snickered. "Uh, well it is awesome, and it should tell you why I've been away for so long once you see it!"

"Lance I don't think showing them the lion is a smart thing to do." Keith muttered.

"Chill out Keith. They won't go telling Galra we're here or anything." Lance then patted Keith's head and earned a swat from the shorter one. "Just for a minute." Keith said. He wasn't trying to be a party killer but showing them a warship- one of the galaxy's strongest warships- just didn't seem like a smart move. But nevertheless, Lance clicked a button on the dandy little remote, and the blue lion seemed to materialized right out of its spot on the beach. Sila and Liam jerked to a stop, and Lance called his Lion over. The lion was probably more graceful without Lance at the helm, as it launched it's large self over the house almost daintily like a real cat, and to the grassier feild in front. Sila almost screamed, she grabbed Liam and scooped him up, almost thinking that the large mechanical beast would crush them. Liam's eyes were wide and his mouth was agape at the sight of the large robotic lion in front of them.

"Lance what the **hell** is that!?!?!?!?" Sila screamed.

"My ride- you like?" Lance answered playfully. "This is what I ride across the universe slaying bad alien creatures with!!" Lance said most enthusiastically, and he reached for his brothers hand. "Come on I'll show you the inside!"

"Wait- you said aliens?" Liam looked surprised by the word. "Like actual alien beings from the movie alien and independence day!?! What the fuck!"

"Liam!!" Sila scolded her son for the swear but he wasn't minding his mother right now, just the ginormous machine lion.

Lance laughed, and he let his arm drape around Keith's shoulders casually. Keith didn't really mind, Lance usually did this in a casual way but Keith would admit it was a little weird to do it now in front of his family, especially after the accusation. "Yeah kinda! Not all of them are bad though. Me and Keith here protect the good ones. It's our job." Lance stated proudly. He walked over to the open mouth of his lion with Keith under his arm still.

Keith's chest felt tight and his face was hot, he definitely knew he was blushing now. "Way to make it weird in front of your family that already thinks we're a thing, Lance…" Keith mumbled to the taller one that had tucked him under his arm just so casually. It was in a casual way, or it should have felt that way but Keith couldn't help but to let his feelings start to wonder about the moment.

Lance's eyes fluttered and he jolted. He slid his arm away from Keith, now his face was hot. "Right, sorry Keith. Just used to doing that." Lance said, and he rubbed the back of his neck. Keith felt a little disappointed in himself for bringing it to Lance's attention now. At least when he was under Lance's arm he wouldn't have been tagging behind so awkwardly.

Sila and Liam had cautiously followed the two into the mouth if the metal beast. Wide eyes all around.

"Is this thing going to eat us?" Liam wondered out lout.

"Nah, Blue here knows trouble when he sees it. He'll only eat you if you're bad." Lance teased.

Liam's face soured for a moment before he shook his head at Lance. "Well good thing I'm the good child."

Lance poked his bottom lip out in a pout. "Hey I was a good kid too."

Sila patted her older son's cheek. "For the most part..." She replied with a smile. Lance had his moments as a child where trouble should have been his middle name, but he was just an adventurous kid, and look where that got him. Although Sila wasn't so sure where he actually got from it was a good thing. I mean obviously now she believed her son, but he was a part of a war? And against these really advanced alien races? It was even more terrifying to think of now. Maybe she could convince her son to stay and just let someone else fight that war.

"Ma." Lance whined at his mother. He thought he was an excellent child, hardly giving his mother a reason to worry but he was just clueless as to how many scares he had given her; including the most recent one, although it was brought to his attention how she had felt shortly after returning.

Liam looked around with wide curious eyes. He wanted to touch things. All the buttons and knobs looked fascinating but he knew he would probably earn a slap on the wrist for poking things he didn't know what was. "so does this thing actually fly into space and stuff?"

Lance looked back at Keith with practical stars in his eyes, and Keith knew immediately what came to his mind.

"Oh no! Lance you said you would show them real quick and that was it!" Keith scolded

"Aw come on!! Pleeeease! Just for a quick spin! They'll love it!"

"What?" Sila asked, seeming confused, but neither fussing boy answered her.

" **NO.** " Keith put his foot down. Lance shown them enough of the lion, he didn't have to show them what it could do. He was sure that they had an idea by now anyway. Lance whined, and his shoulders dropped.

"Fiiiine. But next time it will happen."

"Yeah if I'm not here. I don't think Shiro or Allura would approve either."

"Who are they again?" Sila asked, Lance had told her but it was a lot of new information to take in.  
"Oh Shiro from that Kerberos mission that everyone thought was lost in space, and Allura is our alien Princess. I'd rather call her a queen though 'cause she fits the bill; and Liam, she is hotT for an alien babe." Lance tattled, with a dumb grin.

Keith almost felt the urge to break Lance's arm after the silly dumb comment about Allura. He was a little jealous by it, and he wasn't sure why as he usually just rolled his eyes at it. He's just being an idiot he doesn't think of Allura like that… keith tried to tell himself. He rubbed his face. Why am i even concerned with how Lance thinks about anyone. Keith never really concerned himself with it before, but that was probably because everyone turned Lance down because he wasn't as smooth as he thought he was. Just stop thinking about it Keith.

"Yeah does she have three tits?" Liam asked nonchalantly. Lance's face nearly dropped, and he started barking with laughter after he let what he just heard from his brother's mouth sink in.

"Liam!!!! That is inappropriate!" Sila snapped at her youngest son.

"Oh my **god**! Liam you might be worse than me!" Lance howled through tears. He was still laughing at the three tits thing and he was sure once they got back to the castle he would bark laughing about it again once he sees Allura. Keith's mouth slanted, finding himself annoyed with his giggling friend, but he still wasn't sure why it bothered him so much.

"Lance I think that's enough for now. Let's get out of here and turn the cloak back on..." Keith mumbled, and he walked out of the Lion. He wasn't sure where to go but he was too annoyed now to hang around with Lance. Maybe he could just find a spot to sit by the beach and watch the waves roll in.

Lance gathered himself back up from his laughing fit, still chuckling here and there but he knew Keith was right, and it time to scurry his family out of the lion and let his lion back into hiding. It was bad enough that people probably already saw the ginormous thing. "Ugh…come on. At least now you two can believe me when I say I fight aliens." Lance clamored out of the lion almost disappointedly. Liam trotted behind foot.

"Well I guess so. But you'll have to tell me how **that** happened." Liam begged.

"I will later." Lance promised.

-

Dusk had begun falling on the small island, and Keith finally went inside after a while, as he finally reasoned with himself and put his feelings back. Time seemed to really drag for Keith, as Lance had caught up with his sister, Cara, and older brother, Geraldo, who finally arrived at the end of the day. They were just as shocked as Liam had been, almost believing that they had seen a ghost at first, but they were all ecstatic to see Lance again, and finally get answers; although they were almost unbelievable. Things were loud in the house for a long time, and Keith just couldn't stay in there. He felt more out of place with each new face, and there was no where to sit next to his own friend without being uncomfortably squished between Lance and the strangers. And then of course they all asked again if he and Lance had been dating, and it was just too awkward to put up with, so he curtly left and went back to sit on the back patio that faced out to the sea.

The sea was calming and empty, but not like space had been, and it actually felt more lonely to Keith. He let his mind wonder off for a long time. Thinking about what the others were doing right now. Were they having a good time with their family too? He hoped that they were; at least he could be happy for his friends even when he was kind of miserable himself. He brushed remnants of sand off the blue wooden table he had been resting on. It's paint was old and peeling off, and it looked like wooden underneath was starting to rot with its age. There was no doubt that wood aged faster by the sea. It seemed a little sad to Keith how that happened.

After a while Lance got up from his family and excused himself. He made his way to the back door, peering out at Keith through its clear glass before sliding it open and stepping out. "Hey…" Lance spoke quietly, but it still startled Keith, making him squeal before he realised that it was just Lance. He let out a quiet sigh. Great. Lance was probably going to guilt him for dipping out so rudely or something, or was going to ask him to leave to avoid the awkward 'are you dating' questions.

Lance sat in the chair next to Keith. "How are you feeling?"

Keith blinked. Oh. Maybe not. But that didn't slow the anxiety he suddenly felt. "Uh..I'm alright.." Keith sat back against the chair. "What are you doing out here, Lance?"

Lance was quiet, he was looking out at the waves, and the horizon behind it. To look at this view again was like being in a hazy dream. "Wanted to come out and see the view." Lance was so soft spoken right now. It was calming, and at least now Keith didn't feel quite so lonely. There was silence for a long time between them, as both of them were just looking out at the waves. Lance rubbed his hands on the arm of the chair, before taking a deep breath and standing. "Come on...if you like the view from here you'll like it even better from higher up." Lance started, and he held his hand out for Keith.

Keith looked at the offered hand, then at the face that offered it. A slight shade of pink visible on his face, and on Keith's too. Keith finally took it, and Lance pulled him up out of the chair he sat in. "Where are we going?.."

"Just over to Blue…" Lance announced and led Keith away from the house. They walked around to the front of the house, to the area he left Blue, the one that sat across their house with the green vegetation and few tropical trees that rested before it met the sand and sea. Lance had clicked the button on his remote to reveal the Lion from its resting place once again, and Lance had to reassure that it would be fine, but keith wasn't sure how, as the trees were to far and few in between, and the Lion was huge, bright, and obvious from miles away. Keith shook his head from any worrying thoughts and just followed Lance along anyway. The lion bent down with Lance's voice, and Lance climbed ontop of Blues mighty big head. "C'mon Keith, it'll be worth it I promise."

Keith looked hesitant to climb on top of Blue with Lance, but he followed behind shortly after and they sat together in between the ears as the lion lifted it's head smoothly back to its higher position.

-

They sat there on top of the blue lion, quietly looking out at the shimmering waves that danced under the sunsets dimming light. Lance looked as if he was captivated by the view, and he probably was, as it was definitely a breathtaking sight from up here. Keith watched silently for a long moment before opening his mouth and talking. "I thought you came back for your family? Why are you spending time out here with me instead of with them." The last part didn't sound like much of a question as the first part did. Lance blinked, as if coming back to reality for a second and looked over at Keith. "Well I did, but…" he paused for a moment to look back out at the water below, "I missed the earth itself too… The beach i grew up on, the pretty oceans around it…I didn't just miss my family; I missed my home.." Lance admitted.

"..oh." Keith was quiet after that. He didn't really have anything else to say, he was just curious as to why Lance wouldn't take this opportunity to be with his family the whole time they were allowed back here on earth, especially since they weren't sure if they would get paged back sooner than they would hope. Keith let himself relax back against the lion, looking up at the deepening purple sky above.  
The cool breeze carried a light mist along with it, shifting both of the boys' hair gently as it passed. Keith breathed in evenly. It did feel nice right here, with Lance, under the sinking sun and it's stars that begun to twinkle more vividly as the minutes ticked by. Maybe Keith could see the appeal of this too.

"Don't you miss it?.." Lance's voice was quiet still, and his gaze stayed to the view in front of them. "the familiar places here I mean.. doesn't that mean something to you, if no one else does?" Then Lance's attitude changed to something more ironic for the last part, "or is that just too emo for you, hmm, dark prince keith?" He chuckled.

Keith could only roll his eyes at that, before giving Lance a not-quite-gentle kick in the back to which Lance whined and twisted to swat at the boot, but didn't seem to actually be hurt by it. "No… It's not really that...I guess it's just after becoming a member of something bigger made me feel like i had somewhere I belonged. Red, and the whole team…they really mean something to me…" he responded more quietly.

"Oh..."Lance looked back at Keith and gave him a small smile, a shine in his eyes still existed from the last of the remaining sunlight. It made Keith's thoughts stop abruptly for a long second, and he had to shake his head quickly once his thoughts came back to him. Ugh, what kind of crap are you thinking Keith?

"..yeah…"

-

Lance actually fell asleep before the sun's final goodbye for its day. He was slumped against the ear of the mechanical cat, with drool spilling out from between his lips. Keith turned his head away from the stars above, and over to his friend. "Dude are you actually asleep right now?" Keith propped himself up on an elbow, his hair falling back in front of his eyes. He puffed air from his lips to blow it out of his sight. There was no response to his question, and that was enough to answer it. Keith shook his head with a snicker before sitting up and scooting over to Lance. He shook him awake gently, causing Lance to grumble and talk back sleepily. "Ugh, wwwhat..." Lance groaned, rubbing at his eyes.

"Maybe you should go back inside now.." Keith spoke softly to his tired friend. Lance hummed before yawning wide and stretching. "Yeah probably. Today's been a long day, i'm tired as shit.."

Keith watched Lance, feeling a pang of tiredness himself too, but he probably wasn't going to get much sleep tonight no matter where he does. "I can tell. Go sleep in your own bed."

"Yeah I will." Lance was still dazed with sleep, and he commanded Blue."Blue, down buddy."  
The lion was obedient to it's paladin, and Keith just now thought of how it was probably a good thing they didn't take the red lion, as Red was not nearly as obedient as Blue. Lance climbed down, stumbling once he slid back to the ground from the massive paws. "come on inside Keith..."

Keith watched from ontop of the Lion. Awkwardness came back to him and he had to decline the offer. "I think i'll just sleep out here with blue."

Lance looked up at Keith with the 'Are You Serious' face, and he shook his head exhaustively. "Keith that's ridiculous. Get down here." Lance objected. Keith grumbled. "Where will I sleep? You're house is so small and I don't want to weird anyone out by sleeping on the couch."

"...Don't make me feel shitty for sleeping on the couch or with the lion all week, Keith, you can sleep in the bedroom tonight and i'll catch it the next night. Can we work with that?.."

It was really considerate of Lance to offer up his bed, even to Keith. Keith wasn't sure what to feel about the gesture, but his cheeks went pink; and luckily Lance couldn't see it in the dim light of the moon. "I can't just take your bed like that! I'll feel guilty, this is your home!"

"Ugh, just come on Keith before I change my mind on you! I'm so tired!" Lance whined, and he faltered to the porch. "Keith, if I find out that you slept outside of this house tonight I will kick your ass in the morning I swear.."

Keith huffed, and eventually hopped off the Lion. He plodded over to Lance, who was waiting with the door held open against the palm of his hand. His eyes followed Keith before he shut the door behind him. "was that so difficult?" Lance asked, a soft and sleepy smirk on his face.

"ask me in the morning." Keith replied bluntly. Lance rolled his eyes, and grabbed Keith by the collar of his jacket, which Keith didn't appreciate too much, and pulled him away to the back of the house where his old bedroom was. It was still the same as Lance left it. The walls were still blue and decorated with various posters and items he collected off the beach on shelves, although he noticed his mother must have torn down the Victoria Secrets model poster that he had on the ceiling; probably after he left for the garrison as she was never fond of it being there anyway. It made Lance chuckle to think of the image of his mother ripping it off the very day he left.  
Keith looked around, silently judging Lance's taste in movies, especially since he had not one, but two god awful Sharknado posters on the wall, alongside a Battlefield Earth one.

"Sharknado and Battlefield Earth? Really?"

"Absolutely. Don't you know me by now? And i'm 100 percent certain that I was destined to be the kickass paladin that I am today because of Battlefield Earth, thank you very fucking much." Lance batted his eyes teasingly, with that dumb heart-throbbing smirk returning.

"Riiiiight.." Keith drawled out with a chuckle, averting his eyes away from Lance's face. "You sure you wouldn't be happier if I just slept on the couch tonight?"

"Nah. I'll crash out where ever I lay my head, so the couch is fine with me."

Keith hummed. "OK. Goodnight."

Lance bit his lip while he watched Keith walk over to the bed. It was weird seeing someone he had a crush on climb into his bed, even if he wasn't going to be sleeping in it. He let out a small huff and walked away to the living room. Sila was standing in the foyer of the living room with her arms crossed casually, and Lance almost jumped out of his skin when he noticed her. "MA! you scared the hell out of me!!"

"Sorry." She watched her son with a light expression, and tilt to her head.

"So... Who is he really?"

"Who?"

"That boy, Keith. You seem to really click with him." She smiled softly. Lance blushed, and groaned and shook his head. "Errrgh, No it's not like that, Mamá. we've just been friends for awhile, and we've been through some pretty tough stuff together. And we literally argue all of the time, cause he has a bad attitude! But it is definitely not what you're thinking!" Lance swore, collapsing on the longer couch with a loud sigh.

Sila hummed. "It's hard to tell, he was really reserved and hardly wanted to speak without you."

Lance shrugged. "Keith is quiet around strangers, and of course he's going to cling to the only person he knows in a situation like that, you all were crowding him."

"You were pretty clingy too... And you even left us to hang out with him the rest of the evening."

Lance's face was red hot and he grumbled before turning over and hiding his face in a pillow. "Yeah 'cause I didn't want him to be left out! Gees Mom, go to bed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.saltystarss.tumblr.com


	3. Why Should I Listen To Myself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually pretty slow too; I'm trying to build it up a bit more and explain how both Lance and Keith feel about this and that???????????///?????

Morning light had slowly begun to ooze out from the window blinds, and each time Keith tossed over it grew a little brighter. He rubbed his tired face with a sigh. It was time to get up, although he wasn't sure exactly what time it was and he didn't see a clock in the room at all surprisingly, just those tacky posters. He sat up from the bed, and climbed out. Staggering to the door while he rubbed at his sleepy eye.  
He hoped that Lance would be up by now too, and that he wouldn't awkwardly run into Sila, Cara or the little brother who was the first to ask if he was Lance's boyfriend, Liam. He learned yesterday that the eldest brother, Geraldo didn't live there anymore of course, and Cara was slowly making her way out on her own. They were both friendly, but other than that Keith didn't stick around to learn anything more about them; or any of them at all really. Most of all they wanted to talk about was Lance, and Lance must have repeated the same stories six hundred times over yesterday but at least today there would probably be less of that.

 

Keith made his way out of the room, and slowly and quietly down the short hall way. Hoping he could just escape outside unnoticed, especially if Lance was still asleep. Upon farther steps approaching the living room, it was obvious that he was. Lance was passed out on the couch, and he was on the verge of falling off and onto his head. Keith rolled his eyes at the sight. He had never seen Lance in a dead heavy sleep like this, and it certainly was something he wished the others could have seen too for the humor.

 

"Good morning." A soft slightly familiar voice called from behind, and Keith jumped in surprise, startled and immediately froze up. It was Sila. She was standing in the door away from the kitchen. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she was in her pajamas along with a pair of blue slippers that almost reminded Keith of the ones Lance had back at the castle. 

 

"…good morning Ms Sila." Keith sounded timid, and Sila noticed and apologized for the fright.

 

"Sorry Keith. Would you like some coffee? ...I would like to apologize to you if me and my family made you uncomfortable yesterday, there were just a lot of emotions with seeing Lance, and then of course we couldn't help but to think Lance may have found himself someone special along the way." Sila talked on.

 

Keith blushed, and he turned his head away while rubbing at his neck awkwardly. Gees were they still on to that. Did it really look like they were a thing? Or even had a thing for each other? Keith couldn't put much thought into it, he was scared that if he did he'd probably discover how he could actually feel about Lance, and then have his heart crushed by the possibility. "No…we're just friends. And yes ma'am, coffee would be nice..."

 

Sila gave him a warm smile before stepping back into the small kitchen. "You can just call me Sila."

 

Keith glanced over at his sleeping friend before making his way into the kitchen, and watched her silently as she was getting a mug, pouring the coffee and pausing to ask how he liked it. He shrugged because he honestly didn't remember how he used to drink coffee, or if he even did before becoming a part of Voltron. Everything felt kind of hazy, but maybe that was just because he has been so tense and unable to relax; but he started to after last night with Lance under the stars. It was a peaceful hour, and Lance was kind enough to let Keith sleep in his own bed and it didn't feel as awkward as he thought, probably because Lance slept on the sofa and it was just Him and Sila awake right now. No one else to see that the timid sheep Keith was in their brother's bed.  
Sila slid the mug of black coffee over to Keith on the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen. Keith looked at it before picking it up and taking a sip. It was bitter and had a strong bold taste, but Keith figured it was OK as is.

 

"How about you tell me more about yourself? You don't have to be a stranger here, Keith."

 

"Uhm… I'm not really good at talking about myself…But what would you like to know?.."

 

"You can start with the basics. Name, age, where you're from, how you met Lance and Hunk…etcetera. Sit down, get comfortable, and I'll return the gesture."

 

Keith sat down on the stool that stood next to him at the kitchen island, tapping his fingers nervously on the mug in his hands. "My name is Keith Kogane. I'm 21 years of age, and I'm not sure where I'm from.. kinda traveled a lot with my older brother after our foster parents passed away..." Keith stopped, wondering if he was telling too much about himself to a stranger. He never talked about his family, not even with his friends at the castle. He continued after Sila reached for his hands and held them gently. A sympathetic look on her face.

 

"...anyway…I was in the Garrison for a while, but got kic---" He stopped abruptly again, his mouth shutting and slanting. Should he be telling her he got kicked out of the garrison for disciplinary issues or would that make her mark him as a troublesome man? He huffed and decided to just be honest. It shouldn't matter how this woman saw him, he still wasn't sure if he really wanted to be here anyway. "..I got kicked out of the garrison for disciplinary problems… But while I was there, I was in the same class as Lance and Hunk…and then we kind of met up again by chance after Shiro, the one from the Kerberos mission, crashed back into the earth on an alien ship." He stopped talking and rubbed his face. Feeling like he was just saying too much or boring her, or just seeming too awkward and blunt; but she asked so she got it.

 

Sila didn't look like she was suspicious of Keith, she just gave him a smile after he finished talking, and then she started talking.

 

"Lance told me about how you and your friends rescued Mr. Shiro that day. You led him to that robot Lion outside and that's how the story went." She chuckled softly. "That's pretty fateful."

 

"Uh..yeah.."

 

"I don't expect you to want to know much about me. Maybe more about my family though?" She asked. "It's definitely not as amazing as your adventures must have been so far."

 

Keith gave a small smile. "I'm sure it has been for you.."

 

Sila smiled back. It was true, Sila was just as happy with her small island life, with her family and friends. She didn't carry the same adventurous mind as her son Lance did, but she was always enthusiastic about letting her kids follow their heart. "Did Lance ever talk about us with you?"

 

"Yeah sometimes. I think he tried avoiding it after awhile though.. it seemed to make him sad being so far away from home.." Keith told her honestly, although it probably wasn't his place to tell her that, and he hoped that Lance wouldn't be upset about it.

 

Sila sighed quietly, leaning back up straight and her bones could be heard creaking with their growing age, but she paid no mind to the disapproval they made. "We all missed him…we didn't know if he was dead or alive."

 

Keith nodded. He empathized with that feeling. He felt it when he thought he lost Shiro those few years ago. It wasnt easy to think of, and once you lost hope it was hard to get back until they were back at your doorstep. Keith took another swig of his coffee, letting the hot beverage rest on his tongue for a moment before swallowing it with a gulp. "So are Cara and Lance twins or just really close in age?. They look really similar but Lance never mentioned having a twin. Just a bratty sister."

 

"Of course he would say that about his sister…" Sila laughed. "Not twins, just close in age and same papa. Geraldo is my first child, and he has a different father... Cara, Lance, and Liam lost their father in a work accident a few years back…"

 

"Oh…I'm sorry for your loss.."

 

Sila smiled feebly, but she didn't say anything else about it. She stood up and stretched her back tiredly. "Time to wake them up and cook breakfast. What kind of stuff is there to eat in space anyway?" She asked Keith curiously.

 

"Nothing too great that's for sure…"

 

"Oh gee… I hope after a year of all that you boys can stomach real food." She muttered, walking out of the kitchen. She walked past Lance, going to Liam's room first. She figured she would let Liam wake his brother up, as that's what he used to do to Lance before he left for the Garrison.

 

Keith snickered. He was getting hungry, especially since yesterday he nor Lance ate anything due to the kind of day it was. He was sure Lance would be ravenous once he opens his eyes, as he and hunk were always the first two to sit down and eat back at the castle. They were like wolves, and often would see who could eat the fastest. Keith had joined their silly competition once, but regretted it soon after when he was sick the whole next day. That was before stress really caught up with Keith, and he could still enjoy the silliness of his friends. 

 

Keith stood, leaving his mug on the counter and walked to the living room. Lance was still in the same position, and Keith didn't know how Lance wasn't uncomfortable like that. 

 

It only took a few more minutes before the youngest of the McClain family, Liam, skidded into the living room, almost crashing into the couch brutally. Sila could be heard yelling at him not to run in the house; not that Liam would have listened. It was all one track mind right now.

 

Liam yanked Lance completely off the couch, earning a thunk and groan from Lance.  
He jumped on his sleeping brother, causing Lance to squeal, but Lance tried so hard to ignore it and rest for a few minutes longer. Absolutely not ready to start his day this early.

 

"LANCE!!!!! IT'S A NEW DAY AND YOU'RE ACTUALLY STILL HERE!!!" there was a lot of emotion in Liam's voice, but he was just genuinely happy to have his older brother still here with the family. Liam was lonesome without his best friend, and if he could have he would have followed Lance to the Garrison.

 

Lance whined at his brother who was trying to shake him awake. "Yah….. I'm here buddy." Lance said with a yawn. He grabbed Liam in a headlock, and pinched him under his arm. Returning the annoyance that Liam bestowed to him. Liam screeched and laughed, that had obviously been a tickle spot. Now Lance was wide awake and full on wrestling with his kid brother on the floor of the living room, both of them screeching and laughing. Keith leaned against the wall watching, smiling at the purity of the bond between the two brothers. He had something like that with Shiro once upon a time. They still kind of did, but it wasn't nearly the same anymore as they both matured and now they had other responsibilities; they didn't feel like they could just cut loose anymore, but that was mostly Keith once things had just become too much to deal with in recent months. 

Sila walked back past Keith and to the kitchen, and she called for the kids to get in their as well, but Cara was the only one to amble behind her mother. Her short curly bob hair messed up and knotted from slumber still, and she yawned and waved at the stranger she only knew as Keith and 'not Lance's boyfriend friend' awkwardly. He waved back twice as awkwardly. Keith found that Cara was a little more quiet like him, but she was friendly like the rest of her family and tried to be more talkative than she actually was. She stopped next to Keith with a tilt of her sleepy head, and she pointed at him. "Keith right?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah.."

"Just making sure I remembered that right. I'm Cara, Lance's older sister. Don't let him tell you otherwise, I am definitely older." She stuck her thumb out at herself proudly, and Lance yelled from the floor. "OH HELL NO! MOM LIED TO YOU! Maturity goes by height, not by age anymore, Cara!"

 

Cara laughed and waved her hand dismissively in Lance's direction before continuing on into the kitchen. "Yeah you wish."

 

"Nice try, Lance, but that's definitely not true..." Keith snickered. He was actually starting to feel comfortable, especially because everyone was just so normal and kind. He did think they were a little loud but that was mostly just Lance and Liam that were noisiest. And Keith already knew what to expect with Lance.  
Lance climbed off the floor, scooping his younger brother up and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and Liam was screaming and kicking. "LANCE I **HATE** BEING HELD LIKE THIS!!!!! PUUUUT MEEE DOOOWN!!!"

 

"Too bad." Lance replied arrogantly. He bounced his shoulders just to irritate his younger brother more, and obviously it did, as Liam howled more.

 

"I'LL PEE ON YOU LANCE!!!! ON YOUR FUTURE KIDS AND EVERYTHING YOU LOVE I SWEAR!!!" Liam threatened.

 

"Wow, good thing I own soap then you nasty little shit." Lance mocked, and Sila scolded both of them from the kitchen.

 

"Cut that out, boys!!! I didn't raise animals!" Sila barked. Keith chuckled. These two must have always gotten into trouble together in the past, but they both listened to their mother as soon as she told them to quit. Lance looked much like a sad little puppy with the pouty face he had, but he set Liam down and roughed up his little brother's already messy hair. Liam smacked his arm away and gave him an evil eye.

 

"Alright alright, I'm done." Lance said and gave a smile. He looked over at Keith and stumbled over to him, a light blush on his cheeks. "Hey How'd you sleep? John Travolta didn't harass you in your dreams last night did he?" Lance chuckled.  
Keith froze up for a minute, flustered with the image of the tall messy boy in front of him. It was an entire new sight to see him so wide awake, smiley and messy headed like this. Keith cleared his throat along with his thoughts. "Yeah he sure did, that god awful costume and makeup followed me right into my dreams last night, and chased me down the darkest of alleys..." Keith teased.

 

Liam chimed in before Lance, butting in between Lance and him. "Yeah can you believe Lance actually used to sleep with that thing in his room!?! Good thing mom never expected any grandkids from you for a long while, Lance!" Liam mocked playfully, and Lance shoved him away, his cheeks hot with frustration from his brothers mean comment. "Liam you little turd! This is an A - B conversation so **C** ya way out of it!"

 

Keith rolled his eyes. "It's not really an A - B conversation is it?"

 

"Doesn't matter!" Lance exclaimed. 

 

"See how mean he is, Keith? Good luck with that." Liam snickered, and elbowed Lance playfully before hopping away to the kitchen, probably tattling on Lance for being mean to him although she heard it all full well, and didn't really mind as she missed the bickering between her two sons. Lance rubbed his hands together, glancing away momentarily before speaking to Keith again. "Anyway… you slept well enough right?"

 

Keith nodded. "Yeah I did…didn't even sneek out either." Keith added, with a soft smirk. Lance blushed at the face and rocked back on his heels turning his head away and coughing. "Yeah, yeah, I'm glad you didn't sleep outside with Blue. He probably would have thrown you out into the ocean anyway…" Lance laughed lightly.

 

Keith snickered. "Yeah I actually thought that too... …though, I'm going to go check on Blue and see if anything's up with the castle." Keith stepped back, and was going to the door, but Lance caught him before he walked out. 

 

"Why don't you just wait for me? Lets get something to eat first." Lance said, sounding rather timid, and he immediately let go of Keith afterward. Keith swallowed, his eyes following Lance's hands. Gees don't do that to me, Lance.- Keith quickly shook his head and grabbed the door.

 

"Save me something to eat or you'll just have to take me out." Keith only realizing what it sounded like after it left his mouth, and his face went red, and before Lance could say anything Keith bolted outside. Lance blinked, not sure why Keith took off so suddenly and he debated about following him, but he knew his family was waiting for him in the kitchen. Lance just sighed and stepped in the kitchen, his hands stuffed in his pockets now. He didn't mean to grab Keith and freak him out, but he was just trying to get Keith to stay and keep him company, not that his family wasn't good company but it was going to be hard readjusting to them after all that time away.

 

"Lance, Where did Keith go?" Sila asked.

Lance hummed, and he sat at the kitchen table, looking disheartened. "I told him to wait, but he's probably itching to get away from here and back to the castle or whatever..." 

Cara knocked her fingers on the table. "He seems kind of nervous. Are you sure you didn't kidnap him, Lance?"  
Lance crossed his arm and let out a small whine. "No! I'm pretty sure Shiro made him come. But no one told him to tag along with me, and i'm trying to be a good friend to him, he's just so moody lately."  
"Maybe he just needs the D." Liam jested, smirking at Lance. And Lance kicked him under the table harshly, embarrassment across his face. " **DUDE**!!"

 

\-------

 

Keith ambled outside to the location of the lion. It still in the same spot, except it was crouched down way low, trying to hide itself in the vegetation since Lance seemed to have forgot to turn it's invisibility back on last night. Keith was definitely going to get Lance for that mistake, but the ocean next to it was so blue and bright from the sun that no one from far away could probably tell that there was a giant mechanical beast resting there.  
The sun was very bright especially the closer he got to the cat, with the sun bouncing back off its metal surface, and Keith had to shield his eyes. 

 

He trudged over to the face of the lion, and commanded it as Lance would have. "Open up, Blue!" Keith ordered, But Blue did nothing. No response at all to Keith, and Keith repeated himself louder, already feeling a pang of annoyance, knowing that the cat definitely would have responded if he were Lance. But this wasn't his lion, of course it wasn't going to want to obey another paladins orders, but there was no way Keith was going to go get Lance just for this, not after the awkwardness he just felt a moment ago.

 

"Blue, open up! It's me, Keith! You know me!" He shouted. Blue rumbled in response but there was no movement other than a slight shake in protest of its head. Keith growled and huffed.

"Seriously!? Open up you dumb tin can!! I have to check the castle!"  
Blue rumbled again, but no movement to obey the order from the hot tempered paladin. This is what Keith had meant when he told Shiro and Allura that he and blue didn't really get along. But that's just how all the lions were- they only wanted to obey the orders of those they had bonded with. And though Keith was a familiar face and a paladin to its cousin, didn't mean it was going to just let him in so easily, especially without Lance at his side. 

 

Keith knocked on the metal surface of its face. "I guess that means there's nothing important then? Ok. But you still shouldn't give me the cold shoulder like that, I'm only here because I have no where else to be." Keith told. The lion made no more noise or movement to Keith, but after a moment it perked it's head up and looked behind.  
Lance was trotting up, with that dumb shit-eating grin on his face.  
"Having trouble there, Keith? Blue sure said something nasty about you just now!" Lance laughed, and Keith blushed and smacked his own face. Just what he was trying to avoid.

 

"Yeah I was trying to do this without you…"

 

Lance stepped closer to his Lion, giving it a light pat on the muzzle. "You have to treat blue nicely, Keith. He's a softy like me." He teased, with his awfully cute grin still across his face.  
Keith had to look away, his face annoyed with the cockiness of his friend and the lion. And he crossed his arms. Lance of course had to be that way in a situation like this, and it annoyed Keith to no end. 

 

"Ha ha, Lance… just tell him to let me in."

 

There was a rumble from the lion again, and Keith could tell it was something about him, especially since Lance snorted and told the Lion to be nice. Keith rolled his eyes. Now he was getting pissed off, but he wasn't so sure why it irritated him now. Keith never used to let this get to him so easily- it had to be the stress that still remained. It doesn't just go away after one day of 'vacation'.  
"What did he say now, huh?"

 

Lance snorted. "Don't worry about it.. Blue, open up for Keith will you? We don't want him to pout all week long because you can't get along."  
With that Blue opened it's mouth, and Lance gestured Keith inside. Keith glanced over at him and the entrance. He huffed and let his arms drop back to his sides. "Thank you…" keith mumbled. Lance leaned against his lion casually and watched Keith as he walked over to the mouth and inside. He sighed and rubbed his face disappointedly when Keith didn't say anything else before disappearing inside. Guess he's still on edge... Lance was going to follow inside but figured Keith just wanted to be alone now that he was certainly annoyed. Lance was trying.

 

-

 

Keith walked over to the pilot seat and sat down. He fiddled with the control panel in front of him before the live feed of the castle appeared on screen, where Allura usually stood to communicate with the paladins but she wasn't there. Actually no one could be seen in the frame at all. They were probably somewhere else in the floating castle, but Keith called out for someone's attention anyway. "Hello?"

 

It only took a few seconds before Coran appeared, and he greeted Keith with a smile. "Hello, Keith! How is Earth?!"

 

Keith sat back against the seat and shrugged. "…it's alright. How are things there?"

"Oh! Things are well! There is no need to worry yourself about us, we will be sure to alert you lot if anything causes concern!" Coran assured, and then Shiro peeped on screen. Keith smiled at the image of his brother.

"Hey Shiro. Enjoying your quiet time without me?."

 

"Keith, what's up?" Shiro asked.

 

"Eh...Nothing really... What about you guys?" 

 

"We're just getting finished with all of the small repairs to the castle. Are you at least having some sort of fun, Keith?" Shiro shifted on the screen, and it looked as if he may have crossed his arms but Keith couldn't entirely tell.

 

"Sorry to disappoint you, but im still not having the time of my life.." Keith teased. It wasn't too much of a Lie, but Keith was trying.

"Well it's only been one day. I take it that you're with Lance, though?"

"Yeah… Wanted to stay close to the lion, remember.." Keith reminded. Shiro smiled lopsidedly and shook his head. "Are you and Lance at least getting along?"

 

"Well he's still a cocky ass, but I met his family..they're pretty nice."  
"Oh yeah? That's good to hear." Shiro replied, he sucked in a short breath before continuing, "I want you to just enjoy yourself, Keith. You probably need this more than anyone else. And I don't care if you hang around with anyone or not, just as long as you take the time to relax. I'm begging you to come back here level-headed and happier than you have been the last couple of months.."

 

Keith swallowed and looked away from the screen now. He knew his brother was just worried about his well being through all of this, and that's why he urged him to go, but that didn't make Keith feel any different about not having wanted to come here. He still wasn't comfortable enough to stay here a whole week, but that wasn't going to change anything now. He would be staying here with Lance and his family, and he would get to know them regardless if that's what he had planned to do. There wasn't much else for him to do anyway, and everyone knew he didn't want to be left alone. He had spent so long feeling alone and returning to that feeling for a week would make him withdrawal more from the people he knew. 

 

Keith rubbed at his neck helplessly as guilt built up in his chest.  
"Don't start lecturing me, Shiro, I'm trying… Lance has been there for me but I don't want to get in the way and I feel awkward being around him because his family is assuming were **dating** or something, and Lance is just..." Keith stopped, with blush forming on his cheeks. Just the mere thought of that made him frustrated, especially since Lance was undeniably charming in his own goofy way. Keith had to bite the thoughts away. He couldn't let that feeling grow, not about Lance. They were just friends and that's all they would ever be.  
Shiro looked surprised and he could be heard snickering. "Well you two do kind of act like an old married couple."

 

"Shiro!!!!" Keith snapped, his cheeks burning up. "You know it isn't like that!! He just pisses me off!! I'm starting to hate how nonchalant he is, especially right now-"

 

"That doesn't mean you don't care about Lance. We all care about him, he's our team mate. He just has a silly personality."

 

"Yeah, I just want him to be a team mate! And it's not a silly personality, it's an annoying one and he's the reason why our last mission almost failed. Remember that one right? It's because he doesn't know how to shut his fucking mouth and pay attention when he needs to!" Keith bit. Now he was trying to start an argument about Lance, for his own sake. Thinking it would make him see Lance in his original pesky light and not the soft one he had started to see him in the last day.

 

Shiro shook his head. Keith was starting back up again with the rants, and of course Shiro had to be the one to talk him out of it. This was just because of the stress of the last year. Keith could normally let these things go and understand but it just wasn't going to happen right now; and now he was starting to feel other things he didn't understand.

 

"Keith, we all make mistakes, Lance is no exception to that. He's also the one that saved you from getting crush a few weeks ago due to your own negligence. He's not going to let his team mates down. He's a smart kid, and he stills learning just as much as the rest of us." Shiro defended. "I don't hear you complaining about the failures I've made in the last month, even the worst of ones, so why can't you just due the same for Lance and let it go? I thought you two became friends?"

 

Keith sucked in a sharp breath, and just shut up after that. There really was no excuse for bringing it up again. He just wanted to have a reason to be mad at Lance, just so he could feel something else towards him. It was selfish, but it's how Keith dealt with stress and feelings he didn't know what was: by blaming it on others and forcing it in a negative light.

 

"..Keith…I am really begging you to just relax this week. Stop worrying about everything over here, and over there, and every where you're not. Just let this week be something else for you…" Shiro pleaded. Keith clinched his jaw. He still couldn't look at his brothers face on the screen in front. He felt guilty all over again. It was just one mood swing after another and it was heavy on him right now more than ever because he couldn't even think for himself without being scared of what thoughts might change in him.

 

"Yeah, Shiro… bye…" Keith shut off the video feed and sat there quietly with his hands on his knees. The blue Lion rumbled lowly and Keith picked his head up. "What? Mad at me because I can't control what i think of your paladin? Well me too.." He stood and faltered out of the Lion. The bright sun meeting his face again. Lance must have gone back inside to be with his family. Keith dropped and sat by the blue lion's paw, looking out at the waves not too far away.

 

"Of course I don't think Lance is a bad paladin or person, I just have other feelings about him that I don't know how to describe. I don't even know what they are but they make me angry and scared.." Keith rambled on to the lion, and he hoped that the Lion couldn't and wouldn't be relaying the message to Lance. "He's been a good friend to me but I haven't been appreciating it much lately, and I think that maybe I've started to push him away, but last night he was just different to me and it was comfortable again like it used to be…"

Blue made a chirping noise, not sure how, or why but Keith took it as a kind response for being honest to it, and Keith patted Blue's giant paw. "Wish I could understand you like Lance does… you better not be mocking me for letting my feelings out to you. Or be telling Lance…"  
Blue rumbled again in response, but that was it between them. Now Keith was a little more level-headed and he was just aimlessly watching the waves.

 

-

 

An hour had passed after breakfast, and Lance was sitting in his room, on the small bed. Reminiscing in all the memories that it held in its walls. Liam was sprawled out across it, battering on and on but Lance wasn't sure he had heard all of it.  
"So anyway, that's how Geraldo finally found a Fiancé. I mean it took him long enough, he's like thirty now right? Mom was so thrilled! And Cara almost vomited from the news. Have you met her--- are you even listening?"

 

Lance hummed and looked at his brother. "Yeah Geraldo got engaged while I was gone… but I already met her, ding bat. She's been his girlfriend for awhile now. I was paying attention to what I was told last night." Lance flicked his brothers nose with his finger, and Liam wrinkled it and swatted the hand. "I'm sorry I'm kind of out of it, Liam.. I've been away for so long I'm having a hard time catching up with myself."

 

Liam sat up. "Well you've been away from home for two years so yeah, but why just sit here doing nothing, dude? At least talk more or listen to our life." He lightly shoved Lance and Lance forced a laugh. "Yeah I'm trying. You try being in space for over a year and not know if you will ever come back home… it's not that easy even when you are excited to finally come home."

 

"OK, now you're getting too deep..."

 

Lance shrugged and changed the subject, taking Liam's advice. "Mom ever find a boyfriend or something? She didn't mention much about how she's been."

 

"Why don't you ask ma yourself?"

 

"So is that a yeah?" Lance smiled, almost wearily. He was happy to be home and see his family but it really was difficult wanting to catch up after so long. He hoped it wouldn't feel like this, but here it was. Dreading the catch up that surely had to come. It's just the price you had to pay for being gone for so long. Every single emotion you've had since the last time you seen them just catches up with you, and it staggers you, because even though you are happy to see the people you love, it's still scary knowing that life went on without you; and that's what Lance was starting to feel. It made him sick because he wasn't prepared for this kind of feeling.

 

Liam gave Lance a shrug. "No actually.. she's dated here and there but that kind of halted after you suddenly disappeared and the garrison had no information. I'm pretty sure she was depressed. We all were.."

 

Lance gave his little brother a soft look before scooping him up in a tight warm hug.  
Liam hugged him back, laying his head on his brother's chest. "It was really weird thinking my favorite brother was dead… Kids at school started teasing me when they found out.." Liam whispered. Lance squeezed his brother tighter.

 

"Jesus…didn't know kids could be so cruel.. I'm really sorry Liam… I wish that I could have done something to let you all know I was ok."

 

"It's alright now." Liam pushed away from his brother and hopped off the bed. "Don't stay in here and think about it too much. Mom and Cara still want to catch up with you too."

 

Lance watched and nodded finally. "Yeah I'll be out in a minute. Maybe I should go check on Keith first, he's been outside since before breakfast.." Lance said, and stood. Liam put his hands on his hips. "Concerned for your boyfriend?" Liam teased, and Lance rolled his eyes.

 

"Not my boyfriend, but yeah I am. He didn't want to come so he's been kind of a piss baby but he's nice once you get to know him. You two would probably get along...if you would stop calling us boyfriends." Lance said, raising his brow at Liam, and giving him the 'you actually better stop that shit' look.

Liam shrugged and walked out the room. "Just sayin' what I see there."

Lance shook his head after his little brother and finally walked out himself. He made his way out the back door and walked around to the front of the house looking for his friend. "Hey Keith? You out here still or did you run away?" He called.

 

Keith perked up from his place beside the lion and stood up to his feet. "Nope.. I left."

 

Lance jogged over, and smiled at the dumb comment Keith made. "I almost thought so. What was up at the castle?" Lance asked.

 

"Nothing... Everything was fine over there.." Keith told. He glanced at Blue who began to rumble in response to its paladins voice.  
Lance patted the metal body with a soft smile. Keith watched him observantly, feeling nervous that the beast was telling Lance his most personal secrets that he just shared and Keith cleared his throat to draw Lance's attention back over to him. "..so did you save me anything to eat?"

 

Lance blinked then chuckled. "Uh no…wouldn't have been good by now anyway. What are you still doing out here?"

 

Keith shrugged. "It was a nice view.. and Blue isn't the worst company."  
"Oh yeah? Finally getting along, huh you two?" Lance said with a smile, and he leaned against blue with his elbow gracefully. "How long did that take? Almost two years?"

 

"Oh don't you round it up now." Keith laughed.

 

"OK but still, it took long enough." Lance spoke. Keith rocked back on his heels. "Yeah and I was the one who made the effort first though." Keith replied.  
Lance gasped, bringing his hand up to his mouth for the dramatic flare. "Whaaaat? I'm surprised!" Lance teased.  
There was that soft unfamiliar feeling again. Lance was just so casual and playful, and Keith felt most comfortable again, at just how light they could be and they could still smile and talk like they used to before all the tension really started.

 

"Ah shut it, I'm a nice person. What are you going to get me to eat? I'm going to pass out I'm so hungry." Keith whined, rubbing at his stomach with an silly exaggerated face.  
"Oh well, who's fault is that for not coming back inside for breakfast?" Lance reminded. He stood back up straight and motioned Keith to follow him as he walked back to the small shaggy house. 

 

-

 

"If you're that hungry then I can just take you in town and show you around, and you can get something from one of the restaurants along the way.. But we'll be bringing Liam along. I'm sure he'd enjoy tagging along, and he knows more about the town than I do by now." Lance said. He opened the door for Keith, just as he had done the night before and Keith tiptoed inside.

 

"Oh, OK." Keith responded. He wasn't disappointed to have a tag along, actually more relieved than anything. At least he wouldn't feel like he'd taken Lance away from his family completely, and he could think of this as something else. Lance called for Liam, and Liam strolled over, stopping where the wall ended and leaned against it; much the way Lance does. Liam finger gunned at them.  
"Yeeeah, what up Lance and his BoCo.?"

 

"Bo Co?.." Keith tilted his head and raised a brow, and Liam cleared his throat. "BoCo stands for Boy Companion.. You can thank Cara for the lovely slang, that's what I call all of her boyfriends." Liam explained, then he added with a smirk, "not that you're Lance's boyfriend…unless that changed in the last hour."

 

Lance smacked himself in the face, feeling embarrassment again. It must have been the 50 millionth time in just twenty-four hours. "Liam! Drop it!!" 

 

Keith pressed his lips into a thin line, and shook his head. "Ook…But uh- no…" Keith responded. He might as well just get used to it. Liam was young and that's just what kids liked to do, they liked to pick and be little sly assholes. Not to mention he was related to Lance, and Lance could be a sly asshole sometimes too; that Keith knew.

 

Lance huffed and shook his head once he felt he could speak again clearly. "I'm gonna show Keith around the town, and you're going to come with us. We'll go to the pizza shack. You know, the good one that has the view over the water! Is it still there?!" Lance talked excitedly. He was excited, he missed the life all around his home town, and now he was going to go and enjoy once more. 

 

Liam nodded. "Yeah it's still there."

 

"Good then let's go!" Lance grabbed Keith's arm and hauled him back out of the house, Liam tagging along. "Talk about good food! We should grab Hunk along the way!"  
Keith stumbled on the last step from the porch, but he caught himself on Lance before face-planting it in the dirt. "Uhm..yeah he would like that." Keith mumbled.

 

-

 

The three boys arrived at Hunks house after a short hike, and Lance was the one to knock on the door and yell at the top of his lungs for his friend. Hunk could be heard groaning before he opened up the door.  
Keith smiled and waved at hunk. Lance yanked hunk outside. "DUDE! it's pizza time!! Let's go to the hut man!"

 

Hunk gasped in surprise when he was pulled out of his house, but he laughed. "Oh! Uh ok. Just like old times right?" Hunk asked and he noticed Liam standing there. "Whoa! Is that Liam?! Hey dude!"

 

"Hey Hunk." Liam reached out and gave Hunk a fist bump, and Hunk shouted to his mother that he would be back shortly. They all walked away from the small beach home, striding together casually. Hunk and Liam loosely catching up, and Lance throwing in smart comments in here and there how he and hunk were true heros now or something like that. Keith started to lag behind, but Hunk kept up conversation with him and the rest.

 

"So Keith how are you doing at Lance's house so far? If you need you could always chill at my house for a day." Hunk told Keith, and Lance butted in with a jealous pang. "Hey I think I have been a good host to Keith! It's only been one day at least give him one more before he decides I'm terrible!" Lance crossed his arms and pouted. He didn't want Keith to leave, he was a little more dependent on Keith on this trip than he thought.

 

Keith shook his head at Lance with a lopsided smile and shrugged. "I'll think about it Hunk…"  
Lance whined, and he sulked. "Aw come on! I gave you my room, Keith!!"

 

"You didn't give it to me, you said we could alternate. There's a difference." Keith reminded.

 

Liam rolled his eyes, and mumbled to himself. Hunk chuckled. "You two are finally getting along again? It's about time. I'm sure glad Shiro and Allura let this trip happen." Hunk grabbed up both of his friends and hugged them tight, Lance and Keith both squeaked.

 

"Yeah guess we're working on it.." Keith gave with a short smile.

 

"Yeah you mean you're working on it, I've been chill!" Lance exclaimed.

 

Keith huffed and rolled his eyes. Well, Lance you sure know how to make things difficult. Keith thought. "Don't ruin it."  
Lance put his hands up in surrender and smirked, "Just sayin'."

 

Hunk set them back down, putting his hands on their shoulders. "Ah man, too bad the rest aren't here too.."  
Keith and Lance both hummed in agreement.  
They reached the Hut, and found a spot to wait while they waited for their pizza, Lance was the one who ordered, Liam standing by his side and begging Lance to get the bread sticks too.

 

Keith watched them from his seat, chatting casually with Hunk. "So how did your mother react to you returning home?"

 

"Oh you know…she broke down and cried and all that stuff but she sat down and listened to me with no problem. How did that go with Lance's mother? She does believe him right?" Hunk asked and drummed his fingers on the wooden table. Keith nodded. "Yeah, probably only because Lance shown her and Liam over there the Blue Lion."

 

Hunk lunged forward in his seat, "What!? Seriously?! Gee well that must have made explaining it easier!!" He laughed, and Keith did too, he only glanced at Hunk for a moment before his gaze returned to the two McClains. "I guess it did…" keith spoke quietly. Keith wasn't sure what was on his mind but he could hardly focus on anything else, as much as he tried. He was thinking that maybe he should take up Hunks offer and just take some time away from the Blue Paladin, so none of his emotions could get mixed up and muddled the way they were becoming. He wanted more clarity: he needed it if he was going to clear all of this up for himself like Shiro told him to.

 

Lance and Liam finally walked over, and sat down. "Okay so, I got a large supreme pizza and two orders of bread sticks because Liam here said he was going to kill a whole box by himself, and I also got those rockin ass cinnamon bites too!"

 

"Yaayy! I am so ready for this! Do you know how long it's been since we've ate good pizza!?!" Hunk exclaimed.

 

"Mhm, I know man!!" Lance leaned back in his chair. "You know…if I wasn't going to make it in the Garrison, or hadn't become a part of Voltron I probably would be working here right now." Lance laughed a bit at that. "It's weird how that all happened."

 

Hunk nodded. "Yeah things could have been way different for us, huh.."

 

Keith hummed and rolled his shoulders. "I only joined the Garrison thinking I could find my brother…"

 

Lance and Hunk looked over at Keith surprised. "Wait, you have a brother? Who? Did you ever find him?" Lance asked.  
Keith immediately regretted opening his mouth about it and he shut his eyes and silently scolded himself. "Uh…yeah... but no, i….didn't." Keith rubbed at his neck, looking away from the rest.

 

"How come you've never mentioned it? Pidge has, and we're helping her find her family!" Hunk said.

 

Keith shook his head and stood up. "…I don't want to talk about it any further... I'm going to walk down the beach, I'll come back in a minute for the pizza so don't eat it all.." Keith said and he walked off, stuffing his hands in his pockets and keeping his head down.  
Lance and Hunk frowned as they watched Keith. Feeling guilty for trying to push it.

 

"I think we may have hit a nerve there… I didn't know he had any family. He never talks about them." Hunk spoke quietly, and Lance just shrugged his shoulders lightly before slumping over on the table. "I didn't either…" Lance mumbled.  
"Just trying to get to know him better and he shuts down the topic or just walks off like that.. You think maybe it's because he doesn't want to be friends with me?" Lance asked.

 

"What? No way. I'm pretty sure it's just because Keith is having a difficult time, Lance. You two used to get along just fine."

 

"And then something changed and I worry that it's because of me." Lance griped and he covered his head with his arms. Liam patted his brothers back. "Lance…that's really gay of you." Liam joked, and Lance cut him a death glare. Hunk tilted his head to the side. It just clicked to Hunk that maybe Lance had feelings for Keith but he didn't bring it up, he just smiled to himself for figuring it out, maybe even before Lance did.

 

"Nah, don't worry about it too much Lance. You know Keith as well as anyone else, it's just one of his things, especially lately!" Hunk reminded and he leaned on the table with his elbows. "Would you like me to catch up with him?"

 

Lance lifted his head up and slouched back in his chair. "Nah…he said he'd be back in a few minutes.."

 

-

 

Their pizza arrived a few minutes later and both Hunk and Liam started scarfing down. Lance picked at a slice of pizza but he didn't want to eat before Keith got back, especially because he wasn't sure if there would even be anything left between Hunk and Liam, and he was still sustained from breakfast earlier anyways.

 

"Oh Jesusss, this pizza is still the best!!" Hunk wailed, he looked as if he was really going to cry and Lance just laughed and shook his head. "Lance aren't you going to eat any?" Hunk asked. He had pizza sauce all over his face but he wasn't bothered by it.

 

Lance shook his head again. "Not if you and Liam here don't slow down. There won't be any left for Keith and he hasn't eaten since we left the castle… Actually he probably passed out on the beach or something by now but that's his fault for leaving like that." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'm just going to find him. Save something for the emo drama princess queen." Lance then stood and walked off to go find his friend on the beach.

 

Hunk glanced at Liam. "OK tell me now, did Lance say anything to you about liking Keith? I have to know!" Hunk kept his voice low although Lance was far enough away that they wouldn't have been heard.  
Liam stuffed a giant piece of bread in his mouth before swallowing it thickly and gagged. He groaned after his mistake and rubbed his neck. "..No but I keep teasing him about it because it's soooo obvious. I haven't even seen Lance in two years but the last time he was like this around someone was with that girl, remember? The one he dated for like a week before she totally dumped his ass." Liam laughed. Lance had his fair share of heart break before but even still he got back up from it and was his cocky self again within a day or two, sometimes even less.

 

"Is it really? Everything was really rocky between the two the past couple of months and it really bothered Lance, so I guess that should have hinted how Lance felt but it never clicked to me until now." Hunk smiled.

 

"Nah you're just really dense then. Lance has always been readable." Liam shrugged. But then again Liam grew up with Lance and they were practically glued together growing up despite the six year age difference between them, and Liam learned a lot more about his brother than he probably wished to have learned.

 

-

 

Keith was sitting in the white sand watching the water, and he had that pissed off look on his face although he wasn't really mad, just trying to clear his head. He wished Shiro would have been here so he could at least try and talk about it with someone other than a lion that he couldn't understand.  
Lance appeared beside him and sat down. He looked nervous, especially since Keith looked like he was ready to rip someone's head off, but Keith didn't even notice that Lance came over and sat next to him until he spoke.

 

"Uh… Hey. Are you ok?" Lance asked hesitantly, and he even leaned away after asking. Keith blinked as if coming back to reality and looked over at Lance. His expression softened and he shrugged his shoulders. 

 

"Yeah… Sorry.."

 

"Nah.. it's ok, we didn't mean to push any buttons. But you better get back to the table before Hunk and Liam eat the rest of the pizza." Lance nudged his friend lightly with a soft smile, and Keith gave a short smile back before hanging his head low again and running his hand through his hair.  
"Probably should have brought me a piece…" Keith chuckled and Lance nodded his head with a grin. 

 

"Yeah probably... Come on." Lance climbed back up to his feet and offered his hand to Keith. Keith grabbed his hand and got up from the sand with the help of Lance. He wanted to hold onto Lance's hand longer and just feel the softness and the warmth in his own but he let it go, not wanting to be awkward, not knowing how he even got here: wanting to hold hands with Lance, and they just walked shoulder to shoulder back to the table with their friends. 

 

\--

 

They all sat around the table chatting casually after eating, watching the waves that rolled in to the shore. They were so blue in the afternoon sun, and hours must have passed before any of them decided to leave the shack. Hunk told them he'd catch up with them later, as he thought he should probably get back to his mother, and he left.

 

Liam drummed his thin fingers on the wooden table, feeling a bit bored since Hunk left, and now Lance and Keith were quietly chatting but Liam couldn't tell about what. "Hey if you really want to show Keith around the town, the San Sebastian Festival starts Friday evening.. It ought to be fun this year now that you're back. Cara isn't that fun to hang around, she's too much like a mom." Liam hinted, picking paint off the wood of the table and flicking it towards the two older bodies. 

 

Lance perked his head up and his face lit up. "Oh really? I guess this trip is perfect timing then! Are you up for that Keith?" Lance nudged him lightly. "San Sebastian Festival is pretty fun. You'll get to see a lot of the culture around here, and I think you would have a good time; Especially if you're with **me**." Lance flirted, with a smirk. His lip twitched and he realized that he was unintentionally-intentionally flirting with Keith, and he had to clear his throat and laugh.  Way to play it smooth captain obvious... Lance just couldn't help it if he felt something for Keith, no matter how much he wanted to fight that feeling off. Keith was really cute, and for a while they were good friends. Keith hardly thinks of me as a friend.

 

Keith shifted away from Lance's dumb smirk and cute glossy blue eyes before they became too much.  
Keith kept his eyes away from Lance now and looked over to Liam, trying to keep his expression from changing to anything but what he had before Lance's flirt. He rubbed his hands on his knees before he could find the voice to speak. "What is today anyway?.."

 

"It's Tuesday." Liam answered.

 

"Oh.. Hopefully we don't get called back to the castle by then..." 

 

Lance threw his head back and whined. "Keith! Why would you say that?! You're going to jinx us!"  
Keith shrugged. "Allura said to be prepared..."  
Lance sighed, and his shoulders dropped. "Right..."

 

"You mean you don't even know if you'll be here Friday, Lance?.." Liam sounded disappointed, and he was. He didn't want to be without his brother again, especially since Lance was kind of distant now; though Lance explained why. Liam still had a lot to catch up with Lance, and now he wasn't even sure if he would get the chance. Lance looked at his brother and nodded. "If duty calls..." Lance gave his brother a weak smile.  
Keith watched and rubbed his face, feeling guilt. "Sorry for bringing it up..."

Liam shook his head. "Nah... I guess that's just how it is for you guys now that you are heros.."  
Keith and Lance both nodded their head.


	4. Hard To Look You In The Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy #tension cause honestly Keith probably does just need the D (But nah that's not happening in this chapter)

Their afternoon together wasn't so awkward anymore, now that Keith was able to settle down. And just talk casually with Lance and his little brother Liam, who he was slowly becoming more comfortable around; as Liam had stopped teasing them about being boyfriends after Lance had swore at him to stop. Keith found that he was just as chatty and melodramatic as Lance- not surprising.

 

White fluffy clouds seemed to float seamlessly above the sky and the blue sea, as the three walked about the sandy beach together on their way heading back to Lance and Liam's home. Keith was enjoying the breeze, and the sound of the waves. He almost tuned out the two boys who were going on and on about the Sans Sebastian Festival. Keith already had an idea of what it was like after their first, second, and third explanation, but he was just going to let them prattle on about it and pretend he wasn't too interested, just to frustrate Lance. 

 

 

"Oh come on, doesn't that sound fun?!" Lance whined to Keith, leaning his weight on his short and slender friend's shoulder. Keith tried to hide the smirk that threatened to creep up, and it inevitably came after Lance pouted with his chin on Keith's shoulder with that puppy-like face. Keith could only see it from the corner of his eye, but it was probably best he couldn't see his face entirely. It was already bad enough that Lance was so close, and could feel his soft breath that puffed from his nostrils; and almost certainly his heart from his chest that was against Keith's arm- but maybe that was just Keith's own heart pounding so obnoxiously in his chest that he could literally feel in the tips of his fingers. 

"Huh...Maybe." Keith couldn't help but to want to tease Lance. It was like a tick; Keith just had to pick. The exaggerated expressions he made whenever Keith ignored him or replied with a short-uninterested answer were priceless; and thankfully it also got Lance to step away. Keith let out a breath, of what he mostly thought was relief, but he couldn't help but to feel a little disappointed now that he couldn't feel Lance's warm breath against his skin. Why had he gotten so close anyway? it was unnecessary, even for drama queen Lance.

 

 

Lance groaned. "Do you not have a fun bone left in your emo body? I told Hunk I was a great host- so i'm going to be one! But you absolutely have to go with us!"

 

 

Keith looked insulted for a second after being called an emo, but he shook his head and let out a laugh. "Lance you are really pitiful...You know that, right? I'll go." He finally gave in to Lance's plea. He couldn't take it anymore if Lance decided to get so close just so Keith couldn't ignore him. Maybe Lance knew Keith thought he was attractive..or maybe not. Definitely not.

Lance and Keith were both equally dense whenever it came to other people's vibes, and a lot of the time they could hardly even understand their own.

 

"WOOHOO! Finally!" Lance threw his arms up and did a ridiculous victory chant. 

 

"Thank God, now I don't have to hear Lance whine anymore." Liam rolled his eyes and gave Keith a short smile. At least Lance would definitely go now, and not back out. Although Lance wouldn't have done that to his brother, but now he was certain Lance would be more social and fun. Keith was the most familiar being to Lance right now, and that's just what he needed. Liam figured out that Keith was kind of a sense of security for Lance while he was still coping being home after such a long time. ...That and Lance definitely had a thing for Keith but Liam was told to shut up about how painfully obvious it was.

 

-

 

They got back to the small unkempt house that rested by itself in it's spot on the beach. 

Liam collapsed on the porch, exhausted from the few hours they had spent out and about. From here to Hunks, to the Pizza Shack, to back over here- it had been a long trek; especially in the hot tropical sun, even though it was late January. Summer was pretty much year round, and it had been something Lance missed, because in space there were no seasons to watch; just empty space between dying stars and their planets. 

Lance stepped over his brother, and knelt down next to him. "Liam, are you actually worn out?" Lance said with a smirk. Liam rolled over onto his stomach and groaned. "It's hot being out in the sun for so long! You guys walk **way** too slow!"

 

Keith sat on the steps with his back against the railing and his legs crossed in front of him on the plank he sat on. "That was all Lance..." Keith teased, cutting a playful glance at Lance, mimicking his smirk. Although Lance pursed his lips after Keith's comment. 

 

"Yeah your ass hurts, Keith. You were the one day dreaming and lollygagging, I just followed your pace so you wouldn't get lost." Lance pointed out, and all Keith did was shrug and turn his head away; a smirk still on his face. Keith was lollygagging earlier, and partially on purpose too. He was just content with their walk, and the atmosphere around him that he let it last longer by being a slow poke- and he didn't feel bad about it. When was the last time he could just enjoy a long walk, not actually thinking about his responsibilities as a paladin? It had been awhile, and at least in the moment he actually found the mind to. 

After all he really was trying to take his brother's advice.

 

Keith didn't like his own attitude either, but there wasn't much he could do about it when he was overwhelmed. Maybe after this week he would return to the Castle level-headed like Shiro asked, and there wouldn't be as much turmoil around him as there had been.

 

Keith breathed in and out evenly as he watched the greenery across from the house sway in the light tropical breeze. 

Blue was still visible, but it didn't really seem to matter now. He had been there all morning, and it was still and covered enough that no one on a passing boat probably would have noticed anyway. The people here had other things to look for: Like for true love, or the meaning of life, or something just as stupid and trivial... Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't for an alien warship hiding amongst the tropical foliage. 

 

Lance sat next to Keith on the steps, and began talking in a quiet voice. "It's been pretty gusty today.. Rain must be moving in."

Keith tilted his head when he glanced over to Lance. "What are you? A meteorologist? There isn't a grey cloud in sight." Keith raised an eyebrow when he spoke, and Lance rolled his eyes before smirking. "Shut it, smartass. I grew up here, I know how the weather works... You'll see what I mean when it starts raining later! Right, Liam?" Lance turned his head to look back at his brother who was still sprawled out on the dirty porch. 

 

Liam finger gunned at his brother and clicked his tongue. 

"Or you could just watch the weather channel and figure that one out, geniuses. The weather lady likes to talk too much about clouds and shit, and she's just **so** annoying." Liam griped on.

 

Keith laughed. "Well I haven't watched any television in over a year, and i'm pretty sure I forgot how."

 

"You and me both..." Lance started, then an idea clicked. "But we should totally have a terrible movie marathon one evening!"

 

Liam rolled over to the edge of the porch by the steps and sat up with an animated expression. His clothes was full of dirt and Lance idly brushed some of it off for him. 

 

Mother-like: that's how Lance was with Liam, but it wasn't annoying or embarrassing to Liam like it would be if it were Cara, because Lance was more casual about it- and also didn't smear his spit on his cheeks just to clean them off. 

"Yeah! We used to do that all the time! It was every Sunday right?" Liam remembered, and Lance smiled at his brother.

 

"Yep. That was our tradition. Mom used to hate it cause i'd let you watch R rated movies with me..." Lance chuckled at the memory of their mom finding out what Lance had let Liam watch when they were both younger. Sila was beyond upset, and Lance got grounded for two weeks after letting a then 9 year old Liam watch The Human Centipede.

 

Keith watched and wondered silently about Lance's past life here: how happy and careless he must have been growing up. Lance was still pretty happy and careless, but there was no doubt that just in the last year Lance matured- even if just a little. "How about we do that tonight?" Keith asked.

 

"Can't. I probably got school tomorrow. I was lucky Ma let me skip today." Liam claimed with a disappointed pout.

Lance shook his head and reached to muss up Liam's hair, and Liam didn't protest it.

 

"I'm pretty sure mom will let you skip this whole week while i'm here. She wouldn't take our time away." Lance gave his brother a soft smile, and Liam fixed his hair back to how it was before Lance messed it. 

"Maybe..." Liam shrugged his shoulders. He was hopeful that Lance was right, but he knew better than to get too hopeful. He wasn't about to mention his failing grades to Lance. "I'll go ask Ma.." Liam told, standing up and dusting the rest of the dirt and sand off his clothes and onto Lance's head. He stuck his tongue out like a five year old would and ran inside before Lance could grab him and get him back for the shower of sand that was now on him. 

 

Lance huffed, and cheeks puffed while he tried dusting the sand out hair, Keith watched with a grin.

 

"Well he got you, didn't he." Keith cackled. Lance groaned in annoyance and flicked the sand at Keith. Keith laughed and brushed it off, kicking Lance in the leg playfully in return. "Hey, it wasn't me!"

 

Lance held back a smirk and crossed his arms in a childish manner. "Mhm, but you laughed at it. And you probably told him to do it too!" His signature smirk creeped up on his lips, unable to hold it. Lance just couldn't help it. Silly as he was, it was hard trying to act serious even for a moment. Keith rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? How?"

 

Lance shrugged his shoulders, continuing on in a playful-cheerful tone. "I've always thought that you possessed some kind of creepy emo kid mind control." Lance did the wave thing with his fingers when he said the word creepy. 

 

Keith shook his head with a lopsided smile. "So you're saying that would be my superpower if I had one?"

 

"Absolutely,"

 

"Cool, but I always wished for laser eyes as a kid." Keith laughed. Lance's grin widened and he snickered at Keith's confession.

 

"You pretty much already have that, 'cause you are rather intimidating with that glare of yours."

 

Keith leaned back against the railing again and just watched Lance for a moment. He couldn't help but to notice that Lance had the prettiest, whitest and straightest teeth, and gorgeous flawless-like skin. It was obvious that Lance took care of himself well, even back at the castle he hardly ever missed a beat of his self care regimen; it gave him a way to relax after a stressful day battling with Galra. 

He had the lightest of freckles too, hardly even noticeable unless you looked well enough. Keith had noticed before, maybe once or twice, but now he felt silly for thinking about it because this time it gave him that weird feeling in his gut. The one that romance novels would probably describe as butterflies\- not that Keith ever read any novels like that but he heard of the phrase before. 

He sucked in a shallow breath and forced his eyes away from Lance's painfully beautiful face. 

 

OK stop that! You are losing yourself, Keith.!

 

He shifted and sat forward now, rubbing the palms of his hands together. "I'm not that intimidating am i?" Keith asked, feeling a little bit disappointed that Lance thought of him as intimidating, but he couldn't really disagree. Keith knew he could be really terrifying at times when he was pissed off. He would fly off the handles occasionally and go on an angry outburst, unable to hold himself back unless Shiro was near to stop him before he really hurt someone.

 

Keith hated to think about that part of himself, and he really tried not to be that way, but it wasn't his fault he had such a short fuse. And all of the stress they had been under just amplified it in recent months. 

He was just lucky his team mates were patient and understanding, and they accepted Keith for how he was and never really held that part of him against him. Why would they? He never actually meant it a lot of times...maybe sometimes he did though, particularly with Lance, but Lance could fire the insults right back.

 

Lance's eyes followed Keith's movements for a brief moment before he shrugged. "Sometimes… But that doesn't matter, Keith." Lance rested his head on the palm of his hand, his eyes still on Keith, but they were soft and kind looking. He was admiring his friend- his crush. "You're just you. Unique like the rest."

 

Keith's cheeks went pink and he rubbed his hands over his face. What the fuck, Lance.

"Uh… Thanks..I guess..." 

 

Neither were sure what to say after that, so they just sat there quietly for a few more minutes before Liam had come barrelling back out. He stumbled over his own feet before plopping down and sitting between the two older boys. "Lance, you were right! For once in your life!" Liam jested and Keith snickered at it. Lance rolled his eyes and smacked Liam in the back of the head. "Yeah, thanks, but I'm always right. So movie night is a go?" 

 

"Uh, well, actually Ma said she has other plans for tonight while you're home.. She called aunt Teresa and our hellish cousins, and she really wants for us to all go out to eat as a family. You know ma, she's always liked family outings and she's excited for you to be home again, and Aunt T is too... but she'll probably strangle you since Ma didn't" Liam explained, long winded.

 

Keith frowned a little, and started bouncing his leg in a nervous tick. Did that mean he was going to be left alone? Now he was sure he would be alone for half of the evening, in a place that was still foreign to him. Unless he just went over to Hunk's house for that time but he wasn't sure if that's what he wanted to do. Time to figure it out now though. Be alone in a house that you don't quite belong or go somewhere else to be with another friend and probably feel just as awkward around their family? Or just hang out with Blue and let more feelings out to it? Definitely not that. It was awkward enough earlier this morning with blue, and Keith was paranoid that the Lion told it's Paladin everything he had said.

 

Lance hummed. "Oh. Well, I guess that's happening instead…" Lance rubbed the back of his neck mindlessly. "Hope mom explained what happened to me because I sure don't feel like repeating myself again today.." He laughed dryly and Liam shrugged.

 

"Don't know if she did. She was still yapping on the phone so maybe she did." Liam turned to look at Keith, and Keith's obnoxious bouncing leg beside him. "Gees you do the same thing Lance used to do!" He pressed his weight with his arms on Keith's leg to make him stop and Keith blinked. 

"Sorry." Keith put his foot flat on the ground in response. "Habit..."

 

Liam leaned back off of Keith. "Are you going to be tagging along too, Keith? I don't think mom will care if you do, and that will **surely** make Lance happy." Liam cut Lance a teasing smirk and Lance just narrowed his eyes at Liam with a stern look. Lance was beginning to wonder just how obvious his crush was now, especially since Liam just wouldn't seem to drop the topic, and earlier when he and Keith walked back to the table during their lunch Hunk had the hugest knowing grin whenever they sat next to each other. 

 

Ok, so it was definitely obvious… at least to everyone else but Keith. And maybe not everyone back at the castle of lions. Lance shook the thoughts away. He just didn't want to be pestered about it, not when it was Keith that he had the crush on; because he was sure if it got back around to Keith that Keith would bite him in the ass about it- and not in the sexual way either. More like the aggressive angry dog ass biting kind of thing. 

There's no way Keith would appreciate or find it flattering if he knew **I** had a **crush on him**.

 

Keith looked back and forth between the two brothers. He wasn't paying much attention to the comment about Lance, but he was chewing on the inside of his lip. A third option was open now but Keith didn't feel like it was much of a genuine one, and it would seem weird for a practical stranger to tag along to a family dinner. 

"I'll ask Sila if it's ok.." Keith mumbled in response.

 

-

 

Keith didn't find the courage to ask Sila until the family was getting ready to go, Liam and Cara piling in the car already. Sila had told Keith that it was fine if he wanted to come along to the small family get together, and even encouraged him to go with them. Sila never minded any extra company; they would be at a probably crowded restaurant anyway.

 

"Hope you don't mind sitting in the back with Lance and Cara...Liam called shotgun." Sila told Keith as she opened up the driver door of her old dinged up silver ford fusion. It was fairly old, and had quite a few miles on it but it still got the family from point A to point B, and that's all Sila needed. She didn't have the funds for a new car-- nothing that would be better than this anyway. 

 

Lance nudged the nervous looking Keith with his elbow. He spoke quietly to Keith, but it wasn't quite a whisper. "I'll sit in the middle if you want..." 

Lance was grateful that Keith would be going; at least he wouldn't be the only topic or person to speak of. Teresa loved chatting up strangers, especially those that were involved with her family- no matter how they were involved she would be nosy of Keith.

 

Keith blinked, and hummed. He gave Lance a short glance, his eyes briefly looking Lance up and down. He hadn't even noticed that Lance changed clothes until now. "No it's fine.. ...Thought you said none of your clothes would fit you, tall bean." Keith teased with an amused look on his face. It was just a plain white T shirt, and probably still the same pants but it was definitely a change of shirt. Keith climbed into the car, sliding into the middle next to Cara who gave a small smile,

Lance climbed in behind him, scooting so close to Keith and purposely leaning his upper body so much into him that now Keith was squished up against poor Cara; who looked and felt just as awkward as Keith did. 

Lance only did that to piss Keith off, as was obvious from the shit eating grin he cut Keith.

 

"Sorry, had to get my tall legs in..." Lance jested.

 

Keith glared at Lance with a red face and mouthed something probably along the lines of 'i'll kill you in your sleep'. 

Lance just snickered, shut the car door, and shifted into his own designated spot. Keith fixed himself in his seat, quietly telling Cara he was sorry, but she knew it was Lance who should be apologizing for the awkward moment. Liam turned around in his seat to see his siblings and Keith.

"This is why I called the front seat." Liam bragged. 

 

Sila shook her head with a soft smile on her lips. She wanted to get used to this again, but she knew that she shouldn't. Lance already told her that he would have to go, although he never specified when that would be. He still didn't want to tell her that come next Monday he would definitely be gone and somewhere out in space; with a questionable fate. Maybe it would be easier just to leave although she begged him not to just disappear without a word or trace this time.

 

-

 

Sila had started the engine and now they were on there way into town on the gravel road that led away from the home. Keith watched out of the window that Lance was nearest, leaning only slightly against his arm to get a better view, but Lance didn't seem to mind it at all. He was looking out the window as well with a thoughtful expression.

 

The scenery in town was most unique. The architecture and color of the buildings were bright and odd, but no two building was the same, or dull like in a huge American city. They all fit in so well in their own little place, and Keith had to admire the quirky charm they gave off. And in between each building they passed they could see the sea out far, and the hues of the slowly dimming sky beyond. All of it was a pretty sight.

 

-

 

"Maaaaaa- where are we going? Not that fancy restaurant with the weird tasting food, right?" Liam whined in the front seat. Sila told him just to hush and that they would be there in a few minutes- wherever there was. Lance snickered at Liam's continuous whine, and quiet Cara kicked the back of Liam's seat, as to beg to get him to shut up. Liam was loud and impatient, and he hated when he didn't know exactly where they were going. Sila and Cara learned to ignore it, as even answering him didn't always make for a peaceful car ride.

 

"MA! Cara just kicked my seat!" 

 

"Cara, don't egg him on.." Sila voiced sternly. 

 

Lance shifted in his seat a bit, glancing at Keith who was resting his head on Lance's arm while he stared out the window aimlessly, like he was in a day dream. It was cute, and Keith almost looked like a doll with his bright grey eyes, soft, dazed expression on his face, and his soft black hair looked tussled, but charmingly so. And his hand had been so painfully close to Lance's. Lance could have just moved his fingers and intertwined their fingers so easily- but he knew better than to touch Keith- especially like that without asking, or having a reason like life or death. 

Lance had to inhale once with a deep breath and force his eyes away before Keith noticed his stare on him; or anyone else. 

 

 

Keith's chin raised up by a fraction, and his eyes blinked up to Lance briefly before looking away again, and he sat up straight. No longer resting against Lance. "This town is really pretty.." Keith tried to make simple conversation, feeling rather rude for having zoned out, even if it was just for a few minutes.

 

Damn it.

 

Lance drummed his fingers on the door, and he kept his eyes away from the older boy sitting next to him. "Yeah, you'll get to see the best parts of it for the Festival.." 

 

"Oh. You're going to the Festival this weekend, Lance?" Sila asked, peeking back at him through the rearview mirror.

 

Lance nodded. "Mhm. I want Keith to experience it. Maybe it will make him less of a stick in the mud." Lance teased, only glancing at Keith who was glaring at him again for the comment for a short second. He couldn't keep his eyes on him now. Not after wanting that intimacy with the hand holding.

 

Sila hummed. "I'm sure you will enjoy it Keith."

 

"Yeah.." was all Keith could say in return.

 

-

 

They finally arrived at the restaurant. It wasn't entirely fancy or big, but it was more than just some hole-in-the-wall place. 

It's walls were a delicate yellow, kind of an ugly color too- but maybe that was just from the dim yellow lighting... It was so hard to tell.- and a big mural of supposedly somewhere in the town during a festival, or at least that's what it looked like to Keith, was painted on the far wall of the dining area.

 

The seating in it's dining area were spaced evenly, and there had only been a few groups dining in them but it wasn't overly crowded. And toward the back there was a small arcade that was separated from the dining area with an entrance and a window. assumingly so that parents could keep an eye on their children while they ate in peace. 

 

At least it wasn't abundant with bustling bodies all around; something that Keith would have hated. He let out a sigh of relief, and then he heard a woman screech and run over as her heels clacked on the floor loudly, towards him- or rather toward the tall boy next to him- but he awkwardly careened out of the way, as not to get caught in between. She was intimidatingly tall, like Lance- and thin, with long dark curls much like Ms Sila's. She must have been the Aunt, and Sila's sister.

 

Her arms flew around Lance and he almost stumbled and fell backwards from the force.

"Lance you little shit!"

 

"Hey Aunt Teresa!" It was obvious that Lance was forcing himself to sound more excited about this reunion than he was. Not that he didn't want to see his Aunt, and her children, but it was boring knowing that she would definitely be asking him so many questions- so many of the same questions. There would be so many phrases being repeated from yesterday, and it was just bothersome having to explain the same things over and over again; even for Lance who in any other occasion would love to blow his own horn.

 

Lance still didn't understand why he wasn't more into this: more into talking to his family, and less nervous about it. Didn't matter now though, he had to get on with it and make this trip back to earth worth it for both his family and himself.

 

"When's the last time I've seen you?! You have gotten so tall!" Teresa grabbed Lance by his cheeks and roughly squeezed them. Lance groaned and shook his head away. "Aunt T!" he whined.

"Don't complain. It's what you get for running away, boy!"

 

"I didn't run away! ...not intentionally." Lance let out. Teresa shook her head and finger at him. "Yep, i'm so sure! You had me and your mother worried! We thought you ended up like your uncle!"

 

Lance scowled and huffed. "No way in hell..."

This is what he was dreading the most: the assumptions. He really wished his mother would have just explained everything to her over the phone, but maybe she did and now this was just Teresa trying to talk with Lance about the scare he gave them for 'running away'.

It was a runaway, but like Lance had said: it wasn't intentional.

 

-

 

Lance walked over to the their designated table and pulled out a chair for both his Mother and Aunt, a courteous thing he was taught to do for the women in his family growing up. 

Three of his younger cousins, ages 5, 7, and 8, were sitting around the table, bickering before the rest had come up. Only the oldest got up to hug Lance, as she was the only one that still recognized him. The 7 year old girl just waved and the five year old chewed on his thumb, with wide eyes following the two unfamiliar men, but Lance had bent over and told both of them hello with a warm smile, earning small smiles back.

 

"Sit down Lance. You have a lot to tell me!" Teresa said, and she patted the chair next to her. 

 

Figured...

 

Lance slid over and sat in the chair between his aunt and cousins, slouching over and resting his arms up on the table in front of him. "Yeah, a years worth." He forced a laugh. God he hoped that she wouldn't need every detail- his mom hadn't needed it- but maybe because Sila just needed any explanation, and then she was later shown the 'evidence': Blue.

 

There was no where to sit next to Lance, but at least he was comfortable enough sitting next to Liam and Cara, so that's where he planted himself. Keith felt awkward under the stares of the children, and the eyes being cut over to him by Teresa. She didn't seem too intimidating- rather like she just wanted to ask who he was and all that stuff. Hope she wouldn't ask if he was Lance's boyfriend like everyone else had. 

 

Keith sunk lower into the chair, trying to seem less noticeable; although it wasn't working too much, especially since Lance gestured over to Keith and introduced him to Teresa- as his friend of course- and Keith forced a smile, and half-waved to the woman.

 

"Nice to meet you, Keith. So you're the one that kidnapped my nephew hm?" She teased lightly, and Lance snorted. 

"Well actually he kind of did-"

 

"-I absolutely did not." Keith told, his cheeks went pink, but he wasn't sure why that frustrated him. It was just a joke. 

Lance rolled his eyes at Keith. 

 

"OK well, it happened by chance but Keith is the one that brought me to this weird location in the desert, and that's how we found this alien warship-" Lance started yapping long winded-ly- explaining the story for the sixth time- 

 

Teresa sat back in her chair with her arms folded, and she kept glancing to Sila every few minutes, and then she interrupted Lance about mid-story.

"So you were gone for over a year...fighting aliens, with four other men- and two aliens in space?" She was obviously perplexed, but when Sila also nodded her head she seemed to buy it. 

 

"Actually, three other men and a girl but pidge is more like...uhm..it's non-binary, right Keith?" Lance tilted his head toward Keith, not that that information really mattered to Teresa. Keith just shrugged, and Lance's face turned to an annoyed expression with his friend's lack of discourse. 

 

Teresa shook her head, and stuck a wagging finger out to Lance. "No no- I think I get it. But do you know how mad I am at you for ghosting your family like that?!"

 

Lance leaned away from the pointing finger, looking away and rubbing at his arm awkwardly. "Well it's not really my fault I got sucked into this... And I already apologized for this."

There was the guilt again, but Lance tried to swallow it.

I don't have a reason to feel guilty..

 

Sila reached over the table and grabbed her son's hand gently and caringly, almost as if she could read his thoughts. It wasn't that though of course, but she could feel his vibe- he was her son after all, and you can't raise kids without being aware of them and their own emotions. 

Liam had also mentioned to her earlier what Lance had said to him earlier that day, so she wouldn't be pressing her son and making the feeling worse. 

"It's alright, Lance."

 

Teresa sighed, and she grabbed Lance into a crushing hug. "You just had us all worried!"

 

Lance sniffed and brought his arm up to rub at his face. "Yeah I know."

Lance felt a small hand tug on his shirt, and once Teresa let go of him he turned to see his 8 year old cousin, Lana. "Hey you," He wasn't exactly sure what to say, or what she was going to say.

 

"What is the princess like? Is she really pretty?" She asked and her head full of long curls tilted curiously.

 

Lance blinked and let out a laugh, Keith cracked a smile too. At least this topic wasn't so repetitive. 

"Yeah, she sure is. She has these really cool pointy ears, and these weird pink alien marks on her cheeks, but her hair is really long and pretty! Just like yours- except hers is white! And she's very smart." Lance explained enthusiastically. 

 

Keith shifted his weight and leaned on the table with his elbows, adding on to the short conversation. "And she's incredibly brave too-"

 

"Yeah- this one time she surrendered herself to the Galra to save Shiro...But we got her back safely. I think that was one of our toughest missions yet..." Lance leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his neck mindlessly. He glanced at Keith briefly before looking back at his cousins with a small smile.

 

Keith hummed. "Yeah it was... and after was too..."

Lance nodded and chewed on his lip, the flashbacks from those terrifying couple of weeks rang in his head; but things were ok now, so no time to think about that experience again. 

 

Sila crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap mindfully. "What happened after that?"

 

"Got trapped in a wormhole and thought we were all going to die, but that was months ago!" Lance exclaimed, and both Sila and Teresa's face dropped, and Sila had to clear the small lump growing in her throat. Right.. for a moment she almost forgot her son was a part of a dangerous war. It was still mind boggling to think- Lance may have been adventurous but he was still a sensitive kid. To have to think of him dying out alone in space was an ugly thought. 

 

"...Right." Sila said.

 

Liam shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Now everyone had been thinking of Lance not coming home again, and Liam had to change the subject. "FOOD. When are we ordering food!?"

 

"Yeah I'm pretty hungry too.." Cara added. It was really the first time she spoke since being here at the table. She really was Quiet Cara, but still people enjoyed her silent company. 

 

"I'll grab the waiter!" Lance shot up from his spot and ambled away from the table looking for a waiter and a restroom. He needed to step away from his family and breathe for a moment. 

He grabbed a waitress' attention and asked her to serve the table, and even gave her his order so that he could step away for a moment and not have anyone wait on him while he took a minute in the bathroom to gather himself back up.

 

-

 

Keith fidgeted awkwardly while he sat there at the table with Lance's family- while Lance just seemed to have disappeared and left him here by himself. Teresa asking him a few of the normal questions here and there, that he answered them impassively as he was too distracted by Lance's absence 

 

"Excuse me." Keith said, and he stood up from his chair and walked away to find Lance.

 

Keith found his way into the grimy and too well lit bathroom. Yuck. 

Keith was grateful for a moment that he actually hadn't needed to use it, as he would have definitely had to pass this; and it may have ruined his appetite too.

 

Lance was standing by the sinks looking at himself in the mirror oddly. His expression was odd- not this behavior as Lance was pretty vain, and definitely admired his own looks, but he looked like he was getting panicky and lost.

 

"You just couldn't go another hour without looking at yourself, could you?" Keith asked, a small grin on his face as he strode over. Distract him.

Lance blinked, his gaze shifting over to Keith in the mirror, then he laughed lightly. 

"What can I say- I'm handsome." 

 

Keith snickered, and he turned and slid up on the sink counter, his legs dangling in front of him. 

His expression changed a bit, more into concern now, and his eyes followed Lance's face carefully. "OK, really though..why'd you run off?"

 

Lance's eyes met Keith's, and they held each other's stare for a long moment before Lance tore his eyes away, looking rather nervous again and he shook his head abruptly. 

"Don't know..."

 

"Lance..."

 

Lance rubbed at his arm, scratching at his skin a bit in a nervous tick. Dread had swallowed him up more than he thought it would- and he hated to admit it- but with coming home and having to tell his story to his family, and get comfortable again just to turn around and leave in a week for god only knows how long was just crushing. He didn't think he'd be away from home indefinitely when he joined the garrison, but things changed and fate happened. Now he had a responsibility as a paladin and defender of the universe, but leaving his old life behind was still hard; no matter how much time had passed.

"..It's just kinda weird having my family all worried about me like that...and I hate having to catch up with them..." He paused, drumming his fingers on the sink nervously. "This is ridiculous, i'm sorry.." 

 

Keith's brow furrowed more with worry, and he chewed at the skin of his lip. Lance wasn't normally like this, it must be more difficult coming home for him than he thought. Keith couldn't empathize with that, he didn't really care where his fate took him- or how it would end him. He was just there wherever he landed, and did what he felt was right at the time.

He reached out and grabbed Lance by the shirt, balling up the fabric in his fist. He kept his eyes away from Lance's face, unable to look at him with the contact he had just engaged. feeling that it would make it awkward or that it was just the wrong time and wrong thing to do, but his voice was calm and soft toward Lance. "It's alright...I'm pretty sure this kind of thing is normal, Lance. Of course they were worried about you. I'd be more concerned if they weren't..."

 

 

 

Lance shifted on his feet, watching the fist that clutched his shirt with a dazed expression. It was comforting though, honestly, and it grounded him back to here and now. "Yeah...But they all thought I was dead..and the fact is that they would have been ok if that were really the case, y'know.." Lance's eyes shifted to the floor under Keith's feet, and he sucked in a breath.

 

Keith watched him silently, letting silence ring for just a moment longer before he spoke again. "No... That's not true.. They wouldn't be ok because they would never have known what happened to you, Lance... They might be able to still have a life, but they would still think about you, and they would mourn you until you came home." 

 

 

Lance smiled feebly. He knew that, but he still couldn't help but to be scared of the 'what if'. He didn't want to be forgotten by the people he loved, and more importantly, he didn't really want to die out in space; but he couldn't just admit that. If he did he was worried the fear would only grow.

"Guess i'm just scared of getting forgotten by them..." He let out a sigh and straightened back up.

 

"You won't be. They love you, Lance. You don't just forget someone you love; or have loved even." Keith spoke still in a quiet voice.

 

"Thanks, Keith..." Lance whispered.

 

Keith gave a short smile, hopping back off the counter. They were painfully close now, as he still had a tight grip on Lance's shirt. He thought about pulling Lance closer for a split second, thought about turning the moment into something different- just for a second- but he let go and side stepped away with his heart hammering in his chest now. 

 

Stop thinking about him like that.

Stop thinking about him like that...

Why can't I stop thinking about him like that?

 

"Come on.. Time to go back out.." Keith nudged at his somber friend, and gestured with his head over to the door.

 

-

 

"..Keith."

 

"Huh?" 

 

"Thanks.. for talking with me just now, I mean.."

 

Keith smiled slightly. "Eh, I only came to check on you because you left me to my own demise with your family." He joked lightly, and Lance snickered. 

 

"Sorry- did they probe you too much?"

 

"Yeah, Teresa did. She even asked the all-famous question: if we were an item."

 

"Did you tell her we were enemies?" Lance teased with a smirk and Keith shoved Lance playfully. 

 

-

 

They walked back to the table together, and that alone was enough to earn a really stupid knowingly smirk from Liam and watchful eyes between Sila and Teresa, but no one said a thing. There wasn't really anything to say, other than 'hey were you two hitting it in the bathroom maybe?'. Although that was a definite No, but there was a spark between them just now- a short one- but it was definitely there.

 

Keith sat back in his spot between Liam and Cara, and Lance back in his own spot next to his aunt. 

The rest of the evening went better: it was just normal chatter between all of them, even Keith. No one mentioned anything more about their life in space or the questioning intimacy between Lance and Keith; who during most of the dinner had been staring quite intently at one another, though never at the same time, so each was oblivious to one another's watchful gaze. 

 

Like this, how could one not assume obvious affection or a relationship between the two?

 

-

 

They returned home a few hours after, and now the sky was dark from the swallowing night. No stars nor the moon could be seen as clouds had covered the sky, and the low rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance, but no rain had fallen just yet- not until everyone stepped out of the tiny silver car, and that's when Keith felt the first drop of rain water on his face. He froze for a moment and looked up toward the sky with awe. 

 

Keith was never one to care too much for the rain, but it was different today; because when he looked over to Lance and saw the expression on his face when the first drop landed on him, it made all of the difference.

 

"Rain-- It's raining!! Keith! I told you!!!" Lance boasted, pointing at Keith with a wide bright smile across his face. Keith rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Yeah I get it, you know what you're talking about mister meteorologist.."

 

"Fuck yeah I know what i'm talking about!"

 

"Lance! Language!" Sila scolded. She went to the front door and unlocked it hastily, with Cara behind tail to get out of the coming rain. Liam walked to the porch but stopped and waited for Lance, although Lance hadn't moved. He just stood there looking out at the approaching rain clouds with the most liberated expression. 

 

"You're a little too happy to see rain, Lance." Liam said.

 

Lance hummed, "I've been in space for a year- and news flash! There's no rain in space! I missed it."

 

Liam hopped right back off of the porch and trotted over. "Ah, right. So are you two just going to stay out here or what?"

 

Lance shrugged, glancing over at Keith. "I'll be staying out here for awhile. Didn't say anyone else had to though."

 

Keith raised a brow over at Lance, his eyes briefly cutting down the full length of the taller boy's figure. "What, so I can't stay out here and enjoy the rain with you?"

 

"Did I say you couldn't? Don't get all emo!"

 

"The way you just said--"

 

Liam clapped his hands together, cutting off what surely would have ended up as one of their stupid arguments. They may have had a moment earlier, but that didn't mean they wouldn't spontaneously start an argument over something as dumb as who said they were staying out. They were still Lance and Keith after all; petty arguments were just a part of who they were.

"OKAY. I get it, you guys really missed the rain! Guess movie night is happening tomorrow for sure!"

 

Lance rocked back on his heels- away from the glowering face beside him. "Yeah. Tomorrow for sure, Liam."

 

Keith was just pissy again because he wanted to be with Lance, but Lance had made it seem like Keith wasn't supposed to share this moment with him. It kind of hurt him a little- because in the past few hours they were bonding again and felt comfortable- so how dare Lance sound so dryly to him. 

 

Liam sat on the steps. "Anyways...So no other planets you've visited had rain?"

 

"Yeah, but not quite like this..." Lance lumbered over and sat next to his brother. "And we usually don't get to stay for long anyway." Lance explained casually, and the two talked on for a few minutes. 

 

Keith feeling rather annoyed with himself for wanting more of Lance's attention now, and he had to keep reminding himself not to let that feeling in. Lance wasn't for him- Lance wasn't here to spend time with him. He was here to spend time with his family, and for an odd reason Keith found himself feeling pretty jealous over it. 

 

He tried to shake the pitiful thoughts, and felt the cloud of guilt spawn for letting himself feel that way for even a moment. 

 

This is stupid-

 

-

 

Thunder rumbled more, and steady rain had rolled in. 

Keith was now the one sitting on the porch as the two brothers were playing and jumping in the rain together, laughing and giggling. And a few minutes later Cara dashed outside. She had changed into old clothes and she tackled Lance and Liam. "Hey don't have all the fun without me!!"

 

Keith was startled when she whizzed by, and it almost seemed out of character for her, but she just wanted to join her brothers in their playful fun in the rain. 

Sila had stepped out onto the porch, she too changed clothes but she didn't look like she was about to go out in the rain, as she held onto a hot cup of coffee. and she sat next to Keith, watching her children play in the rain with soft eyes. 

 

"How come you aren't out there with them, Keith?" She asked.

 

Keith rubbed at his arms idly and shrugged. "Don't want to get in between their time together.."

 

Sila looked over a Keith and gave him a slight shake of her head with a tender smile. "You won't. You'll just add to the memory."

 

Keith turned his head away. He thought about it for a moment, but he still wasn't sure he wanted to. They already looked like they were having enough fun- and by they- he was mostly concerned about Lance. 

Keith already felt that pang of jealousy a few minutes ago, and he would just feel guilty all over again if he did join them. He'd feel like he would be joining for himself and not for Lance, or Lance's siblings. 

 

"Nah... Lance needs this time with his siblings."

 

Sila patted his shoulder meekly, and she didn't press him any further.

 

Lance was pinned to the ground by his two siblings, and they both slapped a handful of mud onto his face, and his poor white shirt which was obviously no longer going to be white after their play through the mud. And his only pair of good pants? well those were definitely filthy now. Keith only hoped that this would mean he'd be prancing around in his briefs tomorrow- or well he hoped for a second before smacking himself in the face with utter disgust with his thoughts.

 

Christ! I did **not** just think of that image, did I?!

 

Sila leaned away and looked at Keith oddly. "Are you ok?"

 

Keith's cheeks went red, he forgot Sila was right next to him. "I-- I forgot something very important! Excuse me!" Keith shot up quickly and shambled off awkwardly into the rain, bypassing the three that were in a brawl now, and to Blue out in the trees.

 

Sila watched with a confused expression, but shook her head and sipped at her coffee. 

 

Lance screeched and squirmed under the two bodies pinning him down. He was soaked to the bone, and he was sure he'd be freezing cold once he got inside later but he didn't care, he was having fun with his brother and sister, and they were too."HEY!! Two against one is **not** fair!!! UGH!! KEITH GET OVER HERE WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Lance yelled. Keith just glanced over his shoulder and waved his hand dismissively, trudging out of view.

 

"It so is fair! You're stronger than us!" Liam proclaimed, and Cara snorted. 

 

"Yep! Liam has a point!"

 

"You're pinning both of my arms down!!! I wouldn't do that!" Lance whined.

 

-

 

Keith sat underneath the lion's hovering head, the only place where rain broke; although the sand underneath was damp. He huffed and let his head fall back against the hard metal, and blue rumbled. 

"Hey blue..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the fact that Tuesday will last another quarter chapter, and things are slow-fast???? I'm spaced tf out lately so my ideas are all over the place right now but let's call it #firstficanxiety and also it is very late for me right now but i hope this chapter was good enough!


	5. I Can't Melt All of My Worry to Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is having a difficult time talking to Keith about what's bothering him so he just dives right in no turning back now lmao.  
> This chapter is shorter than the rest- but it's my favorite so far!

Sheets of rain had continued on for a long while, and it had gotten so heavy that it was hard for Keith to see more than a couple of feet out from his sheltered spot underneath Blue's head.   
He didn't really want to move- really didn't want to get any wetter than he already was- but the laughter and screeches from the others had died down ten minutes ago, and Keith was sure they all went inside by now. 

Keith rubbed the chill at his bare arms, and if his shirt were less damp he would have slid his arms under it but he was sure that wouldn't be of help now. It was pretty cold from the rain that swept in, and there was no source of heat from the sun like there was earlier today; it was amazing how the weather had changed so quickly. 

 

"Wish you'd let me inside that warm cabin of yours, Blue…" Keith mumbled.

 

Blue rumbled, but it was hard to hear it apart from the rain that panged off of it's metal body just as fast as it had fallen to it. It wasnt an irritating sound though, it was actually quite soothing despite how loud it had gotten; and at least he couldn't think too much. It was virtually impossible to hear anything other than the rain while it was like this.

Only a few minutes later did he faintly hear squishy foot steps approach, and he looked over to see Lance trudging over to him through the sloppy mess.

He looked like a drowned rat: his wet shirt was so transparent that Keith could see every contour of Lance's torso that it clung to, and his jeans were sagging down so low on his hips from the weight of the water it held in the fabric that Keith felt like he saw a bit more than he probably should have, although Lance definitely tried holding them up the best he could.

 

Lance certainly didn't have a happy trail, he was clean shaven- and Keith wondered just how much of it Lance actually did shave.

Oh my god- stop that stop that. Keith forced himself to look away from the image in front of him, and rubbed at his face awkwardly. 

Lance sat down next to him and wiped dripping water from his own face. "Hey you." Lance spoke softly and Keith only cut a short glance back at the soaked boy, who smiled at him as soon as his eyes met his face, and Keith swallowed thickly.  
"uh.. Hey.. everyone else went inside?." 

"Yeah- I think they've had enough of the rain for today. Not me though." Lance snickered. "Anyway…what are you doing way out here still? If you wanted to get away from the rain you could have gone inside where it's warmer. You look like you're freezing." 

Keith shrugged his shoulders. "I am, but I didn't want to have to run across the yard to the house and get even wetter. I don't have any other clothes right now."

"Yeah I don't either other than a few shirts and underwear that still fit. You could probably fit the rest of my old clothes though." Lance said, and he draped his arm around Keith's shoulders with a smirk. "I won't let you go around cold or naked or anything like that while you wait for your clothes to dry. and I don't want you to get sick."

 

Keith's lip twitched, and he bent his head down. His cheeks were hot and he knew he was blushing like an idiot- especially after the thoughts he just had.

Lance might have been soaking wet but he wasn't as cold as Keith thought he would be, he must have had a higher body temperature from playing around or something; but whatever it was Keith was grateful to be pulled closer to it- for a lot of reasons- and he actually let himself relax under Lance's arm.

"That's thoughtful, but I am not wearing your clothes.."

"Oh, so you would rather be soaking wet and cold? or naked? Don't think my mom would appreciate that."

Keith shook his head. "Ugh- No. Never mind- that's not what I meant- I'll wear your dumb clothes to get out these wet ones but i'm still not going out in the rain right now; I don't want to look like you."

Lance laughed. "Hey what's that supposed to mean?! It's just a little water, and you're the one cradled under my arm- so you're already sharing my wetness." Lance teased.

Keith's eyes fluttered, and he shoved away from Lance with a flustered expression. "It's not like I asked you to! **You're** the one that put your arm around me!"

Lance shifted and leaned away slightly from the outburst. "Yeah I did.. I'm sorry." Lance rubbed at his neck and shifted his eyes away. He felt vulnerable all of a sudden- but he wasn't sure why. This was normal though. They could get close, but it was never for long as both figured it was weird. Although both wanted much more- but they were both so blind and they couldn't notice that- and maybe they didn't want to notice that; they didn't know. Why would they know?

Keith watched Lance with careful eyes, realizing that he had probably just hurt Lance's feelings, and his shoulders slouched when he saw that Lance had the same face he wore in the restroom at the restaurant earlier, and Keith felt guilty for it. "What now? I mean seriously Lance.. Why do you get like this?" He didn't mean for it to come out so cold, but Keith didn't know how else to ask. "You never used to get like this-"

It's kind of worrying me. Keith kept that part to himself. Lance was pretty happy-go-lucky but sometimes he would just kind of shut down- and Keith thought that that thing would stop after he was reunited with his family- but that wasn't the case of course otherwise he would have been back to normal already..right?

Lance huffed a sigh and let his head fall back against Blue with a thunk.  
"I'm not sure. I've just got a lot on my mind that's stressing me out."

"So talk about it. With me- or with your family; but for fuck's sake don't let it eat at you, Lance."

Lance swallowed thickly and he shifted farther from Keith.   
Impulse told Lance to just tell Keith what was on his mind- or rather show him- but he was still sure that would just ruin whatever they had.   
"Honestly it's not that easy..."

Keith's brows furrowed and his mouth slanted with slight annoyance. "Why not? What makes it so hard?"

Lance glanced at Keith, "Why does it matter if I talk about anything or not- it won't change how I feel, just what happens to me after." Lance bit. "You don't understand what I've been feeling for **months** now, and I can't just  talk about any of it! It won't just melt all of my worries-"

Keith gritted his teeth, and his eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?! You know what- fuck you! We've **all** been under an unimaginable amount of stress, so I **do** understand! You can talk to me about it!"

"I can't."

"Why not?!" Keith Barked. 

"I just can't Keith!" Lance tensed up and his breath was shaky when he spoke. "I can't just tell you everything,"  
None of these feelings had happened over night- they happened slowly, so slowly, and it made it worse during a time like this. Both of them were utterly unaware of each other, and everything they did was stupid and selfish, but there was no doubt there was something there between them just under the surface.  
Lance was miserable from it though- and he was sure he was about to let all of his bottled up feelings seep out and he was going to do something stupid and risky-

"Lance\--" Keith was cut off when Lance grabbed him with shaky hands and he pulled him in closer- so much closer that Keith was in his lap and their faces were just inches away. Lance's eyes briefly met Keith's widened grey eyes, and made a triangle from his eyes, to his soft looking lips, back to his eyes- like he was asking first- but asking for what?   
Keith swallowed audibly, his ears were hot, along with his flustered pink cheeks, and his heart was thudding so painfully loud in his chest; but everything else around him seemed to stop.

Lance's hot breath met his slightly parted lips, and the closeness and tight grip Lance had on his arms was enough to make Keith like putty and put him in a hazy state. He watched Lance's hesitant lips with heavy anticipation; his heart beating so painfully.

 

Are you going to do it?

\--

Blue rumbled rather loudly and Lance cursed under his breath. His brows furrowed and he looked downward in defeat. He was so damned close to kissing Keith. His lips were literally hovering right over Keith's, so much so that Lance could almost taste Keith's breath in his mouth. 

Fuck...

Lance leaned away, letting go of Keith. He chewed on his lip and avoided Keith's eyes- well his entire face now. 

So. Close.- I was so close!

"Uhm... there's a call from the castle..." Lance muttered.

Keith couldn't find his breath, or his voice, or his own brain. He couldn't move and he couldn't think. Was Lance actually about to kiss him or was he dreaming? When he snapped out of his daze, Lance was already standing and striding away, over to the opened mouth of the mechanical beast that took the moment away. If Keith wasn't so disoriented right now he would have sworn that Blue had done that on purpose- because Blue was the only person- thing\- that had an idea of how Keith felt for Lance, but that wasn't the case.

Keith scrambled after him. He was still so flustered from whatever just happened- or what was about to happen- that he tripped over his own boots, and had to catch himself quickly before meeting the floor. He was visibly shaking- his hands, his arms- his whole body, and he couldn't chill out. He was on the verge of a panic attack, but right now he just had to follow Lance and see what the call was about.

Lance walked over to the cockpit and sat.   
Allura's face had come up on the screen as soon as Lance waved his hand over the controls.   
"Allura? What's wrong?" Lance asked first. Keith staggered behind and stood behind Lance.

She blinked and smiled when she saw two of her paladins already on the screen. They were there quicker than she had expected, and it almost caught her by surprise. "Oh- Lance! Keith! Nothing actually- I just wanted to check up on my friends! How is everything--" she squinted and leaned forward when she noticed that both of the boys were sopping wet. "uhm. You two look like wet rats. Is everything ok?"

Lance's face heated up. **Oh my God** I didn't just **not** kiss Keith for this did I.   
He was partially mad that a moment like that had gotten interrupted for nothing, but he couldn't do anything about it now, so he didn't even bothering getting too worked up over it. It was probably for the best anyway. Keith probably would have hated him for it after; or at least that's what Lance believed.

Lance swallowed. "Uhm...Yeah... we were just out in the rain.." He rubbed at his neck mindlessly. He knew Keith was behind him, and he absolutely couldn't look his way at all. He was too embarrassed and frustrated with himself now. He almost kissed Keith\- and he wanted to so badly but now he wouldn't have another opportunity, and once keith was out of whatever daze he was in he was sure Keith would chew him out for trying to make a move on him or take advantage of him, or whatever Keith would believe it was--- not that Lance would ever take advantage of Keith like that. He knew better than that.

"Oh! That must have been delightful! How are Pidge and Hunk doing?"

"Haven't talked to Pidge today, but Hunk is doing fine..."

"Oh, well, she has her computer right? Maybe I could get a connection through to her later. How is everything else going? Is your family well?" Allura tilted her head, she was obviously studying the two figures closely, but she wasn't about to say anything else.

Lance was slow to respond. It felt like all of his energy had drained right out of him within a moment. "Hm?...Yeah.. Uhm- Allura, I really don't feel like chatting right now so I'm gonna go... See ya.." Lance stood. He gave Keith a fleeting glance before walking out. 

Keith didn't look up or let his gaze follow, and he didn't move until the metal doors behind him closed.

Allura looked concerned. "Is everything okay with Lance?"

 

\--

 

Lance shed his wet clothes once he got inside, and changed into dry ones. He didn't have dry pants right now, but he didn't care; shorts were fine and his pants would be warm and dry soon enough after their time in the dryer anyway. 

He lumbered to his mother's room and flopped in the bed. Sila was sitting in her bed with a lamp on and a book in her hand. She glanced over to the body that flopped there beside her, and closed her book.   
She reached to the floor and grabbed a towel that was left on the floor and tossed it to her son. "Dry your hair please."

Lance groaned and sat up exhaustively, he grabbed the towel and roughly dried his own hair before speaking. "Ma..."

She hummed. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about something? Like something kind of serious?" Lance asked, shifting his eyes away once his mother shifted in her spot and gave a more concerned look. 

"Of course. You can talk to me about anything. What's wrong?"

Lance's mouth slanted and he held the towel in his hands tightly for a long moment before he threw it over his mother's head. "Keep this on- i can't look at you while i say this.." Lance snorted.

" **Lance** \- is this serious or not?"

"Yes! Absolutely! But seriously keep that on!!" He sucked in a sharp breath, and held his hands out in front of him like he was trying to balance himself, "I like Keith\- like not just a little bit, but **a lot** , and I know you guys could pretty much tell that already because who the fuck am i kidding I've had a major crush on him for the better part of a year now- but I almost **kissed** him! And i'm freaking out because now he knows i like him!! And he's Keith- which means he's probably going to kill me for trying to kiss him and having a crush on him because he's such an angry shit lord--- But UGH! Seriously! I am freaking the fuck out because **I** almost **KISSED** him " Lance was hyperventilating now, and Sila pulled the towel off her head. 

She drummed her fingers on her arm and let out a small sigh. "Lance... Lance. Calm down," She reached out and grabbed him by the arms and shushed him until he caught his breath again and was able to look at her with his wide blue eyes. "Did you actually kiss him?"

"..No- but my lips were VERY close to his-"

"But you didn't actually make contact?"

"No."

Sila shook her head. "What stopped you?"

Lance squinted and his mouth slanted again. "What?"

"Why didn't you kiss him?"

Lance reached up and rubbed at his neck idly. "Well a call came in from the Castle..."

"So he didn't stop you?"

Lance shook his head.

Sila gave a soft smile and she patted her son's cheek gently. "Lance, I don't know why you worry so much.."

Lance groaned and his shoulders slumped. "No, Mom, you don't know Keith like I do, he's like really mean and i'm pretty sure he actually hates me! I'm sure the last thing he would ever want is for me to kiss him- much less have a crush on him the way I do. But lately **he is just the most distracting thing ever to me** "

 

\--

 

Breakfast the next morning had gone agonizingly slow, and Lance only picked at the food in front of him. He felt nauseous, and food was the absolute last thing on his mind right now.

Keith hadn't come inside at all after last night, and that right there was enough to tell Lance that he had done wrong and that Keith was definitely mad at him for it. 

Sila leaned over the table to her son. "Lance. You have to eat. You'll only feel worse if you don't."

"Pretty sure I can't feel any worse than I already do." Lance whined, and he pushed his plate away and slumped over the table. "I didn't sleep **at all** last night! I'm worried that he's going to kill me in my sleep now!"

Liam chewed on a mouthful of cereal, and he raised his eyebrow and said something although it was inaudible do to the glob of food in his mouth, and Sila gave him a glare.  
He swallowed it and repeated himself again, although much clearer this time, "Who? Freddy Krueger?"

Lance picked his head up and squinted at his brother. "I think I would rather that honestly."

Liam snorted and Sila shook her head.   
"Lance why don't you just talk to--" Sila started, but she was interrupted when the front door squeaked open, and light paced foot steps approached the kitchen. 

Keith stood in the doorway. He suddenly felt awkward- it was obvious he interrupted something by their faces- but he gave an awkward smile before glancing away and rubbing at his arms. "Good morning... What's for breakfast?.. I'm starving.." 

Sila straightened up and gave a warm smile to Keith. "Nothing in particular, but you can help yourself to anything here Keith." Sila glanced at Lance and patted Lance's tensed shoulder gently.

"Oh dios él me matará en la mesa de desayuno!" Lance murmured. Sila smacked the back of his head. 

"Habla con él Lance." Sila told, and she walked over to the fridge. "Keith, how about you sit down? I can make you an omelet."

Keith watched them with a confused look, and he shambled over to the table and sat nearest to Liam, and across from a stagnated Lance. They only shared eye contact for a brief second. "Uhm... That'd be nice, ms Sila.."

Lance stood up abruptly and staggered off, stumbling over his own feet and into the threshold. "Yep, time for a shower- para AHÓGATE!!" 

Both Sila and Liam rolled their eyes. There was melodramatic Lance, and then there was that: **Trying To Play It Cool But Failing Miserably** Lance.

Keith rubbed at his neck nervously now, his eyes drifting to the floor. 

Sila glanced over at Keith. It was obvious that Keith wasn't angry with Lance, just confused maybe. It seemed like neither were aware of how they both felt and it was pitiful.

-

Lance avoided Keith the whole rest of the day, and Keith had just given up trying to get into his space, and instead he just stayed outside with Blue.  
The day was dreary from leftover rain showers, although they weren't nearly as heavy as they were the night before; and to Keith's surprise, Blue actually let him in it's cabin with no problem, and his wet feet slopped inside. 

"That's awfully nice of you, Blue...Being that you wouldn't let me inside last night when it was **really** raining. " Keith mumbled, and Blue rumbled and shook itself hard enough to make Keith loose his footing and fall.

Keith grunted, " **OK** \- maybe I earned that" and he just sat there where he landed on the floor. "It's odd though how you only let me in now that your paladin is ignoring me. Aren't you supposed to be ignoring me too?"

Blue had no response at all to that, and Keith huffed.   
"Whatever..."

-

Keith heard a click and then a ringing noise, and he lefted his head up from it's resting spot on his arms. He had sat there for so long that he was stiff, but another call was coming through for the Lion and it's paladin. Not that Blue's paladin was around right now- but Keith was, so he got up and staggered over to answer the line. 

It was Pidge, and for that Keith was more relieved than anything, and that would explain why Blue hadn't done anything to signal it's paladin over. 

"Pidge?"

"Keith? Hey! Wait- why are you with the lion? Where's Lance?"

"Uh...I'm with Lance- I wanted to stay with a Lion. He's with his family and I'm just outside with Blue."

"Oh. Well I guess that saves me from having a ridiculously long conversation with Lance then. How is everything?"

Keith shrugged, and plopped down in the pilot seat. "Yeah he likes to talk... Things are...ok? -I don't know, I can't really answer that. What about on your end?"

She rubbed at her eyes from under her glasses and yawned. "Ugh- the worst. Not being able to tell my Mom is the hardest thing ever honestly, but I can't just tell her about Voltron and that I've been looking for our family out in space y'know."

"Uh, so what did you tell her exactly?.." Keith asked, almost hesitantly. Either Pidge had an incredible excuse or her mother must have been awfully gullible or uncaring or something.

"I told her the FBI got me for hacking into illegal documents, and she seemed to believe it!" Pidge burst out into laughter and Keith snickered too. Gullible it was.

"You're joking right?"

"I wish I was! I couldn't think of anything else and it happened so fast!!"

"I think anything other than that would have been fine.."

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Oh well i'll come clean when I bring my family back with me. So what about you? I mean I get you're with the lion but have you at least done anything outside of it?"

"Well yeah.. I met Lance's family and stuff but-" 

Pidge tilted her head. "Ha.. Hey Lance!" 

Keith flew right out of the seat when Pidge announced that Lance had come in. He didn't even hear the doors slide open and now Lance was standing behind him, and Keith felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. "Lance!!"

Lance gave Keith an odd look then looked over at Pidge on the monitor. "... Keith... Pidge. What's up?" He gave short smile to Pidge and a wave. 

"Ah, not much. Just chatting with Keith while I have the chance. How's your family?"

"They're good, they're good.. Your mom?"

"She's well. How much did you guys pig out when you got home?"

"Hah! Surprisingly not much! Me and Keith didn't eat until yesterday- but i'm not sure about Hunk. I'm sure his mom cooked him something good that evening." Lance snorted. "Maybe we should have gone to his place first."

Pidge smiled then her attention was taken away from her computer. "Yeah- uh anyway- I actually have to go now, but i'll call back soon or whatever! Sorry our chat was so short! Bye!" Pidge disconnected the call and now Lance and Keith were left in an awkward silence. Keith's heart was still hammering in his chest, and his fingers twitched at his sides.

 

Lance cleared his throat and rubbed at his neck idly, looking anywhere but at Keith directly. "Uh... I actually came to talk to you.."

Keith sucked in a sharp breath, watching Lance carefully.  
"About?"

Lance groaned. "Do I really have to spell it out for you? It's about last night, and how I said that I couldn't talk about something that's been bothering me--" He paused when Keith didn't say anything yet. "and what happened after-"

Keith nodded his head shortly. "...Are you going to tell me now?"

Lance blushed, and rubbed his hand over his face. "No- I don't think you understand- Why aren't you freaking out like I am?! Or mad at me like I thought you would be!?" Lance threw his hands up exasperated.

"Why would I be?! I've been concerned about you because you won't talk to me!" 

"KEITH I ALMOST **KISSED** YOU!!! And I still want to!" Lance stepped closer to Keith in a quick pace, leaning in and closing the space between them. He grabbed Keith behind the ears and their lips crushed into a warm, moist kiss. 

Keith froze in place, suddenly feeling fuzzy again but he instinctively leaned into the kiss.  
Lance's lips were a lot softer than his own, and they tasted sweet- but Lance's lips moved away after just a few blissful seconds, with his lip between his teeth and his bright blue eyes opened and Keith caught a brief look into them before Lance tilted his head down in sudden shyness.

"That's been one thing on my mind." Lance murmured.

Keith didn't think twice, and before he knew it he already brought his hands up to Lance's face and pulled him in for another kiss- this one lasting longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally Lance. You poor loveless child, you.


	6. I Can't Melt All of My Worry to Nothing (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharp left turn lmfaoo  
> These kids really just need to say what they feel more often

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is REALLY short, but it's the second half to the previous chapter!

It took awhile for either of them to speak.  
Keith was still standing on his toes, with his head pressed against Lance's, and his hands gripped at Lance's shirt; He was in a blissful ignorance.  
Lance chewed at his lip, debating about what would be the right thing to say now. He was perplexed; Keith who always gave him the hardest time had just kissed him back. 

Lance idly scratched at his ear before he more or less found the words to say. "Sooo... This isn't going to make it awkward between us, is it?"

Keith furrowed his brow but cracked a small smile. "Wasn't it awkward to begin with.."

"What? No! Maybe- I don't know-"

Keith shrugged his shoulders. "...well it's not perfect."

Lance huffed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and who's fault is that?"

"Don't start." Keith mumbled.

Lance swallowed. "no- actually I think I do need to start! And you know why, Keith! You-- What you did to me- You pushed me away when I thought we had gotten the closest-" 

"I know I was pushing you away and I regret it. You know things have been shit lately and I went manic over it! But do you think I meant to?!" Keith told.

Lance's brows furrowed. "You almost pushed too hard, Keith! I was freaking out for months because of how you treated me! And frankly I am even more confused right now than ever! Do you really feel something for me or are you just pitying me right now or something?!"

Keith scowled and let his hands drop to his sides. "What the fuck- why would you ask me that now, Lance?! yes I feel something for you!"

Lance's voice cracked, "You've never really given me a reason to feel like you do until now! and it's just frustrating because why after all that time would you not give me some kind of validation when I needed it the most!? Instead you **shut me out** , and then on top of that you got reckless and that scared the shit out of me! You refused to speak to me on a personal level after that and I thought it was because you just didn't like me!" Lance stepped back and turned his head away, biting at his quivering lip much harder than before. "Why did you do that to me?.." Lance muttered.

Keith's lip twitched and he frowned. He should have known that would have caught up sooner or later, and maybe it was best that this was happening now though, because Keith could still try and mend that part of their friendship; but it was still freaking him out to hear Lance say that he made him suffer. Sure, Lance just kissed him, but It was probably just leftover from a time before that, and now that probably doesn't mean anything if Keith can't fix what he did to him- did to them. He almost wanted to ignore that, but he felt the panic growing from the confrontation. How could he explain himself to Lance when he didn't even know how to explain it to himself. 

He sucked in a short breath and let it out just as quick. "...I-I don't know- I don't have an excuse for that... I do stupid shit to the people I care about, and I don't know why I pushed you the hardest and I wish to god that I never have but it's not like I can just take it all back now! Trust me I wish that I could, Lance!" Keith reached out with trembling hands and grabbed Lance's face carefully. "Please look at me, Lance."

Lance swallowed and his watery blue eyes met Keith's again. He breathed in deeply and let it out in a sigh, and rubbed the tears in his eyes away tiredly. "I really cared about you and I liked you a lot for some dumb reason, and for awhile you and I were just like the rest- we were close, and then you shut me out! and the feelings never went away- instead they got worse! And for a while I thought I actually could stop thinking about you and move on- but noooo! Then this trip happened- and it got so much worse so suddenly!!"

Keith blinked, he wasn't sure what to say- all of this was still a lot to take in- and the panic was still bubbling under the surface. He rubbed his thumbs over Lance's smooth cheeks, and watched the blue eyes carefully.  
"I'm sorry for what I did... I've been in a bad place- and I was scared- and pushed away everyone that I could without thinking." Keith breathed, and he stepped in closer and hugged Lance; rather awkwardly, but it was genuinely sweet for Keith.  
Lance's shoulders slouched a bit, and he hugged Keith back with a sigh. Keith relaxed a bit, laying his head against Lance's chest. 

"I never meant to hurt you like that, Lance..." 

"OK, not to be the jerk here all of a sudden, but stop talking." Lance sighed, and he rested his head on Keith's. "I don't know what happened between then and now.. That's what's been bothering me..."

Keith stayed silent as requested, and let Lance talk- or rather just breathe as that's all he could seem to do now, but Keith needed to breathe and recollect himself too.

They would talk about this more and settle it- figure it out, or whatever. But at least now they started to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hint hint* Yes there were minor things between the two of them before but honestly they(well, Keith not so much Lance) were too stupid to know that and Keith kinda unintentionally blew it


	7. Sorry If I Don't Know What To Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is kind of sappy if you want to call it that.  
> At this point, Lance just really needs Keith to just admit his feelings already but Keith--KEITH 
> 
>  
> 
> Little Liam gets his movie night at least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't have much to say because it's so late and I'm dying from exhaustion- but! I'll be changing the name to this fic soon so!!!!! It will no longer be called Learn to Trust because it just doesn't quite fit what i was aiming for and i totally just named it on a whim- so yeah, if you like this fic, don't panic if you can no longer find it under it's original title! And i'd highly suggest following my tumblr(or just keep it in mind,) if you can't bookmark this or something cause you'll know when i change it from there! 
> 
> ((I stopped being lazy so this chapter is pretty long too!))
> 
> http://saltystarss.tumblr.com/

Lance and Keith sat together on Lance's bed. It was late now, or rather early- like 3 am but they had just gotten back inside, and they were still talking; although quietly as not to disturb the rest in the house, and their small disputes had died down much earlier, and now it was just mindless chatter to take their minds off of anything that was stressing. They've had enough of that for today, enough of that for weeks; months even.  
It was a surprise Lance was still going, being that he hadn't slept the night before either. He was definitely tired though as he yawned widely every two minutes between conversation, and began slouching more and more onto Keith. 

Keith shifted and let Lance lay between his legs, running his long fingers through Lance's short soft hair. Keith couldn't see too much in the dim room, and he could vaguely make out the dark shadows between them, but he heard every tired breath and shift that Lance had made as he got comfortable. There was no tension between them right now, it was just utterly peaceful. "Lance?"

Lance only hummed in response and his eyes were slowly drifting closed. Keith snickered soundlessly and shook his head lightly. "You need to sleep.. How long have you been awake?"

"Uh..since our near-almost kiss the other night." Lance muttered sleepily. The hand running through his hair wasn't helping his tiredness, and Keith's leg surprisingly made a comfortable pillow. It wouldn't be long before he quit talking and drifted into slumber. 

Keith raised his brow with the realization. Gees, he's been up for well over thirty hours. Keith stayed silent, hoping Lance would finally sleep; because Lance certainly needed it. He was drained and overwhelmed from the day. They both were; but they had found their peace for the day and that's all that mattered.

Lance was silent for a long time, but he hadn't fallen asleep yet. He still had one thing left on his mind, and he tapped his fingers on Keith's leg to get his attention.  
"Keith..?"

Keith hummed and tilted his head a bit, the fingers that worked through Lance's hair stopping briefly.

Lance glanced up at him with tired blue eyes, and Keith could see the slight shine in them, and it gave him those fuzzy feelings he had gotten from the same look a few days ago; though this time, Keith didn't shake those feelings away, and he didn't turn away from it either. Not this time. 

"Don't leave... Stay in here with me.."

Keith furrowed his brow in slight confusion. Keith wasn't thinking of leaving the room. He didn't mind having to sleep with Lance for one night, It was too peaceful between them and they were both too tired to move much anyway so why leave the moment. "I won't."

Lance sat up slowly, scooting in closer to Keith and leaned in to kiss him. Lance's kiss was so soft and loving, that it almost caught Keith off guard, but he returned the soft kiss, and brushed his thumb over Lance's cheek lightly. Lance was a pain in the ass sometimes, but now wasn't one of those times. He was gentle, and tired, and so sweet and everything Keith felt right now towards him was pure and soft. 

"Get some sleep..." Keith whispered. 

Lance huffed quietly, scooted back over and laid himself down, with his tired face buried in the pillow. Keith laid back too, turning his head towards Lance and watching him carefully. His breathing evened out after a minute, and Keith knew he was asleep now, and Keith smiled softly.

 

-

Keith was the first to wake up in the morning, and it must have been fairly early as he didn't hear anyone else stirring around in the tiny house. Lance was still asleep; and pretty heavily too, with his long dainty-like arms wrapped around Keith. 

He couldn't get out of bed like this, it was impossible with the way Lance had his arms around him unless Keith could slither out from the hold like some kind of snake. He might have been agile but not enough to move from this without disturbing Lance for sure. And he didn't really care enough to move anyway, Lance's arms were a pretty nice place to be; although he probably ought to move before Sila or Liam waltzed in. 

Keith breathed out a small huff. He'd give himself a few more minutes with the sleeping Lance. Lance was cute when he slept, maybe more so than when he was awake- OK, Nah. Lance was pretty cute always. Just obnoxious most of the time, and he had that annoying quirky charm about him that was hard for Keith to not think about whenever it was in front of him.  
Keith let his hands trail Lance's smooth jawline, to his chin, and his fingers brushed along his lips lightly. His finger tips and eyes lingering there for a long time, as Keith contemplated about kissing him or not; but then he shook his head. Kissing him while he was asleep felt too needy and creepy to Keith no matter how much he wanted to kiss Lance again.  
Keith wiggled out from the arms around him and slid to the floor with a thunk. 

He froze for a second, looking back up at the body still on the bed carefully. It didn't wake Lance, but his breathing changed for a moment as his tired body sucked in a long breath and shifted in the bed into a more comfortable position. Keith climbed off the floor after he realized that, and rummaged through the closet as quiet as possible and grabbed the closest pair of clothing that fit his own taste before faltering out of the room and into the bathroom. 

The door squeaked went he shut it and Keith scowled at it as if it had done something terribly wrong. Stupid noisy door.

 

-

Keith ambled out of the bathroom after his long shower; dressed in Lance's clothes, and long damp hair that stuck to his face. He brushed thick strands away from his eyes. Sila was in the kitchen making her normal pot of coffee that she did nearly every morning.  
Lance, Liam, and Cara were all still asleep, but Keith knew neither Cara nor Liam would be asleep for much longer; Lance on the other hand would probably sleep all day after their night. Not that Keith was going to let him.

 

"Good morning ms Sila.." Keith said as he walked over to the stool by the island and sat. Sila smiled over at him.  
"Buena manana Keith."

Keith leaned forward on his arms, his head tilting slightly. "I- I don't know Spanish.." Keith admitted sheepishly

Sila snickered quietly, and she poured Keith a cup of coffee without him even asking, and she slid the mug over to him casually. "It means good morning." She told, and she leaned her hip on the counter with her own cup of steaming coffee in her hands."... I don't mean to pry- but did you and Lance work your differences out?" 

Though it was obvious to her that they had- or something- as she heard them creep back inside late last night. They weren't quite as quiet as they thought they were, as one of them had accidently slammed the front door and one of them, most likely Lance, had burst into laughter that muffled as quickly as it could.

Keith nodded slowly, and sipped at the coffee, although it tasted rather terrible since he had just brushed his teeth a few minutes ago, but he held back the face of disgust as not to offend Sila; it wasn't her coffee anyway- just his own dumb mistake. "I think so..."

Sila drummed her nails against her ceramic mug. Sila wanted to probe more, out of her natural curious mother instinct, but she wasn't sure if she should. She certainly didn't want to make Keith uncomfortable now, but the urge just kind of pushed her into it anyway, although she did so most nonchalantly. "Oh. Good. He's really smitten for you."

Keith's ears turned red and he glanced away momentarily. How come everyone else saw it before me?  
"Yeah..."

"Are you?" Sila asked.

Keith chomped at his lip, and nodded quickly. "..I think so." Keith's reply was short again, because he wasn't sure how to answer. He knew he liked Lance a lot more than he previously thought, and cared about him, but it was just hard to comprehend that and put it into words. It was hard for Keith to read things and spell things out for himself even if it was right there in front of him; but it was obvious he was trying to get a better grasp on it, and for Lance he would try harder.

Sila smiled knowingly. It was obvious Keith hadn't been through this kind of thing before, and she sucked in a short breath before commenting. "Keith, you don't have to figure any of that out right now. You both are still really young, and I think with the way Lance seems to care about you, he'll be patient if you need him to." 

Keith rubbed at his neck tiredly. "What if I can't figure it out, and he doesn't want to wait anymore..."

Sila shook her head and shifted on her feet. "Don't worry about that. You just haven't noticed how long he's held his heart out, and I'm sure Lance will do it longer for you." 

Keith wondered how much Sila knew. Maybe Lance had confided in his mother before him- and it made sense that he would. Sila was a supportive and loving mother, and her kids obviously trusted her.

Keith furrowed his brow. But no, he hadn't noticed, not until Lance pointed it out last night; but god did he wish that he had noticed or was bluntly told sooner. Things could have been different- or maybe less stressful if he and Lance had just talked to each other about this sooner, but that didn't matter now. What was said and done is over and done with; Lance forgave him and now they had to work on what they started to reestablish last night. 

Keith slouched, and he had to swallow back a lump in his throat. He couldn't say anything else now, if he did he knew he would crack and probably cry. He couldn't stop the thoughts that came suddenly, he felt like he wasn't supposed to worry about this- he felt like he shouldn't be worrying about his relationship with Lance. he was supposed to have other things on his mind like having to get back to a tiring war after this week was over. Keith didn't know what was more important, and now he was on the verge of a sudden breakdown in Sila's kitchen. 

But what if something changes and Lance can't wait any longer for me-  
Don't do this again- **Don't** do this again! 

Just swallow up that fear; that anxiety. You can do this together.  
Keith rubbed at his face roughly, managing to disassemble the strangling thoughts, and he let out a tired groan. 

Sila reached out and touched his shoulder. "Are you ok hun?"

Keith nodded, but kept his eyes down and away from Sila. "I'll be fine." Keith mumbled. He was gripping at his knees with his nails, digging into the fabric that kept him from breaking into his own skin instead.

 

-

Keith gave Lance another hour of sleep before he went and woke him up, climbing in the bed next to him and nudging at him gently with flat palms. "Lance...It's time to get up." 

Lance groaned and he turned over onto his back, and he rubbed at his eyes. "what time is it...."

"It's almost nine." Keith moved and laid on top of Lance carefully. Lance's face went red and he blinked surprised. He didn't expect Keith to get so close so casually like that.

"Good morning to you.." Lance breathed, with his blue eyes watching Keith's eyes carefully.

Keith smiled slightly. "..I have a request." Keith started, and Lance shifted a bit under his weight, moving his arm from under him and bringing it up to rest his own head on, and gaze at the sweet face in front of his. 

"And what might that be?"

"Well today's Thursday, and we missed movie night last night so that will definitely be tonight...and tomorrow you and Liam are taking me to that ridiculous festival-"

"Hey! It is so not ridiculous!" Lance whined, and Keith snickered. 

"I'm just kidding! Anyway- Either Saturday or Sunday I want you to take me to my old shack in the desert."

"OK. But what do I get in return?" Lance asked with an innocent smirk.

Keith hummed, and pursed his lips as if in thought before he shrugged. "Nothing."

Lance squinted at Keith and huffed playfully. "Wow rude, Keith. I get to fly you across the ocean and miles into the hot ass desert and you give me nothing in return?"

Keith rolled his eyes and smirked. "Do you need something in return?"

Lance gave a soft smile, and shook his head. "I'll let you know when I think of it."  
Keith smiled back, and he scooted up on Lance's chest and kissed his nose, causing for Lance's face to heat up red again, and Lance's breathing paused for the moment. 

"Keith.. Are we really going to take this seriously?" Lance's voice was quiet now, and it set this into a more serious tone.

Keith blinked, and he searched Lance's eyes before nodding slowly. "Do you think we can?.."

Lance rolled over so he was on top of Keith, with a hand pressed on the bed beside Keith's head. Both of them searching each others eyes and faces so carefully- and neither one could look away from the other. Not like this- not at this kind of time with the obvious tension growing.  
Keith had to control his breathing and make it even again. Lance's eyes were striking- and his position over him was a little more than he could think about. 

Lance opened his mouth and spoke finally after a long minute, "It's not about whether we think we can or not, Keith.. I'm going to try if you do, but if you don't want this- you don't want me- then you have to let me know 'cause I do not want to force this on you... You know how I feel about you.."

Keith swallowed thickly and he reached up to touch Lance's face, his eyes following his own set of fingers, and Lance leaned his head into the touch and grabbed at the careful hand with the hand that wasn't supporting him, and he kissed the palm of the hand tenderly. Keith watched, biting at his lip. Lance was being gentle- too gentle- and Keith probably would have preferred if he had just been more mean about it.  
So Lance **is** a softy... Keith honestly wouldn't have guessed; but his lips were persuasive, and Keith wasn't going to think about anything else now.

"I don't even know how I got here with you.. Don't know why I want to devote myself to you, cause sometimes you're an awful person but it's so different when you and I are together." Lance forced a chuckle and he rubbed the hand on his cheek and shut his eyes tightly. "and it's so stupid, but I don't think I can shut that part of me off unless you tell me you don't want this, Keith.."

Lance wasn't joking at all- he was serious. And Sila was right. Lance was holding his heart out for him, with a plea of Take It or Leave It Before It Hurts Me Worse. 

What a confession. 

Really..How did we get here?

Keith drew his hand away and shifted himself up on his elbows, leaning up enough to kiss Lance on the lips. "I know that I want to try this with you, Lance.." Keith murmured.

Lance was quiet for another long minute before he had leaned in for another kiss, and then the bedroom door slammed open abruptly, and so loudly "LANCE GET UP, YOU LAZY--- **OH MY GOD**!!" Liam screeched. Lance screamed and almost flew out of the bed from the fright, and he clutched at his chest trying to slow his racing heart down. Keith jumped too but then he busted out laughing.  What a household.

"LIAM!!! What the hell!! KNOCK FIRST!! You almost killed me!" 

And another moment interrupted...

Lance grabbed the pillow from the bed and launched it at Liam with full force. Liam staggered back from the pillow that collided into him and he barked with laughter. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were getting all gay and stuff in here- but I totally called it!!!"

" **Get out** , Liam! We'll be out in a minute." Lance groaned. Keith was still laughing, and Liam backed out of the room with slow steps.

"Yeah, take your time lover-boy..s." Liam shouted from the safe distance in the hall way. 

Lance's mouth slanted and he knit his brow in annoyance, and he huffed. Keith sat up, chuckling still. "That's your brother.."

Lance cracked a smile and laughed. "Yeah." Lance climbed out of the bed, and stretched, his back made a creaking noise in response. "...So..we're going to try this for real?." Lance asked, sounding rather doubtful.

Keith climbed out of bed after, and put his boots back on his feet. "Yes. Don't doubt me."

Lance watched Keith with a slight tilt of his head and smiled half-heartedly. "..Did I say I doubted you, mr snappy-pants?"

Keith rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. "No...But I know it's hard for you not to..."

"Well with what you did to me last time--"

Keith shook his head. "This isn't last time. I'm going to have a clearer headspace and I won't push you away. I won't push anyone away, but I'm going to need help and support, and you are going to have to keep reminding me when I need you to- and now I think I know what went wrong last time. I won't let it happen again because now I know how I feel- and how you feel." Keith paused for a second, "We just have to be straight forward with each other, Lance."

Lance inhaled deeply and rubbed at his neck. "Yeah, I'm trying to be, but I don't know so much about you..."

Keith stepped back over to Lance and stood in front of him. His grey eyes piercing, but not intimidatingly. "Lance... I swear I'm going to try.. And if for some reason I fuck it up- ... You don't have to wait on me and hurt yourself over me..."

Lance scratched at his neck and looked away after that ridiculous comment.  
He already expects this to fail..  
"..That's not something you should be saying right now...but ok..." Lance sighed. 

"I'm trying to be straight forward!"

Lance's shoulders slouched and his mouth slanted again. "Yeah I know but it sounded more like a bad omen to me. Do you really not expect us to work? Fuck- we haven't even started yet and you already tell me this shit!"

"What else am I supposed to say!?"

"Uh- not that! You actually could have just left it at 'I swear I'll try Lance' and then smooched me or something but instead you say that! Like you and I are destined to fuck up whatever this is!" Lance altered his voice in a ridiculous mimic when he quoted Keith, and Keith furrowed his brow. I don't sound anything like that.

"Jesus Christ, Lance! I didn't mean it like that!! I'm new to this- I don't know what I'm supposed to be saying!" Keith wailed, and he threw his hands up exasperated.

Lance rubbed at his face. He felt like he was going to rub his face right off; and he almost wanted to. There was a lot they both needed to learn, and one was how to communicate better with each other. "Ugh- I'm sorry! Just keep that in mind will you?" 

Keith crossed his arms. "Yes, Lance. I will try, Lance." Keith mocked, only jokingly, and Lance knew that. 

"You really are an ass.." Lance huffed, his lip twitched fighting a smile, and he rolled his eyes. He draped his arm around Keith's shoulders, and pulled him close.  
Keith snickered and grinned once Lance did.  
And like that, they were back to the lightness...

 

-

 

Liam sat on the couch waiting patiently, drumming his hands on his legs, and he got up and hopped over once Lance and Keith came out of the room. "So! **You** blew movie night AGAIN last night! Now, I know you think you have a good excuse- but you don't!" Liam began, and Lance pursed his lips. 

"Yeah, it's Keith's fault though, so don't start bitching at me!" Lance teased, and he wagged his finger at Liam. Keith elbowed Lance in the side, and Lance yelped. "OW- OK- Both me and Keith's fault. He's just so tantalizing...I mean have you looked at Keith, Liam!?"

 

Keith rolled his eyes. Suave, Lance...  
Liam squinted and shook his head. "Yeah- I don't see it. And I'm not putting the blame on Keith, Lance! This is all on you! Keith is pretty cool, he totally wouldn't drop out on movie night!" Liam proclaimed, and Keith smiled at Liam and gave an awkward thumbs up. 

Lance made a face of overdramatic betrayal and threw his hands up. "WHAAAT? No way! Keith dropped out of the Garrison- He drops out all the time!"

"Technically so did you..." Keith reminded and Lance scowled. 

"Ok- That doesn't count- I was kidnapped by an Alien warship- I went MIA."

Liam groaned and flopped over the back of the couch in annoyance. "ANYWAY! We will have to go into town and pick out movies at the rental place cause all the movies we have here I've seen at least two hundred and one times...except for the one under Cara's bed.."

Lance blinked then slapped his hand over his mouth muffling the laughter that came with the realization. "Liam!!!"

Liam had started laughing too, but Keith was a bit lost. It must have been an inside joke, and he didn't bother asking about it.

Sila stepped into the doorway and leaned against it. "What's so funny in here?"

"Liam was snooping where he shouldn't be- Ma you really need to put a leash on this kid!" Lance said, and he pointed over at poor innocent Liam.

Sila raised a brow over at Liam and Liam shook his head quickly. "No I wasn't!"

Sila shook her head too, and she straightened back up. "I'm cooking dinner tonight. If you boys are going out I want you to bring back fresh chilies. Don't forget." She pointed over to Lance, instructing him to be the one responsible for the request and Lance huffed.

"Yes Mama." Lance answered. 

 

-

The ground outside wasn't so sloppy anymore, the sun had evaporated the slop and instead turned it into gross humidity. Humidity in January? Gross and unnecessary. But it's not like Keith could control the weather as much as he wished he could right now. He didn't mind the heat- but the humidity was a different story. Lance and Liam were about to head to town, and Keith stopped Lance for a moment by the arm. "I'm going to stay here while you're at the store, ok? I'll check in on Blue and the Castle."

Lance looked a bit disappointed for a minute but he nodded. "Okay. I don't think we will be too long." Lance told, and Keith smiled at him slightly. Both of their gazes lasting longer than they needed to, before Liam had tugged Lance away by the other arm. 

"Come oooonn!" Liam whined and dragged Lance down the driveway. Lance stumbled behind and groaned and told something to Liam that Keith couldn't quite hear.

"Don't be too mean to Blue!" Lance called back at Keith.

 

Keith rolled his eyes at the comment and watched them until they were out of view, then he made his way over to blue. Blue rumbled when it sensed Keith's presence and automatically opened it's mouth for him. Keith was surprised. "Huh... You are being rather odd, but thanks.." Keith admitted, and he stepped inside and made his way to the cockpit, and tapped at the control panel until the video feed of the castle popped up, and was able to chat with all three that were there for a bit. Nothing new- but Allura still expressed concern for Lance since the last time she talked to him he was brooding and Keith didn't elaborate on it. Keith just told them that he was fine now and left it at that. He wasn't going to be telling anyone that he and Lance were courting each other- in the smallest sense of the word;  
He might have told Shiro if it were just him there today, but Keith was lucky enough to get the company of all back at the castle.

"You sound like you're having a better time, Keith." Shiro mentioned and Keith raised his brows and shrugged. He wasn't sure what to say, and he didn't want to give too much. 

"Yeah.. Tonight's movie night with Lance and his family. They are at the store now probably picking the worst movies on the planet just to torture my soul."

Shiro laughed, and Allura tilted her head. "What's a mo-vie?"  
Keith let Shiro explain it, and then she nodded. "interesting. I bet you'll have so much fun, Keith!" She exclaimed, and Shiro agreed with her.

Keith nodded his head. He knew he would. Lance and his family were comfortable to be around, and tonight would be mindless fun. They wouldn't have to talk about anything serious or worry. Just watch movies and eat junk together like normal people- not Paladins and Defenders of the Universe. Today would probably be the most normal day for them so far, and that felt good.

"Anyway, I'm going to go now. I'll check back in tomorrow." Keith reached to disconnect the video feed after everyone had waved bye, although Allura had seemed hesitant there for a moment. Keith probably just thought too much into it, as it was normal for the feed to lag and distort the images. He sat back in the pilot seat for a long while, trying not to think too much into anything. He didn't need that thought right now. 

 

-

Lance and Liam had come back. Liam was carrying a bag with the movies and Lance had the chilies that his mother had asked for, and he brought them inside to her. "Keith come inside?" Lance asked.

"No, he didn't go with you two?"

Lance shook his head. "No, but he's probably still with Blue. I'll go get him." Lance ran a hand through his sweaty hair and trotted back out of the house, and over to Blue. Blue's mouth was still open so he must have been inside still. Lance patted Blue and walked inside.  
"Hey shitlord! We're back!" Lance shouted, and Keith jumped and lurched forward from the seat. 

"Do you have to yell? This thing echoes!" 

Lance snickered and walked over, and Keith stood up and stepped over to Lance, who was sweaty and smelled much like a dog, and his skin was sun-kissed, and damp from sweat. He'd have tan lines for sure if he didn't already. "Dude, you reek..." Keith laughed and patted at Lance's chest with flat palms, and Lance shrugged.

"Duh, it's a little hot outside, and we walked like four miles in the heat! Now I know why you dipped out."

Keith nodded and covered his nose with his hand. "Seriously go bathe or something, you're killing me." It didn't actually bother Keith too much, but picking on Lance was amusing, and they both could dish it out the same.

Lance leaned in with a dumb smirk on his face, and he flicked at Keith's fingers that were over his nose. "Yeah, says the person who sometimes forgets to shower for four days straight!"

Keith's face went red, and he swatted Lance's pesky hand away. "It's the stress! It makes me tired and forgetful!"

"At least I know what deodorant is!" Lance added and he wrapped his arm around Keith, making Keith scrunch his nose, but he didn't move away. Lance's skin was hot, and it felt good against his cool skin.

"Doesn't seem like it.." Keith jested, and Lance rolled his eyes and started out the cockpit with Keith under his arm.  
"Don't worry I'll shower later. Come on, Peachy-Keets."

Keith furrowed his brow at the new title. Lance certainly had creativity when it came to giving nicknames, as he'd given everyone back at the castle a new one almost every week- actually Keith was pretty sure they all did that, but Lance had the most fun with it.  
"Let's go back to shitlord, can we?"

"You don't like it?" Lance asked as they made their way back outside of the Lion. The sun hitting Keith's face was bright and hot and he ducked his head down for the sake of his eyes.  
"No. It's corny."

Lance shrugged. "OK then, shitlord it is."

 

-

The day went by pretty fast; a little too fast if you asked Keith. They had already eaten dinner, which was some kind of rice dish with all kinds of colorful peppers and veggies and chicken. It was delicious but Keith couldn't eat too much because of how spicy it was, and he must have drank half his weight in water. Lance of course teased him for not being able to 'take the heat'. And they had helped Sila and Cara clean up after, which took longer than it should have because Liam and Lance kept goofing off, and Lance spilt a pot full of soapy water all over the floor. 

Sila looked as if she was going to strangle him for it, as the suds had splashed all over everyone within a five foot radius, and Sila just left the room after that. Liam had to help clean that one up. 

"Eh..The floor looked like it needed a mop anyway." Lance cracked, and Liam shot him an irritated glare. 

"This is cutting into our movie time!" Liam barked.

Lance threw his wet rag at Liam playfully and stuck his tongue out like a child. "Chill your nerves, Liam. It's only seven." 

Keith sat on the counter and watched them quarrel back and forth with wet rags. There was Lance's shower at least. and not a minute later did a wet rag fly into Keith's face, startling him from any of his thoughts. It obviously came from a grinning Lance. Keith brow twitched and his mouth slanted. He thought about throwing it back at Lance, but that would have been too obvious, so he hurled it at Liam, and Liam gasped. 

"WHAT?! Keith I thought you were cool!! I thought you were on my team!" Liam cried, and he flung it right back and now they were all throwing sloppy wet rags at each other- in an all out playful war. Lance was howling with laughter and he slid behind the middle island, but Keith noticed, and he nailed Lance with another rag, to which made him jump. He thought for sure he had the advantage now.

"Hey! Don't try to hide!" Keith blurted

"I am not hiding! I'm using my brains!" Lance chuckled and chucked the rag back at him roughly, and Liam too had got Lance while he was turned to Keith. 

"Yeah! You started this you buttface!" Liam cackled, and he tackled his brother to the floor, and they both were screeching now in a playful tussle.  
Keith creeped behind slowly, and pinched Liam under the arms to rescue Lance and Liam squealed with laughter. That was Liam's ultimate tickle spot, and he started swinging his arms wildly. "NOOOOO!!" 

Lance snorted and he held Liam down.  
"Looks like Keith is on my team!" Lance teased, and he blew a raspberry on Liam's arm.

"JE--- ERKS!!!" Liam wheezed between laughs.

Sila peeked back into the kitchen to see what the fuss had been, and she leaned against the door frame with a smile spreading across her face. She was glad her kids got this chance, just to play and be themselves again, after believing Lance had been dead and gone. She grabbed the locket around her neck and put it between her teeth. Oh, how she wished her son could stay- and that he didn't have to go and be a part of this Voltron thing billions of miles away. It would hurt her most to see her other children go through the pain of losing their brother again, especially since Lance was just so natural with his siblings. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his siblings while he was around and he was caring and kind to them. He was a bit of a golden child when it came to that- not that Sila had favorites, she loved all of her kids equally.

Keith had stopped when he saw Sila in the door way, and he coughed and stepped back with cheeks red from the playfulness he got into with them. "We were cleaning this up, I swear." He chuckled a bit. 

Lance locked Liam's head under his arm and sat up. "Hey Ma. Keith is right- we totally were!"

Sila didn't look like she believed them much from the sight, but she smiled and nodded. "Mhm." 

Liam bit Lance's arm and Lance yelped. "Ow! Hey you little dirtbag! Knock that off!"

"Let go of me and I will!" Liam growled, trying to break from the arm that his head was locked into.  
Lance huffed and let go. "Let's get this finished so we can watch my fabulous pick of movies!" Lance proposed, and he reached his hand out to Keith to get his help off the floor. Keith pulled Lance up.

"What movies did you pick anyway?" Keith asked with a raised brow. He was already certain they were going to be terrible, but he figured he'd ask anyway.

"Only the best! Alien 3, Killer Klowns from Outer Space, War of the Worlds, and my favorite: Battlefield Earth, because who can resist John Travolta's terrifying and outstanding role in this movie?!" Lance poked, and Keith rolled his eyes. Good lord..

"Aliens? Seriously? Don't we get enough of that during a normal week.. Liam you let this happen?" Keith lolled his head and looked at Liam with a finger pointing over at Lance.

"He insisted." Liam responded and finished cleaning up rather quickly. 

 

-

 

Later, Lance sat down with a huge bowl of popcorn that was drowned in butter, so much butter that it made Keith gag. He wouldn't be eating that with them.  
Lance dug straight in and stuffed a handful of that greasy crap into his mouth while Liam fiddled with the dvd remote and sat down on the other side of Lance. He reached in too and grabbed a handful of it. 

Keith watched, and he was definitely grossed out by it.  
"You're disgusting..." Keith mumbled, and he tucked himself under Lance's arm so he couldn't see the image of the dripping butter, and he folded his legs underneath himself. It was comfortable being huddled up to Lance though. He was warm, so warm, and for some reason that made Keith think of his shack back in the desert. Maybe that's why he appreciated Lance's warmth so much, because it reminded him of home; the last place he was able to call home before Voltron.

"You don't like popcorn?" Lance asked with a raised brow, and he lifted his arm momentarily to peek at Keith. 

"I like popcorn, but not when it's literally sitting in a lake of butter, you nasty ass..." Keith jested

Lance just shrugged. "I haven't had popcorn in a year- just let me live out my wildest popcorn fantasies, will you."

Keith rolled his eyes. Lance is still Lance...

"Shh! No one cares about your popcorn fantasies, just watch the movie!" Liam barked, leaning forward and cutting eyes at both Lance and Keith. Lance stuck his tongue out in response to the snide comment. Cara sat in the chair that sat over by itself, and Sila sat next to Liam.  
Everyone was mostly quiet for the first half until Liam and Lance got into a debate about Aliens and alien weapons during the second movie, alien 3. They had watched Killer Klowns first. Keith wasn't paying much attention to it, he didn't really care, but he liked hearing Lance talk when he had his ear against his chest. It was weird, but oddly soothing; and it's all he could focus on. Along with his strong heartbeat and each breath that his lungs took in and let out evenly.

At least he wasn't required to pay attention to any of the movies, because he certainly wasn't going to like this, and it meant he wasn't going to overthink either. He had done fairly well today with not thinking too much, except for the minor episode this morning, but he was able to cut it out quickly before it just tore him back down to square one. Keith had too many 'square ones', and for now he was at least off of the two major problem ones. 

 

Credits had finally rolled after sometime, and Keith only blinked at the screen dazedly. Thinking of how any of them could sit this long through this pick of movies. He felt like going back out to Blue and watch the waves come in instead, but he knew that Lance wouldn't be following him, so it didn't seem worth it. Not when he had a comfy spot next to him already.

Selfish, Keith...  
Keith sighed and he let his head fall to Lance's lap. Lance glanced at him and the corners of his lips pulled into a slight smile. Keith wondered what Lance was thinking about. Probably not the same thing as him. Keith was being selfish because honestly he just wanted Lance to himself right now. They had spent all day with Lance's family just goofing off, and although it was fun and Keith genuinely liked Lance's family, He couldn't help but to want to spend more time with Lance alone.

Sila was the first to get up and go to bed. She's had enough of ridiculous movies for one night, and she asked that Liam not stay up too much later either. He whined at that of course.  
"We still have two more movies, Ma!"

"Then to bed straight after them please. You can't sleep all day." Sila told, and she pointed over at Lance and then Cara instructively, and they both gave a thumbs up signaling that they heard her.  
Cara looked pretty tired herself though, as she was kicked back crossways in the chair, with her head and hair dangling awkwardly off the arm of the chair.

Liam hopped off the couch and put the next movie in, war of the worlds. Thank god he was saving the dumbest movie for last, it'd be safe for all of them to bail or just fall asleep before that. Keith was sure Cara would fall asleep or go to bed next, and honestly Liam was getting sluggish too, although he denied being tired at least twenty times in the last thirty minutes, but at this point he was only talking to keep himself awake. 

 

-

 

Wasn't much longer before the end of the movie that Cara had fallen asleep in her uncomfortable spot, and Liam crashed too, with his head on Lance's arm. Keith peeked over to Liam, then looked at Lance. Lance was still awake, though he had fallen quiet. "..surprised you're still going yourself." Keith muttered. 

Lance cut his eyes at Keith and grinned loosely. He was tired too though obviously, but he wasn't about to fall asleep. He'd put Liam to bed first, and wake Cara up and tell her to go to bed like a good brother would and actually go sleep in his own bed as well. Lance was done with this crappy old couch.  
"Are you kidding me? And let you win again?"

Keith looked puzzled. Not sure what Lance meant by that, but Keith still felt a bit of pride from hearing Lance admit that he had won some kind of competition, even if he wasn't aware of what it was. "Win what again?" Keith asked, and he sat up, with his body turned toward Lance.

"I fell asleep before you last night, and I am not letting that happen again." Lance reminded, and then Keith shook his head and snickered. Of course it was something stupid like who had fallen asleep first..

"That's your fault for not sleeping the night before..otherwise you may have beat me." Keith reminded, and but Lance pouted his lip anyway. Lance shifted and scooped his sleeping brother up and stood up, slightly wobbling as he did so. Keith was ready to catch him if he needed to, but Lance steadied himself. 

"Can you wake Cara up for me and tell her to get her ass to bed before she wakes up crippled?" Lance asked, and Keith huffed a sigh before he agreed. Lance carried Liam to his room and tucked him in, and Keith did as he was told, waking Cara up and he made sure she went to bed too. 

Keith rubbed at his neck awkwardly, and he waited for Lance for a minute before sitting back on the couch and collapsing back. He huffed because he thought Lance would at least come back before going to bed, and he was sure he was going to get to sleep on the couch tonight; up until Lance stood in the doorway with crossed arms, and a raised brow.  
"What are you doing?" Lance questioned.

Keith turned his head toward Lance. Oh. He was waiting for me?  
Keith didn't get to say anything before Lance opened his mouth again, but Keith was thankful Lance had said something first, especially since it was kind of an invitation. 

"Are you sleeping on this shitty couch or with me?"

You sound more needy than I feel. Keith thought, but he didn't hesitate climbing off the couch and moving over to Lance.


	8. Timing is Just Not Your Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a lot of *sexual tension*, ok?   
> They'll work it out soon enough i swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half is like nothing but fluff and tension omfg

The ceiling fan above them ticked quietly as it spun. It was the only noise in the room apart from their light breathing. They had spent the hour just lying there next to each other, staring at one another in a long silence.   
Tired, but it was hard to sleep when they both had other things on their mind. They just couldn't find the words to talk anymore, but their eyes were talking enough for them, along with the fingers that they had laced together for a long time as well. Keith enjoyed the softness and warmth of Lance's hands, and how Lance squeezed at his fingers occasionally; like he had to remind Keith that he was still there. Keith knew that though- how could he forget the hands that held his own.

He was quiet as he studied the contrast between the light and shadows that fell on Lance's face in the dim light of the room, and the soft glow in his blue eyes as they looked back at him just as intently. There was something behind them- something that Keith couldn't put his finger on, but Keith liked it- and hope that Lance only found the same thing in his. 

He wasn't sure what started this, why they hadn't just fallen asleep or at least started talking, but it was intimate; even if they were hardly touching at all. But like this they didn't really need to. Although, Keith wished they had been. He wouldn't beg for anything more; he had learned patience, and he didn't want to seem so needy for the full body attention.

Getting to see Lance's face and the way he looked at him through his long black lashes, and the dimples that appeared whenever he showed off those gorgeous teeth from behind the soft lips for whatever reason would be enough for Keith for the night. 

Keith wasn't sure why Lance was smiling, but he smiled back every time, and Lance had chuckled and murmured something. Keith didn't catch it though, because honestly Keith had seemed to have lost all other senses, and almost forgotten how to breathe at that point too. He was too caught up by the sight in front of him. There was too much on his mind and yet not a thing at the same time. It was more of feelings rather than thoughts, but they were awfully loud feelings. Nothing that Keith could ignore or shove away anymore.

He was falling for Lance- and it wasn't going to be a gentle fall either. Not with how Lance was treating him, not with how Lance kissed him, and spoke to him, and listened to him, was still curious about him, and looked at him, not with how his skin felt against his own- not with how much Lance actually meant to him. That was the one thing they had in common- how much they cared for each other, regardless if they had seen or known how much that was, or all the times it was hard to see or they were just too stupid to see, or the times they wanted to deny it, but there was no doubt the two of them meant something to one another.

It felt so much like curtains being opened for the first time after a long dark winter and letting in the sun for the first time since the new season. Lance was that sun- that warmth. He wanted that warmth, he needed it. After months of negative feelings and surroundings, he needed someone like Lance to focus on. Lance had the ability to keep him on his toes, but he was careful and caring at the same time and his intentions were hardly ever cruel. He could probably keep Keith sane- more or less. 

And that feeling, oh, it only grew worse when Lance finally took his hand up to Keith's face, brushing warm fingers across his skin, and moved in for a kiss.

I don't know how you got me like this,  
All I know is you get me out of my head so well, Lance

Like this he was going to become a dependency- and that could be a dangerous thing if this didn't work out.

-

Lance snorted, and his lips were no longer pressed against Keith's, but they were still awfully close. And the hand that skimmed Keith's face was now tangled in his hair, brushing out the long black strands in a sweet and careful way that made Keith feel even more hazy.  
"Are you even listening, Keith?" Lance mumbled against Keith's lips. 

Keith blinked slowly, then he focused again on the blue eyes that were back on his. He could tell Lance was grinning even without seeing his lips, he felt it.  
"Uhm...I didn't hear a word you just said..." Keith admitted, a tinge of blush on his cheeks. 

Maybe you get me **too much** out of my own head...

Lance rolled his eyes but the toothy grin was still there, and the gentle hand too. "I said you're tired. Like really tired- you look like your face is melting Keith. Would you just give up already?"

Well that moment was nice.. and it was something Keith would probably think about for awhile from now on.   
Keith's mouth slanted with slight annoyance.   
He huffed, and he wrapped his arms around Lance's head loosely. "Speak for yourself.. You have spit on your lips because you're too tired to close your mouth."

Lance wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. "No, that's totally from you." Lance teased with a smirk. "Besides- I could go all night!" Lance lied. He was tired- undoubtedly so- but he was serious when he said he wasn't going to fall asleep first this time. 

"Mhm.." 

"Ok- so i'm tired- but I already told you I'm not falling asleep first! I'll fight it all night if I have to!"

Lance you ridiculous child...

"OK- I'll close my eyes.. ..I'll probably fall asleep faster if you sing to me.." Keith mumbled, and he nuzzled his face into Lance's chest. He knew Lance could sing, and quite well too from the times he and Hunk would have a little sing off at the castle. It always made Keith pause what he was doing to stop and listen. Until they started singing something stupid like Bring Me To Life; because they only knew that one verse- the 'Wake Me Up Inside' from the song anyway. 

Lance blushed. He wasn't sure what to think about Keith wanting him to sing- not that he minded, it was actually kind of flattering. Lance continued to brush his fingers through Keith's hair. Gathering his thoughts back up for a long moment before he spoke again. "Ok.. Any request? - No emo shit though."

"..Sorry but I'll only accept the emo-est emo song you got stored in that head of yours..." Keith teased, his voice muffled by the warm chest he had pressed his face into. He didn't really care what Lance sung to him, he'd appreciate pretty much anything at this point just to hear Lance's voice sing to him.

"OK Hannah Montana it is- here we go-" 

Keith snorted and laughed, shoving away from him slightly from the curling laughter that came. "Lance! I swear to god I'll break you in half..nothing stupid like that!"

OK, not quite **anything**.

Lance felt his heart skip a beat when Keith laughed, and the blush on his cheeks only grew hotter. Oh Keith really has the cutest laugh-

"kidding," Lance snickered, and he wrapped his dark arms around Keith. He sucked in a short breath before he started singing in a soft voice, "Another night and here we are again. all our faults lay out ahead. Let it out, then let it right back in, all those voices in your head. And we both know everything but we can't learn to leave so i'll tell you what you need-"

Keith let out a soft breath and closed his eyes. Lance's voice sounding just like melting honey, and he had the melody going just right. Soft and simple. Keith felt pretty blessed to be in this moment. Last week he wouldn't have even dreamed he'd be cuddling with Lance and having Lance singing to him to sleep- and much less having actually kissed Lance- but here they were. Together.

"First thing, we make you feel better. Next stop, we pull it all together. I'll keep you warm like a sweater - Take my hand and hold on forever - Just fall apart if you need to, I'm here and I won't leave you now - don't look down. hold on forever"

-

Waking up to hot breath on the back of his neck wasn't something Keith was used to, and it made the short hairs on his skin rise with a chill, and sent a shiver down his spine. Lance was spooned behind him, with his arm snaked under Keith's. He was asleep, but he shifted when Keith did, pressing his face into Keith's shoulder and grumbling lightly, and the arms around Keith tightened slightly.   
Keith yawned widely and rubbed at his own face tiredly. 

He wished Lance had a clock in here, because he couldn't tell the time just by the amount of sun that leaked in from the blinds. He imagined a time when Lance probably could though. Promptly getting up and out of bed for school on time just by glancing at the light that settled on the wall moving so slowly. His mother no longer having to wake him up because he was in sync with the sun and moon so well.

But Lance didn't have that anymore- not in his room at the castle. There were stars, but they had no pattern anymore, not when you moved around space with no fixed pattern like the Earth did around the sun. Even at the garrison it must have been different. The window was on a different side, so Lance had to get used to a new setting all over again- and he had probably woken up late and confused the first few times. 

"Lance..." Keith mumbled, and turned over to face Lance. He was impossibly close due to the restricting arms around him. It was a little awkward, but Keith couldn't complain much. He placed cold fingers on Lance's face, and Lance scrunched his face to the cold touch, but he didn't respond anything more to that.

"Lance..wake up." 

Lance shook his head with eyes closed, and buried his head in the crook of Keith's neck. His hot breath meeting Keith's skin making Keith's face go flush. 

"Five more minutes.." Lance mumbled, with hot breath still on Keith's skin. It felt like fire to Keith, and then Lance's hands had heedlessly crawled up Keith's spine and gripping at the fabric on Keith's back, and his leg slid between Keith's. Keith's lip twitched, and he clamped his jaw shut with a hard swallow. 

If he thought the breath on the back of his neck was something, well this was worse. It was bad enough that he had enough sexual repression to deal with last night- well this whole week has had it's moments... And Keith wouldn't lie, he had thought about fucking Lance quite a few times before, even before he knew he had something for Lance; and Lance happened to be someone he found attractive when he was the most lonely. Really attractive\- 

but then the intrusive thinking started, and their situation with the Galra had been utterly terrible and only made Keith feel worse and act worse. Keith got scared and he had pushed Lance away out of that fear; but he never stopped thinking about Lance and wanting to pick it back up, he just figured it was best not to. 

Keith tapped his fingers on Lance's close face impatiently, feeling the tingly warmth grow in his stomach with each breath Lance had taken, and each twitch of the fingers that were on his back. Each and every slight movement Lance made against him, Keith could feel. And it was hard not to find it a little sensual. Especially since Lance wasn't necessarily asleep anymore, so he was plenty aware of what he was doing. Keith huffed and he rubbed roughly at his own face, trying not to think too much more about the touching than he already was- If Lance would just get up already and stop making his morning difficult.

Eventually Lance had taken in a deep breath and opened up his eyes, slowly shifting away from the warm body that was Keith. "mm...Good mornin' babe." Lance smirked sleepily, and the hands that were once on Keith's back were now moved to his chest, and Lance had that little mischievous look in his eyes that Keith hated so much- because it was distracting and charming.

Keith blushed bright red, and he put his hand over Lance's face and shoved it away without warning, causing Lance to grumble and huff muffledly from the hand abruptly and rudely over his face.

Don't start flirting with me **now** , you idiot-   
you are already distracting as shit

"Morning.." Keith mumbled after Lance was pushed to a safer distance away- although Lance looked rather pissed now. Of course he was, he didn't expect to be greeted like that first thing in the morning; especially after their sweet moment together last night.

"Well good morning to you too!" Lance blurted, annoyance definitely in his tone now. "What was all that about?!"

Keith was flustered now, finding himself growing annoyed too- mostly at himself for having done that. it was so uncalled for, but Keith just couldn't take the closeness and the babe calling- it was mega embarrassing with all of his previous thoughts. He was too worked up for Lance to start being a tease. "You- You called me babe!" Keith blurted back, his shoulder and hands going up in an over exasperated half-shrug.

"Yeah, I did! But why did you shove my face away like that?!" Lance barked

"I-I just wasn't prepared for that!"

Lance squinted, and he mussed up his own dark hair with his hand roughly before it slid back down his face. "So cuddling, and kissing, and spooning at night is cool but calling you babe startles you? God you are so ass backwards, Keith!" Lance shook his head and snorted with a laugh. He couldn't be upset- Keith was just Keith- and Keith was obviously still trying to figure things out for himself. "I really thought kissing you out of no where would have caused for something like this- but no, calling you Babe is what did it!" 

Keith blinked, and he huffed lightly before he gave into the face before him. He couldn't resist it- he liked it too much- and it liked him back for some reason. Keith's expression mellowed and he leaned in and rested his forehead against Lance's. "Shut up, Lance.." Keith mumbled. "I'm not used to this kind of thing."

"Yeah I can tell.. So have you never been in a relationship before or are you just that bad at handling one?" Lance asked, honestly intrigued by the idea that he may actually be Keith's first. Didn't matter if he wasn't though, he'd just be more amused if he was Keith's first. That's all.

Keith furrowed his brow at the question because it was a hard one to answer honestly. Keith had been with a few- very few- people before but he had never really felt anything genuine or strong for them. Keith always found himself getting too distracted by other things and ended up neglecting the relationship. His last one ended when Shiro was reported lost in space, because Keith couldn't focus on anything else but that. And up until now Keith thought that maybe love just wasn't something he could handle, but he and Lance had something strong. They had a bond. Keith knew that he really, really liked Lance now, and there wasn't going to be any denying it anymore. And it was obvious those strong feelings were mutual after yesterday. 

"Sort of..." Keith replied shortly. 

"What do you mean by sort of?" Lance raised a brow questioningly. 

"I mean I've been in relationships before, but- I don't know... I guess I couldn't appreciate them or something. I'm just not that great with them." Keith admitted sheepishly, rubbing at his neck. 

"So I finally am better than you at something." Lance jested, with his famously annoying grin on his face before he shifted and got more comfortable with his head in his hand casually, and he watched Keith carefully. "Anyway, don't worry about it.. If you're serious about trying this with me- then that's all I need, there's no pressure for you to be good at this. I'll help you." Lance told, and he meant it so genuinely. He had enough patience to deal with Keith, and Lance really wanted this to work out for them so he'd be as patient as he needed to be for Keith to realize that.

"And it's not like you have to be perfect at everything-" Lance added with his grin still on his face.

Lance's playfulness rubbed off on Keith quickly, and Keith narrowed his eyes, and flattened his lips into a thin line; suppressing the growing grin hiding behind them. "..Well that sounds more like a challenge to me, Lance. Are you challenging me?" Keith's façade cracked at the last word, and the grin he had tried to hide spread across his lips. 

Lance put his bottom lip between his teeth for a long second, watching Keith with fixed eyes. He's so cute..

"You can't possibly believe that you could beat me, the original Lover-boy, at his own game do you?" Lance said smugly, "Who was the one to sing a love song to you last night?? Oh, right: ME! Fucking me!" Lance laughed rather loudly. 

Well, Keith couldn't deny that. Lance was obviously far better at this kind of thing than he was; probably had more experience even if it didn't always seem like it. And Lance wasn't one-sided like some people may have wanted to think of him because of his more promiscuous behavior, he loved, and he loved deeply. All of something that Keith would learn.

Keith just rolled his eyes at Lance before he moved on top of him in one quick, smooth motion. Pinning Lance on his back, with his knees dipped into the bed on either side of him, and Keith didn't hesitate when he crushed their lips together in a warm and melting kiss; which honestly surprised Lance to the fullest, as it felt like he practically melted underneath Keith, but Lance returned it with no hesitation.

The warmth between them and their kiss was great- and both of them felt that- they loved that. Lance brought his hands up to touch Keith's face, his honey lips never once loosing contact with Keith's as he tilted his head slightly for their kiss to deepen.   
Keith hummed against Lance's lips, and he debated about whether or not he'd try for his tongue between Lance's slightly parted lips. It didn't take long for Lance to decide what he was going to do with that though, as he let his sloppy wet tongue glide across Keith's bottom lip, sending a visible shiver down Keith's spine.

Keith pulled away soon after though, with flustered hot cheeks, and he licked at his bottom lip for the last taste of Lance on them.   
Lance eyed Keith up and down from his place underneath him, the slight tilt of his head still there. He look like he had something to say but neither one of them spoke, they just stared at each other for too long of a moment. Lance just chewing at the inside of his lip inconspicuously and watching Keith's every movement.   
Keith was no longer hovering over Lance, but he was still on top of him, sitting on Lance's hips with his knees at either side. Keith could feel every breath Lance sucked in from under him since he was sitting close enough to his stomach, and it definitely felt more erotic than it should have been, especially since Lance's breathing wasn't quite shallow now and after they had both had more of a taste of one another. 

They could have gone so much further, because Lance was obviously just as repressed, and having Keith on top of him and the sloppy kiss they had just shared was enough to bring that feeling back out. Keith could have easily taken that opportunity to go further- and Lance certainly would have let him- but Keith knew he couldn't get into anything further with Lance right now. Not with Lance's kind of household and after what happened yesterday. Getting caught in bed while just kissing once was good enough for Keith. And he didn't want Lance's family to think that's maybe the only thing he liked about Lance, or was only into Lance because Lance was into him; since he hadn't verbally confirmed his feelings like Lance had. It was bad enough he had hardly confirmed it to himself up until last night, but now he was awfully tangled up with Lance in more than one way. 

Keith cleared his throat and glanced away briefly, unable to look directly at Lance while speaking, so he spoke quickly. "So what are our plans for today?" Keith asked, breaking the long awkward-ish silence. He had to get their minds on something else.

Lance blinked and pressed his lips into a thin line, averting his eyes away from Keith for a much longer moment than he had. Making Keith furrow his brow and wonder why Lance had shamefully looked away from him like that. As if it wasn't obvious enough. He was just mirroring Keith. 

"... Well, our only real plan for today is the festival. But that doesn't start until this evening, so anything before that is up to you." Lance got out, and gave a slight smile up at Keith. Keith smiled back lopsidedly. 

They had done a decent job adverting their attention to other things, although Lance seemed mildly disappointed at first. Keith finally moving off of Lance, and talking more in-depth about what they'd get to do today before the festival. Both agreeing to finally get out and get their shopping for new clothes out of the way today. Although Keith was doing just fine in Lance's clothes that he borrowed- but Lance, not so much. Lance was more muscular than he was at 16 and 17- the last time he worn these clothes, and apart from awkward shorts(They weren't completely awkward from Keith's point of view) and a few shirts that still fit over his strong broad shoulders and biceps well enough, there wasn't much else that Lance could take. 

-

Lance was first in the shower after he and Keith finally rolled out of bed, once they heard the others in the house up and about. He needed one after this morning- because he had a harder time settling his thoughts back down after their morning, and he needed to fix that.

Keith found himself in the kitchen with Sila as he usually did in the mornings, and as usual, she made him a cup of coffee with no questions asked. Keith kind of liked that though, how nonchalant Lance's mother was; and how she didn't seem to care if you wanted the coffee or not, you'd probably get it either way. At least Keith hadn't brushed his teeth yet so the coffee tasted better today. 

Liam was sitting on top of the table, his legs swinging. And he butted into Keith and Sila's light conversation. "Keith are you a drinker? Are you going to get shitfaced tonight at the festival? That's like 90 percent of what the people your age do during San Sebastian anyway. Is there alcohol in space? OH MY GOD- whats the legal drinking age in space anyway?! What kind of illegal shit does Lance do in space?!"

Sila glared over at her son, mostly for the words he used, but she didn't bother scolding him now. He wouldn't listen, he was just rambling and curious; and he had learned his vocabulary from her and his siblings. 

Keith blinked when he looked over at Liam, and he scratched at his neck and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I- I don't really know..? I'm pretty sure that kind of thing varies and probably doesn't make a difference for us since we're all different species. But no, I don't drink alcohol. There are a few weird tonics that we did drink once though. It wasn't really pleasant and it makes you emotional, so we kind of learned not to drink anything unless we already knew how it would effect us." 

"Sounds like alcohol to me. How long ago was this? Lance was underage drinking wasn't he!" Liam sounded more concerned about the matter than Sila was. Actually Sila wasn't concerned about the matter at all- Lance wasn't much of a good liar so she believed Lance when he told her he wasn't doing anything wrong, or gotten into anything like alcoholism or drugs. And Sila had inconspicuously checked his arms the day he arrived home just to be sure- just to mark out that fear. But of course her son had nothing to hide, and he didn't look like shit at all- except for the dark circles and slight droops under his eyes from lack of sleep. But after he had explained everything, she understood why.

Lance strolled in, barefooted but dressed, and with a damp towel around his shoulders. He yawned widely and sat next to Keith on a stool. "Good morning my dearest family and shitlord Keith. What did I miss?" Lance cut a grin over at Keith, and Keith just rolled his eyes at him, but a smile pulled at his lips. 

Back to shitlord, huh?

Liam hopped off the table and skipped over. "Well I was asking Keith what kind of stuff is illegal in space! And what space laws you've broken but he said he doesn't know. Which means probably a lot!" 

Lance raised a brow, glancing at Keith again then back at his younger brother. "I don't think there's many laws in space honestly? I mean sure there's a few, yeah, but it's mostly all Galra laws, and we're Voltron! None of that matters if we're doing what's best for the greater good of the universe." Lance explained.

Liam looked back and forth between Lance and Keith, obviously spotting the unease that had mostly showed on Keith.   
Keith didn't look like he was going to say much more now, and looked rather uncomfortable after the mention of Galra. They were supposed to be talking about things other than life in space and Galra. They'd have the rest of their lives to get back to that after their last three days remaining here, and Keith was finally thinking of other things that weren't the damn Galra.

Can't even go one day without thinking of that...

"So this Galra really means business huh?" Liam asked. 

"Yeah." Lance replied shortly. "But we take them out as we go." 

Keith just let out a silent huff, trying not to let the mere mention of Galra sour the rest of his day. He had Lance, and Lance's family to help distract him from that for now. He let his hand find Lance's dangling one, threading their fingers together and clasping on tightly to the familiar hand.   
Lance gave Keith a slight look of concern, not expecting Keith to do anything like that- not sure why he did- but he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he just gave a short smile and squeezed Keith's hand reassuringly.

"..Anyway.." Lance started, changing the subject once he picked up on the reason why Keith had become tense. "Keith and I have to get new clothes... So, Mom, we need money." he tried coolly. Even Keith felt the pang of utter embarrassment for having to be included in the beg for money- but they didn't have any earth currency anymore- or at least not much more than pocket change.

Sila raised a brow and leaned forward on her elbows. "How much are we talking about, Lance? I won't be able to give you much; I don't have much.." She stated. She'd give them enough for what they needed, because she knew Lance was in certain need of clothes from his continuous wear of the same jeans and the few days of wearing shorts that were a little too short for his long legs. 

"I don't know. Just enough to get us each a few changes of clothes. We'll go to a thrift store- we don't need anything brand new." Lance said. 

Sila nodded and leaned back off the counter, leaving her mug in her place, and she walked out of the kitchen to go get her wallet, and she came back with some paper money in her hand and handed it to Lance. "60 each should be sufficient." 

Lance gave a smile, and he took his hand from Keith to hug his mother, and she hugged him back tight. "Thanks Mama." Lance chirped.

Sila pulled away and mussed up his hair with a smile. "Buy some good clothes because those shorts you wore yesterday did not suit you." she blurted, and Lance's face heated up. 

"I didn't have a choice! It's better than you all having seen my bare ass!" Lance whined, and Keith snorted along with Liam who was cackling, and it only made Lance's face deepen in it's red color.

"I thought the shorts looked pretty good on you, Lance.." Keith told truthfully, hardly feeling any amount of embarrassment for having admitted it out loud in front of Lance's family, but Lance felt what he didn't, and he covered his tomato red face with his hands and just whined more pitifully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was posted so late because I've been very busy and very stressed out- so I'm sorry about that but y'know...life.  
> It's also cut shorter than I had it originally but the next chapters shouldn't be too far behind this one and things are finally going PLACES YASSS


	9. You Like Me Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is wearing makeup and Keith Kogane is very gay. They are both very gay- and Hunk is back in this chapter! Yay for supportive friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot what I was going to say about this chapter- but all I know is it's very gay. They just get progressively gayer with each chapter. Also, this chapter was cut in half, because it was over 12k words but I didn't finish the last half but since I have it started already, the next update shouldn't take so long.   
> Adult life is killing me :')

Keith and Lance finally found their way to the old thrift store in town. Lance hadn't remembered the street it was on, but thankfully Liam was obligated(more of a self-obligation than anything) to tag along and show the way. Liam telling them that they needed to hurry since the store would be closing early today due to the festival starting this evening. Keith was sure Liam hadn't stopped running his mouth since they stepped foot outside of the house, but he wasn't obligated to join the conversation the way Lance was; all Keith had to do was acknowledge Liam occasionally and it was enough for the young boy not to get offended with him and his lack of discourse.

It's not that Keith minded talking with Liam, but he didn't really have any commentary on any of Liam's mindless matters.

"By the way, the store, it's right over there if you two would stop lollygagging already." Liam jested, and pointed down the street to the only small brown building in sight. It was different and not so much colorful as the other buildings around it. Keith hadn't seen one building look so bland since they reached the town, and it stuck out so oddly from the rest but it still had it's own little quirks; with it's outdated sign outside and neon sign in the window. Nothing else about it was really interesting, but Liam had made no mistake in pointing out to it.

Lance waved his hand at Keith to walk on ahead. "You heard the boy! Stop looking at my ass, we need to get a move on!" Lance teased with his awfully obnoxious grin dawning on his face. His embarrassment didn't last long once they left the house, but neither one of them had mentioned the comment Keith made in front of his family earlier until just now. Actually, they really hadn't spoke much to one another during their hike through town at all, and it helped Lance find his cool again; and once he did, he did his normal thing with his one arm lazily draped around Keith's shoulders as they walked.

Keith stopped and furrowed his brow, confused just for a moment before he caught on and he snickered and shoved Lance playfully. "Shut up- you don't even have the shorts on!"

"That doesn't mean you weren't still looking at it! You have to admit, I do have a nice ass!" Lance deliberately said the last part more loudly, gaining the attention of a few passersby and gave an over theatrical smack to his own ass before winking over at Keith. 

There wasn't too many people walking down the street, but the few who were had all given an odd look over to them before returning their attention back to their own business. Keith could only smack himself in the face now- his cheeks having gone red. He couldn't actually disagree with Lance though, but he still could have kicked Lance straight down the rolling hill for being so embarrassing and loud, but now they were both even. 

Liam rolled his eyes and he crossed his arms slightly impatient. He was embarrassed too by just having to witness that. "I'm still here! Please think about me and how you and your boyfriend embarrass me in public, Lance!" Liam groaned. "unlike the two of you, I still live here on planet Earth and the people here actually know me!"

"Yeah don't worry, the people here still know who I am, Liam. You can't exactly forget a handsome face like mine." Lance said back, and he caressed his own pretty face in his hand and batted his long lashes. Obviously trying very hard not to laugh, but it wasn't hard enough as he eventually snorted and laughed out loud at the face his brother made at him for the comment.

Keith just rolled his eyes. That was real classic, Lance.

 

-

 

Lance was the first to step inside the small store, wrinkling his nose a bit at the fusty smell of old clothes and other miscellaneous items. But thank god his mother had a washing machine at the house. Overall, the store wasn't that large at all. They'd be lucky if they found 60 dollars worth of their size and style of clothing here, but anything would do really. Lance could make any style of clothes work for him, and Keith probably could too, but he wasn't nearly as adventurous; and preferred sticking with just a few color schemes. 

Lance turned his head towards Keith with a slight grin. "Don't you go picking out all the edgy emo clothes in the store, Keith. You have to leave some of that for the local emo kids." 

"Don't you have any other jokes?" Keith rolled his eyes once again and brushed past Lance. "How about you pick something other than raggedy ass jeans and washed up jackets." Keith bit, but it was obvious he was just picking by the smirk he had on his face when he looked back at Lance before waving Lance off and running off, disappearing into an aisle just as quickly as he turned foot. He was awfully good at that. 

Lance gasped, "Hey! You leave my trusty hoodie alone!!!" Lance barked. He tried catching up pace with Keith, but he wasn't very successful, and even though Lance towered over most of the racks, and he knew damn well that Keith did as well, he didn't see Keith anywhere as Keith was well hidden crouched down in a circular clothing rack.

Keith was waiting eagerly for the right moment to pop out, but Lance was lingering too far away still. He tapped his finger impatiently on the carpeted floor, narrow eyes peering out from behind a wall of clothes. 

"Keith? Where did you go?!" Lance howled, and he huffed with a defeated slump of his shoulders. Liam trotted up behind Lance with an amused look, and he too glanced around for sight of Keith, but he didn't catch sight of him either. 

"For being two defenders of the universe, you two goof around a lot. Kinda makes me want to see what's really up in space." Liam said, and Lance shrugged.

"Gotta keep sane somehow! Keith is actually really boring most of the time- but I guess this is different. Isn't that right Keithy?!" Lance called out, with a playful grin on his face as he slowly crept forward, keeping a watchful eye in front of himself. He was already anticipating the sneak attack from Keith, but he still wasn't sure where from. 

Keith slowly lurched forward from his position. Lance was almost close enough for the perfect strike, and with just one more step later, Keith pounced out, tackling Lance to the floor with laughter- although it didn't just send the two of them to the floor like originally planned- it sent poor Liam and more than a few clothing racks to the floor with them as well, like dominos, and the trio screeched.

"Oh shit! - **Ouch**! - **Keith**!!!" Lance cried out as he crashed back into a rack. It all happened so fast, and it kind of hurt falling into the clothes rack behind him, but he could shake it off. He had broken and crushed bones a few times in the last year, so this was nothing to him; and he was the first one to laugh about it. Keith landed ontop of Lance, so he had the safest landing; but he'd be the one most in trouble- and he knew it by the obvious state of his face, but he chuckled too.

"Uh- that wasn't supposed to happen- Are you two ok?" Keith asked, and he quickly got up and jerked his head around to assess the damage. Looked like it was only four other separate racks that had come down, but that was it besides the mighty heaps of clothes that were on them. Lance nodded to Keith before rolling over and asking if Liam was ok, and he had that slightly concerned look on his face until Liam had groaned in response and rubbed the back of his head, sitting up slightly. Lucky for Liam he had only knocked his head and elbow, which would definitely be hurting later, but he was ok too.

"Way to go clods..Guess who's probably getting thrown out." Liam bit, but he chuckled a second later. They couldn't help but to find it amusing- even if it ended up being a catastrophe. 

A few of the employees had rushed over- asking what had happened and if everyone was ok, and none of them admitted to the shenanigans, not wanting to get booted out, but Keith and Lance had made sure to help pick up the racks and clothing that had fallen, and apologized without explaining what had happened. They didn't need to though, the employees only seem to mildly care about what happened after the three were deemed ok and went on to do their work again; although they had kept eyes on the trio the rest of the time they were there. 

Lance elbowed Keith lightly, and smirked at him when Keith looked. "You sure are a trouble maker, Keith." Lance teased. They were still putting the fallen clothing to how it was before, and Liam had benched out and just waited by the wall to avoid any more possibilities of being unwarrantedly knocked down again, so it was just the two of them in the aisle. They were being playful together for the first time in months, and neither one seemed really stressed out at the moment. It was weird and comforting, but it was all so normal- or Lance at least wished that this kind of thing was something more normal for them.   
Not even just for him and Keith though, but for all of his friends that were part of Voltron. They've all been under mega amounts of stress in recent months, and cutting loose wasn't something they got to do very often anymore. Lance and Hunk were about the only two who really tried to keep up with their silly playtime, but everything fun kind of stalled, and it was a huge part of the reason why everyone was so on edge and disoriented- but this week has been different, more refreshing. Sure it had it's ups and downs, but no one was in harms way at the moment; and it was nice to have that easy feeling again.

Keith hummed, and he smirked back slightly. "Haven't I always been?"

Lance nodded with a snicker. "Yeah kinda. Never listening to what you're told to do. Guess that makes me the star pu-"

Keith whacked Lance with a shirt he had in his hands and rolled his eyes. "Not to brag, but Shiro told me I would be the one to lead Voltron, so that must make me the star pupil"

Lance mmf'ed at the shirt that hit his face but then he urgently leaned forward with furrowed brows at what Keith had just said. "Wait- I'm sorry- **What**???" Lance hadn't heard Shiro state that to them before, so it was news to him. He wasn't sure what to feel about it- not sure if he was disappointed, or upset- or something else entirely. "You're telling me this  now? Did Shiro actually say you would be the next black paladin if something happened to him? What the fuck- Why would neither of you mention this kind of thing?!" Lance barked. There went that easy feeling right out of the window. 

It wasn't even that Lance was upset about not being the next in lead- he could honestly care less about that- but the thought of Keith being the next leader of Voltron almost put a bad taste in his mouth for so many reasons, but two in particular. For one: That would be an obvious means of losing Shiro. Lance wasn't sure he could handle that, losing one of their own, and someone who was like a parental figure no less. They all had close calls- but Shiro is the reason why there was no call at all. He was a good leader, and they couldn't afford to lose that. And two: Keith having that responsibility wouldn't be a good thing. Keith could hardly handle stress at all, and Lance couldn't imagine what becoming a leader would do to him-- well fuck, **do to all of them.** Keith wasn't exactly leadership material, not with his irrationalness; he would probably fatally push the team beyond their capabilities because he didn't know how or when to fall back; not without Shiro being the enforcer. 

And another reason: The thought of Keith becoming the leader of Voltron gave Lance the feeling that he'd lose Keith for sure. He had become distant once- and if something serious like that were to happen or be the case: it would happen again. And Lance would be lost. Especially now, that he had a firmer relationship with him.   
And whether Lance was ready to admit it or not, he was becoming very dependent on Keith emotionally, because they had a connection that was hard to make; but it was convincing and whole.

But that was just a thought... That wasn't happening because everyone in their team was still safe- and they thankfully still had Shiro to lead Voltron

 

Oops. that was stupid to mention, Keith...  
Keith raised a brow slightly and rocked back on his heel. He carefully looked Lance up and down, but he couldn't exactly tell if Lance was just jealous about it or what. His face was hard to read.  
Keith let out a sigh. "Well it's not that big of a deal- i'm pretty sure he only said that to me because I was the only one near him after that wormhole incident happened. I would have been the only one to take back the Black Lion to the castle... But he made it out ok, so it wasn't necessary to mention it to anyone else."

Lance rubbed his face and he took a lot longer than expected to reply back. Obviously running over thoughts of what would have happened at the time if that really did happen. Lance finally let out a tired huff. "..Well I don't really know what to make of that-"

"You don't have to make anything of that. It didn't happen, and it's not going to happen. We have Shiro." Keith replied back quickly, and he finished putting the rest of the clothes on the rack. Now they could actually start looking for clothes of their own, so Keith grabbed Lance by the wrist and walked off farther into the aisle. "..Just don't mention that to the others, will you." It was more of a demand than a plea, but Lance nodded silently and followed behind.

"I won't... Have you thought about what you would do though?" Lance stopped, causing Keith to stop too. "I mean what you would do if you were the new leader? And don't fucking say 'finish zarkon'. I mean this seriously- because i'm not going to lie- I'm not sure you being our leader would be a good thing for us.. or for you. Could you handle it?"

Keith scrunched his nose. Now he really regretted mentioning it. He didn't want to have to think of all of that, and now they were back on the subject of the same shit they didn't need to be on right now, and it made them both feel tense again, and a cluster of nasty 'what if' thoughts that came along with the subject for both of them. 

What if Shiro had died that day? 

What would our fate have been then?

"Lance- why are we talking about this? That doesn't matter right now!"

Lance's shoulders dropped and he looked away from Keith, disgusted with himself for pressing the issue. It was unhealthy for both of them; and it was just plain dumb to try and dwell on the anxiety it gave them. "Sorry- you just brought it up and I don't know what to think about that thought."

Keith watched him silently before he slipped his hand into Lance's and gave it a squeeze. "Just stop thinking about it. That's not what we're here for. And I can't answer you anyway, because I don't know either.." 

Lance looked down at their hands and took a deep breath before letting it right back out hastily, looking back up to Keith and he gave a slight smile to him. Thankful that Keith knew when they should drop the subject matter just as well as he did; just never seemingly at the same time. And he guessed that's what made them a good team after all, being able to equal each other out when need be. 

Lance looked around, taking slow steps while holding Keith's hand. Stepping back to their main focus and looking for any piece of clothing that caught is eye. Lance cleared his throat, a feeble smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "Anyway- I'm going to tell Shiro what you did today. Knocking shit down in some poor man's old thrift store, almost knocking my kid brother out... Keith, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Lance teased, the smirk broke through, dawning on his face, and Keith smirked back and tilted his head with a slightly quirked brow.

"Think I care? I'd be more frightened of you telling Allura." Keith admitted, following behind in tow. Sure, Keith didn't like disappointing his Brother, and he listened well(or well enough) to Shiro- but Allura was the real deal when it came to the lecturing and disappointment. 

"Yeah, I guess I get that. She can get pretty mom-ish..." Lance snorted, and he stopped to rummage through a rack of jeans, trying to find his size and a decent color and pair. Not much luck though, most of it was too washed up looking and not the right size, but he pulled out a dark pair of bellbottom jeans with the overly bedazzled butt pockets, and he sputtered out into a wheezing laughter. 

" **KEITH**! I FOUND THE **PERFECT** PAIR OF PANTS FOR YOU!" Lance got out after laughing for about five minutes straight, and he tried to get Keith to take them, but Keith had crossed his arms and looked very unamused at the laughing boy, but honestly he was trying not to laugh too. Lance's laugh was contagious- not so much of his humor. 

"Lance, for the love of god put those back-- W-What are you doing?!" Keith bit

Lance had kicked off his shoes and even with jeans already on- he was getting into those god awful bell bottoms, and it looked absolutely awkward as he tried shimmying them up farther than his knees. Probably would have worked better without jeans already on- but Lance was still trying and cackling away. "Well if you're not going to give them a try, then I will!!" Lance said, entirely amused with himself.

Keith cracked, and he laughed at the sight in front of him. Lance was trying much too hard to make it work, but he gave up after a minute and just left the bellbottoms as they were on his leg and took a stumbling step back to show it off. "So how does it look, babe? You like? 'cause I like."

"Honestly what is wrong with you?" Keith shook his head and laughed again, "Just get out of those!" 

Lance smirked and kicked the bellbottoms back off, and scooped them up off the floor. "You're just jealous because they looked pretty on me." Lance tossed them at Keith and grabbed his shoes, and slipped them back on his feet.

Keith caught it and shook the new wrinkles out of them and put them on their hanger and back on the rack with the other distasteful jeans. He rolled his eyes at Lance, and ambled down the aisle, waving his hand over clothes that were closer to his own taste but still not exactly catching his eye. "They were hardly even on you. There is a changing room if you want to try that again though." Keith said

Lance chuckled, "Would you like me to? I bet you'd rather see my ass in some hot pants though, wouldn't you?" 

"Lance!" Keith snapped, with a heated red face. It was hard to ignore the image it brought in his head, and if a wall were close enough he would have banged his head on it. (Or better, Lance...) Lance was teasing enough as it was, even without him knowing it- but now that he knew Keith liked watching him in shorts, the teasing was turning into something different and more embarrassing for Keith to face. "Just look for clothes will you?! We weren't supposed to be here long- and yeah to answer your question I would probably rather that-"

" **I knew it**! I'm just curious to know when you started appreciating my ass?" Lance tried to seem more casual, or cool, or something similar to that motto by nonchalantly leaning against the rack of clothes Keith was trying to look through; but he wasn't as suave as he thought he was being. And of course, that stupid grin was there. It never left once it came back. He was too amused by Keith and his utter bluntness. 

Keith adverted his eyes away from Lance's features and awkwardly cleared his throat. His cheeks still burning red. Even if Lance wasn't suave, he was still charming in his own quirky ways, and Keith hated just how much it distracted him. It was pitiful that someone like Lance could have a hold on him like that- but Keith couldn't think of anyone better to have it. "Well I've noticed it before... ..Are you just going to keep preventing us from our mission here or what?" Keith brushed past Lance to get to the opposite side and tried to focus on finding pants of any kind that would suit him.

"Ok ok- I'll just tease you about it later though." Lance snickered and leaned back off the rack, his eyes following Keith. "Uhm, I'm gonna look over here now. Catch up with me when you finish." Lance pointed off to a different aisle, one with shirts and other outerwear, and he walked off after Keith nodded to him.

Keith's eyes followed him for a short distance and he huffed to himself silently. Time to bust ass and pick out clothes before the employees got frustrated with how long they've already been here; especially since they are supposed to be closing early, and the trio had already been here for almost an hour- but that was mostly because they had to help clean up the mess they had made of the store.  
Keith had rummaged through the majority of the aisle, finding a few dark pairs of regular pants and old jeans that were still in good condition, although Keith found one pair of old black jeans with a few tears in it that he liked- so he picked that up too. He moseyed over to the next few aisles, finding plain t-shirts and tanks, and he even picked out a few things for Shiro.   
He browsed the rest of the aisles out of curiosity. The hardly organized shelves having old electronics and half busted equipment on them, but Keith stopped in front of a shelf with a used digital camera on it. It looked like it was in pretty good condition still, but it was obviously a pretty old model- because it used regular general purpose batteries instead of a rechargeable one or solar powered one like most things did nowadays. 

Keith thought about how Lance actually didn't have a camera- and how he probably should have brought one from the castle to capture the memories with his family. It was surprising Lance actually didn't even seem to have thought about it, but Keith picked it up and took it with him. He'd be sure to get it for Lance, so Lance could have those pictured moments with his family before they had to return back to a restless life in space. He knew Lance would need that kind of thing; and Keith was kind of happy that he would be the one to bring that thought to Lance since no one else- not even Sila had seemed to think of it for him.

He picked up about four different outfits for himself and two more for Shiro, and the camera for Lance of course, and he wandered over to the bench that Lance and Liam were sitting on, waiting for him obviously. 

"I have everything I need now.." Keith told, and Lance perked his head up, looking Keith up and down briefly before standing, with his own bunch of clothes in his arms. From the looks of it, Lance had gotten a lot more clothes than Keith did, but Lance was certainly more of a fashionista in his own sense. Keith couldn't tell exactly what kind of clothes Lance had picked up, but he could see quite a bit of blue in his arms, and Keith just shook his head a bit at the silly thought. 

He sure loves the color blue...

"Ugh finally..." Liam groaned and he flopped back on the bench. "Hurry up, i'm dyyying in this place." 

Lance rolled his eyes at his brother and stepped closer to Keith. "Alright, let's go check out." Lance gave a smile and led the way to the registers, he dumped his pile of clothes on the counter and offered to take Keith's bunch from him, but Keith set it down on the counter himself, making sure the little camera didn't fall off the counter, and the associate started ringing the items up. Lance glanced at the small silver camera and quirked a brow. 

"A camera? What do you need that for?" Lance asked curiously.

"It's not for me, it's for you.." Keith gave a half smile to him.

Lance furrowed his brows confused. "Uhm..OK? You're not trying to shoot a porno with me, are you?"

The associate gave them a brief odd look, and Keith's face heated up bright red and smacked himself in the forehead, and groaned before kicking Lance's foot harshly. He would have kicked him right in the shin but Keith restrained himself from wanting to break Lance's leg. "Oh my fucking god-- **Lance!!! NO! -** It-It's for you to capture your memories here with your family, you horny jackass!" Keith barked, utterly embarrassed by Lance's choice to say something like that out loud with a stranger standing right there in front of them. Well actually, Keith would have been equally embarrassed if Lance had said that even if they were alone- and he probably would have strangled Lance over it too. He certainly wanted to right now.

"Ouch! Hey! I'm kidding I'm kidding!!" Lance snorted, shaking his foot from the pain Keith inflicted on him. "But wow, thanks! I actually didn't think of that..." Lance said honestly, and he rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. Flattered that Keith would have taken the time and consideration to think about him and him being able to capture the memories with his family he would surely need in rough times. Keith was a fairly warm guy- but being considerate of others definitely wasn't his strong suit so Lance took this kind of thing straight to heart.

"Seriously though, Thank you.. It means a lot." Lance leaned in and pecked Keith's heated cheek, smiling at him warmly and he offered Keith his hand to hold.

Keith let out a loud huff and reluctantly took the hand in his own. At least Lance was genuinely thankful. He knew he would be. "You're welcome..." 

Lance squeezed Keith's hand, still smiling at him softly, and Keith glanced at his face for a quick second, wondering exactly what Lance had been thinking at that moment with that sweet smile on his face and the soft eyes he was giving him. It was hard for Keith not to smile back at it- and he was convinced he would never win against that smile ever again.

Stupid Lance...

The cashier finished ringing up the items and announced the total, they still could have spent 15 more dollars if they needed, but they were all set, and they paid the total. They grabbed their bags, and walked out side by side. Liam was waiting by the entrance, and he hopped up when they approached.

"About time. By the time we get back home and back out here, the festival will already be over with with how slow you two are!" Liam chewed, and Lance rolled his eyes with a smile, snatching Liam's arm so the trio could all walk side by side as a group. Liam pursed his lips and followed by his brother's side. Not like he had a choice with how Lance had his arm but he didn't protest. The street was plenty wide enough.

"And who were we waiting on? That's right, it was Keith! Again!" Lance teased and he nudged Keith with his elbow lightly. "It's funny though because usually Keithy here is the impatient one."

 

-

 

Keith dropped his bag of new- or new to him- clothes on Lance's bed, and sat on the edge of the bed. Lance came in the room a minute later and tossed his bag on the floor carelessly, but he had taken the camera out of it and was holding it in his hand along with batteries he found in the kitchen. He stepped over to Keith and plopped down next to him, fumbling to get the batteries in. 

"I'm really glad you thought of this- I wasn't even thinking about getting pictures of my family this week on such a short notice." Lance started, "It'll come in handy tonight. I'm going to get my mom to go out with us, but she's a little reluctant." Lance snickered, and he got the camera set up finally, and he scooted closer to Keith, leaned in and smooching Keith's cheek and snapping a quick selfie of them.

Keith blushed, and he blinked. Surprised with how quick and smooth Lance was. He hummed confused, and watched Lance view the photo on the small screen. It was cute- and entirely pure. You could tell the quick kiss had surprised Keith in the photo, and Lance- ugh, Lance was so photogenic, even when his face was angled away from the camera. "What was that for?" 

"What?" 

"Uh, the photo just now?" Keith inquired.

"The fam will need new memories of me too while I'm out in space kicking ass. And we're a thing now, aren't we? or do you still think this won't work so you don't want our time here together to be immortalized and given to my mother to reflect on?" Lance half grinned, glancing at Keith from the corner of his eye. 

"Did I say that?." Keith rolled his eyes, and he let himself lean against Lance's arm, sliding both of his arms through Lance's arm, and resting his head on the shoulder. "I just didn't know that's what you wanted... Don't know why Sila would want something like that though with me in the picture. I'm not the one she will be missing."

"Does that matter? Besides, I'm dating you, so that's a good memory of me being happy for my mother even if you end up crushing my heart up in the end and she never gets to see you again, she would still like to have it-" Lance told, and Keith furrowed his brow and stopped Lance.

"Lance I don't plan on doing that-"

"- Just worst case scenario..." Lance snickered. "Believe it or not, my mom actually likes you, so why not let her have a picture of you and me together? And maybe if we're lucky and still together after finally destroying Zarkon's ass, you and I will come back here and actually enjoy this memory again too."

Keith pressed his lips into a thin line and watched Lance's face carefully. Keith actually liked that idea: that they would remain together long enough to return and reminisce on all of this, long after defeating Zarkon and his army. It was a sweet thought, and Keith believed he could do it with Lance. They made a pretty good team after all, and he cared enough for Lance to think about establishing a long term relationship with him. 

"OK.. I guess I see your point." Keith mumbled.

Lance smiled, and he turned and cupped Keith's face, pulling him into a soft kiss.

 

-

 

Cara stepped into the bedroom doorway and knocked her fingers on the door. "Hey Lance?"

Both Keith and Lance turned their heads, and Lance hummed at his sister. "What's up my dearest sister?" He scooted himself and Keith over and made room for his sister to come and sit on the bed. Cara rolled her eyes at the 'dearest sister' and strolled over, sitting next to her brother. 

"Let me do your makeup for this evening! I have this new really pretty and shimmery eye shadow that i'd like to play around with- and it will help with my portfolio for my work if you let me doll you up! But of course i'll need a picture too so I hope you know what your getting into- but PLEASE." Cara gave a puppy-like smile to Lance and batted her lashes. "If you let me do this it might help me land my dream job." She added, still making the same puppy face. 

Keith wondered where Lance got that from- that awful begging face that worked so well, and he guessed that this was his answer. Lance and Cara were a lot alike- except she was definitely more quiet and didn't crack a terrible joke every given opportunity, but everything else seemed pretty similar. Keith raised a brow though about Lance wearing makeup. Actually interested to see it. He knew Lance wasn't afraid of makeup in the least- he wore shiny lip glosses and mascara all the time, and one time he had Shiro give him a cat eye. Keith didn't really like Shiro that day now that he thought back to it- but he wasn't about to mention why. 

Lance pursed his lips. "Sure- but I get to choose the colors."

Cara smiled wide. "Well duh! Come on, to my room. I'll let you pick all of the colors you want but don't make it a stupid palate, ok?" She stood and hopped out of the room. Lance watched after her, before looking back at Keith with a slight smirk. 

"You should let her do yours too." Lance said.

Keith furrowed his brow and shook his head. "I'll pass..Don't want to out-pretty you." Keith half teased.

Lance tilted his head, smirking still. His eyes narrow on Keith. "Yeah you could try, but everyone knows I'm the ultimate pretty-boy." 

Well...That was probably true. Lance had all kinds of pretty working in his favor.

 

-

 

Keith left the bedroom sometime after Lance and Cara did, deciding he'd just wait to see Lance until after so he stayed out of that room until then. Keith sat at the kitchen table- the most comfortable and welcoming place in the whole house- and he fiddled with the settings on the camera. Occasionally clicking back to view the only picture on there, and blushing whenever he stared at it too long. He set it down and rubbed at his face. Getting more impatient with each minute that ticked by. How long did it take to apply makeup anyway? He knew he could have just walked in the room if he wanted to, but he just wanted Lance's company. 

Keith slumped over on the table, drumming his fingers on the wooden surface. 

Sila appeared in the door way, with Liam tagging behind her. She had changed her clothes from her earlier wear, and now she was in a slim black tank top, black leggings and black flats, with a white shawl to go over her bare shoulders along with it. It was pretty, and Sila certainly had the figure to pull it off even at her age- or especially at her age. She also had her hair tied up in a loose bun, but that seemed to be her normal go-to from what Keith has observed. 

"Not to be weird, Keith, but how does this look to you?" Sila asked, obviously unsure of how she looked, and wanted an honest opinion. Liam brushed past his mother and walked over near Keith, turning and looking back at his mother with a tilt of his head. 

Keith picked his head up off the table, looking Sila up and down briefly. "It's a lot of black, but it looks nice.. You're going with us?"

Sila huffed but nodded. "Yes. Lance and Liam did a fine job convincing me. Is it really too much black? Ugh- doesn't matter. Half of the town is going to be drunk anyway. It's dangerous enough to bring my white shawl out for this."

"That's what I said! No one cares what you will be wearing, ma. But with all that black you might as well be a ninja." Liam claimed. 

Sila rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't want my nice clothes to potentially get ruined."

Keith just shrugged, and sat back in the chair with his arms folded lazily across his chest. "How late does this thing last anyway?"

"Like three days straight. It's a festival weekend, how many times did we explain that?" Liam chimed.

Sila nodded with a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't plan on staying out later than twelve.. Liam that means you have a curfew too. But you, Lance, and Cara can stay out as long as you want, just as long as the three of you stay safe." Sila informed, giving a motherly smile to Keith.

Keith gave a slight smile back. Knowing Lance, they'd be staying out fairly late. But at least he'd get to see what all the fuss was about, and he'd get to be with Lance; and more than likely Keith would actually have a good time. He wasn't too keen on the crowd thing though, but it was just for one night. And tomorrow would make up for any discomforts, because he and Lance would be at his quiet desert shack...Alone.  
Keith would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to being alone with Lance for an entire day; and practically in the middle of no where no less. 

 

-

 

Lance and Cara had finally strutted out of the room, well, Lance was the one strutting, with a big dumb grin on his soft and shiny lilac lips. Cara followed behind him with a big proud smile. She was proud of her work- and she was sure this would definitely work for her portfolio- and maybe if people took notice of Lance this evening(Which they surely would), they would ask who did his makeup and Cara would be able to shine. Honestly Cara was really good at what she did, it was just hard to find the clients. 

Keith almost hesitated to let his eyes follow up the rest of his face- because god already knew Lance was gorgeous with or without makeup. That thought had already been established. The makeup was just a bow on top of the already pretty decorated box, and when Keith finally sucked up the courage and let his eyes trail up to Lance's face, he knew that was true. Almost painfully true.

Lance's blue eyes were decorated with intense colors of blue, and black, and a line of gold underneath. The lightest blue- almost white- started in the inner corner of his eyes and blended into a bolder and brighter blue in the middle, and then that had blended into a darker color at the corners. Like a smoky effect. Thin black line of eyeliner on top, and shimmery gold on the bottom. And of course, those lilac lips; that maybe Keith was thinking about kissing them until the color came off.  
Lance had also changed his clothes. He was wearing shorts, although these weren't the same ones as yesterday, they weren't quite as short, and they were white. He had a soft light blue t-shirt with a V neck, that was slim fitted but long enough to meet past the belt loops on his shorts. 

Keith was staring, with his own lip between his teeth.

Lance slid over, dumb wide grin still on his face, and he sat right down in Keith's lap. "Keith, you're staring, you big gay mullet-head. Told you that you couldn't out pretty me."

Keith raised a brow, and nodded slightly. Now he got to see it all up close, and he was sure his heart had stopped in his chest from the proximity of the pretty face. 

Ugh,

how can he always be equally hot, and Pretty, even with that cocky attitude **all** of the time?? 

"So..?" Keith murmured, and he huffed lightly. "You look really good, Lance." 

"Thank you!" Cara exclaimed. "I worked very hard on that. Lance was squirmish when I went to put the eyeliner on his tear line."

Lance rolled his eyes but he smiled. "I was terrified you were going to poke my eye out! 1 star for Cara for because she did poke my eye! And not to mention, I wanted orange lips!" Lance teased.

Cara threw her hands up exasperated. "You moved!! And lilac and blue suits you better!"

Keith smiled slightly and tilted his head while keeping eyes on Lance. Totally engrossed by Lance's fluid beauty- and the fact that he got to experience it. He was silently thanking Shiro and Allura for pressing him to come. Otherwise, Keith would have missed all this, and god only knows what Keith would be doing right now with his miserable self. "What about red?" Keith mused.

"Thought about it.. Maybe next time." Lance grinned, and he smooched Keith's cheek, leaving a light Lilac tint in the shape of his lips on Keith's pale cheek. Keith hummed contently and hid his face in Lance's shoulder. Feeling just a little bit more impatient for tomorrow now. 

"Hey Keith, you know we're going to pick up Hunk for tonight right?" Lance asked.

Keith shook his head, and lifted his head up and rested his chin on Lance's shoulder. "No I didn't know. But that will be fun."

Lance nodded and he put his arm around Keith's neck. "Mhm. Soooo... about that, you know Hunk is my best friend right? So can I tell him, or do you wanna keep this in a bag? Because that's going to be really hard for me to do-" Lance didn't seem like he wanted the second option, but they hadn't talked about whether or not they would tell any of their friends, aka the people they also lived with out in space entirely by themselves, who would surely figure it out sooner or later regardless of what they planned. With how limited their living quarters were, you couldn't exactly hide anything there at all by any easy means unless you were very good at lying and being discreet. Which Lance definitely wasn't, especially over a matter that made him happy like being with Keith.

He waited long enough for something to happen between them, so of course he was beyond happy- and that was pretty obvious. Obvious in both of them actually. Long gazes and smiling for nothing- that wasn't very normal for them, so of course it would be noticeable, and someone like Hunk would definitely ask about it. 

Keith pressed his lips into a thin line, thinking about it for a short minute. There wasn't much to think about though, it was pointless to even try to hide it, and he didn't really mind telling Hunk- or Shiro. Or anyone else really... Sure, it would be a little weird at first, and maybe some of them would be surprised(or not), but Keith was still pretty surprised himself too.  
Falling in love with Lance?  
Yeah, that was still bizarre- Until he looked at Lance again, then it wasn't so bizarre after all... 

"You know he's my friend too right?" Keith half smiled, lacing his fingers together around Lance's waist. "We'll tell him together." 

Lance beamed, and he planted another colorful kiss on Keith's face. 

 

-

 

The time to get out and head into town had arrived, and Keith and Lance had trailed their way to Hunks house on their way. They weren't taking Sila's car, it was prohibited to use cars on the street at the time of the festival so they all had to walk. Sila and the rest told them to meet back up with them in front of La Fortaleza. 

Lance knocked on the front door obnoxiously loud, hoping Hunk wasn't already out in town already or something because it would be impossible to find him then. 

It wasn't Hunk who answered though, it was his Mother, and she didn't look like she was going anywhere so Lance was pretty sure that meant Hunk wasn't either. good. Lance gave an awkward big smile and wave. He always found it a little awkward being around Hunk's mother, because growing up she always thought he was a troublesome boy. Not that she ever told Hunk not to hang around with Lance because of that, but it was obvious she was always skeptical. Even now. But then again, they did disappear together for over a year and she probably had believed Lance had something to do with it on a bigger scale. But Hunk explained to her that that wasn't the case at all, and she believed her son enough, although seeing Lance again was sigh-worthy.

"Good evening Mrs. Garett!" Lance cracked. "Uh- Is Hunk home? - Of course he is! Can I grab him for a bit??" At this point, Lance was stumbling over his words and awkwardly waving his hands around. The stare of the older woman was unsettling, but she forced a smile and stepped aside, welcoming Lance in the house. 

"He's currently in the shower, Lance... But hello to you too. It's been a long time since I've seen you." She said. She wasn't unfriendly, she just had that very-protective-mom-attitude thing going on that would make anyone under her skeptical stare uncomfortable.

Keith watched the exchange, a slight grin on his lips. He had never seen Lance look so nervous around anyone like that. He was a moron sometimes but this was totally different. He was nervous, and he was trying to act more proper; you could tell.

Lance let out a quiet huff, his shoulders visibly sagging like he had completed a hard task after many long times of failing. "Thank you.. And uhm, yeah it has." Lance snatched Keith by the wrist and pulled him in over the threshold with him. "This is our friend Keith by the way. I'm sure Hunk has told you about him. We just came to see if he would go to the festival with us."

Mrs Garett nodded and held her hand out for Keith to shake with a smile. Keith took it and shook it politely. 

"Nice to meet you." Keith spoke softly. Lance was still gripping his opposite wrist, and Keith had to twist it to break free and exchange it for a hand hold instead, intertwining their fingers, and Lance put an equally tight grip on it. 

Lance cleared his throat. "Excuse us Mrs. Garett. We're in a bit of a hurry." and with that Lance tugged Keith towards the back of the house where the bathroom door was. Closed and locked, and obviously occupied by the sound of running water and singing from the other side. That was definitely Hunk on the other side by the sound of the singing, and Lance knocked on the door just as obnoxiously loud as he did on the front door. "Hey Hunk! Get out here!!" Lance called with a cheery voice. 

The singing stopped and the water shut off abruptly. "Lance? Is that you? What on earth are you doing here? Oh no- do we have to leave already?!" 

They could hear Hunk fumble out of the shower, and not a minute later the bathroom door swung open with moist heat pouring out in fogs. Hunk was soaking wet but he had a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Lance grinned wide. "Nope! It's Sans Sebastian Festival time baby!!! Time to party it up out in town just like old times! Except this time we're older and much, much cooler! And we got Keith to join the fun!" Lance exclaimed, and he threw the hand he was holding Keith's in up. Keith snickered a bit. 

"Hey Hunk.." Keith said much more quietly compared to Lance.

"And we have something super rad to tell you! So hurry up, man! We don't have all night!" Lance talked very animatedly and he beamed.

Hunk blinked, and smiled. "Oh! Right! Just a second ok? I'd like to get some clothes on first." Hunk shut the bathroom door, getting his clothes on, and exiting out a few minutes later. Keith and Lance waiting by the opposite wall, still holding hands. 

"So what's this super rad thing you needed to tell me?" Hunk asked with his friendly smile on his face, and when Hunk looked closer- particularly at Keith- he noticed the kissy marks on his face that looked a lot like the lipstick Lance was wearing; because Keith didn't wipe them off, but the color was so faint on his skin anyway. And that seemed to be the answer of what they were going to tell him. "-- OH. MY. GOD. Wait! Are you two- Are you two dating?!" Hunk practically squealed and he grabbed his two friends, shaking them with pure excitement. Lance grinned again and nodded, and Keith laughed.

"Wow! How did that happen so suddenly? But I mean- that's really cool! My two best friends are dating! How come neither one of you told me anything before though!? I'm a little hurt neither one of you spoke up about how you felt! Especially you, Lance! I could have been a wingman! Nice makeup by the way." Hunk was just as animated as Lance, and he squealed again, pulling them both into a tight hug. 

Lance squeaked at the force of the hug and snickered. "Hah..Sorry, Hunk.. and You know how Keith acted- I went through denial over this for many months because I felt like Keith hated me- so I didn't like talking about my feelings for him. That's my excuse." 

Keith rolled his eyes slightly and huffed. "I'm sorry- I was out of my head for a while...That's all." Keith kept his side short. He and Lance already talked that through- so there was no reason to talk through it again with Hunk. Hunk could accept this as long as his two friends were happy.

"I don't want to say that I had the feeling, but I totally did!" Hunk exclaimed. "Is this like legit, though??? You two really have a thing for each other and the two of you are sane about it?"

Lance and Keith both nodded. 

"Want me to kiss him to prove it?" Lance said with a grin. "Cause I will- oh I so will!" and then Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's head and pecked kisses all over his face causing for Keith to laugh and shove him away. His cheeks burning red like his jacket.

"Lance! Quit that!" Keith got out through bubbling laughter, and Lance stopped and snickered, pecking his cheek one last time when Keith allowed it.

Stupid Lance- why do you have to be so playful and cute-

Hunk squealed again and clapped his hands together. He really was happy for his two friends, he could definitely tell they were in better spirits, and that meant a lot to Hunk. "Yay! I'm happy for you two! Now are we supposed to be going out or what?"

Lance nodded, linking his arm with both Hunk and Keith's. "Yeah, so are you ready?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I feel like sharing this song because it's my top Klance song right now, and the older woman in the video reminds me a lot of Sila(also the outfit was inspired by the woman too so....if you're curious about what I imagine Sila as then here you go) 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dbPQP38Twk


	10. Tonight is Such a Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a good night for the most part... Keith and Lance spend the festival night together drinking and dancing and enjoying each others company. But the other part?? Well.. There's blood...and crying...and a bit of angst- but let's not panic- it ends in comfort for ya good boy Lance.   
> He ain't gonna let shit knock him down for too long.
> 
> Also, our gentle friendly giant Hunk says #FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck you guys! This is my longest chapter yet- like a million times larger than the previous ones- I'm whipped! But I'm actually really proud of it and think it might be the best one so far(I've said that about previous chapters ik but what can i say? gotta be proud of myself for something.)
> 
> Got a lot of character build for our two dumb boys. 
> 
> And I'm just going to warn ya'll now that there is mentions of past child abuse in this chapter and a lot of blood coming out of someone's face. This chapter is just an all around ? W T F ?(*cough* Because I still don't actually know what I'm doing I guess but it's all good)
> 
> ....aaaaa-----

The trio arrived at La Fortaleza. Above them, and seemingly throughout every street so far, were fairy lights strung up from one overhang over and across to the next in a shoe-laced pattern. It was utterly gorgeous and gave most of it(most, if it weren't for the crowd,) a magical feeling. The streets already filled with people, lots of them, and they had brushed elbows with many as they passed by. Keith didn't particularly like that, especially whenever he stumbled over a stranger's lousy foot, and the man practically hissed at Keith for it, like it he had done that intentionally and it made Keith want to hiss back or start a fight because of their unwarranted rudeness over something so dumb, but he just took a deep breath and regained his composure. Following his two friends in and out of the bustling crowd and ignoring that asshole. 

Most of the people around them only seemed to be speaking Spanish, which was no problem to Lance and Hunk, who were both fluent in the language of course. Keith on the other hand was pretty confused- especially whenever someone with the Spanish tongue tried to speak directly to him, but that's when Lance had cut in and happily talked for him, but it was just quick exchanges before they went off to the next person. There was lots of Spanish music that could be heard playing around them, carrying on from one street on to the next. Some traditional beat and folkloric, and others more modern, just to get the younger and more foreign crowd out and dancing in the streets for those who didn't quite appreciate the traditional beat. There was plenty of people in costumes, ones with paper mâché heads or others, particularly women, with their beautiful and brightly colored outfits. Some even with large feather pieces donned on their shoulders in a big display, and bells attached to their costumes, so whenever they danced, they made music. Those were the most pretty to Keith, and he kind of enjoyed watching them do their thing as they passed in the streets.

Lance had hopped out at one of the women, one with a gorgeous long scarlet red ruffle dress, and bells attached to her hips, ankles and wrists. He tried to dance with her- or more of challenge her, having a little mini competition to see who could shimmy their hips to the beat of a drum the best. The woman was obviously better, but Lance was pretty damn skilled too- he just didn't have the extravagant outfit to be a part of the play. Keith was amused watching them, especially since Lance was obviously having a lot of fun. He wasn't shy in the least when he grabbed a stranger by the arms and got them to dance with him. It wasn't hard for others to want to though, as Lance had a lot of charismatic charm, and he had the kindest aura around him with his vibrant smile. So many eyes besides Keith's had followed Lance around as he danced, but Keith's were by far the most attentive.

Keith smiled while watching Lance, standing there quietly as his eyes followed his moving body intently, and Hunk clapped his hands and cheered him on. "Woo! Go Lance!"

Sila walked up from out of the crowd, and she hugged Hunk hello. "There you are! Where's Lance?" 

"Señora Sila! How are you? He's over there, being Lance!" Hunk told, and he pointed out to him in the crowd. Sila shook her head with a smile. There was her lively son. It took him no time to get out and mingle with the crowd, it was something Lance always enjoyed; even as a kid. Sila and his dad used to take him and his siblings to the festival every year. Those were good memories of a simpler time before Lance's father had passed away and Lance left for the galaxy garrison training school and became a part of this Voltron thing.

"Of course." Sila turned to Keith, and grabbed him by the shoulders gently. "Well? Why aren't you out there dancing? Go have fun, darling! Lance will love it more if you're with him!" She wasn't going to push him, but she heavily gestured for him to go dance with Lance. 

Keith blinked and blushed bright red, shaking his head and looking at Hunk for help with an excuse. "Uhm- I don't dance, Sila.." 

Hunk shrugged and smiled. "Well, no one can force you- but I can tell you that your dancing skills don't matter here!"

"He's right!" Sila exclaimed with a warm smile, and she squeezed her way through the crowd and over to her son. She was joining in on the dance party in the street like a cool mom, and she waved over at Hunk and Keith. Lance looked over and waved too, with a big wide happy grin. 

Keith swallowed, and he rubbed at his own arms anxiously. He really wanted to join Lance, but there was hardly a space near him and his attention had already adverted back to the woman dancer. She was doing a step by step dance that Lance and a few strangers were trying to follow. Looked like some kind of mix between a risqué belly dance or dembow the way the woman was doing it. Lance must have picked up fast, because he didn't seem to have any trouble following the shown moves. Keith was a little jealous of the people around who got to see Lance do that kind of thing with his fluid moving hips right up front, but he wasn't doing it to anyone or for anyone, so he had no reason to feel that jealousy- but oh my god was it there. He had to swallow it down, and just tell himself not to ruin Lance's night by becoming jealous; and make a mental note to ask Lance to dance for him tomorrow; or some other time that they would be alone- but for gods sake don't get jealous now-

Cara and Liam shoved past warm bodies to get over to Keith and Hunk, Cara holding an alcoholic drink in one hand and her kid brother's hand in the other. "Hey Keith, Hunk! Come over here, the crowd isn't as heavy." She shouted at them, and disappeared back into where they had seemed to come from. Keith blinked, glancing back at where Lance was momentarily before stepping forward with a sigh and following quickly so he wouldn't get lost. Hunk followed too, and he grabbed a hold of Keith's arm so they wouldn't get separated while trying to keep up with Cara. 

Cara and Liam had found a side street, with a half wall at it's rear. There were fairy lights strung up above the short yellow brick wall on light posts prettily, but not many people were on that side street thankfully. Just a few people who had used it to get from one main street to the next. You could better hear a live band playing somewhere farther off from behind the trees and shrubs that were beyond the low resting wall, and it was low enough for them to use as a bench and sit on, so that's what Cara and Liam had done, and Hunk had let go of Keith to go sit over by them too.

"Ah, finally." Hunk sighed in relief. "The festival gets bigger each year doesn't it?"

Cara nodded. "Pretty much. Lots of tourist come here for it too..."

"I noticed.. Hey Keith? Why don't you come sit down buddy?" Hunk patted the spot next to him with a smile.

Keith shook his head and stayed standing, pacing slightly and looking around, peering down the street they had come from to see if he could spot Lance apart from all the swarming heads, but he couldn't. They were too far, and the crowd was too dense. He let out a huff. His plan wasn't to get separated from Lance this evening, but oh well. Hunk was around so he had someone he was very familiar with him; and he enjoyed Liam and Cara's company well enough too, but it definitely wasn't like being with Lance.

Gross...   
When did that kind of thinking happen?

It was one thing to like Lance and like his presence, but to be dependent, clingy, and jealous was another, much stupider thing, and definitely not Keith's personality. He had done that with his brother once though; got clingy and hated being without him but he 'grew' out of it after a while. He told himself it was just because the crowd around him had him on edge and that's why he was longing for the person he found himself most comfortable with here; which was Lance. He couldn't find a reasoning for the jealousy though... But maybe he didn't need one if he just kept telling himself to knock it off, and that even though Lance was his item now, didn't mean he could control him. And Keith didn't want to either.

"uhm no...I'm good standing." Keith finally replied, and he slummed against the corner of the wall out by the intersection of the streets, watching the crowd carefully and trying not to think too much about Lance, but it was harder to do when Cara had picked on his obvious yearning for him and just had to say his name. 

"Hey don't worry. Mom knows where we're at. And she'll drag Lance here with her so you don't have to look so sad." Cara commented. Sipping at her drink, swinging her legs slightly in front of herself.

"Yeah, Keith.. Are you alright?" Hunk asked, concerned.

Keith glanced over at her and squinted and scrunched his face at the comments. Did he look like he was sad? He didn't really feel sad, just impatient and growing stupidly ever more anxious. So it was going to be that kind of night... "I'm fine. It's just crowded and loud, and I wasn't supposed to get separated from Lance.." Keith coughed awkwardly, his face heating up slightly at the low-key admitting he was having a bad time because Lance wasn't around right now. Stupid- "What time is it anyway?" Keith tried.

"Nine. This is usually when it picks up. It's going to get worse over the next hour though." Cara explained. "This spot will probably be swarming with people too in a bit, so I wouldn't get too comfortable yet."

Ugh... What a nightmare.

Hunk swung his legs too, humming along with the nearest song. "Well, if we stick together in a group it won't be that bad. I would like to look around the town and find some neat stuff. How does that sound Keith? Of course we'll wait for Lance!"

Keith just shrugged over at Hunk. He didn't really care what they decided to do just as long as Lance was involved in it too. "Hey Cara, where did you get that drink?"

"HEY! I thought you said you didn't drink!?" Liam barked, saying the first thing he's said since they came here, but Keith ignored Liam's comment, and Cara had got up from her spot like on a queue.

"Down the street that we were just on. Want me to go get you one? You are of age right? it's 19 here by the way."

Keith nodded. "Yeah."

Cara started off and she gestured for Keith to follow. "Come on. There's plenty of options. Hunk is it ok if you watch Liam for a minute?"

"Sure!" Hunk replied. He didn't mind at all. He and Liam got along pretty well, and they had a lot they could chat about. "Don't be long!"

Keith heard Liam saying that he was lied to, and he rolled his eyes. Was it that big of a deal if Keith decided to have ONE drink? No. Not really. And Keith had no intentions on getting 'shitfaced', as Liam like to put it; and he wasn't even sure he'd like it. He had only ever tasted alcohol once, and if memory served correct, he hated it. But he was much older now and there were options for fruitier and sweeter flavored drinks that could mask the taste of alcohol well enough.  
Keith stuffed his hands into his pocket and glanced over at Hunk before following Cara back out into the clustered crowd. Cara zipped in and out of the crowd fluidly. She had done this many times before so it didn't bother her as it seemed to Keith. Keith followed behind, awkwardly bumping elbows with people he didn't know, and people he wasn't sure he could apologize to. Didn't really feel like he would want to either though after the incident earlier; but that was just one drunk guy that was being an ass.

He felt like he was in a different world- more so than if he actually had been on a different one. It was weird- but this is where Lance grew up, so he kind of liked seeing it all for himself. Knowing Lance had really missed his home, and the people he grew up around... Even though this wasn't really Keith's kind of scene, he could see why Lance missed it so much and enjoyed it. It was pretty, and the culture was diverse and fun. Most of it was laid back and charming just like Lance. He felt like he was learning more about Lance just through this one experience.

Cara stopped in front of a bar venue, and waved to the menu board for Keith. Not that Keith could read it well since it was Spanish. He knew a few of the drinks by standard recognition though, like sangrias and margaritas, but he didn't want to say anything too basic along those lines and seem so obvious that he didn't know what he was looking for. Cara could tell he was having trouble though, so she tried to help simply. 

"You don't know what you really want do you?"

Keith pressed his lips into a thin line and shook his head. Ok so it was obvious. "No..I don't really drink...But I would like to try something.."

"Is it ok if I choose for you then?"

Keith nodded halfly. "Sure.."

"Ok; Fruity, or strong?"

Keith scrunched his face and shrugged awkwardly. "...Frrruuuity?" He drawled out, very unsure and almost cautiously, although he already knew he most definitely couldn't start off with anything strong.

Cara gave a smile to him then got the bartenders attention. Speaking to the woman behind the bar quickly and ordering a drink for Keith. Keith just stood there waiting awkwardly. He hoped the alcohol would help him loosen up though, so he could go have just as much fun as Lance in the crowd once he found him, and not care about how many people were around bumping into him obnoxiously. He was going to get Lance's attention while they were out here one way or another. He wanted to steal Lance's attention entirely- and have it all to himself. Not that Keith really cared if Lance was dancing with other people(or he told himself he didn't)- because he could tell Lance's only intention was to have good, clean fun; and Lance probably would have had his full attention on Keith anyway if he had just followed him out there. But Keith couldn't right now. He was too tense at the moment from all of the bustling bodies and noise around him that he wasn't used to, but he really wanted to be dancing out there with Lance. And not so much cleanly either; he wanted to feel his heart pumping with Lance, with sweaty skin and just fabric between them- not space. 

God he just wanted Lance so badly-

And why the fuck not? Other couples spotted around weren't being very modest and clean around here, so why couldn't Keith want a little bit of that from the pretty boy he was courting. It's not like Keith was thinking anything **really** filthy- just that dance Lance was learning earlier against him and some heated sloppy wet kisses to go along with it. That would surely make this whole night worth it.

OK, Keith, you're just getting worked up by thinking about it too much...

Keith huffed and rubbed at his face, realizing he was just being really selfish and horny again. Not something he could easily help though; and it was definitely harder whenever he thought about their morning together and how Lance was equally repressed and eager. That's what a year of having no emotionally intimate or sexual contact did to you though; It made you impatient when you finally found someone to share it with. But Keith would be patient longer if he needed to be for Lance. He didn't want to rush into it with Lance if Lance wanted to wait, but they would have to talk about it and come to an agreement sooner or later so there was no confusion or mixed signals. The last thing Keith would want to do was screw it up with Lance by acting too quickly or like that's all he wanted from him; because that was by no means true.

Cara had tore Keith from his thoughts, shoving a drink in his face. "Here you go! One Paloma for you! I hope it taste all right. It's grapefruit!"

Keith took the drink that was shoved in his face and took a small sip to test it. It was kind of tangy and fizzy, and Keith could definitely taste the alcohol in it, but it didn't taste bad, and he would get accustom to it quickly enough to fully enjoy it. "Thanks, Cara.."

She smiled and gave a thumbs up, and walked off into the crowd again. "Come on! Don't want to get lost!"

Keith took another sip so the contents inside the cup wouldn't spill so easily when shoulders bumped him, and he followed Cara back through the crowd. Keith almost wished he had a bubble around him, but if he just kept drinking his drink maybe he wouldn't feel like he needed one. 

He lost sight of Cara too quickly in the crowd- too preoccupied with trying not to let his drink spill with everyone that had bumped into him- and a pair of hands caught him in the crowd, startling him, and he almost swung back to clock the person, but it was just Lance, and Keith relaxed immediately and quickly dropped his reflexive fist when he saw the face before throwing it.

Thankful that his reflex to stop it and drop it was just as quick, because he would have felt bad if he had made contact and punched a totally undeserving Lance. His heart was still hammering in his chest from the fright though, but he was more than happy to see Lance's sweet face.

"There you are, mullet! Were you about to punch me? Damn Keith, chill out.." Lance said with a snorting laugh, then he smiled and put his arm around Keith's shoulders casually. As he had been doing so casually for the last few days every time they stood next to each other. That arm around Keith was starting to feel like it belonged there- or was made for there- and Keith relaxed under it. There was his safe bubble, and the person he wanted to see.

"Where did you go? Is that an alcoholic drink I see?" Lance looked pretty surprised, not really expecting to see Keith with one tonight, but Keith was two years above the legal age and probably responsible enough(?)

Keith nodded. "Yeah. Isn't that what people my age do here?."

Lance snickered a quiet laugh. "Well I guess... But you? Drinking alcohol? Man, you're all kinds of hardcore aren't you?" Lance teased.

Keith's brows raised. "What else did I do 'hardcore'?"

"Well you're Keith Kogane for one." 

"You say that like I'm some kind of idol."

"OK, well, I wouldn't go that far..." Lance shrugged with a half grin, a few of his pearly whites visible against his pretty lilac colored lips. Keith hummed appreciatively before Lance started off walking again and guiding them through the crowd with Keith under his arm. This time through the crowd, barely an arm had brushed Keith by the way Lance was walking with him. He was protected under the arm and half behind Lance's tall body. It was a little uncomfortable but Lance had made the necessary accommodation. Keith hummed again, and slid his hand nonchalantly into Lance's butt pocket. Maybe feeling a little bit more-than-necessary pride for his smooth move on Lance, but Lance didn't particularly acknowledge it out loud to boost Keith's new ego any further. Of course he felt Keith's hand slide into his pocket though, and his grin did widen, but it went unnoticed by Keith who was trying to play it totally cool too; keeping his eyes away from Lance's face as they walked and tried to find something to do. There was many things to do, but there was one thing in particular Lance wanted to do with Keith right now.

"Are you going to dance with me in the crowd, Keith? I think you'll have fun if you do." Lance started coolly, and drawling out the word 'do' to give it a better effect.

Keith bit his lip, then shot the rest of his alcoholic drink down quickly before humming the burning sensation away and nodding to Lance. "Right now?"

"Right now. Unless you need another drink just to dance with me?" Lance raised a brow, glancing at Keith and the now crushed plastic cup in his hand questioningly.

Keith shook his head and took Lance's arm off of his shoulders. "No. But I'm warning you- I'm not that good at dancing..." Keith murmured, but he gave Lance a smirk. Oh god, he really wasn't, and he probably did need another drink, but just to be right next to Lance he'd have a good enough time even if he made a fool of himself. And soon enough the alcohol he already had would loosen him up so those awkward off-beat moves wouldn't even matter to him anyway. And Lance didn't care if Keith was a good dancer or not, he felt the same way; he just wanted to be with Keith and have a good time.

Lance watched as Keith stepped in front of him and took one of his hands in his own. Keith glanced to a dancing couple, trying to quickly pick up on their moves- but Lance smirked, yanking Keith closer to him and taking the lead, stepping in simple rhythm to the beat playing from the nearest live band on the street. Lance leaned in briefly and whispered in Keith's clueless ear. "Don't think about it too much- I've got this. Just try to follow my lead, Ok?"

H o l y F u c k-

Keith had to find his breath again, and he swallowed hard, looking down at Lance's hips and down to his feet. Good thing Lance knew what he was doing- because Keith looked like a fool standing there gawking until he sucked in a breath after counting the steps and following Lance's smooth lead. Keith didn't have too much of a hard time keeping up, because Lance kept the steps simple for him, and once he got used to the pattern of the steps, Lance closed the rest of the space between them, picking up the pace slightly, with a handsome smirk playing on his lips and hand firmly on Keith's waist, and he spun them around through the crowd almost effortlessly.

Keith bit at his lip as he locked eyes with the totally smug Lance. He knew he was charming and talented and fun- of course he had to rub it in just a little with the look he was giving Keith. Each brush of their thighs together was burning Keith up from the inside, causing Keith to lose track of the steps and he stumbled over his own feet and trip back, but Lance was there to catch him by the waist and help him regain the steps and loosen up again. The dumb smirk on his face only growing after that. It kind of irritated Keith, but looking away wasn't an option. Not with how close they were, and how much fun they were honestly having. 

"I'm impressed. You haven't stepped on my feet yet. Are you sure you're not a dancer?" Lance praised with a grin, and he unexpectedly dipped Keith back, with the hand that was on his waist now on the small of his back. 

Keith gasped, and put a death grip on Lance's shirt, his cheeks burning red. "Don't you dare drop me-" He got through his teeth, but Lance cut him off with a roll of his eyes and slight sigh rolling off his lips.

"You really think I would do that, Keith?" Lance sounded mildly offended, and he brought Keith back up just as smoothly as he had dipped him back, and Keith's tense shoulders finally dropped defeatedly.

Keith furrowed his brow and frowned, and he shook his head quickly at Lance. "No- I don't believe you would do it on purpose-"

"I wouldn't do it at all. Haven't you learned to trust me yet?"

Keith shut his mouth hard, and he clung to Lance still. Of course he trusted Lance. Lance was trustworthy- more trustworthy than himself- but Keith couldn't help it if he always had a guard up and lacked in the ability to trust others. Keith wasn't able to say anything else though, because Lance broke apart from him and changed the dance into more of a mambo. Stepping out twice, then back in place and two steps again, shimmying his hips and swinging his arms along with his steps. Nodding at Keith with a wide grin and motioning him to do the same.

"Well, whatever! Come on! You got that, now learn this!" Lance teased. 

Keith stopped, his brow still furrowed and he sneered slightly. "Yeah- not sure about that one Lance."

Lance barked with laughter and stopped dancing. He snatched Keith and pulled him closer again. "Ok ok, I get it. You can't dance that well, and you're intimidated by me!"

Keith's face went red again, and he shoved Lance gently. "I am not!" Keith barked.

 

-

 

The two of them had spent the next hour and a half out in the heavy crowd together. Dancing around, giggling, drinking more, and mingling with the locals under the black sky that was clustered with the stars they were so familiar with- although it wasn't too easy to see them with the twinkling fairy lights on. They were both drenched in sweat from all the heat and moving around, and they smelled like alcohol from how many times they had gotten it spilled on them. And they had both grabbed another drink for themselves a little later on too; it was more of a 'why the fuck not' thing. It wouldn't hurt them to be buzzed, and they were both responsible enough for each other. 

Lance fit in so well with the crowd around him- but of course he did, he was a local too and he knew the nightlife around here well enough to blend in and have a good time. Keith didn't have much of a hard time doing the same after another drink- his fourth and a half one now(that half coming from the half of what he stole from Lance's first drink)- although he had been doing fine on just one, but this was definitely better. It's not like he had gotten so drunk that he couldn't walk or talk straight- it wasn't anything like that. Just a very nice blurry feeling to make him not care about anyone else around him unless it was Lance.. The worst that happened was Keith tripped and fell over once, but that was definitely not because of the alcohol, it was because Lance stepped on the back of Keith's shoe(by mistake), and Keith nearly face planted into the pavement, but Lance caught him by the shirt, and they both went into a alcohol-influenced laughing fit in the street after that for longer than need be.   
But after that, Lance had kept his arm around Keith to prevent that from happening again; unless they both were both to go down then it was just whatever- They've had worse than scuffs before, and they were too giggly to even care.

They wondered around town a lot longer than they expected to after they decided they had enough of the dancing and probably should locate and get back to the rest by now. The alcohol still having an effect but not nearly as great as it did earlier during their giggling fits. They settled for sharing a milkshake instead as they wondered through Cuartel de Ballaja. Lance was getting distracted by the artisan venues all around. Displaying lots of colorful local art of all kinds. From paintings to sculptures, to clothes and candles, and right to beautiful and expensive jewelry. And that's what had caught Lance's attention originally, the one of a kind jewelry being displayed. He couldn't miss that opportunity to find something pretty and unique for Keith and his other friends.

Lance tugged Keith over to a small canopy bazar that was selling handcrafted jewelry, stopping and looking at the pretty colorful gem stone necklaces and bracelets. His eyes searching over the pretty and one-of-a-kind jewelry for something special that would catch his eye and scream Keith. He hummed a short tune and reached into his pocket for the money his mother had given him for this evening. She knew he'd be interested in getting a souvenir, so she was kind enough to give Lance cash for a few. 

"Hey Keith? Would you wear this if I got this for you?" Lance asked, picking up a coral red jasper and turquoise stone beaded bracelet with his pinky since his 'free' hand had his wallet in it, and he didn't want to let go of the warm hand that was in his other one yet. The bracelet had a rustic accent and black beads between the small stones, and the cord that held it all together was coral red too. It was very pretty- and very Keith. And the splash of the bluish color from the turquoise, well that was him, the part of him that he wanted Keith to have... Kind of symbolic and corny but Lance kind liked the idea of Keith wearing something with both of their respective colors(more or less).

Keith rested his head on Lance's shoulder idly, peering at the pretty bracelet that Lance was holding. Keith really liked it, and he was flattered by the thought of Lance getting him something like that to keep, but the words that came out of his mouth didn't make it seem that way.

"Why would you want to get me that?" 

Lance rolled his eyes. "Because it reminded me of you- but that's ok if you don't like it--" Lance was about to set it back down before Keith shook his head quickly and cut in, making him freeze from putting it down. Keith's face red with embarrassment like he had done something stupid.

"No- I do like it- It's really pretty. It's just I don't understand why you would want to get me something like that? Do I really deserve something like that?.." Keith asked, the corner of his lips twitching into a slight frown. He didn't really feel like he did. Not something that pretty.

Lance shrugged, and retracted the bracelet back into his palm, waiting for Keith just to give a clear yes or no already. "..Look, if it's weird to you or something, just let me know.. I could pick up one for the rest of our friends if that would make it less awkward to you? It's just a gift anyway. ..It doesn't have to mean anything in particular if you don't want it to." That really diluted what he meant though, because it did mean something to Lance, but he wasn't about to admit that because he felt like it would just make it weird for Keith. Sure, they had a thing going on now, but it was still new and Lance tried not to get too carried away and make it god awfully weird; but when he saw the bracelet, it didn't scream Keith, it screamed THEM. Keith just didn't seem like the one to appreciate a token of love to Lance- but that wasn't true. Keith would appreciate it, just much more quietly than his counterpart.

"Does it mean something?" Keith asked. He was still embarrassed because Lance getting him something like that felt like it did mean something to him. But it didn't make Keith feel anything entirely weird about it- just made him feel special. 

".. Yeah, That I like you enough to think about you when I see something pretty- and red." Lance answered blandly, and he handed the bracelet to the artisan. "Quisiera esto.."

The shop handler smiled and took it, placing it in a small bag and telling Lance the price. Lance didn't bother waiting for Keith to say anything else, he was getting it regardless now, even if Keith didn't want it right now, and he gave the total to the handler and took the bag in exchange. Keith huffed quietly while watching him. He wasn't sure what to say, but he was filled with a sweet feeling for Lance and the gift that wasn't yet in his hand.

"Thanks..." Keith murmured, momentarily nuzzling his head into Lance's warm shoulder. Didn't even care that Lance was still sweaty. He was sure they both smelled like dogs, but he couldn't smell it anymore anyway. 

Lance smiled slightly, his glassy ocean blue eyes looking at Keith softly. "You're welcome, Keith.. Do you want to wear it?"

Keith watched Lance's face for a long moment, in awe of the pretty face looking back at him, before humming and nodding slowly, putting his wrist out for Lance. "Put it on me.."

"You can consider this my thanks for the camera." Lance received the bracelet back out of the little baggie and took Keith's wrist carefully, tying the cord into a loose knot, but secure enough to were it wouldn't easily slip off. Lance held Keith's hand for a moment longer, biting at his lip and rolling Keith's wrist to observe the pretty bracelet against the pale skin. The color and style of the bracelet really flattered Keith- and those two lonely looking blue stones surrounded by the red ones as well. He considered bringing Keith palm up to his mouth and kissing it but he just chuckled at himself for the thought that came with it.

God you are so gay... Lance thought to himself. **and you're just falling so madly in love with him-**

He tried to blame it on the alcohol for the intense feeling but that wasn't true- he had a lot of feeling for Keith, and yeah sure, maybe the alcohol had intensified that feeling of love for Keith, but he was pretty sure he was already in too deep with Keith enough already anyway. 

Lance cleared his throat. "Yep. It's a thank you gift. Toootally just a thank you gift- nothing- nothing really gay at all" Lance stammered with a slight smirk, and Keith just rolled his eyes and intertwined their fingers together again loosely. 

"Ok. ..Will you tell me when it becomes something gay?" Keith teased, mimicking the smirk. 

Lance swayed his head from side to side momentarily, his smirk slowly growing. "How about you tell me when it gets gay to you?"

"Well it was pretty gay when you put it on me.." Keith laughed, and he stood up on his toes to place a kiss on Lance's lips. 

Lance smiled and hummed against the lips. Utterly melting against Keith. He squeezed Keith's hands that were intertwined with his lightly before bringing them up to his shoulders. Keith took the hint and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, pulling Lance lower and kissing him again with a satisfied purr in his chest. 

 

-

 

After walking another six and a half blocks from Cuartel de Ballajá to Calle Tetuan, a beautiful little street with an overview of Marina La Puntilla and the sea that surrounded it. There weren't as many people on this street as there were nearest to the Ballajá Barracks. It was fairly more quiet, but you could still hear the crowd and music from several streets away. Lance was next to crawling over to the bench that rested near a tall green tree that rustled in the breeze carried from the near by sea. He was tired of walking, and had no clue what time it was or where his family and friend went, but he still had Keith, and he was content enough with that although he knew they would have to keep searching and catch up with them sooner or later, rather they actually just have to meet them back home or not. He let out a huff and laid back on the bench. Happy to finally have a rest.

Keith walked past the bench and Lance, and over to the railing, leaning over on it and peering out in awe at the nightly sea, and the streets below the view. Not too much on his mind at the moment, but his hands were restless. He rolled the bracelet on his wrist over and over, fiddling with it absentmindedly as he enjoyed the breeze and view, and the more quiet area. 

Lance looking up at the pretty fairy lights that were strung above so decoratively from the tree branch above him over to the next tree or the nearest light post in a dazzling display. The lights were more pretty here than in the heart of town. Pretty and atmospheric. Lance liked how they glistened and looked a bit like artificial stars against the black night sky, and he wished he had lights like that somewhere back at the castle of lions to remind him of this night in particular. He had so much fun tonight, and he kept thinking back to how it was nearing the end of their week already. Thinking about how much he was going to miss home again once they picked up and left. Not knowing when or if he'd ever be back. But he knew he had a responsibility, protecting his home planet and others from the Galra, and salvage what they could from the rest of the broken universe. It wouldn't be easy, and it would take half a lifetime if not more just to restore the balance that the Galra had thrown off. Lance sighed. 

Keith broke the silence and Lance from his intruding thoughts of sadness.

"Hey Lance...Can you come here.?" Keith's voice was quiet, and calm. He had been relatively calm and happy, all of his earlier anxieties and agitations having gone away after spending such a night with Lance. And it wasn't even over yet, and now they were more or less alone; something Keith was looking forward to.

Lance groaned and sat up. "..I just sat down!" Lance whined like a child, and Keith glanced at him from over his shoulder with an 'are you for real?' expression.

"If I say please will you?"

Lance squinted over at Keith. "Oh my god, Keith Kogane can say please?"

Keith rolled his eyes and turned his head back over to the view. "Do you have to be such a dickweed?.. Please Lance, will you come over here?" Keith persuaded, smirking slightly to himself.

"Dickweed? Ouch..." Lance grinned, but he let out another, much louder tired huff, and picked himself up off the bench and trudged over to Keith's side. "Boy, I hope you know you're going to be carrying my ass home." Lance teased, and he leaned on the railing with his arms, giving a playful smirk over at Keith.

Keith just gave a smile back and he turned around and hoisted himself up on the small, not-meant-to-be-sat-on railing, and he looped his feet around the bars to better steady himself in his new spot. It wasn't the most comfortable thing, but it made him satisfyingly taller than Lance.  
Lance damn near had a heart attack, and he grabbed at Keith's shirt frantically as if Keith was going to fall back.

"Jesus fuck, Keith!!! That is not meant to be sat on!!! That is a fucking drop behind you!" Lance cried out, like Keith was really in danger. He was balanced enough, unless someone pushed him hard enough, but the only one around to do that was Lance, but Lance kept a death grip on Keith's shirt. There was no way he was going to fall. Keith just snickered at the out burst of concern, and pulled Lance directly in front of him. 

"Well, you would catch me if I fell, right?--"

"NOT FUNNY!!! I swear to god if you fall--" Lance barked, morely with anxiety than anger.

Keith rolled his eyes and draped his arms around Lance's tense shoulders. "Lance- relax. I'm not going to fall.....not with the grip you have on me for sure." Keith let out an amused breath, and he leaned in and kissed Lance on the lips, shutting him up and easing the tension in Lance's body real quick, but the grip on Keith's shirt never loosened. Lance kissed him back, hardly missing a taste of Keith's. Keith's hands slid around to cup Lance's face, and he practically purred against Lance's lips. His thumbs rubbing soothingly on Lance's face as he kissed him fervently. 

His tongue swiping over Lance's half-parted lips, asking to get in. Lance complied, taking Keith's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it with a hot mmm. Keith's hand sliding up and into Lance's short sweaty silky hair, grabbing a fist full and he tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss and licking into Lance's mouth. Lance whimpered slightly with an open mouth, hot cheeks growing hotter, and his fingers that gripped Keith's shirt tightened and tugged Keith's chest closer. 

Keith only parted from Lance's mouth for a second to breathe, his parted lips puffing air onto Lance's, and gazing dazedly through his lashes at the precious boy who had just been kissed. Standing there with eyes shut and lips now between his teeth. He had cloud nine written all over his face, and Keith leaned in and kissed him again. Trailing his lips down the corner of Lance's lips, and to his jaw. Lance giggled at the trail of kisses Keith was giving him down his jawline and neck, tilting his head a bit for Keith 

"Ahh..what brought this on, Keith?" Lance purred curiously, letting a quiet breathy moan when Keith sucked a sensitive spot on Lance's neck, leaving a faint mark. Keith hummed and shrugged his shoulders, wiping saliva from his mouth. 

"Wanted to.. Is that ok?" Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's shoulders again, bright grey eyes gazing into Lance's blue ones with a smile. 

Lance slid his arms around Keith's waist, and nodded. "Oooh yeah baby, it's definitely ok" Lance grinned. "You just surprised me. You know, if you wanted to make out with me we could have done it on the bench."

"Nah..This was better. ..and I told you I wouldn't fall." Keith hummed again and placed a kiss on Lance's cheek affectionately.

Lance blushed again and chuckled at the peck Keith gave him on his cheek. He really liked the affection, and if little red hearts could materialize and float around him they would have by the way Keith was making him feel. Keith was a good distraction. "Well duh..I could never let that happen to you...Especially while you're being so affectionate with me. I like it."

"You **like** me." Keith repeated with a correction, his hands combing through Lance's hair.

Lance nodded and bit his lip. "Yeah, I **like** you..."

 

-

 

Lance and Keith caught up with Hunk and Liam finally after wondering back out through the crowded streets for another insanely long amount of time, but they passed it by Lance flirting terribly and Keith laughing at how dumb the one-liners were. Definitely still feeling tipsy and pretty lovey-dovey after their night with alcohol and general closeness, but they both thoroughly enjoyed their evening together.

Keith honestly had a lot more fun than he thought he would tonight. Lance showed him around a lot of the town, telling him this and that about the culture and landmarks around, and he got Keith to dance around and just cut loose. It was simple, and it was fun. And then they had that nice make-out session too, which only fueled Keith's desire to get Lance alone tomorrow. 

Liam was on Hunk's shoulders, feeling tall and brave, and Hunk was laughing at the boy on his shoulders, bouncing his shoulders slightly with the giggling boy on top. Lance stopped in place, taking the camera out of his pocket and snapping a picture of his best friend and kid brother goofing off quickly, before sauntering over to them with Keith in tow.

Keith was happy to see that Lance was enjoying the camera he got him today, and he mindlessly kissed at Lance's shoulder before resting his head on it. If Keith ever told anyone he didn't like PDA, they would think he was lying by how much of it he displayed with Lance; tonight in particular. He was beginning to feel like glue on Lance's arm, but Lance didn't seem to care at all. If anything, he seemed to be soaking it up, so Keith made no action to put any distance between them right now and just enjoyed it.

"Hey! There you guys are! Keith you utterly disappeared earlier, man!" Hunk half-whined. "Are you two drunk??" Hunk sighed. "Gees you guys had all the fun with out me!"

"Don't worry Hunk, I'm your new bro now!" Liam chimed in with a grin.

"Sorry..." Is all Keith responded with, but he reached out and patted his friend's arm, earning a cherubic pouty face from Hunk, but it was replaced a second later with a knowing smile. Hunk didn't really mind too much. They could still do stuff together if they wanted, but from the looks of it Lance and Keith were already pretty worn out so he wouldn't press it; and he knew they must have had a good time together.

Lance rubbed at his neck idly and smiled half sleepily. Definitely feeling the drag in time now. He didn't know what time it was though. Wasn't paying much attention to it. "Sorry Hunk. Mom took off without me and then I found Keith and we just did our own thing. Where is everyone else?"

"Cara said she'd be back any minute, and I'm pretty sure your mom is over there at that stand talking to a guy." Hunk said, and he tried pointing Sila out, but it was hard to do in a crowd with other women who were honestly all dressed fairly similar with the white shawl thing going on. 

Liam made a slight face of disgust. "Yeah, she's over there talking to this weird old dude.. And I'm pretty sure he's a teacher at my school..." Liam shuddered at the thought that came into his head and made a gagging noise. 

Lance snorted with a laugh and rolled his eyes. "Doubt Mom would bang your teacher, Liam.."

"Well I do need the grades so I guess if that were to happen it couldn't be too bad for me..." Liam replied distastefully, and Lance gave a face of disgust in return.

Hunk hoisted Liam off his shoulders and carefully set him back down on the ground and gave a slight pat to his head. "Well what did you two do this evening?"

"Made out in the stree--"

Keith elbowed Lance in the side and coughed with slight annoyance. Gees Lance. Just tell everyone our business... "Lance took me dancing and then we looked around the local venues, and he showed me around some of the historic landmarks... I really enjoyed it.." Keith explained honestly, but leaving that detail out respectfully.

Lance bit his lip slightly and only grimaced for a second at the elbow that struck his side, glancing at Keith with a slight grin. "Ok, but we did make out.."

"Does that detail matter?" Keith rolled his eyes.

"Ew no that detail does not matter, please no more details- how much PDA can you two display in one day?!" Liam bleated.

"Aw that's cute!" Hunk said over Liam, and he gave a smile to his friends. "But you guys should have found me and we all could have enjoyed the town together! And I don't even require kissing!"

Lance snorted and laughed, and Keith's mouth slanted.

"I don't really require kissing eith--" Keith began, but Lance grinned wided and cut in. 

"Oooh are you sure about that, Keith? Cause if memory serves me right, then you're the one that kissed me first and you sure were enjoying these fine ass lips of mine!" Lance laughed, and Hunk did too. Liam groaned and covered his ears.   
Keith crossed his arms and glared at Lance expressionlessly. Truth was though, he didn't really mind the teasing. It was just a take it or leave it kind of thing with Lance that Keith grew used to over the year; and even if he had the opportunity to shut that part of Lance off he definitely wouldn't. It was too much of a part of Lance and Keith couldn't think of Lance without it, so he would never ask for Lance to change it.

"Ok i'll have to agree with Liam- don't need anymore details." Hunk chuckled.

Hunk rubbed his hands together. "So, are we coming back here tomorrow while the festival is still going on or was that a one night only plan?? I'm asking because 1: I'm disappointed I didn't get to share the fun night with my two best bros, 2: I still never found souvenirs for Pidge and the rest. Unless you two did already? But I would still like to look around anyway!" Hunk chattered, talking along with his hands as well. 

Lance shook his head. "I don't know. Keith wanted me to bring him to see his shack tomorrow but that's not going to be an all day thing is it?" Lance asked, glancing at Keith, "And no we didn't... I was going to pick up stuff for the others, bu-ut, all I got was this for Keith." Lance finished, picking up Keith's wrist with the new and overly-pretty but simple piece of jewelry tied around it. 

Keith blushed, half because of the show off, and half because he didn't tell Lance his full plan for tomorrow. He was hoping to spend the whole day there with Lance, and possibly the night too if Lance didn't mind, but he wouldn't press for it since he would just feel guilty for taking a whole day from Lance that could have been spent with his family. That's what Lance was here for originally, not to be with Keith. He swallowed shallowly, watching as Hunk had grabbed his arm carefully to exam the bracelet closer. 

"Wow! This is really pretty, Keith! Did you pick it out?" Hunk asked, letting go of Keith's arm. 

Keith shook his head. "Lance did..."

Lance smiled slightly, watching Keith with appreciative eyes. 

Hunk gasped. "And I missed the first official gift exchange?! I'm just asking this right now- DON'T leave me out of the wedding!"

Keith blushed bright red and he groaned, rubbing his hand over his own face. "Do I look like I want to marry Lance?! We just started dating, Hunk!" Keith was overly whiney and embarrassed by the teasing remark from Hunk. Like they would even get that far. I mean, Keith did hope they could make it work for the long run, but how long was he thinking anyway? He didn't know, he didn't want to think about that this early. Or ever really. He just wanted to stick around with Lance, that's all. It by no means meant they would ever have to really settle down with each other.

Lance just laughed. "Don't worry Hunk, you'll be my best man...Or second best??" Lance tilted his head, continuing on the thought. "Wouldn't the groom of the groom actually be the best man?? I mean you would be marrying him so obviously that would make him a pretty great man but I don't fucking know- "

"...Huh... You make a point... If two dudes marry each other they are best mans I guess... Like the ultimate kind of best man because you would be marrying them... But I'm your best bro. Or at least your second best man- but not in the sense that I would want to marry you, Lance. I don't want to marry you, Lance. Just so we're clear." Hunk added. 

Lance gasped way over dramatically, and half-heartedly put his hand on his chest in a hurt fashion. "I'm hurt! You wouldn't marry me if I asked you to, Hunk?!"

"Stop entertaining the idea! No one is getting married!" Keith barked, cutting in and sounding rather jealous but he wasn't.

Lance rolled his eyes and grinned. "Keith- we know." 

Hunk chuckled at how irritated Keith looked, but changed the subject. "Anyways.. So tomorrow night? Are we coming back here or should we be looking for souvenirs for the rest now?"

Keith huffed, and clamped down on his lip. Unable to say anything at the moment, because he'd rather ask Lance about staying one night at the shack while they were alone. He should have asked earlier, but it slipped his mind.

Lance rubbed at the nape of his neck. "Well--" Lance was cut off by Cara stumbling out of the crowd and hissing angrily as she was being followed by an all too grope-y man. 

"Creep!!! Las manos de encima!" Cara snapped, tugging her arm away from the grasp and threatening the man with an open palm. 

All four of the boys perked up at the familiar voice in distress, but Lance was the first to rush over and try to help the situation. Liam followed, looking like he was ready to fight the fully grown man with his bare hands but Hunk snatched the boy's shoulder quickly and shook his head at him. 

"Oh no-Liam, I think you should let Lance handle this" Hunk warned for the safety of the scrawny thirteen year old. 

"Hey! Hey! Deja ir a mi Hermana!" Lance hissed, but he never raised a hand to the man who had obviously had too much to drink, he just tried to get Cara away from the man without any difficulty. "Just let go of her! Neither of us want any trouble!"

The nameless drunk man staggered forward and shook his hand at Lance like Lance had the audacity of telling him what to do. "Hey! I- I don't either- I juuust wahnted to talk to the- the pretty lass!" He stammered drunkenly, and tried to swipe Cara's arm again, but Lance swatted it away and pushed Cara behind him. The man was obviously very displeased by that, and he puffed his chest out and tilted forward on his feet at Lance in a pushy and cocky manner.

"Yeah? Well you can talk a woman without putting your filthy fucking hands on her, you piece of garbage! How about you fuck off and go find somewhere else to be!" Lance snapped, and he shoved the man's puffed up chest away. Absolutely not what Lance had intended to start, but he wasn't about to put up with some asshole that was going around harassing women. 

"Jesus, Lance, don't even bother arguing with him- lets just go!" Cara urged, grabbing her brother by the arm and pulling him out of his defensive stance, and Lance was going to turn around and drop it since his sister had asked, but it only took a split second for the drunk to swing his fist into Lance's face. A disgusting crack and smack noise as the fist hit Lance dead in the face. Cara hadn't registered what happened by the time Lance flew into the ground but she had a hold on his arm, enough to where his head was safe from being cracked on the pavement. "Shit!" Cara screeched, and others in the crowd screeched and hollered too.

"OOH FUCK! Lance!" Hunk yelped out with a jump, wincing at the bloody noise, and he had to hold on to Liam tightly. The boy ever ready to fight the man now. Keith jumped too, and ran over, but Lance got back up just as quickly as he was knocked down and fought back before Keith could grab him, and the yammering crowd had blocked Keith from advancing any closer. Lance tackled the drunk and pretty much started an all out brawl. Lance's face dripping with thick blood that poured disgustingly from his surely broken nose. He didn't hit the man, just wrestled with him to the ground, barking angrily. Cara was separated from her brother now too- the curious crowd surrounding the two brawlers and hollering loudly, only a few screaming to stop them and get them broken apart, but no one moved forward to break it off yet. Who ever did? No one up front knew these two so why would they care about breaking them off of each other.

"Lance!!!"

"LANCE!!"

"YOU DUMB PIECE OF SHIT!! WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING HIT ME?!" Lance roared. he had not hit the man; but he wanted to so badly with one fist raised threateningly. He was just keeping the man down with his other set of nails digging into the mans skin, waiting for someone to help and take the man away. Or get him away from the man, but before that could happen, the man growled and easily kicked Lance off of him. Throwing him off like a ragdoll and getting Lance on the ground on his back in an easy sweep, and he punched him again with out hesitation- but lucky Lance, he was able to pitch his head out of the way from the meaty-and-busted knuckled fist, and it only grazed his ear.   
That time Lance didn't hold back, and he punched back defensively, cracking a good one in the man's face, but not nearly as good of a lick that the man had inflicted on Lance a previous moment ago. 

"Dude get the fuck off of me!" Lance barked, his voice cracking. "I didn't want this!" Lance cried out, fighting off the hand that was trying to grab ahold of his face and undoubtedly try and pick his skull up from the pavement and smash it back. He was growing panicked caught underneath the heavy weight of the man. He wasn't nearly as well equipped for close combat as he should have been, but he wasn't expecting for this to happen- and it all happened too quickly. But that's what you get for yelling at a stranger who was drunk and calling him garbage. He could have just escorted Cara away like he originally intended to and avoided this whole blurry fiasco. 

Lance wasn't as lucky a second time, when the fist flew down, bloodying his face even more and he struggled harder, swinging his arms more frantically and trying to wrestle the man off of him, and screaming shrilly. "STOP IT!! - GET OFF!!! - GET OFF OF ME!!" Lance shrieked in between each hyperventilating breath. Panic rising higher and taking over, and he felt defenseless- and something he felt once before. It was pure fear. As terrifying as it could get. The only time he had truly felt the same way with fear was in a similar situation that he was in now, but at the time he was younger- and so much more defenseless than he was now. But the actions by the drunk man had triggered the same feelings the twelve year old him had experienced, rendering Lance completely defenseless as he sobbed for the man to just stop. Begging him to stop with hot tears streaming down his face.

Stop- Stop- Stop, just stop it please

The metallic taste in his mouth bitter and choking him. He was used to it- but he hated it, especially now when he had more panic in dread filled in him than he ever had when he was in a battle with Galra. The Galra were terrifying and relentless, but what they did never felt as personal as this- the reckless violence of a older and much stronger man that had too much to drink. 

Keith finally pushed through the crowd, and didn't hesitate for a second when he kicked the man dead in the face, virtually sending the man flying into the crowd that had acted too slowly to help the screaming boy that was being bludgeoned, although the fight had only lasted a mere thirty seconds before Keith was able to end it. He wished he could have broken in sooner- because hearing Lance scream was mortally terrifying. But there was that stupid fucking crowd getting in the goddamn way and not fucking helping. Why had no one helped when Lance was literally screaming for mercy? It was like everyone around them was a hopeless block of salt, just standing there practically motionless watching the act happen. All they seemed to be able to do was yell, and it made Keith want to spit in their useless faces. 

The man's blood splurted from his face and now all over Keith's shoe, and Keith was sure he had just kicked in the man's front set of teeth and broke his nose by the disgusting waves of blood that poured from his mouth and nose. He looked worse than Lance did now, but it fucking served him right for wailing it on Lance like that even after Lance screamed for him to stop. Keith quickly scooped Lance up off of the ground from under the arms. 

Lance was blubbering, but he choked back a shaky sob. Bloody saliva pouring out in streams from his busted lips. His shaking hands finding themselves gripping Keith's shirt for any sort of comfort. His breathing loud and heavy, so heavy that with each heave of his chest he wobbled on his feet. He couldn't hold that sob in anymore, and he shuddered when it came out. He was weeping now with loud broken sobs, and gagging at the disgusting iron taste that settled in his throat. 

Keith's heart felt like it broke in his chest at the sight. He had never felt more frightened to see Lance sob, and felt weak because he couldn't do anything much to calm him down or help him. He was worried just wrapping his arms around him would be the wrong thing- or that it would hurt him since Lance had been roughly thrown on the ground and beaten so relentlessly, there was no doubt he was hurting all over- but he wrapped his arms around Lance's chest as comfortingly as he could from behind him. Pressing a cheek into Lance's back and screwing his eyes shut. "Lance- Lance it's alright. You're safe..You're safe with me.." Keith cooed. 

Keith had a bit of experience in calming people down from a panic attack, as he was usually the one there for Shiro whenever Shiro had a bad night with his PTSD. Keith knew everyone with panic attacks was different and acted differently to certain things, but thankfully Lance didn't have a bad reaction to the arms around him suddenly or the warmth against his back. Keith listened to each breath Lance took, counting them and listening to the wheeze they carried. Soon after he felt one of Lance's hands reach and grip onto one of his, holding it with a tight death grip as he just tried to keep breathing through his mouth. It felt like he was going to crush Keith's hand, but Keith just bared with it, still counting his breaths with Lance, and he let his other hand grip Lance's shirt.

Just breathe Lance... I'm here...  
Don't you know you're safe with me?   
I'm going to help you...

Hunk, Liam, and Cara had all rushed over from the crowd seemingly simultaneously

"Jesus Christ, Lance are you ok?!"

"Lance!"

"Oh my god! Are you alright?!"

Keith was the only one that didn't ask that thing. It was obvious he wasn't, and he could read off of Lance that it was best just to shut it and not ask that question, and he just held on to Lance protectively with a stabilizing arms looped around to the front of Lance's heaving chest. Keith was still trying to process what had just happened. He knew what happened, but he wished he could have beaten the bloody shit out the man for what he did to Lance. And to Cara too. It was disgusting behavior, and after seeing what it did to Lance only made his insides burn with hatred for the unnamed man.

Lance only groaned in response, his face a bloody mess. Thick streams of blood seeping from a deep gash on his nose and over his swollen lips. Sila could be heard in the crowd saying 'that better not have been my kid' and 'get out of the way! please get out of the way!'. She recognized their voices, but she was unable to get through from the thick crowd that had gathered around quickly. She finally broke through the crowd and over to her kids.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" Sila cried out, and she reached out for her son with a worried brow. "Oh-- Lance!"

Lance leaned back on his heels, bracing himself back against Keith, and he turned his head away from his mother. "I'll be fine!!" he snapped, with his own mixture of blood and spit spraying from his hurt mouth. "Let's just get out of here.." He choked out. He did not want anyone coddling him right now- certainly not his mother. He repeated to himself over and over that he was fine both aloud and to himself.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine--"

I'm fine I'm fine I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine--

Sila sunk back on her heels, her face contorting with heavy concern. It was unlike her son to snap at her, but she understood what he was feeling, and knew too well what triggered this panic, so she backed off.

 

-

 

The whole lot headed home, all of them quiet the whole way while on their way to Hunk's house. They were going to get him home first. Keith had Lance's arm draped over his shoulder, holding his arm in place with one hand and his other arm around Lance's waist. Assisting him as he walked staggeredly. His head hurt like a mother fucker, and worst part is that they didn't have a cyropod to heal the mess up quickly, but Blue did have a medical kit with a healing cream in it. It wasn't nearly as fast or as effective as using a cyropod but it would have to do. And his new baby blue shirt was ruined with blood. At least his white shorts could be bleached since they had gotten droplets of red blood on them from his leaky nose. He hardly cared anymore about what happened after he finally settled down, although he was still snuffling with a few tears escaping occasionally. He held them in mostly, and he was thankful everyone was mostly quiet about the episode they had witnessed, but Cara did try to apologize for what ended up happening, but Lance shook his head and told her that it wasn't her fault, and that he would gladly stand up for her again; even if he got his ass kicked another time. Cara just smiled feebly at her younger brother and patted his shoulder with tender care, but Lance still flinched slightly at the touch, and Keith felt Lance's breath hitch under his arm.

Although he calmed down and knew he was safe now, he was still jumpy.   
Keith side eyed Lance as they walked. He hadn't let his hands off of Lance since he picked the bloody and weeping Lance up off the ground, and he wondered if Lance was ok with it since he didn't seem to want anyone else's hands on him. He seemed to be- by the way he was using Keith as a crutch both physically and emotionally. Keith even offered to carry Lance but Lance refused- claiming he was just kidding earlier. But god knew he needed to be off of his feet more now than ever.

Hunk stopped and gave a look of concern over to Lance when they finally reached his house. "Lance are you sure you don't want to come inside and clean that up?" Hunk offered. 

Lance shook his head. "Nah... Don't worry buddy. I'll get it cleaned up when I get home..."

Keith nodded at Hunk and squeezed Lance's hand that was draped over his shoulder comfortingly. "I'll be sure to take care of him, Hunk.. Goodnight." Keith told, and Hunk just sighed and walked over to the front door, looking back over at his friends and waving half-heartedly before heading inside. 

 

-

 

The rest finally made their way back to Lance's home. Lance gave in and asked Keith to carry him, so Keith picked Lance up in his arms and carried him the rest of the way, and they went over to Blue first thing. Blue rumbled, and swooped down and opened up it's wide metal entrance after Keith had called out Blue just once. Blue hadn't been ornery with Keith in days, and started to obey Keith rather quickly now. Probably because of the affection it's paladin had for the red paladin; they were an item, so Blue could trust the red paladin enough to openly obey him if it's paladin did. Keith shuffled inside with Lance in his arms, and set Lance down on the floor carefully. Stepping over to the locker with the stored medical supplies inside and opening it up. 

Lance huffed tiredly, and leaned back against the metal wall. Wincing slightly when he tried to touch at his nose. "Ow- Fuck- Keith, I think it's broken." Lance claimed with a sore whine. 

"Stop touching it jackass..." Keith started. He took the necessary items out and slammed the locker shut after. He climbed into Lance's lap, sitting cross ways and turned his upper half toward Lance. He dumped the supplies in his lap, and got the clean rag out and some water to dampen it. 

"You're about to touch it!" Lance shrieked.

"It has to be cleaned up and tended to.. I'll be gentle..." Keith promised, minding his own as he got the rag dampened. He turned back to Lance and began carefully cleaning the blood off Lance's face. He made sure to start with Lance's neck and chin, showing how light and gentle he would be, but Lance still flinched and pouted, but he shut up and put up with the coldness of the cloth. Keith was extra gentle and patient. His eyes following his hands as he worked to clean Lance up, and Lance watched his face closely. Swallowing shallowly at the close proximity of his face. His features were soft but focused, and in the dim light of the cabin Lance found him admiring...Well, he's always been admiring, but it was different after tonight; and with how gentle Keith was with each touch.  
He really needed it- needed Keith's company and care. Needed the distraction that Keith usually was to him. If his face hadn't hurt so bad he'd be kissing Keith and forgetting about the last hour. Remembering the hours before it though, since all of that had been fun and well.

"You're staring..." Keith muttered, not once looking up to meet Lance's eyes, but a small smile formed on his lips. 

"Yep... Uhm.... I just wanted to say..thank you for spending tonight with me...I had a lot of fun being with you.. And thanks for getting that guy off of me... I don't think he would have stopped hitting me...He was wasted.." Lance swallowed, sucking in a sharp breath when the coldness of the rag started cleaning the ugly gash on his nose. 

Keith paused, finally looking Lance in the eyes. "I would have gotten him off of you sooner if the crowd hadn't gotten in the way..." Keith clenched his jaw and dropped his eyes away from Lance's with a sigh. A feeling of guilt washed over him. It wasn't his fault, but he should shoved people out of the way sooner, fought harder to get over to Lance, but everything was like slow motion. Lance had enough to deal with, he didn't need someone beating on him like what had happened tonight. It's the last thing Keith wanted Lance to feel this evening, but at least he was here now to show him the tenderness he so rightfully deserved.

Lance shook his head slightly and shrugged. "Shit happens... I'm just so glad you were there.." Lance murmured, and he rubbed his warm hands on Keith's arms soothingly. Keith glanced back up at him for a second, and finished cleaning the blood off of Lance's face carefully. Keith huffed a sigh, because he wanted an answer from Lance that would better explain what happened- although he started off wrong. 

"But how did you let someone like him get the better of you? Aren't you trained for this shit, Lance? It scared me to see someone get the better of you- and- and you were screaming and crying! My heart literally dropped!" Keith chewed, his hands shaking a little. Growing mad at the thought that Lance could have let himself be so weak in a situation that could have so easily turned from bad- to worse. He wasn't mad at Lance, just his inability to fight back for himself. That's were he and Lance were different. Keith always fought back- even over the minor shit- even if the person didn't throw the first punch; he was just always ready to bare his teeth and show that he wasn't a coward. 

Not that Lance was a coward, he wasn't, he was selfless and pretty bold most of the time, but sometimes he still cracked under pressure or did dumb shit. He was hard to fit under one category, and sometimes that was irritating. Keith just wanted Lance to be as tough as him when he needed it. All the hurt could have been avoided if Lance just had the same impulse as Keith.

Lance furrowed his brows and frowned. "...He just caught me by surprise, and I honestly got scared for a minute there..."

"What, and you don't get scared when a Galran soldier takes you off guard? You can't let someone get the better of you!" Keith spit, rather harshly but god he did not mean for it to sound so harsh and uncaring. He was just concerned and stressed, and he made the mistake of not thinking about how to voice it better before it came out. But he immediately felt guilty for it- even more so when Lance replied to it.

"What-- This has nothing to do with the Galra, Keith! A drunk guy wailed on me- and I got frightened in the midst of it because it's not the first time a drunk guy has wailed on me! It- it made me panic- why are you even yelling at me over this?!" Lance's bottom lip quivered, and Keith rocked away from Lance and immediately apologized. 

"I'm sorry-- Lance I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice..." Keith's voice cracked and he dropped his head down in shame. How did a tender moment turn sour when all he wanted was to show Lance care? Right- because he failed to think before speaking. Something that was entirely common for him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Keith repeated profusely in a quiet frantic tone.

"...It's fine, Keith..." Lance managed to sigh, and grabbed ahold of Keith's hand, sliding his finger's between Keith's and giving it a light squeeze. He wouldn't let this upset them both- and Keith had been quick to apologize so he knew Keith really didn't mean it. 

Keith stayed quiet, unable to say anything else or look at Lance because he still felt guilty.

"You were worried about me, huh?"

Keith nodded slowly, taking a longer time to answer back. "Terrified for you.. I've seen you get hurt and near death, but I've never seen you get beaten like that before and freak out about it the way you did.." Keith turned, peeling his hand away from Lance's and wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, hiding his face into the crook of Lance's neck. If he could will that part of the night away he would have. Or if he could have taken Lance's place- anything to prevent Lance from having gone through that then he would have.

Lance just swallowed and blinked. They let the time pass on quietly, probably thinking too much about this and that now- but come morning it wouldn't matter, and they probably wouldn't think about it anymore after this.

Keith sat back up straight after a few more minutes of being pressed up against Lance's warmth. Looking at Lance again finally, particularly at the gashes on his face, and he adjusted himself in Lance's lap. Turning to face Lance entirely with his legs on either side of Lance now. "Let's finish cleaning this up..." Keith mumbled. Getting the small jar of the healing aid from the floor beside them, and popping the lid open. It was supposed to be an easy open jar for obvious reasons, but Keith had a bit of trouble getting it open, and he knew Lance was grinning at him with amusement for it.

"Uh, Lance...?" Keith started, remembering that he wanted to ask Lance about tomorrow.

"Hm?"

"You're still going to take me to my shack tomorrow right?" Keith asked 

"Yeah, of course." 

"Well, I was thinking we could spend the night there tomorrow... But I understand if you don't want to. I know this trip was about seeing your family--"

"All right."

"--and not cateri--"Keith blinked, and paused again. "..T-That's actually ok with you?.."

Lance gave a warm smile- even with his busted red lips. "Why wouldn't it be? You've spent all this week with me and my family..I don't mind letting you have your own day."

"But I want you to stay there with me." Keith clarified.

Lance nodded. "I got the memo." 

"Uh..." Keith fluttered his eyes again, and just shook his head. He dipped his fingers into the cold mint green goo, and applied it to Lance's gashes evenly, and Lance winced slightly at the sting the goo gave his wounds. "Well, that's not all..that I..have in mind.." Keith started slowly.

Lance waited patiently for Keith to get the rest of his request out, watching his face carefully. 

Keith coughed awkwardly and looked away, his cheeks growing hot. How do you plainly tell someone that you wanted to fuck them for the first time without being awfully awkward- espescially since he wasn't sure if that's what Lance would want- even though Lance had seemed just as eager for the intimacy previously? Still, Keith would rather ask before just trying to go for it, that way Lance had a say and there would be no surprises or foolish actions. 

"..I was thinking that--- Urgh-" Keith groaned, becoming more embarrassed just by trying to say the words out loud. Lance raised his brows confused. 

"Thinking thaaaat??"

"Thinking that-- that-that we could have sex-" Keith smacked himself in the face embarrassedly, hiding his red face in his hands and groaning again at his embarrassment. "I just- I really want to fuck you..." Keith breathed out, his face still covered, and he couldn't see Lance's reaction. He didn't want to see it- because Lance was too quiet and he felt him stiffen from the surprise underneath him.

Lance's face was red too- and he cleared his throat after a long time and rubbed at his neck awkwardly. Not sure what had came to mind first, but after the words sunk he kind of laughed. "Wow\- ok- That's actually hot that you openly told me that." Lance grinned, and he gently pried Keith's hands away from his face. "You want to say that again for me?" 

"Lance!!!" Keith squeaked

"I just want to make sure I heard you right! I mean I got the shit beaten out of my face today, I don't even know if I'm awake right now!"

Keith whined again with embarrassment. "Yes- you are awake! And you heard me right! I want to fuck you!" Keith repeated, empathizing on the last sentence in his high voice. 

Lance snickered and he slid his arms around Keith's chest. "What's that? Didn't hear you~" Lance hummed. He was just teasing now, and he bend over to kiss Keith's neck but yelped when he forgot about his broken nose and sore lip, and he whined at the pain he brought on himself by bonking his nose on Keith's jaw so carelessly. Keith just hmph'd, a little bit satisfied that Lance couldn't kiss on him right now because he'd rather be the one teasing Lance, not the other way around.

"Ugh- do you think this will heal by tomorrow?" Lance said, poking his bottom lip out in a hurt pout. Although it wasn't Keith's fault at all. 

"I would hope so." Keith hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----aaaaaaaand THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SMUTTY. CONGRATS FOR MAKING IT THIS FAR MY FRIENDS. YOU'VE EARNED IT. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> (Unless that's not what you came for ?)(Let's all be consensual my guys. It's ok to skip the next chapter.)(When it's published)
> 
>  
> 
> (Soon.)
> 
> P.s. I'm sorry for what I did to Lance. He didn't deserve it but he gonna be alright. He's got Keithy.


	11. I'll Give You All (Of My Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has new insecurities, but Keith reminds him it's ok to have them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, First, I have two apologies to make. ONE, There is NO smut in this chapter! Sorry about that,,, I know I promised it but I decided on a different route for this chapter that didn't just jump right into it, BUT, there will be smut in the next chapter I sssswear. You'll see the build up to it in this chapter. TWO, I'm sorry for making Lance so conceited and insecure and put him through emotional pain that he doesn't deserve(It's only going to get worse from here tho lmao just y'all wait). Anyways, this chapter kinda gives the title of When You Say It it's meaning! 
> 
> They're just so fucking ridiculous I S2G. KEITH. STOP LAUGHING 
> 
> Also, I'd like to put a spotlight on a Voltron fic that my buddy Sam wrote, Three Seconds. It's an Equestrian AU and it's GREAT so far<3 It's just getting started but she's got five chapters up right now!(There's pinning in it-- Keith- Lance- Matt- the works ;) & pretty MAJESTIC horses) ((EDIT: forgive I'm fucking terrible at HTML and I've tried this like five times but just copy and paste this link to the fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8243008/chapters/18889249 ))
> 
> __________
> 
> PPS, There was a huge paragraph missing near the end(that I didn't notice until HOURS later), so if you read this chapter shortly after I posted it, you may want to scroll through it again for the missing part. Which was near the part when Lance enters the kitchen! Sorry about that! I didn't even notice it until I scrolled through it again myself, and I was "the fuck"??? Lmao anyways,, Thanks for reading WYSI!

Keith was the first to rise in the morning. Rousing his stiff body up from it's spot on the bed next to a sleeping and comfortable looking Lance. It was about time Lance had finally relaxed and gotten comfortable, because he spent half of the night since they had gone to bed being restless. Tossing over from one side to the next until Keith got aggravated enough with the near constant movements and locked his arms around the squirmish boy- comfortingly enough though, because after that Lance had stayed pretty much still, and didn't say a word to Keith about the arms holding him in place, and Keith was able to nuzzle his head into Lance's shoulder and drift back into a deep, warm sleep. 

It was fairly early from what Keith could tell by the amount of soft light beginning to spill from the window blinds, probably earlier than Keith really needed to be up since they didn't actually get to bed until some time after 2 am. But Keith felt rested enough, and now it was time for a shower and get mentally prepared for the day he'd get to spend alone with Lance. He was looking forward to it, because he missed his shack, and being with Lance now that they were back on a more personal level again, would be comforting, and he had a plan to give Lance all of his love today. All of it- or anything that Lance would take.

Still, it almost felt funny to Keith, because of their history together. Lance had jumped to plenty of different labels with Keith. For example, Lance had gone from 'Oh, It's That Cocky Douchebag From Class', to 'He's Okay I Guess', and even 'He's My Friend Now But I'm Not Going To Admit It', and even to the complicated 'At One Point I Considered Him My Best Friend But Then I Had To Ruin It Because The Closeness Scared Me More Than It Should Have'-- label. And then now- and **most** mysteriously, Lance had just recently jumped to the simple label of  'He's Dear To Me'. And Keith was okay with that label on Lance. He even felt like it could stay there, because Lance certainly earned that title in his heart over the last year.

In the short few months that they were closest before their first fallout, it was easy talking to Lance, and listening to him; being with him... It was a pretty perfect development, and they were very cordial with one another. And at one point, they'd even end up in each others room during the late night cycle of the castle. Just venting about this or that whenever they couldn't sleep, and it seemed comfortable between them like that. But that kind of thing had only lasted a week before Keith started locking his door at night, unable to handle that closeness while he was so unsure of how Lance felt about him, and was trying to figure out what anything between them had meant to himself. It was no wonder why Lance had been so hurt by it. Having become used to the warmth of Keith's company when he had probably dropped to his lowest with his obvious growing depression, and then suddenly being shut out and ignored-- yeah, it had definitely hurt him a lot, but Keith had been too dumb to realize what he had meant to Lance. Too caught up in his own shit with all of his own stress, and stress of the team to care- but not enough to try and do anything about it for himself- and because of it, Keith had become unnecessarily cold, refusing Lance his company and biting him with mean words every time Lance in particular slipped up in the team- although more than half of the time Keith really regretted it, and he did end up apologizing for the bitterness of his words after a while. It was never his intentions to hurt Lance- never- but it was hard to control his own behavior when life gave him and team Voltron the most foul lemons imaginable. You couldn't just bite into it without spitting it back out at someone else. And that someone else was usually Lance. Don't know why it had to be Lance, because Lance didn't deserve that kind of hostility, and Keith knew they once had something there just under the surface, but it was that that made him feel the need to do it. Thinking it was going to protect himself from the feelings he had for Lance, or Lance from the fact that Keith really wanted him when he didn't know how Lance had actually felt.

Keith hated his own reactions to those things, and all of it had caused for Keith to want to tear his hair out because he didn't want to be like that with anyone- definitely not with Lance- but now all of that rough water and time had already passed, and whatever it could have done, and did do, it couldn't be undone now. He just had to let it go and try his best to make up for the damage he caused.

All of that just seemed so stupid and irrational now- and fuck, it was, it very much was, but now all that mattered to Keith was that he was finally in a calmer state for the first time in months, and that he and Lance definitely mended their relationship back together; and by ten-fold at that. But it really was a mystery as to how Lance didn't hate him for all that Keith had put him through... Instead he ended up loving him- even though Keith felt so undeserving- and maybe he was- but Lance wasn't. Lance absolutely deserved all the affection that Keith had to offer him, because he had given Keith all of his. 

Keith yawned widely and rubbed wearily at his neck, glancing over at the sleeping boy that he was just spooning with- the one he wanted to give all of his attention and affection to today. A soft smile on Keith's lips as he watched the rise and fall in Lance's chest for a long appreciative moment. Lance's face had healed up for the most part, no more open gashes thanks to the alien cream and it's advanced healing effects; but, there were red scars left in their places. One across his nose that had branched just a bit farther across the skin to under Lance's right eye, and on his bottom lip, where it had been busted and spilt open. The one on his nose reminded Keith a lot of Shiro's scar that was similar in place. 

Keith sucked in a breath, and moved his lingering eyes away, feeling that it was discourteous to stare at it even if Lance was asleep. He knew Lance wouldn't be too happy about his knew look, and would probably cry over it, but there wasn't anything to do about it now. And it's not like it made Lance unattractive- it didn't. But Lance was more or less about perfectionism than anything, and Keith just hoped Lance wouldn't take it too hard once he saw it in the mirror- and that he would hopefully stay asleep until he came back from his shower. He didn't want Lance to have to dwell on what happened to him last night, and what it left him with, and he didn't want Lance to go through that kind of thing alone unless that's what Lance said he wanted or needed for himself. But until then, Keith knew he had to be by Lance's side; because he knew how Lance worked. And how little things like this could make him fall apart even if he didn't say or act like it did. 

That was enough thought to push Keith out of bed finally and actually get in the shower. Tip toeing out of the room once he grabbed a change of clothes and to the hall bath. Shutting the squeaky door as quickly as he could to minimize the appalling squeal the hinges made whenever the door was being shut, and locking the knob once the door was shut after a quiet minute. He only stood by the door for that extra minute just to listen and make sure no one else had gotten up yet. He didn't rush himself in the shower, since he definitely needed a good one after last night's activities but he didn't lollygag either; not knowing how soon Lance would be awake, and he knew he needed to be with him when he woke up. 

 

-

 

Lance woke up not too long after Keith left the room for a shower, his sleep crusted eyes opening just slightly and peering up at the ceiling above tiredly. Even without looking over, he knew Keith wasn't in the bed anymore. He heard the water running from the bathroom, so it was apparent to him that that's where Keith had gone this early. He rolled over lazily into the trace of warmth left in the bed from Keith, and pressed his face into Keith's designated pillow, breathing in whatever scent of Keith that was left on it and letting out a sleepy sigh. He must've **just** left the room...

Lance pouted since Keith wasn't in the room, and curled up with Keith's pillow. Thinking back to how comforting and gentle Keith was with him last night. And how honest too. He really liked that softer side of Keith, and he couldn't help it when the feelings it gave him overwhelmed him, and he squeaked and covered his suddenly blushing face with his hands; his face hardly hurt at all anymore, but the noticeable difference in the texture is what made his hands flick away, and he shot up straight in the bed. The first thoughts that came to his head is that it would be barely noticeable- but he knew it was there now. Just feeling the difference on his skin was enough to make him feel that sudden sickening drop in his stomach. Especially when he touched it again and followed the trail it made with his fingers from the bridge of his nose to his cheek under his eye. Oh- it was there- definitely there, and definitely noticeable by some definition, but how bad did it **really** look? Regardless of how Lance felt about finding out, he knew he would have to face it sooner or later and deal with whatever sorts of feelings it would give him; because there was no avoiding that no matter how much Lance would wish it were possible. 

He lurched forward from the bed, having practically tumbled off the bed if his long enough legs hadn't been there to catch him in a well enough time. He took in a deep breath and straightened up before plodding over to his dresser mirror with major squinty eyes. Hesitating to actually look at his reflection- because he feared the worst, but he opened his eyes and looked anyway. Staring at the red and slightly puffy lines prominent on his face. The one on his lip didn't bother him as much as the one on this nose did when he glanced at it; because while it was visible, it didn't have to become the center of attention like the one in the middle of his face would certainly become. And with that one, there was no **'good side'** of his face anymore. It was visible from all angles, he rolled his head from side to side just to check-  and fuck- there really wasn't. It was very noticeable- and of course it just had to be large enough to see from either side of his face. 

Fuck

That man really busted the shit out of my face-- Lance thought bitterly, but he was just a little grateful that he didn't have to see it before the gashes had healed- because he would have felt even worse if he had looked into the mirror last night- and probably even would have thrown up. And Keith probably knew that too, because Keith had kept him distracted when they got back in to the house last night, probably so he wouldn't wonder over to a mirror and have to see that mess so soon.

Really, what did **Keith** think of it though? Surely he saw it this morning when he got up; and that almost filled Lance up with dread- thinking maybe Keith thought it was hideous because of how imperfectly it had healed, and now he wouldn't want anything to do with him because of it? 

Fuck-   
That's not true- that can't be true. Don't even think that!  
It's not...It's not even that bad... 

Lance swallowed bile that had risen in his throat, and he didn't dare touching at it again, instead he scratched at his arm in the agitation he felt growing in his chest, and he let his eyes dart away from the reflection in the mirror finally. Trying to clear up the growing deprecating thoughts had gone into vain, and now he was staring emptily at the smooth top of the dresser before him. Scratching his arm more insistently with the agitation that the thoughts of his crippling vanity buzzing around in his head had brought, making him feel sick. And now he was more or less on the verge of tears and hyperventilating.

It-it's just a scar--- just a scar-   
It's just a fucking scar!  
Th-this isn't even the worst thing to happen to you, Lance- 

He hunched over on the dresser with his arms supporting him, the sudden sick feeling bringing him down and he let out a sob.

No, no no, no no no--- It's just a scar!

 

-

 

Keith stepped out of the hot shower, grabbing his towel and roughly drying his thick dripping wet hair. He nearly slipped when he stepped on the tile to get over to the counter where he left his clean clothes, but quick reflexes helped him catch himself before he totally busted his own ass on the floor.

".. Dumb shit..." He muttered dryly to himself after, drying off the rest of the way and pulling on his clean clothes. The black pair of skinny ripped jeans he picked out yesterday was what he decided to wear today, along with one of Lance's old raglan t-shirts since he knew Lance wouldn't mind- it was one of the shirts that had become too small for him because of the arms anyway- but it fit Keith perfectly, and it was so incredibly soft. Keith hummed in appreciation at the softness of the cotton, and the last article of clothing, or rather Jewelry, he made sure to put on was the pretty bracelet he received from Lance last night. He genuinely loved it, and how it looked and made him feel. He admired it on his wrist for a long minute before finally moseying out of the room, and back to Lance's room. 

It was obvious from the second that he stepped up to the doorway that Lance wasn't in bed anymore, and Keith stepped over the threshold with apprehension immediately creeping up his back. He was worried about Lance and his reaction to his face, and became worried even more when he stepped into the room enough to see Lance standing there in the mirror staring at himself. Eyes wide and red with threatening tears. The image before him in the mirror was obviously breaking him, eating at him and his very existence. 

This poor conceited fool-

"Hey," Keith started softly, but it still startled Lance from his trance-like state, and his eyes widened more and flicked over to the boy that appeared a few feet behind him in the mirror, and Keith noticed the shaky breath that Lance let out, and how he wobbled slightly and had to grab ahold of the dresser in front of him to steady himself from that sudden weakness he felt. He must have been holding his breath, fighting back the tears, and got lightheaded. He looked awful. He felt awful.

"how'd you sleep?" Keith continued, softly still. He wasn't going to bring the obvious topic of the hour up if it could be avoided and distracted from for Lance's sake, but Keith wasn't sure that would be easy by Lance's obvious state of distress. 

Lance swallowed, and cleared his throat. Grimacing slightly before turning his back to the mirror and letting his hips rest back against the dresser. He awkwardly rubbed at his face, avoiding direct eye contact with Keith, and obviously letting his hand stop and rest over his nose in the most informal way possible to hide that ugly scar. "Uhm...Pr-pretty good..." Lance stammered out, sucking in a sharp breath and finally letting the lingering hand over his face drop- half defeatedly. "... How about you?." Lance finished. He found it unbearably hard looking Keith in the eye, scared that Keith would have hypercritical eyes on his new 'beauty marks'. 

Keith took a few steps forward slowly. "Are you sure?. You were restless last night... I was going to have to kick your ass for it if I couldn't get you to stay still." Keith teased lightly, and he smiled softly at Lance, but quickly frowned when Lance didn't crack a smile or even pick his eyes up to return the gaze. Well...It's unavoidable now, because Keith wasn't just going to let it bum Lance out like this. Not without at least telling Lance that it was ok- ok to be upset by it, and ok to not like the scar, but don't let it make him hate himself over it. Because God, Keith did not want Lance of all people to go through that kind of inner turmoil with himself...

Keith sucked in a weary breath from his nose, and reached up to touch Lance's face lightly. His fingers very dainty and careful when he placed them on Lance's hot cheeks. "Hey..Will you look at me?" 

Lance clenched his jaw at the touch, and squeezed his eyes shut tight for a long moment before finally letting his head loll in Keith's hands and opening his blue eyes back up. He didn't say anything, he just stared at Keith with a depressed look. 

"..Do you want to tell me what you're thinking?" Keith asked softly, peering into Lance's eyes, and stroking Lance's cheek tenderly.

Lance shook his head and he couldn't hold his gaze with Keith's sharp eyes any longer so he dropped his stare to the floor between them. "No... I don't."

Keith tilted Lance's head back up, and made him look back at him again. "Lance...I know you don't like it, and that you want to hate it, but you can't, ok? You can cover it up if that's what you need to do to make yourself feel better but you can't hate it- you can't let it make you hate yourself. Not right now; not ever." 

"Keith-- I don't- I don't hate myself...It's not like that.." Lance began, his lip quivering slightly, and he swallowed nervously, feeling hot tears well up in his eyes again. "It's just-- it's there now and I can't change it-- it's just not me! and it makes me look like I've been places I shouldn't have been! I mean, yeah, I have been or whatever maybe, but you don't understand, this- this damn scar, it's just not me!" Lance gushed, and now he was unable to see Keith at all due to all the watery tears that built up in his eyes, and they spilled over when he screwed his eyes shut, and he sobbed. Pathetically swatted Keith's hands that were on his cheeks away, and covering his own face up with his hands. "Ugh\- I didn't want to cry over this!" Lance choked out. He was curling slightly in on himself, really trying to fight back the falling tears. It was so stupid to cry over this- and he knew that- but he just couldn't help himself. It didn't matter what he ended up telling himself, because at the end of the day he'd still not like what had happen to him and the pain it had given him, but as long as that scar was there it would remind him of last night- and the memories it brought with it. It was no longer just about what had happened last night. It was that, and the time before that- and every other time that it **could** have happened. The fear that it could always happen again if he was stupid enough to not back down in a situation like last night.

That fear was going to end up bleeding into his life as a paladin of Voltron if he wasn't careful, and no telling what would happen then if he froze up during a serious battle if he was triggered. It was difficult enough dealing with the thoughts that if he slipped, it could've been his last moments. He didn't need this kind of anxiety on top of that and every other thing that made him feel sick.

But there was no controlling how it would make him feel, or what it would make him think about; or when it would happen...that's just how it was, and that's why he didn't like it. But if he was lucky, it would get easier with time, and with the right support. Which he had between Hunk and Coran. They always let him confide in them before; and for awhile Keith was one of them too, and maybe he was one of them again. 

Keith frowned, and pried Lance's hands away from his face as carefully as he could, because Lance looked as if he was ready to dig his fingernails painfully into his own flesh. "Lance- Lance, please stop doing that! Just look at me for a second!" Keith pleaded, grabbing Lance on either side of his temples and once again making Lance pick his head up and look at him once he got Lance to surrender and drop his arms. A sob escaping his mouth.

Lance's shoulders stiffened a bit and he furrowed his brows. Hot tears still falling from his blue eyes. "I'm sorry-- I'm sorry I'm crying over this-- This is so stupid- I know better than to cry over something like this" 

"It's ok, It's alright, Lance.." Keith soothed, stroking Lance's hair patiently with a small sigh. His brows were knit together in concentration, and his eyes were totally focused on Lance's. "I know you need to cry...and I'm not judging you for that.. You know I'm here for you right?.." Keith spoke softly, and very sincerely. It was almost like Keith was a totally different person right now, but Lance was especially thankful for it in this kind of moment when he definitely needed that kind of gentleness and reassurance the most.

Lance started to find Keith's concentrated eye contact more comforting than not now, and he got his breathing to even out after a few long breaths, Keith breathing with him and counting the breaths with him out loud, and he was able to see clearer through the tears after a few blinks now that he was regaining his composure. He looked back at Keith oddly though. He didn't know how to feel about Keith being so sympathetic and gentle- it definitely wasn't something he was used to Keith being- and he almost wanted to crack a dumb joke about it but he was too down for that- but even if he did, Keith didn't give him enough time to respond anyway before he started talking again in the calmest and most sincere voice ever. 

"I don't want you to hate yourself over this, Lance... Not at all. It's not worth it. You're **so** much better than that. You just can't let this have that kind of power over you" Keith persisted, sliding his hand soothingly over Lance's cheek again. He had gotten so close to Lance that he had Lance more or less trapped up against the dresser by his waist, and he leaned more into Lance to where you probably couldn't put a piece of paper between them, but he knew it was ok for him to do. It was comforting Lance more than anything right now, keeping him grounded; and Lance was trapped in his growing equally comforting gaze anyway. Keith's soft grey eyes beaming into Lance's wide watery ones. 

"Focus on something else... Anything else- anything you need to whenever the feeling gets bad." Keith advised. That was something similar to what Shiro had told him once, whenever he was having one of his rage fits, just to find something else to focus on until the fury passed. It wasn't always the best advice- not in Keith's situation, because usually whatever he focused on he wanted to annihilate if it was breathing- but Lance's situation now was just an image, and not letting it eat at him, so focusing on something else was much more of helpful technique here than of that with anger.

"Just... Focus on **me** , Lance." Keith murmured lowly. "I want to help you through this..." 

Lance's iris's dilated twice their normal size almost instantly, almost entirely swallowing the blue color that surrounded them when he had entirely focused back on Keith's intense gray eyes, and Keith's soothing voice. The whites of his eyes glistened like shiny wet porcelain because of the tears still lingering in his eyes, but it didn't look entirely from sadness anymore. No not at all, it was more of an awe in the raw realization that had come to him- he had it last night too- but the way Keith had handled him just now was enough to amplify that feeling and send the realization tumbling out of his mouth before anything else.

"..Do you hear me Lance?--"

"Keith I'm in love with you." Lance breathed out simultaneously when Keith spoke. Wide eyes staring back at Keith's in total awe.  
Keith blinked suddenly, then his eyes had widen twice of their size now too, and he actually sunk back on his heels at the words when he had registered them- or kind of registered them-

Oh my god, what?

That was...out of the blue

Keith swallowed, and broke the eye contact- although just for a mere second. "Oh\- I- I uh..." Keith was obviously taken off guard, and his lip twitched and he cleared his throat with sudden nervousness, and his cheeks had gone a resilient red. He couldn't find the words to say back-- although the words had just been said to him, and literally all he had to do was repeat them; but there he was, suddenly standing there awkwardly and at a total loss for words. He felt so dumb- even looked as dumb with his awkward looking expression on his face and red cheeks that seemed to be growing even more red as the minute passed. 

What the hell?! What is wrong with you?! You can't just lock up on him all of a sudden! Just say it back you- you ninny!!! He needs it now more than ever-- And...You're in love with him too-

Oh god, **you so are in love with him** too

It must have been too long of a minute though- or Lance must've **just** realized what he said and regretted it suddenly. He was in a slight dazed state under Keith's eyes-- so it had come out from an influence, and not necessarily meant to come out then and there. At least not at this time, and he had realized his mistake. His cheek went just as red as Keith's within a millisecond. "I--- Mh-- Nope! Th-That wasn't supposed to come out!!" Lance stuttered awkwardly and smacking his own forehead with a flattened palm. Any of the tears that were left had already gone away just like that, and now he was awkwardly shimmying out of his pinned spot from between Keith and the dresser. 

Stupid!!! That was really stupid!!! You can't just fucking say something like that to Keith with no warning!!! Lance thought, wanting to scream out loud in frustration with himself. Not the time-- That was not the time!!! OH GOD THAT DEFINITELY WASN'T THE TIME TO SAY THAT

Look at him! He's probably standing there evaluating why he's even here with me!!

Well, there was his distraction and other thing to focus on. Now instead he could freak out about how he just said the **L** word to Keith. For Keith. Directed at Keith. Oh, it was entirely meant for Keith with out a doubt! But not at this time-- gees, Lance still wasn't even sure that any of this with Keith was real- that Keith actually had a mutual feeling for him-- and then he just **had** to throw the most awkward thing to mention possible out to Keith, like 'Oh hey Keith! Catch this Keith! You don't mind holding my love, do you, Keith?!'

Oh my god I made this even **more** awkward! Ugh, why am I even freaking out so much?! He already knows! Is it because he didn't say anything? Ugh- that's it...That's gotta be it. Calm down- Calm down. He looks so stupid standing there. What is he thinking?

Lance took in a few deep breaths with that thought. Because, yes, even though he had never said the **L** word out loud to Keith like that, Keith already knew that he felt that strongly with him. He had stated that like what...two days ago? And in this very bedroom, ON THE BED at that. And what could be more awkward than that? It was probably the sexual tension at that moment that had canceled out the awkwardness- and the fact that Keith pretty much had a  TRY ME(or try for me, whichever) sign flashing from him when he was pressed up into the bed underneath Lance- and if Liam hadn't barged in that morning Lance probably would have totally and carelessly lost his virginity that morning too; but even with all that soppy shit that had spilled out of his mouth that morning, he never once said the **L** word. He didn't want to say that. He didn't want to say that word-  that phrase\- to Keith until he was 110% certain of this new relationship with Keith- but today it slipped out. And now it was probably going to tell him how Keith actually felt back by his reaction- but so far it didn't look so good by how Keith had practically become a statue. Was he even breathing? Almost didn't look like it at first.

Oh, yep.. He is. Lance saw the slight lift of his shoulders when he sucked in a shallow breath, and Lance had simultaneously let out the breath he had unknowingly been holding for the past minute. 

It seemed like a forever of time and anguish had passed- for Lance, not so much for Keith; because Keith was only anguished by his sudden inability to talk, or even move. And he wasn't even sure Lance was even still in the room because his eyes failed to glance in the mirror in front of him and his ears refused to hear anything else after Lance's words. And before long Keith just burst out into a spontaneous fit of laughter, and finally he was able to move and clap his hands over his red face. He was giggling uncontrollably at himself for locking up over something like that, and definitely not at Lance. And his only hope was that if Lance hadn't ran out of the room yet, that he wouldn't be offended by the sudden onset of laughter. 

Stupid-- Stupid, I'm so stupid for letting this happen to me. Keith managed to think to himself over his laughter. Quit laughing already! He needs me to answer him.

The laughter made Lance even more nervous, and he felt his stomach lurch from the anxiety. Oh god, not now... This is humiliating enough if he's laughing at **me**! God, why the fuck is he even laughing?! And why does he have to be so cute while he's doing it!? This fucking asshole! Lance was about to screech, and he wanted so badly just to bolt and leave the room and let Keith crush his soul later rather than right now- because he was already feeling too much emotion- he didn't need the final blow right now since that's what he was expecting. Why was he expecting it though? After every sweet thing Keith had told him about wanting to help him and be there for him just before Lance had to go and drop the **L** -Bomb on him. He shouldn't have felt like he had to worry about this, but it was because of his lack of the ability to read other's emotions--or rather in particular: Keith's emotions. And Lance couldn't say he entirely trusted Keith with his heart; not after Keith had more or less broken his heart and trust the first time they had gotten close.

Keith was still snorting with laughter, and for a second there he almost toppled over on himself. He sucked in a big breath and held his hand over his stomach, finally getting himself to stop laughing so much after a few more stabilizing breaths. He was still giggling here and there, but for the most part he had gotten the sudden fit of laughter under control. 

Keith finally turned to face in Lance's direction, even though Lance was glaring at him with a hurt, and vulnerable looking face. His brows furrowed from the feeling of emotional hurt, but he didn't say anything to Keith.

It took Keith two strides to reach Lance, and he didn't waste a second to reached up and cup Lance's sad puppy-looking face, pulling him into a deep and meaningful kiss. For a moment Lance had obviously hesitated to lean into it, but he was defeated by himself despite the worry that Keith was just playing him, and his stiff shoulders slumped and he returned the kiss just a little too needily. Tilting his head slightly and leaning in slightly more to Keith from his toes. He didn't care about the slight awkward nose brush, because he really, really needed this kiss from Keith right now. Need **Keith** more than ever right now. Lance's fingers gingerly gripped and knotted into Keith's shirt, thinking that just that one gesture could keep him there forever. He just wanted Keith to kiss him until he couldn't breathe anymore; and he was close to it because his breath was absolutely taken by Keith's intense kiss and the smooth hands that held onto his cheeks.

The warmth and taste of Keith's mouth against his and the desperate feeling it gave him made Lance's knotted grip on Keith's shirt shift and hold Keith at his hips. Pulling him in closer at his waist, and letting everything else around them melt into the sweet nothingness.

Keith took the moment to slide and loop his arms around his partner's neck, and pulled away from his lips with a satisfied hum and smile. Lance whimpered defeatedly when Keith pulled away from him, letting his head drop against Keith's lightly, and putting his bottom lip between his teeth after the kiss.

"Hey Lance..." Keith started, smirking slightly when he watched Lance's face right next to his. He probably went cross eyed since Lance's forehead was against his, and Keith could see him, but the proximity made it a little more than fuzzy for him. 

"mm... ..What?" Lance sighed out wearily, opening up his blue eyes finally and peering back at Keith with a slight furrow of his brow. A pang of fear sitting at the base of throat and behind his blue eyes; a fear that Keith was going to hurt him.

"..I'm in love with you too. ..What did you think I was going to say after all that?" Keith snorted with a chuckle, and he slipped a hand into Lance's hair, letting his fingers thread themselves through the short locks. Keith hummed and ran his fingers through the short hair lovingly. 

Lance blushed bright red and groaned, and he practically went limp into Keith's arms. His long legs hardly being the ones supporting him now, and his let his head fall to Keith's shoulder and he nestled his head into the crook of Keith's neck. "I don't know!. It's not like you're predictable! You completely froze up on me and it made me think it's because you don't really feel the same way at all! And then you had to laugh like me accidently confessing my total love for you is a joke! God you're an ass sometimes because I can't always **read** you!" Lance complained, and whining over dramatically. 

"That was an accident?" Keith wondered out loud. Fully supporting the ragdoll Lance now. He was being such a baby, but Keith wasn't going to complain. Lance was probably really mentally exhausted from his morning. Freaking out about a scar on his face, and then this- although this wasn't supposed to happen- and Keith wasn't prepared for it, and had no real experience on how to deal with this sort of thing, but he was handling it like a champ.  
"You just caught me off guard! I was surprised, and then I don't know why I started laughing, but it definitely wasn't at you! I swear to you Lance, I'm in love with you too..." Keith told, and now they were mutually nestled into each other's necks. Keith was leaving soft kissing on any visible and reachable inch of skin on Lance's face, neck, and shoulder, and still giggling to himself over the whole ordeal- and quite frankly, this whole entire week. Lance was just groaning exhaustedly, and melting further onto Keith. Good thing Keith could hold up Lance's dead weight, and he didn't mind it; actually more of enjoyed it right now, and just how weak Lance seemed.

"You're still an asshole..." Lance whined pitifully, and he wrapped arms around Keith's neck to better help support himself. He huffed another pitiful sigh. "..But, I'm so thankful for you, Keith... ..But just to clarify that, I'm only thankful for you when you're not an ass." Lance chuckled lightly because of the kisses he was receiving. They were extra light and ticklish, but he was eating the affection up with a purr, and he gladly tilted his head to accommodate Keith and his lips.

"Oh I know that...I know that I don't deserve you at all, but let me show you how much you really mean to me..." Keith purred, kissing and nipping at Lance's exposed neck lightly, and the fingers he had were threaded through Lance's hair had tightened their grip of the soft hair. Lance's face and ears heated up, and the teeth grazing his skin sent a shiver down his back. Oh, he **really** wanted Keith to show him, but he wasn't going to just let Keith fuck him here. Not at his house with his family around, and unfortunately he had to withdrawal from Keith with a pout, because neither one of them probably had a lot of self restraint right now that the switch was definitely flipped on.

"Wh-whoa- slow down Keithy boy! As much as I am REALLY loving the affection and sweet talk, you **don't** want to start that here right now." Lance said with a pouty lip at his own objection to the advancements, but the pout didn't last too long, it turned into a teasing smirk shortly after, and Keith smiled back lopsidedly, only a little bit disappointed in the sudden break between them.

".. I think that's your queue to get you butt in the shower so we can go then, isn't it?.." Keith asked, amused.

"Right. Mhmm..maybe one more quick kiss though? I did have a really rough morning, I think I deserve it and validation it gives me." Lance grinned smugly with his request and leaned in for another one, but Keith rolled his eyes and lightly shoved Lance's face away.

"Save it. I promise you'll get many of them later..just hurry up."

 

-

 

Lance finally got to taking his shower- but not before pouting even more when Keith refused him that one extra kiss, and Keith told him that he would be waiting in the kitchen for him to get out. Sila had just gotten out of bed, her long curly hair mussed up from sleep still, and she didn't change out of her clothes from last night; but of course she was minus her shawl this morning. She looked pretty tired, probably because she waited for Keith and Lance to return inside last night, making sure her son was ok, or as ok as he could be, before she was finally able to rest.

"Good morning, Ms Sila..." Keith called from his spot at the kitchen table. He had Lance's camera in his hands, and he was thumbing through the photo's Lance had taken last night. There were a few of Sila dancing in the crowd, and Liam and Hunk, a few selfies with Sila, and few with Keith they had taken together, but none of Cara since they didn't see her last night at all until after the dumb incident happened in the street. Lance had also taken a few random photos of the twinkly fairy lights, and to be honest, they were pretty good captures for a shitty old camera. But Keith wondered why he had taken them. Maybe he was just fiddling with the camera, but Keith wasn't just going to delete them since he wasn't sure the purpose of them. He knew Lance was sentimental, and since they were that good of shots, he had definitely taken them on purpose for something.

"Morning...How's Lance? Is he in the shower?" Sila asked, yawning widely as she lethargically made her way over to her coffee pot. "Coffee, Keith?"

Keith shook his head at the offer and set the little camera down on the table. "No thanks, not today... Yeah he's in the shower now... ..He had nervous breakdown, but I calmed him out of it.." Keith paused, running a hand through his hair and mussing it up slightly. "..Uhm... Sila, can I ask something?" Keith asked with slight hesitation, he knew he probably shouldn't be asking, because it definitely wasn't his place to ask, but he wanted to know what happened to Lance that would have given him PTSD. He didn't want to pry Lance for it though, because he knew much better than to do that; especially right now, and he figured Sila was an ok person to ask; being that they have had the most conversation over this week.

"Oh no, what did he have a breakdown over?" Sila frowned, and her shoulders had visibly slumped.

"Uhm...Well, you'll see it..." Keith replied, scratching at his neck idly and looking away from her. "It's not that bad, but Lance is pretty...-"

"Vain.." She finished for him, and Keith just nodded.

Sila smiled feebly and with a slight sigh from her nostrils. "Thank you for being there for him, Keith... You really mean a lot to him, I can tell... And I know what you're probably about to ask me, Keith, but I don't think I should tell you that if Lance hasn't... It's not something for me to share. It's not something I think he really likes to share... And may I please just ask of you not to try and pry him about it? I'm sure he will tell you when the time is right for him to open up."

Damn. Guess I won't be getting an answer. But Keith understood that. He already knew he shouldn't try to pry Lance about it, but he was extremely curious. Keith just nodded halfly and sunk lower into the chair. "I won't bring it up... I was just curious what could have triggered and made him freak out like that.. We fight for our lives every day, and he's almost died multiple times, but he's never freaked out and broke down like that in front of me before... It really scared me.." Keith admitted quietly, his eyes still down. "...I'm just worried that if he went through a panic like that while we are in an encounter with the Galra that he could get really hurt and I might not be around to help him in time..."

Sila shifted on her feet, and she frowned again with the thought of losing her son. Something that was just being thought of too much lately with all this Voltron-Galra crap. "Keith..."

Keith's head perked up at his name, and he looked over at Sila, and hummed inquiringly in response.

"Please keep Lance safe... I know that is a difficult favor to ask of you, as you still have to protect yourself and millions- or billions, whatever, of others as well, but I beg of you to make sure that Lance makes it out of this alive... I want to see my boy again someday... Long after you guys have defeated this Zarkon guy.." She told articulately.

Keith's face flushed slightly, and he swallowed saliva that had settled too long in his mouth. He was told to protect his teammates everyday, but with this request from Sila, he felt even more inclined to make sure Lance was safe and well protected. And taking that favor wasn't just for Sila, it was a promise he was going to make for himself as well, because of how he felt about Lance. "You will... He and I will both come out of this intact... Our-Our whole team will.." Keith promised, and Sila gave a thin smile to promise, and tapped her flat hand on the counter in front of her before looking away from Keith and focusing on a different subject. 

"... Are you sure you don't want any coffee, Keith?"

Keith smiled slightly and shook his head no again. 

 

-

 

Lance pranced out of the bathroom shortly after his shower, dressed in a very slim fitting ultramarine blue long sleeved Henley tshirt and jeans that weren't so terrible. The color was awfully loud of a hue, but Lance looked damn fine in that shirt, and how it clung to every contour of his trim body **perfectly**. Keith was absolutely staring when he walked in, and Lance noticed, flashing him a quick smirk before toeing over to his mother, and Keith couldn't tell if he would want Lance to keep that on later or rip it off of him as soon as he could. Either way, Lance definitely knew how to flaunt it when he wanted to, and with the right clothing; not that raggedy jacket that more or less made Lance look like a bum because it just didn't suit him.

He was seemingly in a better mood, but he could have just been putting on better face for his mother and Keith, as to not worry them more than they were. The scars were noticeable, but Keith was right, they weren't that bad, but this was Lance they were talking about, and he valued his looks more than most people would. But Sila was still impressed that the aliens had advanced healing agents that could heal up an open wound over night. She would have been even more impressed to see cryopod do it's work, but then again, maybe not so much. It was a little more unbelievable and terrifying when you thought about it in reality, and neither Lance or Keith were going to tell those stories in detail. "There you are, Lance!" Sila chirped, grabbing his face in her hands when he had stepped close enough, and observing his face for herself. She met his eyes and locked on them, but with a soft, worried expression. "How are holding up this morning?.. And don't you **dare** lie to me!" 

Lance blinked and pursed his lips awkwardly while glancing over at the still staring Keith for a second. He felt awkward having his mother hover over him while he felt so insecure over his face, but he definitely wasn't going to admit it to her. Sila wasn't judging him anyway, she was just worried over his well-being, and impressed still with the fact that it had healed closed over night. "Uhm... I'm fine, mom. I would reeeally like to skip that whole entire subject, though...Like seriously..." 

Sila dropped her hands and nodded at her son. "Of course, of course. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She offered, with a slight smile. "Coffee?"

"No. I'd rather not have to pee over the next few hours. I'm taking Keith to his place today. Did he tell you?" Lance asked, and walked over to the spot next to Keith, which Keith had generously moved the chair out from the table for Lance with his foot, and Lance sat down next to him with a small smile and hum. He would have been more pleased to have been sitting right next to Keith, but Keith was at the small end of the table, and Lance knew he couldn't just scoot this chair next to Keith's without being painfully obvious that he was craving affection from him.

"Oh. No, he didn't... And where's that at?" Sila asked, leaning back against the counter and observing the two boys that had begun flirting in silence with each other at the table. Lingering eye contact and small flirty smiles being exchanged between them. Eyes trailing up and down each of their bodies, and taking in the sight of each other, and Lance had moved his leg out to brush it up against Keith's under the table. It was obvious enough what was on their mind and where they were going, and Sila had to roll her eyes at the total obviousness. She sipped at her coffee before clearing her throat and getting back their distracted attention. 

"Boys, mind paying attention and answering my question?"

"Uh... ..Utah... N-Not too far from Galaxy Garrison base we were enrolled at." Keith replied, finally peeling his eyes away from the flirty Lance, his cheeks just slightly pink, and Lance grinned. Pleased with himself for his small achievement to have distracted Keith so well and so easily. He hadn't stopped thinking about touching Keith since Keith's lips were last on his, and he wanted Keith entirely; and Keith wanted him entirely too, but they couldn't just up and leave quite yet. It would have been rude.

"Mhm, and I'll be spending the night with him there too. But we should be back tomorrow..." Lance added casually, glancing over at his mother, who just nodded okay before the house phone rang, making her perk up and glance over to the counter where the landline was.

Sila stepped over to it, and answered it, only getting a 'hello' out before she lolled her head toward Lance and held the phone out for him to come and get it. Lance furrowed his brow in confusion for a moment before Sila added, "It's just Hunk."

Lance hummed and reluctantly pushed away from the table, standing up and treading over to take the phone. "Mm. What's up my brotha from anotha motha?" Lance said into the receiver casually. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and lazily held the phone to his ear with his shoulder. He was already sure of why Hunk was calling, and he really wanted to keep it short.

{Lance!! I wanted to check up on you today after last night... How are you doing?}

".. Thanks for checking in on me, Hunk, but I'm fine, I'm doing fine now. Don't keep me on the phone too long, ok? I have a date with a stubborn man in a shack, remember?" Lance said that and grinned over at Keith who had lifted his brow over at him for calling him a stubborn man. 

{Oh, right! I guess I forgot, but at least I caught you on the phone before you two left. I assume that means Keith took well enough care of you last night?}

"Yeah I suppose you could say that. He didn't let my intoxicated ass bleed out from my nose or anything." Lance snickered. Keith rolled his eyes. Obviously, that was about him taking care of Lance, and he got up from his chair at the table and strolled over to Lance's side, leisurely taking the phone from it's place between Lance's head and shoulder. Lance just eyed him with a small smirk on lips when Keith put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Hunk-"

{Hey!! Keith!! How is Lance for real now?}

Lance heard that and he slanted his mouth slightly and brought his hand up to rub at his neck. "Jesus...I really am fine!" Lance practically yelled that so that Hunk surely heard it on his end of the line.  
"Don't start pestering me about this. The gashes even healed--... They- They healed...!" Lance continued, but Hunk probably didn't hear the last part too well, because Lance's voice had drop it's tone a bit, and he visibly grimaced when he thought about scars on his face again. 

{Huh?}

Sila had stood with her hip against the counter, and she watched Lance closely when she noticed his voice crack, and how he tensed slightly. She knew he was probably holding on by a thread, and she wished she could have done something about it, but she knew Lance would ultimately have to get over this on his own. If it wasn't his vanity and insecurities, then it was something else she wasn't entirely sure he could ever get over. But that was ok. Lance was still strong- or strong enough for himself, and from what she's seen of Keith so far, he had someone to be there for him when he needed someone, and when she couldn't be; which she knew would be soon.

Keith stared at Lance carefully for a long moment with a slightly concerned brow, almost forgetting to answer Hunk. He definitely wasn't going to say much more than what Lance had. There was no real need to over the phone. And no need to worry Hunk over this right now. ".. Hunk, he's fine... I promise."

{Oh, Good!! I was really worried about Lance last night! I'm glad he let you take care of him!}

".. uhm.. Me too.." Keith replied. "Look Hunk, Lance really appreciates the call, and so do I, but we actually have to get going now, ok?"

{Aw, alright... You two be kind to each other today. Bye!!}

Keith huffed slightly and hung up the phone. Lance rubbed at his face awkwardly, and watched Keith.

"Are we actually going now?" Lance asked.

Keith was about to respond, but Sila cut in and waved her hand at the two of them. "Uh, you two haven't eaten anything at all today. Don't you think you should eat something before you go?"

"No." Lance replied bluntly, and he grabbed Keith's wrist. "We have to stop at the store first anyway, we'll grab snacks there."

"We do?.." Keith quirked his brow questioningly.

"Uh, yes?? Keith, you haven't been home in over a year! And I'm like, absolutely certain you don't have any edible food or water there, and you're the one that said we should stay the night! So we have to get snacks for the evening unless you just planned to eat my ass? Which I'm ok with by the way but--" 

Sila spit and choked on her coffee, dropping her mug, but luckily it hadn't shattered on impact, but hot coffee went EVERYWHERE. Lance and Keith both jumped, and the only difference in their reactions was that Keith's face had heated up bright red because of Lance's frankness, and smacked his hand over his face with an all-embarrassed groan. 

"Lance!! Can you not say that in front of your **MOM** of **all** people?!" Keith whined, in his more high-pitched voice.

"Shit!! Lance! Can you be more **inappropriate**?!" Sila wheezed out in between hacking coughs simultaneously with Keith's whine. She probably had a lung full of black coffee now, but that wasn't the first time she's accidently swallowed her coffee the wrong way because of her kids and their talk, but Lance was usually the one to cause it, being that he was definitely the second most inappropriate of them all. Liam being the first, because he was younger and learned from the best(Lance). Lance snorted with a laugh before grabbing a rag off the counter and bending down to clean up the mess for his mother, he picked the mug up and took both the coffee soaked rag and mug over the sink and placing it in carefully.

"Well, if you're asking, mom, the answer is yes..." Lance stated matter-of-factly with a dumb grin. He stepped back over to his place next to Keith, and linked his arm around his, slipping his hand into Keith's and interlocking their fingers. "What's the matter, Keith? She already knows you like my ass...You said it yourself in front of her and Liam yesterday morning like it was nothing!"

"I-I said you looked good in shorts! Not that I liked your ass!"

"'Oh Hey I thought those short shorts formed very nicely to your round ass, Lance!'. Yeah, that was real fuckin' subliminal, Keith." Lance jested, grinning still and making a teasing kissy face at Keith. 

Keith growled and let his head drop back exhaustedly. He didn't particularly want to be teased about this in front of Lance's mom, because Lance wasn't entirely wrong. "That is **not** what I said!" Keith groaned.

"Doesn't matter! You totally groped my butt last night, don't think I don't remember!"

"Oh, so you can **remember** THAT, but not the first time I cradled you in my arms?!"

"THAT WAS OVER A YEAR AGO WHY ARE BRINGING THAT UP **STILL**?!?! And may I remind you that I was **unconscious** at the time?!"

"No- No you weren't! I mean not entirely! But I was kinda hurt by it because we had a moment!! Our FIRST moment!!" Keith cracked.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Jesus Christ! Let it go, Keith! Look at all of the other times you cradled me and I remember! And the fact that you totally touched my butt last night! Don't think I don't know what was going on. You aren't that slick buddy!"

"I just-- I put my hand in your POCKET!" Keith threw his arms up exasperatedly, the blush on his face growing hotter.

"Exactly! My BUTT pocket! You absolutely groped me! Booooiii you totally wanted this ass last night! Oh it's a knooown fact now buddy boy. Mom, Keith likes my ass. You heard that right? You're documenting this for me some kind of way, right?" Lance teased with a snicker. He leaned in and gave a gentle bite on Keith's shoulder teasingly and winked at him. Keith bit his lip, sucking in a deep breath from his nose and turning his heated red face away from Lance's direction. 

Sila shook her head and coughed again lastly before somewhat catching her breath again. She grabbed a tissue from a box on the counter and wiped the coffee from her chin, and she shook a pointed finger at the two of them. "Boys, I really don't need any other details about what you two plan on doing or have been doing, but please be safe with each other ok? And please don't say anything else, I really don't need to hear about it. You already ruined my morning coffee and now my chest hurts." 

Lance snickered and pulled away from Keith who was growing ever-annoyed. "Sorry Ma... You ok?"

"Oh I'll be fine." Sila retorted, and she walked out of the kitchen to go change her clothes. At least coffee wouldn't stain it since it was black. "I assume you still have left over cash from last night, Lance?" She called out from her bedroom.

"Oh, yeah! I do.. I think it should be enough for everything we'll need to pick up.." Lance answered, and he glanced over at Keith. Looking him over from his head to his feet in a quick glance and smiling slightly and Keith's nice form. "..Or maybe not..How much is a bottle of lube?"

"LANCE!" Keith and Sila both scolded simultaneously, and even though Sila wasn't in the room Lance was certain of the reaction face she had made and he snorted. 

"Kidding!.. Sorta.. I mean we are going to need it right Keithy boy--" Lance started a wink, but Keith snatched his arm and tugged Lance out of the kitchen abruptly.

"Jesus you are intolerable aren't you?!" Keith snapped, and he trudged over to the front door with Lance in tow. He kept his heated face down as he fumbled with getting the door open. "Sorry Ms Sila, but we're leaving now!"

"What?" Sila called from her bedroom, poking her head out of the door. "Whatever... Be safe! Don't kill each other or anything!" She barked and pointed mostly at Lance who gave her a smirk and half wave before Keith practically ripped him out of the house.

"JESUS, Keith! Now who's being intolerable?!" Lance rolled his eyes and followed in tow of Keith who was walking out to Blue in a brisk pace. He nearly stumbled off the steps on the porch but quickly regained his footing before Keith had the opportunity to drag him through the dirt...not that Keith would have. Not right now anyway. He just wanted to get Lance out so he could have him to himself finally.

"Still you." Keith replied without missing a beat, and once they reached over to blue and were away from the house, he pulled Lance into his arms and kissed him hard before Lance could say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this time for real guys,,, Smut in the next chapter! And other important things-- BUT MOSTLY SMUT.. ..If not just take another rain check, because I'm unpredictable AND unreliable lmao


	12. Earned It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE ALL GOLDEN SMUT CHAPTER. It's...got a little bit of our normal usual fluff if you can look past the dicks and raging male hormones of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long with this chapter but I have no idea what I'm doing at all so.... But this was a learning experience, so yah,,, here's the smut and stuff. Don't sue me. 
> 
> It's far more graphic and gross than it needs to be, but I've read worse, and I don't know whether I love it or hate it- and I've been "advised" that this probably isn't the best idea to put in this kind of trash into this kind of fic but oh well, I wrote it so here it is, and it's for WYSI.  
> But anyways, these kids are in love and they know it but somehow they just can't seem to wrap their head around "OH HEY THIS GUY ACTUALLY /REALLY/ LIKES ME BACK" so you're gonna see a lot of back and forth in the inner dialog between them and their dumb soppy feelings...It's...it's great. It really is. Just how fucking oblivious they are of one another
> 
> Also, if you're under 18, I'd prefer that you NOT read this chapter. I mean I'm not your mother, and I can't control ya, but seriously though, just don't proceed with this chapter if you are underage. Or if you're of age and you're just uncomfortable with the graphic sex(?)™ scenes... Because then this chapter just isn't for you, my friend, and I'd advise ya just to skip this chapter altogether, and it's ok to do that! Anything important that happens between them in this chapter will be referenced in the coming chapters so don't fret about missing out on any important details to the story.

The kiss happened out of the blue, and slightly awkward from Keith accidently knocking his tooth on Lance's lip, but Lance muffled an 'ow' and just grimaced momentarily from the pain. Keith murmured a quick apology for it before he situated his head at a better angle for a much better kiss this time, one that Lance was happier to comply to after he snickered quietly; because Keith wasn't exactly the smoothest kisser right now and he wanted to tease Keith about it, but then Keith would probably quit kissing him so he just kept quiet about it and kissed Keith back with a slight grin on across his lips. 

Keith let his hands crawl up Lance's abdomen and knot themselves into the fabric of his too-clingy shirt and he pushed Lance to walk backwards with their lips still locked together. His head tilted opposite of Lance while he kissed and nipped at Lance's lips with his teeth desperately, making them go pinker in color from the light pressure he'd apply to them before he sucked on it.  
He needed the taste of Lance and his warmth against his, a long night of restlessness because they couldn't keep their hands off one another, the soft and hard kisses they would share, and the soft conversations he could hold with Lance after, because he loved Lance dearly; he just needed **Lance** , and he hoped he was able to convey that much of the feeling into the kiss because he needed Lance to need this- to need him just as much as he knew he needed Lance now.

Lance had no choice but to walk back, taking staggering steps back when Keith kept nudging him to move, but it was hard when he was preoccupied with the fervent kiss and the fingers tangled lowly up in his shirt that made his skin crawl with shivering gooseflesh, but he groped at Keith's shirt, bawling the fabric up in his fist just as needily as Keith had and was losing his breath with the intensity of the kiss. It didn't take much for Keith to drive him crazy and make him feel the need to latch on, because Keith had made him feel many things in just the last hour and a half, but this was entirely different from what he was expecting. Because in that spur of the moment Keith had ripped him outside and the next thing that Lance knew was that he was being kissed fervently by his favorite set of lips and pushed to walk backwards inside of Blue, who had surprisingly opened it's entrance without either of them having to say a word or give a signal- unless Keith did without Lance noticing-- but not that it mattered, Blue wasn't dumb by any means and knew it's paladin and acquaintance were too occupied to give verbal commands, but still, Blue knew when to comply even without the order and Lance was thankful for that right now so neither of them had to break away but for a the second it took to breathe again.

The two of them awkwardly made it inside of Blue. Stumbling and staggering while practically tangled up with one another and breaking out in giggles and cute grins behind the kiss. Each time Lance giggled Keith would grin and nip at Lance's lip, giving it a light pull before crushing him with a another needy kiss and Lance just 'mmfed' with another giggle. Impatient aren't you, Keith...

Lance staggered backwards with no real fixed destination, unable to see where he was going anyway, but he knew the inside of Blue's cabin well enough that he didn't totally stumble back and crash to the floor with Keith, who was pushing into him with the fervent kiss and making him be the one to walk back with uncertainty of where Keith was trying to get him; if he even had a place in mind or was just leading Lance blindly... Lance peeks his eyes open for a second to see just how far they made it in. They weren't quite to the cockpit yet, where they could have easily heated this up even more with rolling hips in a lap, which Lance was more than willing to do now if it meant he'd get to touch any bit of Keith, but they were in the cabin at least, and that in it's self was enough to get Keith to touch at him and heat their kiss up even more.

Keith released the balled up grip on Lance's shirt and moved his hands to Lance's narrow hips and gingerly dug the pads of his fingers into the fabric and flesh over the bone that protruded out slightly more than the rest. Lance had a nice figure, he wasn't necessarily curvy, actually, he was slightly more of a board but he still had nice slopes and gentle curves mixed in along with the sharp angles and flat edges, like the ones from his high cheek bones and angular jaw that were drastically different than the soft curves and slopes of his broad shoulders; something Keith admired in particular about Lance. Lance was somehow always borderline of looking dainty and feminine, to sturdy and masculine, but both looks suited him well. 

Keith slid the hem of Lance's shirt up with trembling anxious fingers, letting his hands find and touch the soft skin underneath that he had been so eager to feel, and it was especially satisfying to feel when he felt Lance shudder and gasp under the warm touch on his bare skin. 

Keith smirked slightly from the gasp Lance had let out, because it made Lance look vulnerable and needy, and it was pretty hot to get that kind of sound out of Lance so easily. Hot enough to make Keith's grip on Lance's waist roughen suddenly and he moved his lips to Lance's neck and sloppily kissed the warm skin before he shoved Lance up against the cold metal surface of Blue's interior wall with unexpected severity. 

That gave them both a rush, one that they wanted to dive right into, but unfortunately, couldn't yet. Lance gasped and let out a breathy moan, not expecting the sudden cold on his back or for Keith to be quite so rough. "Gees, Keith- care to be gentle much?" Lance breathed out with a giggle and he squirmed slightly under Keith, although that was a mistake because the friction between his inner thighs being brush on Keith's leg that happened to be between his was something Lance was trying to avoid. He was already getting turned on enough, and the slightly brush against his member made the blood rush.

"Not to kill the moment, but babe, you reeeeally need to stop this-" Lance whined, pouting more when he had to shove the warm teasing lips off of him, because he didn't really want to shove them off, but rather had to. "Because I'm like five seconds from creaming myself already and I'm just saying this now, if you make me do that in my pants, I swear I'll make Blue eject you into the ocean" Lance threatened, a half playful smirk on his lips but he wasn't kidding. The last thing he wanted was to soil his briefs this early in the game. And he really hated to have broken away from the attention, but he had boner sitting in his pants and it was getting to be quite uncomfortable from how much he wanted to go all the way with Keith right here, right now; but they had no lube. So he was stuck with his starting-to-throb boner and his already intense desire to fuck Keith or be fucked by Keith- either one, right now he didn't care which one- as long as it was with Keith\- but no way to relieve it right now and get what he wanted out of it. And Keith actually wanted this too; that's what made this so exciting but excruciating at the same time because not only did he now have to wait for it, but they'd have to make a trip to the store while they were already aroused. And how fucking embarrassing will that be...

Keith pulled away with hot cheeks and he muttered a quiet apology for being so rough unexpectedly and getting carried away, but he let out a disappointed groan although he understood because he had to deal with the same uncomfortable heat and tension between his legs as well. "...sorry Lance." Keith said hushed and he swallowed thickly, and he took an awkward step back, letting his head drop down just as awkward, his cheeks flaming hot with embarrassment. 

Lance sunk back on his heels and tilted his head with pursed lips, eyeing Keith up and down, letting his eyes stop and linger on the obvious swell in Keith's jeans. "Ugh- You're fucking killing me, Keith! Couldn't you have planned this kind of thing better?! We should go- like right now!"

Keith was taken aback by the sudden snap from Lance, and he huffed exasperated. "W-Well you're Blue's pilot! What **you** waiting for?!" Keith whined and he smacked himself in the face. "I can't even look at you right now! You're so-- sooooo- **SO** attractive right now- and I want  you" Keith's voice cracked with a dumb squeak at the end and he groaned in embarrassment again. 

Wow, Smooth...My squeaky voice is totally fucking helping me out with this...

Lance huffed with an irritated groan before he shambled most awkwardly to the cockpit and obviously adjusting himself before he sat down and pecked at Blue's control panels with slight brutality. "How do you think **I** feel?! **You** started this and got **me** turned on when you knew damn well WE. DON'T. HAVE. LUBE! So guess who's fault this is!" Lance complained. He was kind of a bitch when he was horny and needed attention, that much was being made clear to Keith right now. Lance's brows furrowed in annoyance and he grabbed Blue's gear shifts and in no time Blue was off the ground and propelled into the air.

"Well I'm sorry for getting ahead of myself! How was I supposed to know we would get carried away that quickly!" Keith whined, stumbling foward slightly from the inertia effect caused by Blue's sudden motion, and he shuffled over beside Lance.

Lance was pouting, his lips slanted with the same annoyance as his furrowed brows, but he glanced over at Keith, his eyes first darted to his face but then they dropped lower to bulge that was nearly face level and his face immediately heated up and he whipped his head away. Hmm..That seems nice there. Lance thought with a hum, and he tried to focus harder on the route in front of him as to not loose his already wondering focus back to Keith and his nice package. 

"You don't happen to have any lube at your place at all do you?. It'd be a lot better if we could just avoid the store right now, don't you think?" Lance asked, still focused on Blue's location panels and the view outside of it's large eye windows. They were speeding over the ocean and Lance remember in that moment that he didn't flip the invisibility back on, so he did so quickly, muttering 'shit' under his breath. Oh well... Blue disappeared now, so no one could try and blow them out of the sky today unless they could find her with an alien advanced radar.

"I'm sorry but I don't think so..."

Lance rolled his eyes and groaned again, shifting awkward in his seat. "Ok well, **you** can go in the store and grab the lube- and condoms, real quick can't you?"

"Why can't you?"

"Because I'm Blue's pilot and I shouldn't leave her unattended, plus, we'll be in Utah, people will probably recognize me from Garrison's missing peoples posters or whatever-"

"Why would the Garrison put a missing peoples poster out for you?" Keith furrowed his brows slightly in confusion, leaning slightly more to the right when he eyed Lance with a squint.

"Oh gee, I don't know, Keith, I was a student there? And I went MIA totally out of the blue while at their base!" Lance snapped back, doing the head bobble thing that he usually did when he was being his sassy smartass self. 

Keith rolled his eyes at the amount of back sass, and he crossed his arms. "I was just asking, Lance! Why do you have to be so bitchy about it?!"

"Because I'm fucking horny! What else?!" Lance whined out and slumped over slightly with a groan. Like slumping over would help his situation any, all it did was make him slightly more uncomfortable with the throbbing sensation against his warm stomach. If he wasn't piloting Blue and trying to avoid an early orgasm, he'd be touching himself and making a show for Keith, because he could only imagine what Keith would do if all he could do was look and not touch. He liked the idea that maybe he could hold that kind of power over Keith- but it was just fantasy- one that he really shouldn't be thinking about right now. 

Ugh...Come on, give me a break just for a second you stupid horny fuck-

Keith eyed over Lance for a careful long moment before quietly stepping over and in front of Lance, dropping down to his knees and fumbling awkwardly with Lance's jean button before getting it undone with two nervous trembling hands, but he was determined and he actually wanted this opportunity to blow Lance. Anything that'd bring Lance closer to him, anything to just touch Lance and tease Lance. He licked at his lip absentmindedly and almost got the zipper successfully down before he was stopped suddenly

Lance's entire face went red and he squeaked and squirmed, and accidently let go of Blue's controls(good thing Blue was switched to autopilot), pushing Keith's head away with a quick, suddenly trembling hand and staggering shaky breath escaping from him

"W-WHOA-- WHOA- W-WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING?!" Lance squawked with wide eyes and he bit on his twitchy bottom lip. Oh, he knew what Keith was going to do, and he almost felt like an idiot for having stopped him but it was reflex, sudden shyness, and the fact that that would be his first that made him react as such.

Keith winced up at Lance, wincing because Lance had a tight grip on his hair and was pulling it back. Keith didn't mind it though, he actually kind of liked it if anything. Keith sat back on his legs under him, but his hands were still in Lance's lap over the tent in his jeans, that had only been slightly relieved from the open button. It was hard, and waiting, and Keith's fingers twitched over it and he had to resist the temptation to grab the stiff, waiting cock out from under it. "...Thought I'd help you out with that, but I won't if you're not comfortable with it." Keith said, and he smiled slightly, amused at how red Lance's face had gotten.

Lance let a pitiful whimper out and let his hand in Keith's hair drop. "Mmh... Y-you don't know how much I want that, but n-not in here ok? You can drive me crazy when we get to your place, ok? 'Cause I want to be able to focus on you.." Lance muttered shyly.

"... Are you sure?" Keith asked, sounding slightly disappointed and he rested his chin on Lance's knee, and his eyes drifting back down to the bulge in front of him. He letting his fingers loosely play with the button on Lance's jeans, it wasn't entirely a heedless action though. He wanted to get under Lance skin and make him nervous and frustrated. And he would have been glad to blow Lance right then and there if it made him shut up and stop being such a whiney asshole. I mean he was dealing with the same thing and he had to wait just as long as Lance did for any kind of relief obviously, but he wasn't bitching like Lance was. At least he offered to keep Lance occupied and relieve some of the tension he felt, because he knew how bad that was.

"Ugh-- No! Of course I'm not sure! You know I'm dying for this and just you being right here this close is driving me fucking insane!" Lance barked, his voice cracking awkwardly like Keith's had earlier, and he crossed his legs, forcing Keith's head away from it's taunting resting place on his knee. "Seriously if you don't fucking stop teasing me, you won't have anything left for later, I'm already holding on by a thread just by thinking about it! Thinking about you"

Keith just blinked before he replied with a slightly defeated hum and "OK.".  
He leaned up to Lance, giving his lips a quick peck before standing and moving back to his original place beside Lance. Keith let out a sigh that went unheard by Lance and he let his hip lean against the seat when he crossed his arms over his chest. The tent in his own jeans begging for attention and he was on the fence about whether or not he should oblige to it or just to hold it out a little longer. This was a lot harder than it looked- felt harder than it looked, and if he didn't need lube he'd be six and a half inches deep into Lance already.

Lance's eyes followed and lingered on Keith for a really long time before he adverted his attention back to making sure Blue was on the right route and grabbing the controls again, and when he looked at their location, he noticed they had already flown past Cuba and were now heading toward the coast of Texas. Thankful that Blue was a mighty fast machine. It wouldn't be but another twenty or so minutes before they made it into the utter wasteland that was Utah. 

Lance didn't particularly Utah, but that's where he was based for his Galaxy Garrison training, and he guessed that he had to thank his time being there otherwise he would have never been where he was today. He never would have come across Blue, or met Pidge or Shiro, Coran and Allura, or become a part of Voltron and defender of the universe, although some days he wasn't sure he ever wanted that or not... But most importantly, he would have never met Keith if it wasn't for coming here those now couple of years ago. Sure, he hated Keith's stupid guts for the longest of time, but that was only because Keith was always above him in school with nearly everything. He was envious that Keith had the grade and respect that **he** didn't ; but none of that mattered anymore to Lance. He was out of the garrison- they both were- and now they worked together to save the universe and stuff, and along the way, he was dumb enough to fall in love with the same guy he hated two years ago...but that conclusion wasn't so bad after all, and he wouldn't dare think of changing it now. Not when he presumably found someone who actually felt the same way about him that he had felt for them. 

Lance was pretty loveless. He's dated before, but the feelings were hardly returned and he usually ended up with a broken heart, but that never stopped him from trying to find it...whatever it was, Lance wasn't so sure since he had never experienced it himself but IT sure felt a lot like it was Keith...and Lance couldn't really complain about it honestly. Well, he could, because Keith already very nearly crushed his heart once already, but it was something else about Keith that screamed that he would be **safe** with him now. Especially after last night and this morning. He wasn't just shaking that off. Whatever it was, it was **genuine between them.**

Lance cleared his throat with a sudden question that came to mind. "So...Keith... Are you ever going to tell me where you're from and stuff?"

Keith blinked and his face flushed. "Oh...Uh..Actually, Lance, I don't really know..."

"Seriously? .. Well what's the place you can think of in your earliest memory?" Lance asked, although he knew he was probably stepping over boundaries, since Keith usually shut down at this kind of topic, but all Keith did was shift on his feet and shrug, he didn't seem to get mad about it or lock up although it took him a minute longer to reply.

"Uhm... I think I lived in Indiana for a few years with my family... But honestly I-I just don't remember..." Keith mumbled, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly. "...I know you just want to get to know me better but I just don't have much to tell, Lance..."

Lance frowned. "Oh...No, It's...It's fine. I didn't know you really didn't know anything about yourself, Keith... You never talked about any of that stuff so I was always curious.. I thought maybe you were just avoiding it because you didn't want to tell me."

Keith shook his and huffed quietly with a dumb smile spreading across his face at Lance's sheepish expression. "You are so dumb... It wasn't because I didn't like you Lance. I was just...lost..and I didn't know how to explain it to you or anyone else.."

"All you had to do was just say that and I would've listened to you... And- And empathized with you to the best of my abilities because I've always wanted to know you... Like the real you-- no secrets or mysteries... Just...Wanted to know **You**..."

Keith blushed and put his head down, rubbing at his neck awkwardly still. "You already know me, just as well as I know myself..."

"..That's total bullshit. I hardly know you apart from the part of your life I've seen!"

"It's not bullshit! **I** hardly know anything about **me**!" Keith sighed, "You can ask me what you want to know later and I'll tell you all, I promise. Anything you want to know and I can answer, I swear." 

"Fine." Lance retorted.

Keith was going to leave it at that, but he saw that slim opportunity to learn more about Lance's more secret past, and the idea of getting to know a part of Lance that he knew Lance didn't talk about- or at least ever talk about with him- was the motivation to turning this into more of a pact now, because there were things he still didn't know about Lance and he wanted to know them. "...If I tell you anything you want to know- and anything I can answer about myself, will you at least do me the favor of granting me the same permission to ask of you anything I want to know about **you**?"

Lance furrowed his brow, but didn't turn to look in Keith's way questioningly. He obviously hesitated before agreeing. "...Sure, but you already know most about me..."

"I can think of something..." Keith said and that made Lance swallow audibly.

"Jesus fucking Christ, **Keith** , you don't have to make it sound so fucking ominous!" Lance barked and shook his head to clear the creeping anxiety he felt. He didn't have any reason to feel nervous because he had nothing to hide, but Keith made him feel like maybe he did. Does Keith think I'm hiding some dark secret or something?. He merely rolled his eyes at the thought. Ridiculous. Lance had no secrets, not ones that were even interesting anyway. "Whatever- I'm an open book, you know that."

"I know.."

 

-

 

Lance was cackling, sitting there in blue's cockpit watching Keith walk out of the store after he had gone in to get their essentials through the viewing monitor that was Blue's eyes. It was obvious Keith wasn't happy to have to show his face in public while he had a ridge in jeans, and even though he had tied Lance's jacket around his waist it to make it less conspicuous, it was obvious it was there just by a long enough glance, which many people probably did take a long enough glance unknowingly to Keith because Keith was a fairly attractive guy- of course people would look at him when he passed by and give a second glance, and it was even more embarrassing that Lance had made him go in by himself for the condoms and lube- something he had never bought for himself before- and he wondered down the isle long enough looking for it, got side eyes from plenty of people, even the clerk when she was ringing him up. Oh, he was **definitely** not happy about having to be the one to go in, but it's not like Lance was any better off than him, and if they had gone in together there was no doubt everyone would know what was about to go down. When Keith walked back over to where he knew Blue and Lance were, Lance flipped it's invisibility mechanism off for just a second until Keith was back inside the safety of Blue's large metal head.

He chuckled when he heard Keith approach behind him. "Hey sugar-dick~" Lance called, and he turned around in his seat, on his knees now and peering over the back of the seat and leaning over the back of it leisurely with his arms folded on top of the back rest.

Keith took the box of condoms out of the bag and hummed the box aggressively at Lance's laughing face. "Don't call me that- AND **DON'T** LAUGH! I DID THIS FOR YOU!!" Keith snapped, his voice cracking again because of the amount of embarrassment he felt right now, and the tips of his ears were as red hot as his burning cheeks.

"OW! Hey! You did this for **us** , babe! And yes, I am sooo thankful you did this!" Lance teased and laughed, and he was lucky enough to snatch the box before it fell to the ground after colliding with his face, luckily it hadn't hurt since the box was pretty light, but he had to be dramtic, and he put it in his seat beside him. He grinned wide at Keith, and he swayed his hips behind him mindlessly. 

Even though Keith didn't have the best few of them from this angle, Keith could tell what he was doing and just the mental image of what he couldn't see behind Lance had made him shift awkwardly on his feet when he eyed Lance. Lance might have had flat, bony ass but it was still worth watching, still earned a...raise...of approval from Keith... Embarrassingly enough, Keith would admit he's gotten a hard on occasionally from watching Lance's ass, particularly when they were in their Paladin suits, because Lance looked utterly fine in his.

"You wanna do this here? Right now, in Blue? Because you've earned it~" Lance cooed, still grinning charmingly at Keith and he rested his head innocently on top of his folded arms, batting his long pretty lashes at Keith and Keith's already red face had gone even hotter.

"W-w-we're almost there...Get us home and I'll fuck the life out of you I swear." Keith stuttered, and he lingered far behind Lance's seat. He folded his arms awkwardly over his chest and bent his head down, avoiding Lance's teasing self. He was absolutely aching, and he had chomped on his bottom lip to try and distract himself.

"Well I don't know if I want you to actually fuck the life out of me, but ok.. You're very pathetic at sexy talk by the way..." Lance retorted bluntly, which Keith just shrugged to, and Lance turned back around in his seat. He grabbed the box beside him, popping it open and tearing out a few of the packaged condoms before stuffing them in his pocket and letting the box fall to the floor. He grabbed Blue's controls and hastily piloted her out of the small scruffy town they had stopped in since it was the nearest town according to Keith, and headed out to the dry rocky wasteland of Utah's desert canyons where Keith's shabby shack waited for them.  
Or Keith hoped it was waiting for them and hadn't been demolished by any chance. He probably would have cried if that happened to his once-was home. It was about the only ever thing he grew attached to here. 

"Uh, Keith, I'm not exactly sure where I'm supposed to be heading. Mind actually helping me out here?" Lance added.

Keith huffed a slight sigh and stepped forward, picking his head up and peering out of the windows. "Not much farther. Just keep going and it should be to the right of us.. It's small, remember, so don't over look it." Keith said and he stepped back again. He couldn't even stand to stand so close to Lance right now, because not only was Lance being just now, but he was being a BIG tease earlier before he convinced Keith to go out into the store by himself. Talking dirty and cutting him his signature smirk and a wink. Even touching himself when he knew Keith was watching him, and it drove Keith crazier when Lance had palmed into himself and let himself actually whimper Keith's name out loud while he did it, like Keith wasn't standing there behind him, and Keith was sure he was going to come in his pants just from that, because in that moment Lance had looked so shameless and pure, and he deserved to be touched. Touched, and Licked, and Kissed...and now all Keith wanted to do was pin Lance against the wall and fuck him until he was breathless and walked with a limp the next day- although maybe that was a little unrealistic and harsh. And it was more than just **that** that Keith wanted to do to and with Lance of course, but right now just getting Lance naked and pressed into a wall, gasping and moaning his name just sounded so nice right now. He'd thought about doing that to Lance a couple times often- usually after one of their petty, but still heated arguments is when he thought about it the most; pinning Lance against the floor and fucking him breathless, and he wondered if Lance ever thought about it when he did, or if Lance was far more innocent than he seemed. Lance was pretty two sided, so it was hard to tell honestly. He didn't even know if Lance was a virgin or not. It'd be interesting if he was, but he didn't believe so. Lance seemed to be pretty eager and confident about this and not quite as nervous as Keith would imagine he would be to be a virgin; as Keith remembered he was when it was  his first time a couple of years back, but it didn't really matter if Lance was or not. Lance was Lance regardless and Keith could care less about Lance's sex life before him, so he wasn't about to make a biased guess about it just by how he perceived Lance from the outside of it. And the two of them had the tightest of bonds that their past without each other didn't matter. None of it was going to change how they felt about each other **now**... At least  Keith knew he felt that way for certain...He felt like he was bonded to Lance for as long as Lance wanted him, and nothing but Lance could break that now.

Keith took a small Altoids tin out of the grocery bag hanging on his arm and popped it open, he put one of the spearmint flavored mints in his mouth, crushed it up between his teeth before popping another one in and just sucking on that one. He closed the tin and stuffed it in his pocket before folding his arms over his chest again. Bouncing his un-supporting leg with the impatience he felt building up. He couldn't stop his mind from wondering and going back to that image of Lance touching himself in his pilot seat through his jeans, his soft plump bottom lip between his teeth, his short hair just barely starting to stick to his pretty face from a sheen layer of sweat that had started to dew on his face from the heat he felt, and how he actually moaned out **his** name, **Keith's** name. It was so quiet, barely even a whimper, but Keith  heard it, and now he couldn't stop thinking about it. Keith already liked when Lance called him by name, but when it was in a weak and breathy moan like that, oh, it was enough to push him straight over the fucking edge for Lance. Keith's lip quivered when he finally let out a breath he had unknowingly been holding and he screwed his eyes shut tight for a moment. That image just repeating itself over and over again. Oh, **Fuck** \- Lance--

Lance broke Keith from his thoughts when he roughly landed Blue not far from the small familiar shack, and immediately after Blue was set safely on the ground Lance threw himself out of the seat and hopped over to Keith in three quick steps. He grabbed Keith by his cheeks and pulled him in for bruising kiss, but unlike the start of the last one, there were no teeth accidently clipping into anybody's poor lip amazingly enough, but Lance was a pretty talented kisser, and a precise one too. Especially when he had it already planned. 

Keith wasted no time in leaning into the kiss and returning it just as eagerly. He unfolded his arms and gripped Lance's arms, squeezing them slightly as Lance licked at his bottom lip with his warm tongue. He was happy to part his lips enough to let Lance's tongue sink in and explore his mouth. His eyes just half lidded before he screwed them shut again, and licked back into Lance's mouth eagerly.

Lance tongued in his mouth before he furrowed his brow and pulled away slightly when he noticed that Keith's breath was not only oddly minty, but he had a mint in his mouth right now, or did- Lance had got that from him before he pulled away. A thin string of spit connecting their lips from the lazy short pull away.

"Where'd you get the mint from, Keithy boy?" Lance asked with a slight grin as he sucked on the stolen mint. He hovered over Keith's lips, waiting for him to answer before he kissed him again.

Keith just snickered and dug in his pocket, pulling out the small Altoids tin and giving it a quick shake before shoving it back in his pocket once Lance had given it a quick glance. "Uh, the store that you made me go in by myself? Where else? Can you just shut up and kiss me already?" Keith teased and kissed gingerly at Lance's lips, waiting for him to just return the kiss already, but of course Lance used any bit of effort to be a tease and just linger over him with that small, charming grin. 

Lance hummed and nodded slightly, "Mm..that's smart...but you're so rude, Keith..." He added before finally complying to Keith's small beg to be kissed, and he kissed Keith again and tongued back into Keith's mouth just as lazily as he had pulled away from him, savoring the taste of Keith's mouth and caressing his thumbs over Keith's rosy cheeks.

Keith brought his hands to behind Lance's thighs, giving them a gentle squeeze before hoisting Lance up in his arms. His arms firmly holding Lance up from his nice bottom and Lance had wasted no time in wrapping his legs tightly around Keith's waist; obviously it was ok for Keith to take control, and Keith hummed with satisfactory.  
He turned with Lance in his arms and pushed Lance up against the metal wall behind him while he still easily supported Lance in his arms, but the wall helped out a lot and now he felt satisfyingly closer- minus the uncomfortable jeans and shirts between them still; but Keith didn't mind the foreplay if it meant he could make Lance weak and submissive without even taking his clothes off. He was already half-way there, and he was going to show Lance just how much he meant to him. He'd touch Lance with delicate and softness to his touches, he'd cover Lance in love-bites and sweet warm kisses, and he'd whisper every bit of affectionate feelings he had for Lance into his ear, because that was still the goal for the day, to make sure Lance knew that his feelings were reciprocated. And then maybe he'd get to fuck Lance just as roughly as he wanted to right now. The swell in his jeans hurt but he reminded himself it wouldn't be long before he found relief with Lance.

Lance let out a soft gasp when he was pushed into the wall and when Keith pressed against him, and he loosened his legs around Keith's waist since now he was better supported against the slightly sloped wall and Keith's hard body. He whimpered pitifully and wriggled slightly against Keith, looking for more attention from his partner who had pulled away from his lips and was gazing over him. He blushed the longer Keith gazed, but was unable to speak up with any clear forming words because he was in awe over Keith just as well and that overwhelming burning love for him was at the surface again, and he could tell that Keith had the same feeling just by the look in his eyes. While it was soothing for a moment, he couldn't help but to need Keith just to hurry up and fuck into him already. He had been waiting too long for this and he couldn't wait any longer- he'd come apart if he had to wait anymore on Keith.

Lance whined like a dog and squirmed, arching his back and rolling his hips against Keith for more friction, the best he could make himself while he was pinned between Keith, who was mostly still against his own liking, and the cool wall behind him. "I need you Keith...Oh fucking my god I fucking need you! I'm not-- I can't wait for you anymore... I have to have **you**!" Lance begged with hot puffs of breath and he had a tangled grasp on Keith's shirt. He let his head thunk back against the wall. He hated the fabric between them and the fact that it only let him feel so much of Keith, but at the same time it was more fun like this because he tell it was driving Keith just as crazy as it was him by the way Keith's fingers had dug into the denim jeans on his ass and desperately tugged at them to slide them off Lance's waist, but it was a lot harder to do when he was still supporting Lance up, and Lance was pressed up so close between him and the wall that the fabric wouldn't just slide off his hips easily while they were pinned. 

Keith's face was flushed and he slouched over with a hiss when Lance rolled his hips into him again, this time Lance had more leverage from the wall, so the roll became more of a grind, and Lance had focused that movement on the rigid cock stuffed in Keith's jeans. Lance's hot breath fanned over his skin now, causing his goosebumps to rise on his flesh. Lance was intoxicating, and even though Keith wanted Lance to be submissive to him- he wouldn't have wavered for a second if Lance wanted him to be submissive. 

All Lance would have to do is say the word.

"Lance- you have me. y-you already have me. I'm-I'm all yours." Keith stuttered out breathy, with a low whine before he leaned in and closed the gap between them again and kissing Lance roughly. Lance hummed appreciatively against his lips and he rolled his hips against Keith's hard length again teasingly before biting at Keith's lip and giving it a playful tug. Keith's hands groping roughly at Lance's ass and he fumbled longer with getting the thick denim fabric to finally slide lower off his waist. Now he felt the softer and thinner fabric of Lance's skin tight briefs in the palms of his hands and he shifted Lance a bit to hoist him up higher around his waist, moving his hands up Lance's lower back and wrapping his arms around his waist, and he kissed at his shoulder and hummed softly in an appreciative tone at Lance's warm, soft scent, and he bit at Lance's unfortunately still-clothed collar bone, not too hard of bite, but one hard enough that Lance still let out a moan from the pressure applied from the teeth around the delicate bone.

Yes

Lance clung to him with legs wrapped around his waist and arms lazily wrapped around his shoulders, and he tangled both sets of his fingers into Keith's long silky hair, grabbing fists full of it and tangling his fingers up in the soft locks when he kissed Keith again with a soft tilt to his head. He moved his lips and kissed at Keith's temples lovingly, before traveling all the way down to his jaw line and neck, the kisses getting sloppier and heavier the farther down they went, and he felt Keith shiver, heard Keith let out a hushed moan. He stopped with his elbows rested on Keith's more narrow shoulders, fingers still locked in his hair and he rolled his hips again, although it took more effort now that he had to keep himself supported with his legs around Keith, but it was enough to get another shaky breath out Keith in response to the needy movement. "...are you taking me inside or are we fucking here inside of Blue?" Lance asked in a whisper, a dumb smirk on his face.

Keith blushed and he shook his head quickly, "Not in here..." He muttered before tightening his arms around Lance and staggering awkwardly out of Blue with Lance in his arms. It was a bit awkward carrying Lance like this since Lance's torso was quite tall, and he had to peek over Lance's shoulder to see where he was headed, and luckily enough for him it was a complete straight shot from Blue over to the shack's front door, and he practically bolted over the last couple of yards, lucky enough to catch his stumble on the step up to the porch on his knee and not onto Lance, who probably would have chewed him off if he had completely fallen with him in his arms and that sure would have hurt them both more than what it hurt Keith's knee, but all Lance got out was a rushed "Whoa, are you ok?" to Keith before he started laughing about it.  
It kind of did hurt, but he was quick to recover, and he had gained the tolerance for that kind of thing from all of their training and battles that it wasn't abnormal to get right back up after taking a fairly hard dive, and he was just thankful he didn't completely fail and hurt them both.

Lance snickered, amused that Keith would actually start running to get to fuck him faster, but stopped the second Keith had practically slammed him up against the rough wooden wall, the roughness in his actions was more or less an accident rather than on purpose but it nearly knocked the breath out of Lance, and Keith crushed their lips together impatiently. He had Lance pinned up enough against the wall that it was ok for him to drop arms from around Lance and start peeling Lance's clothes off, starting with those damned jeans that were in the way. He slid them down and let them drop to around Lance's ankles, exposing the soft blue cotton briefs with the hard ridge underneath them. A damp spot, sticky with precum staining them. The back of Keith's hands brushing against it and Lance shuddered, moaning softly into Keith's mouth. Keith hoped Lance wouldn't mind being stripped mostly naked before they even got inside- if they'd even get inside before they started fucking- but Keith doubted that, because right now Keith didn't care where they were, he just needed to be all over Lance, needed to taste Lance and finally fuck Lance; no matter if they were outside or not, no one was around for miles anyway.

Lance tilted his head down, pressing his forehead against Keith's to break away from the rough kiss to breath finally, panting heavily and his bottom lip wavered slightly, and his sudden weak feeling arms slipped from around Keith's shoulders, but he caught them onto Keith's shirt, bawling his fists into the fabric tightly. Keith kept catching him off guard, he wasn't expecting the severity, and that would be the second time today Keith had surprised him, but it was **hot**. And it made him feel so weak, made him feel vulnerable and completely at the mercy of Keith, but he craved more of that feeling, and he was more than willing to let Keith be dominate over him honestly. Didn't care about who was better than who right now- because it just didn't fucking matter right now, hardly matter at all since he fell in love with Keith, but what really mattered now was whether or not Keith could keep this up and truly give him an experience he would never forget- never  want to forget.

Keith was panting too, his hot breath fanning over Lance's parted lips. "..I'm- I'm sorry.. Is this ok?.. I'll be gentle if you need me to be.." Keith whispered after realizing he had probably accidently hurt Lance and he probably needed to be more careful, because he couldn't hurt Lance- not anymore- not not now and not unless Lance said that's what he wanted, but Keith would never hurt him just to hurt him. Never again. Lance was virtually his whole heart now and Lance would be safer than he's ever felt before now that he held Keith's heart in his hands. Keith would be tender and loving with Lance, and patient, because Lance had earned that kind of love from him like no one else ever has.  
Keith brought his hand up to Lance's arm and squeezed at his arm tenderly. His eyes narrow on Lance's two hazy half-lidded blue ones, and he glanced back and forth between Lance's enormously pretty blue eyes to the fresh scar on his pretty, soft bottom lip that was slick and glossy from spit; and probably Keith's own saliva too. 

Lance put his own bottom lip between his lip and nodded slowly, staring back at Keith's dark eyes through his own dark lashes. "N-no-- No, Keith... It's ok, I trust you... **I trust you.** " Lance whispered. He was trembling, but he meant it, and he held his gentle, unwavering stare with Keith.

"You trust me?"

Lance nodded again slowly. "Yes... I do."

Keith just blinked and searched Lance's eyes carefully for a long moment, and without saying another word in return he tilted his head and kissed at Lance's lips tenderly for a long sweet moment before pulling away with that satisfying audible wet 'pop' that made both boys bite their lips. Keith hummed and moved his warm lips to Lance's neck. Kissing and sucking softly until he left a visible mark on his bronze skin, and he slid his hand gradually down Lance's abdomen and to his hard cock before he palmed into it, earning his name in a breathy gasp from Lance and sexually frustrated groan, and Lance squirmed, moving his hips under Keith until he got more friction from the palm of Keith's warm hand.

"K-Keeeith-- St-stop teasing me! I'm begging you-" Lance whined and he slid his arms under Keith's, latching onto his shoulders with a slack grasp, and he tucked his head into the crook of Keith's neck. He had to cling onto Keith again because his legs had yielded under him from the palm working his painfully hard cock through the thin fabric of his briefs. It was truly pitiful how weak Keith could make him in just a few strokes and touches, or a few really intense kisses- but it was all new to Lance. No one had ever touched him the way Keith had just now other than himself.

Keith chuckled and stopping touching Lance to pick him up again in his arms again. "I'm going to have to get you inside for this...You're a mess." Keith murmured, "Think you can hold on until I get you inside, my sweet?" Keith whispered in Lance's ear lightly teasing, and Lance squeaked and his face went red with embarrassment from Keith calling him ' **his** sweet'.  Oh, that was a pure pet name that made Lance want to melt into Keith. 

Keith stepped over to the front door and jiggled the door handle until it popped open. He had never locked that door, hardly ever a reason to, and briefly hoped that no one had come across his shack and taken it as their own, even though it was al little late to be thinking about that now, and he gave the door a light push with his fingers before stepping into the dim entrance of the shotgun house he used to call home. He glanced around and was a little surprised, but relieved that it had remained just how he had remembered he'd left it. So no one had come across his home in the last year and half after all. That was a relief.  
He stepped inside and floundered over to the old, and slightly dusty futon couch with Lance heavy in his arms. "..Can you stand for a second?" He asked Lance, and Lance nodded dumbly after lifting his head up from Keith's neck.

Keith set him down on his feet, a steady arm around him since he had wobbled slightly on his feet, but he nodded again at Keith, before Keith grabbed the bottom of the futon and pulled it out into it's full mattress size. The springs squealing but they had made hardly any resistance to being pulled open after such a long time. The mattress was lumpy, and Lance just sighed about it before he flopped down on it, kicking his shoes off and the pants that was only hanging on to one shoe anyway, and he wiggle slightly on the bed until he got in a comfortable position on his back, his legs bent and spread out, and watching Keith through his hazy eyes, waiting for him. "Keith.. Please come kiss me." Lance whispered, his voice was very hushed and Keith hardly heard it, especially since he was so distracted by Lance's special display.

Keith eyed Lance up and down to his own leisure, taking in the sight of the pretty boy in only a shirt and underwear on his bed. His hair disheveled and slightly sweaty, eyes heavy-lidded as he waited there impatiently on the bed, and he had a hand slid up under his shirt and Keith could tell through the snug fit material that he was touching his chest and rubbing his own budded nipples. The tip of his uncut pink cock poking out from the rim of the light blue underwear and a string of precum dripping from it and spilling onto Lance's flat stomach. Pornographic but picturesque, because damn, Lance was **beautiful**. The briefs certainly did not belong on Lance anymore, but Keith didn't move to take them off of him quite yet. Not when Lance looked so delectable waiting for him in them, and Lance's shirt had crept up enough from his arm being slid under it that Keith got an eye full of his dark, smooth, lean and body underneath, that he had oddly never had the good fortune of seeing before. The closest he had gotten to seeing and appreciating Lance's skin underneath his shirt was Tuesday night when Lance's white shirt was soaked through-and-through from the rain that evening, but that wasn't quite like this. This was better, and he was savoring the image of Lance before him because it was even better than the one his own fantasies could have created. But Lance wasn't just for fantasy anymore, no, because he was definitely in love with Lance, and Lance was his now, so it wasn't just about touching Lance or having Lance, it was about getting to experience the same thing  with Lance. 

Keith placed a knee between Lance's legs and moved in to kiss him, his arm supporting himself over Lance's shoulder, and Lance hummed and shut his eyes when he leaned into the warm kiss. Lance brushed the inside of his propped up leg against Keith's side absentmindedly. 

Keith slid his hands up Lance's hot exposed skin under his shirt briefly before he pushed the shirt up the rest of the way. Lance hummed against the lips on his, and he raised his arms up for Keith until Keith got his shirt over his head and off finally. They exchanged small smile's with each other before Lance just chuckled softly and Keith brought his warm moist lips to Lance's bare chest. Leaving a trail of loving and delicate kisses on his way down to his navel, taking his time kissing at Lance's smooth skin on his belly before he dipped his tongue into the shallow navel, peeking up at Lance from his lashes when he did so with a slight grin on his face. Oh, he liked how Lance reacted to that, with the flaming hot cheeks and soft whimper, and the slight squirm and the forced effort it took for him to suck his gut in when the tongue unexpectedly swirled around his bellybutton. 

"Caught you off guard?.." Keith asked and snickered quietly because of Lance's flustered reaction. Lance nodded in response quickly before he wound his fingers into Keith's dark hair and sucked in a shaky breath when Keith's breath had ghosted over his warm cock, causing him shudder and whimper for Keith again. That gave him a high sensation he wouldn't forget anytime soon. 

"Yes." Lance huffed out, a little late in response to the question now, especially since Keith had already gotten his answer from the quick nod anyway, but Lance looked like he was in another world from all of this, yet still very much in the moment. He really was a mess, but Keith was pretty content that he was the one to have flurried Lance in such a way.

Keith paused for a moment, watching Lance with his dark eyes before slipped his fingers under the band of Lance's briefs and smoothly tugged them down. He noticed that Lance absolutely was clean shaven, and that answered his wondering thoughts from a few days ago. He kind of expected as much from Lance and he would have been more surprised if Lance didn't shave. Lance still had the soft hair on his arms and legs though, but it was thin and fairly light in color. Keith tongued over the head of Lance's cock teasingly and he brushed his lips over the sticky transparent stream leaking from the tip before grabbing and kissing the base of his shaft. 

Lance's breathing had picked up, visible from his heavier heaving chest and he let a pitiful whimper out, squirming under Keith. He was waiting to feel Keith's mouth around his cock- Keith was being painfully slow and taunting, so much so that Lance had to beg. "Keeeith," Lance moaned, "Please just- just suck me off-- **Oh** , fuck ! Keith !" Lance cried out and he bowed forward when Keith's mouth was suddenly around him- or well, his tip- but Keith was sucking and working his wet tongue along the slit. His hand pulling the foreskin back and giving a light squeeze to the swollen base of his shaft. Keith tilted his head to the side and slicked his tongue seductively across the swollen head, lapping the sticky fluid before swallowing more of Lance down this time, and he glanced up at Lance with his dark bedroom eyes. Lance looked like he was about to cry, tears of ecstasy springing in his eyes. He was overly sensitive, but it worked well for Keith. All he had to do glide his tongue from the base to the tip and watch Lance come completely unglued.

H-o-ly fuck-- That was unexpected.  
Lance curled his toes into the bed and knew he was getting close to the edge- he felt the pressure and heat pooling and he had already been close to it for awhile now, but this- this was going to finally push him.

The warmth and wetness of Keith's mouth, and how Keith swirled his tongue around head, tasting every bit of Lance, and Lance felt Keith's teeth graze him, but it light and brief, but it cause a shudder to go down his spine. **Holy shit-** and then he felt Keith's tongue press flat underneath his cock while he sucked and swallowed nearly all of him right down to the base, and Keith did well like that for a long few seconds before his gag reflexes kicked in and he had to pull back. A think string of spit and Lance's precum dripping from his mouth, and slight tears in his in eyes from the reflexive reaction but he was enjoying having been pleasuring Lance. Keith palmed his own aching cock through his jeans, sloppily leaving kisses around the base and up to the sensitive head.

Lance arched his back, letting out a choked sob of pleasure, his fingers tightening their hold on the thick dark hair. Keith winced and his breath hitched just slightly in his throat from the nails biting into his scalp, but the two of them were very heightened to one another right now that neither had to say a word if something was wrong- they had that sense now, and Lance realized he probably ought to loosen his grip.

"I'm-I'm sorry" Lance apologized quickly in a breath, petting Keith's hair with a trembling hand. He was overwhelmed by Keith. How Keith's mouth was literally just around his cock a second ago, leaving him aching more that he was before and his hard cock now shiny wet with **Keith's** saliva. Keith's warm touch that had trailed down to between his thighs and was making soft sweeping motions over his inner thighs now. The soft smile he'd share with Lance and the glint in his eyes when he looked at him. His taste from his mouth on his own earlier and how memorable it was, or would become after today. And his scent too, which was close to black licorice and cinnamon, and of course the spearmint from mints he was chewing on earlier. It was such a good combination of fragrance and it was very faint, but it was still there, and it was  Keith...Keith was still there, and still being overwhelming, but it was good sense of overwhelm that Lance was left with that pang of vulnerability and deep devotion for Keith.

Yep, It was Keith... Keith was the one thing he wanted, not only in body, but in mind too. He knew that before of course, like when he told Keith he loved him earlier he knew he wanted Keith and he wanted his feelings for him reciprocated, but all of this just made him ache for Keith more than he ever has- and that was saying a lot. And even though it felt a lot like Keith did return the feelings, it still weighed heavy on him because there was no way Keith could understand just **how much** he needed him now. It was ever worse than before if possible, and it almost felt bad for him to be so sprung over Keith, but it's not like he chose to go through this with Keith of all people. It just happened.

And he wasn't just knee deep in love with Keith- or even waist deep at this point, No, It was way worse than that. It was up to neck, and he didn't resist and fight to keep his head up over it. Instead, he let it take over, let it come up to his nose, and into his ears...and he let it swallow him whole.

Keith shook his head at Lance's apology and nuzzled his nose into Lance's flat stomach and planting a kiss on his pubic bone. ".. It's alright, Handsome..." Keith murmured against Lance's skin, kissing at Lance's soft skin more and he moved up slowly to kiss Lance warmly on the lips before he moved them too soon and kissed at the scar left under Lance's eye and across his nose, causing Lance to blush and wrinkle his nose at the gesture. He knew why Keith kissed the scar, but he wasn't sure how to react to it. He was still self conscious about it and Keith knew that, but Keith was trying to convey that he loved Lance even with his flaws and insecurities. Lance was dumb to think that Keith couldn't love him as equally as he did, it just took Keith a little more time to realize that he did, and expressing it wasn't as straight forward or as sappy as Lance's expression for it, but the rush was the same, and the two of them were in the same pool of undivided devotion for one another. And Lance would come to realize that the more that Keith did.

Lance reached down, grabbing the hem of Keith's shirt and slid it up and off when Keith's broke away from planting kissing on him and allowed him. Lance felt his heart thump loudly in his chest, and his hands were still trembling when they explored and felt over Keith's bare shoulders, and chest. His eyes following down the contours of Keith's flat chest down to the thin treasure trail that thickened just slightly before it disappeared under the hem of Keith's jeans. Lance eyed past that, biting his lip while looking at the hard ridge under Keith's jeans. He didn't know how Keith was even still in them, it looked far too uncomfortable, and Lance was the one to trail his hands down to the button of jeans and relieving Keith of the thick restraint. 

He could hardly get the button undone himself from the trembling hands he had, but Keith went ahead and took over that task with a slight grin on his face. Sliding his hand down to himself and undoing the button on his jeans with one hand easily, shimmying them off his waist since it was fairly easy to do now with the button down. Finally relieving some of his aching and patiently waiting cock. His underwear was no better than Lance's, he was sticky with his own precum. Well, he'd probably have to go commando tomorrow since he and Lance were too distracted to have stopped and grabbed a change of clothes for themselves before they left. But it was Keith's fault for ripping him out of the house impatiently. Oh well. Keith might have still had something here lying around he could wear since he definitely wouldn't want to be wearing stiff underwear, and when he peeled his damp underwear off his length sprung free.

Lance blushed while watching Keith undress below the waist, swallowing audibly. Keith was...average in length of course, but thicker than Lance expected- thicker than himself for sure, and it was just kind of a surprise to Lance, and maybe a bit intimidating too that Keith had a bigger bone than he did. He watched Keith reach over to the floor where he had dropped the plastic bag with the lube in it and he took it out. He paused and glanced over at Lance with a blushing face.

"Uh..I-It's ok if I'm top with you?" Keith asked almost warily, eyeing Lance down quickly. 

"Don't know why you're asking... I mean I thought I made it pretty clear that I wanted **you** , Keith..." Lance murmured, cheeks just as red hot and embarrassed as Keith's, but he held his gaze with Keith before giving a slow 'It's Ok' nod to Keith who still looked at him hesitantly. 

"Is this--" Keith started, but Lance answered before he could even finish the question. He didn't even know how Lance already knew what he was going to ask, but he guessed it was pretty obvious in the moment.

"Yes... But I'm not nervous about this... I trust you, Keith... I really do..." Lance replied quiet and earnestly, and he propped himself up on one elbow, leaning in and giving Keith a really passionate kiss, his other arm brought up to rest on Keith's shoulder so he could thread his fingers through the soft black hair he adored so much, and Keith leaned into the kiss, returning it with just as much fervor. 

Keith grabbed Lance by his hips and pulled him closer, his leaking cock dripping over Lance now instead of the poor bed. The bed was already filthy with dusty and Lance's precum and sweat that it didn't need more it, and he figured Lance would be a bit easier to clean off than a mattress, and Lance didn't seem to mind anyway. He was biting his lip and watching it, looking mesmerized and getting more aroused by it before he moved his searching and appreciative gaze back up to Keith's. 

He cracked the top of the lube open and squeezed some onto his fingers and slicked himself up. He was already pretty slick from his precum but it wouldn't have been enough to slide easily into Lance, and he reach under Lance to slick his entrance with the bit of lube left on his fingers. Lance tensed up a bit at the touch and sucked in a sharp breath, but let himself relax again, reminding himself that he had to if this was going to be comfortable for the both of them. 

Keith eyed Lance up and down carefully, giving him another quick 'are you sure?' look before Lance nodded quickly to him again, gripping at Keith's arm. Lance was nervous about it, he just didn't want to openly admit it, not even to himself, but it was obvious to Keith that he was, and Keith smiled slightly to himself for somehow earning this- earning Lance and his trust, when he felt like he didn't deserve it, but Lance gave it to him anyway. And god,

were they **both**

in.

**deep**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Had to leave some to the imagination... YOU'RE WELCOME  
> Alsooooo! This is the ONLY explicit sex scene to happen in WYSI, so don't worry about there being another graphic chapter like this up in this fic again. It's all fluff and-- /angst/(cue me wagging my finger @ you, SAM.) from here now guys...


	13. Not So Impervious To Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's after sex cuddles and that's about it for this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I literally don't know how any of y'all could have made it this far, but THANKS. wysi's already pretty long, and it still has a lot more to it interestingly. . .enough, but I'll try not to sit here and drag it all out because holy fuck it's already well over 90k(97k wtf is wrong with me- it's time to STOP) words and I'm not even near its endings quite yet. I mean we're getting there!!!! Now more rapidly than ever actually!(Well be at a break off point in a couple of chapters,, where the story will arch into two sections, and then one of the sections will break off and become a THIRD section for the THIRD ending, although that "third" ending is actually an original ending, and that first major break off point??? Yep, that's the true third ending. It closes the story out sooner in the storyline than the two originally planned endings! So that's gonna be real interesting to meld in. ;) you might be thinking, a THIRD ending???? What could that possibly be?? I mean you've probably already guessed (and probably guessed correctly, let's be serious,) one ending for sure, but a third one? What fucking loop do I have up my sleeves? A good(aka absolute **shit** ) one, that's what. Be prepared. Disclaimers will be above the drama filled chapters don't worry I'm not an asshole. (I am a little bit of an asshole, but not one that doesn't warn people ok???) 
> 
> Anywayss,, Enjoy this chapter. It's short but it's pretty fluffy. Lance is too good, too pure for this world,,, and Keith is right there with him.

It was a soft silence around them, with just their breathing around the quiet air of the room, but their breathing still heavy from sex. Heavy and raspy. But Lance's breathing was starting to even out finally after laying there for those long couple of minutes, hazily staring up at the ceiling with heavy-lidded eyes before they drifted closed and he sucked in a long, slow, _deep_ breath that finally allowed his breathing to return to normal, softer and quieter breaths. He felt the fatigue and the exhaust sink in his limbs after his climax, but he felt _**fine**. _ Better than fine actually. He felt quite cherished and safe because Keith was good to him-- and Keith was awfully _**loving**_.

They had something shared, and Keith had no intentions on hurting him, that much was obvious. That's why he felt safe- why he was confident in his choice to put his love and trust in Keith again. Keith wouldn't hurt him- Keith _**loved**_ him. Loved him so very much with each and every one of his sloppy, uncoordinated and desperate kisses from his burning hot lips. His unsteady hands and lips feeling every part of Lance they could reach, but they were gentle and loving touches. And how his eyes would take in the whole sight of Lance under him in complete awe.

Lance realized right then and there that he must have had a stronger hold on Keith than he had thought, and it was a good realization to finally have, but it _was_ a little strange because it was _Keith. He affected Keith._ And it couldn't have felt more like a fantasy if it tried because he never thought he could affect Keith in that way, but it wasn't a fantasy after all. He knew it wasn't. He was too grounded into reality to know it wasn't. _Thank god it wasn't-_ He had enough loneliness and the feeling like it was all just one-sided. Keith could actually be a good distraction for him now, instead of one that made him frustrated and left him feeling even more bitter and lonesome.

Now it was just him and Keith alone in the quietness of Keith's tiny home, on his not-so-comfortable futon bed that was now just as messy and gross as they were. Lance was far messier than either though. He was sweaty and gross, covered in both his own seed _and_ Keith's-- thanks to Keith for failing one simple step of putting on a condom, but he'd bitch about the mess he was in later when he wasn't as hazy feeling. Plus, he already knew Keith was clean, thanks to all of the involuntary health screenings they all had to take regularly, and there was no such thing as privacy in the castle- if you had something like an STD- everyone would find out eventually one way or another. So it was no big deal to Lance that Keith didn't use one, other than for the fact that they could have avoided that extra mess if he had just covered it. But Lance couldn't possibly bitch at the man that made him feel so extraordinary and worth the love he had been looking for. Not with Keith so warmly spooned behind him now, Keith's leg through the two of his, and Keith's warm hand trailing up and down comfortingly at his side. From under his arm, down to his thigh and back again, getting slightly firmer in touch with each pass, like he was intently studying every dip, every curve- every imperfection until he memorized it all like the back of his hand-- or well- _those ridiculous fingerless gloves that he usually wore_. Not that Keith had them on now of course- but Keith probably did know the look of his own ratty gloves better than his own hands as often as he wore them.

 

Lance chuckled, amused at the thought of Keith not knowing his own hands as well as his gloves- because frankly, it probably was true for Keith. But he _did_ kind of like the idea of Keith knowing **him** better than he knew himself- although odd enough, that was apparently true already. He was going to get to the bottom of that today. He didn't want to be frustrated anymore with the fact that he didn't know much about what Keith's life was like before they met. It was like Keith didn't have any kind of past before the Garrison, and it was just frustrating because Keith never really wanted to talk about any of it. Like it was bad or awful or something- but it wasn't really anyone's business anyway. Keith's past didn't really matter now, but that didn't mean Lance didn't want Keith to at least try and open up to him. Even if Keith couldn't say much, Lance would still sit and listen to him, because Keith hardly talked about his life before Voltron, and he seemingly hated talking about his time at the Garrison in depth. So of course Lance found himself curious about it, and surely Keith must have had things he needed to open up about. ...Other than his intense desire to end the Galra once and for all. They've all had enough of hearing **that** from Keith's mouth, and Lance giggled more at how truly ridiculous Keith was with that. Like he had no other mission in life. Maybe he didn't- but it was still ludicrous.

 

-

 

Keith pressed tender kisses on Lance's naked back, all the way up to his shoulder and neck, and to his ear with his warm moist lips before he settled down and nuzzled into Lance's back with an exhausted sigh. He was as exhausted as Lance of course, but falling asleep was just not an option right now. Maybe if Lance fell asleep first he'd let himself sleep too, but being that Lance was giggling right now, that would probably not be happening right away. That was okay with him though. He got to love on Lance in the meantime and enjoy the warmth and closeness between them.

 

He stopped his hand over Lance's rib cage momentarily, pressing the tips of his fingers flush against the flesh before he slid his hand around to Lance's front. His hand stopping and resting for the final time over Lance's heart. He could feel Lance's heart beating when he pressed his palm flat against Lance's chest and it was soothing, comforting, and he knew he could get used to it. He already _loved_ the feel of it, and the feel of Lance's chest rising and falling with each of his breaths under his palm. It was something intimate and out of the norm for Keith, but he _could_ get used to it. Get used to being close to Lance. _Get used to being in love with Lance_ , and Lance loving him in return. It wasn't too weird to think about. Maybe it would be a little weird once they got back to the Castle of Lions, but it wouldn't be too weird he supposed. Lance was an open person, so it's not like they would have to hide it. Lance didn't want that anyway apparently, but Keith should have figured that. Lance always liked to kiss- or _flirt-_ and tell, really. It was just his thing, and that was ok. Keith didn't need this to be a secret or on the lowdown or anything like that.

 

He didn't feel anxious about where the two of them would stand after this. Because both of them seemed content; and cuddling was ok apparently. Not awkward or forced. But Lance _was_ still giggling... Whatever that was about.  

 

"...What are you laughing at? ..Don't you ever stop to breath?" Keith mumbled, adding that little playful remark at the end and snickering. He propped himself back up on his elbow and kissed at Lance's shoulder before peeking over at Lance's adorable sleepy, giggling face through his own equally sleepy lashes. Lance had his hand covering over his eyes and scar, and he curled into himself laughing even more when Keith spoke.

 

Keith damn near melted at the sight of it. It was impossible for Lance not to retain that innocence in Keith's eyes. He might have been utterly annoying sometimes, but Lance never changed. Not when he was sad- or angry, or scared... Or _horny_ \-- but somehow Lance always looked innocent. Like he was oblivious to how he could affect Keith.

 

Lance hummed with another chuckle, composing himself and a sleepy and lazy grin spread across his face. His hand left it's place over his eyes and he bent his arm back behind his shoulder to lace his fingers through Keith's sweaty hair when Keith's kiss froze at his shoulder. "Nothin'. You're just _really_ touchy-feely aren't you, babe?" Lance murmured teasingly.

 

Keith blushed, his mouth still pressed to Lance's warm skin but he pulled away embarrassedly and rested his forehead awkwardly against Lance's arm. He groaned quietly. "..So?. Do you not want me to be?"

 

"What? Nooo, that isn't what I meant! I'm just teasing you, Keith." Lance said and he turned over in Keith's arms with a bright smile on his face. He eyed Keith's sweaty form from head to waist and back again. Keith's dark grey eyes doing the same, and his black hair was stringy from sweat and it was stuck to his face- it was a mess- but it was enough to fluster Lance suddenly, causing his flushed cheeks to grow hot in color all of a sudden and his lips pressed into an awkward thin line on his face as he continued to eye the other.

 

Keith blinked and furrowed his brow slightly in confusion at Lance's expression. A pang of worry creeping up- _oh god_ , did he make things awkward all of a sudden? He didn't know what would have caused the sudden freeze up in Lance, but of course the worst came to mind. Maybe Lance suddenly regretted what happened between them today- maybe it happened too fast- or maybe Keith was terrible and not considerate enough? Although Keith was. He put Lance first today- or tried to as much as humanly possible, and he made sure he had Lance's full consent, but that didn't mean Lance couldn't regret it all of sudden or find it uncomfortable between them now.

"..What, Lance?" Keith asked slowly- cautiously. Leaning slightly farther away.

 

Lance's eyes fluttered and he shook his head quickly before he snickered and slid his hands around Keith's head, tangling his fingers into Keith's long messy hair with a grin on his face. "You don't find this weird?" Lance asked innocently. Not that he found it weird-- well, ok, maybe it was a little weird to him- because he made love with Keith Kogane, his once-was(self-proclaimed) 'archrival', and on top of that, Keith Kogane had become the first person he had **ever** gone to bed with. Two years ago he would have never dreamed of losing his V-card to Keith of all people- just the thought alone would have disgusted him probably, but here he was tangled up with Keith after having sex with him. But it wasn't weird enough to make it awkward for him. He knew well enough where his head was with this and that what he had for Keith wasn't just lust. He did actually love Keith, and he didn't want that feeling to leave him. He didn't want that feeling to leave Keith, because he knew Keith really felt it too.

 

Keith paused and watched Lance carefully- trying to figure out what he meant by that because the innocent question didn't sooth his suddenly worried thoughts. He didn't know what he'd do if Lance was having second thoughts about it- about this. "Uhm..No? Not really.. Do you?."

 

Lance hummed and shrugged. "Eh... Not anymore." Lance teased, his grin softening into a smile and he draped his leg over Keith's waist nonchalantly. His fingers carefully working through Keith's hair and combing out the tangles that he had created earlier. "You can relax, handsome. _I_ don't think this is weird. I was just asking you if you might have thought it was... I mean you _are_ more difficult to read."

 

Keith let out a sigh and relaxed back into the bed, watching Lance carefully but his expression softened too. "You mean after all that, you _**still**_ can't read me? How much easier to read do you need me to be?" Keith snickered and he absentmindedly rubbed his hand in smooth circles on Lance's thigh that was draped around him.  

 

"So I might have a hard time reading you clearly... Maybe that's because I still don't know you as well as I should by now." Lance started, and Keith quickly shook his head, his hand moving up to cup Lance's face.

 

"You _do_ know me. I don't know what you think you're missing out on- but it's not anything that's going to suddenly change your perspective of me..."

 

"I know- I know that's true- it's just... I don't know... Aggravating?.. Because you know so much about me because I never shut up, but no one ever seems to know anything about you because you just... **don't** talk about yourself in depth like the rest of us! You talk about things that are outside of you, but never about _**you**_." Lance gushed out with an exasperated sigh at the end, and he placed his hand over Keith's that was on his cheek, turning his face slightly and brushing Keith's palm over his cheek comfortingly for himself, and he kept his blue eyes narrow on Keith's the whole time. Keith just looked a bit confused as he stared back at Lance. He sighed again when Keith took too long to open his mouth and start talking.

 

"..What I mean is, I only know how you feel about the situation we're in with Galra and the castle... But I don't really know anything else about you, or how you feel about things outside of our job. Everything I know about you is just what I've seen of you. Not what I've learned of you. I mean, for fucks sake, I don't think I even know what your favorite color is! I mean I could guess but--" Lance continued, trying to help Keith understand what he meant.

 

"It's blue..."

 

Lance paused and blinked dumbly at Keith. "Uhm..What?"

 

"My favorite color? It's blue..." Keith repeated, smiling slightly as Lance's face went from confused to hot and flustered. Even though he was flustered suddenly, he didn't move his gaze from Keith's, but he looked even more cute and shy when he tried hiding his red cheeks under Keith's hand.

 

"Oh...I- Uh... I-I wouldn't have guessed that." Lance muttered under Keith's palm and finally he shifted his eyes away awkwardly and he cleared his throat. "... I would have guessed like void black or blood red, or something emo like that.." Lance teased slightly with a nervous chuckle and half shrug.

 

Keith rolled his eyes. _Of course Lance would be a smartass._ "Well, if it makes any difference, red _is_ one of my favorite colors... But I think the blue in your eyes is the prettiest color of all." Keith said casually, stroking Lance's cheek-- until Lance face had reddened 10x the shade it was a second ago, and a pitiful noise escaped him and he shifted enough to turn and press his face into the mattress from the embarrassment from the compliment. He whined something into the mattress, but it was too muffled for Keith to distinguish, and Keith burst out laughing. He didn't think something like that would actually embarrass Lance to this extent, but here Lance was, red-faced and flustered to the max, so much so that he felt the need to hide his face completely from Keith. It couldn't have been any _cuter,_ and _now_ he knew how to _fluster_ Lance. 

 

"A-Are you okay, Lance?" Keith asked through his laughter and he put his arm around Lance's back, resting his forehead on Lance's turned head as he tried to stop laughing. Lance groaned again and turned back towards Keith finally, and he cuddled up to Keith with an awkward pout on his face, staring at Keith intently now with knitted brows and a slanted mouth. His cheeks still burning red and he huffed through his nose.

 

Keith snorted and chuckled more because of Lance's pitiful face, his eyes locking on Lance's again. "Can't take a compliment, Lance?"

 

Lance made a slight face and his eyes darted down and away from Keith's, long black lashes now making it hard to see the pretty blue of his eyes. He tapped his index finger on Keith's chest before opening his mouth again, "..you really think my eyes are pretty?.." Lance questioned in a mumble, and Keith was the one blushing now, but he nodded.

 

"Yeah... I do..." Keith replied, watching Lance carefully. Lance sighed, nonchalantly pushing Keith's chest back so that Keith laid back against the bed and he could lay his head on Keith's chest and rest comfortably again.

 

"Uhm..Thanks.." Lance muttered. He was really flattered, but he didn't really know what else to say. And he was feeling tired again; the fatigue in his limbs telling him that it was still there and that he probably did need some rest. "..Hey, Keith..?"

 

"Hm?" Keith hummed.

 

"I want you to talk to me...I really want you to talk and open up to me. I want to have a better sense of who you are-- or who you _were_  before Voltron became our life. And I don't mean right now- but later ok?. I'm tired...I want to get some rest. Is that alright?" Lance asked, tilting his head up to look up at Keith momentarily. Keith nodded and smiled slightly at Lance, bringing his hand up to brush his fingers through Lance's hair.

 

"Of course... Get some rest, pretty blue-eyed boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can tell I'm getting really antsy to get into the later chapters now by how short this was...(Sorry bout that but I got sick of looking at this chapter otherwise it would have been a bit longer) I'm thinking there will be one- possibly two more chapters before they go back to the castle of lions... And the rest from there is gonna be fuckin fire y'all ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) So ready to write that shit-- I just **love** these kids and their romance. . .
> 
> PS. Regarding smut in WYSI, there of course will be no more smut in the main story, but I AM writing and planning over short one-shots that will be within the wysi universe, and one of those one-shots fo sho will be a bigger deal to the story line once we get there, but not necessary to be put into the main story like the last chapter was. Y'all will see what I mean soon enough. You can think about that **really** hard if you want ;')

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Thank you for reading the first chapter of When You Say It! I hope you enjoyed it and continue reading it as I update it! You may have noticed that I mentioned their ages, ethnicity, and the small key to the story that Shiro and Keith are brothers, but this these are just my own headcanons for them! 
> 
> There may be depictions throughout the story that may make some of you bothered or even unhappy, but this is a work of fiction and imagination, and that I have no intentions of deliberately upsetting any individual; so I ask that you to kindly keep that in mind.
> 
> thanks ;_;


End file.
